Especias para mi destino
by Mirruu
Summary: ¿Una apuesta por tu destino? Se requiere de decisiones difíciles para forjar tu propio camino, y estos tres jóvenes tienen muy presente el significado de la palabra "libertad"... AU Ace/Sabo/Luffy (SaboKoa) (LuNami)
1. Hermanos

Dedicado a **EriKa.D** Espero que lo disfrutes, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Capitulo 1: Hermanos**

Cabellos negros se movían con el viento suave mientras el joven caminaba distraídamente atravesando las calles angostas cercanas al parque más próximo a su destino, risas de niños se escuchaban a lo lejos y el canto de las aves daba tranquilidad al paso del lugar. Comenzaba el verano, el calor empezaba a sentirse y el día transcurría con quietud. Le urgía llegar, era casi medio día y el chico sólo podía pensar en entrar al apartamento y descansar frente a un ventilador, eso le recordaba que debía ponerse de acuerdo con su hermano menor para comprar un aire acondicionado con los ahorros de ambos, pues el verano este año empezaba con fuerza.

—Me pregunto si Luffy habrá llegado antes—El pelinegro no tardó en buscar su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y se detuvo bajo un árbol mientras buscaba el número para realizar la llamada la cual no tardó en ser respondida.

— _¡Ace! Qué bueno que llamas, ¿recuerdas el restaurante nuevo por el que pasamos ayer? Estoy en frente, ¡no me vas a creer a quien me acabo de encontrar! shiishishi_

—Luffy, estamos hablando por teléfono, ¿podrías dejar de gritar? ¡Me vas a dejar sordo!

— _¡Pero Ace!_

—En primer lugar ¿Qué rayos haces frente a Raftel? Se supone que estarías en el apartamento antes del medio día para ir donde Makino.

— _¿Raftel? … ¡Oye Makino! ¿Así llamaste al restaurante? ¡Genial!_

—¿Makino? … Oye, ¿Makino está ahí?

— _Eso es lo que te quería decir, Ace, ¡Makino es la dueña del lugar! Vaya sorpresa, ¿eh? ¡Oh... Oooohhhh! ¡¿Eso es carne lo que lleva ese viejo a la mesa?!_

—¡Oye Luffy! ¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo mientras hablamos por teléfono!

— _¡Jajajaja! Lo siento, lo siento._

—Rayos, no tienes remedio, ¿verdad hermano? Espérame ahí, voy para allá.

— _Pero no tardes, ¡muero de hambre! … Oye Makino, en el menú las carnes lucen muy deli_ —Colgó su teléfono, ahora resulta que debía caminar un poco más allá de lo que habían acordado, pero siempre es así, quien convivía con Luffy sabe de antemano que debe estar preparado para lo inesperado, después de todo, se trataba de su descuidado y loco hermano menor.

—No cambias ni con la edad, ¿eh Luffy?—Y con una sonrisa, el chico empezó a caminar tomando un nuevo camino más cercano a la universidad— ¿Eh? ¡El dinero!

* * *

— ¿Cuánto más tardará Ace? Muero de hambre.

—Debes ser paciente Luffy, hace solo cinco minutos le dijiste en donde estabas—Comentó la mujer de cabello verde quien tranquilamente limpiaba los vasos del pequeño bar dentro del restaurante.

—Pero Makino… tengo tanta hambre que ya no puedo ni hablar.

El chico no paraba de mover sus pies, para Luffy y Ace comer juntos es más que una costumbre, luffy amaba comer, pero amaba más aún comer en compañía al igual que su hermano, desde niños han vivido juntos y a partir de entonces se esperan el uno al otro para comer, y no lo hacían por respeto, lo hacían porque así les gustaba, porque era su rato para compartir, sencillamente porque sí.

—La hermandad es algo muy hermoso, ¿verdad Luffy?

—Mmmm carne~

Las campanas de la puerta sonaron llamando la atención del muchacho, logrando ver a lo lejos al chico pecoso ingresar al restaurante, llevaba puestos unas botas, un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y una chaqueta blanca desabotonada y por dentro lucía una camisilla negra, llevaba un collar largo y su mochila verde que acostumbraba a llevar a todas partes. Fue entonces cuando Ace logró ver en una mesa aquel sombrero de paja característico de su hermano, quien llevaba unas sandalias y ropa deportiva de color rojo con azul turquí.

— ¡Hasta que por fin llegas! ¿Sabes cuantas comidas pude haber disfrutado mientras tú no estabas?

—Cállate, es tu culpa, debiste hacerme caso y llegar al apartamento primero. ¿Sabes que después de caminar un poco, tuve que regresar a buscar más dinero?

El joven más alto se sentó en la mesa—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Makino?

—Se fue a traer la orden.

— Tramposo ¡¿Ordenaste tu comida sin mí?!

—No, ¡ordené por los dos! Shishishi

— ¡¿Ehhh?!

— ¡Carne, carne, carne!

* * *

Luffy siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un chico muy activo e imprudente, todo el tiempo buscaba nuevos estímulos a su alrededor, por tal razón siempre tuvo problemas en la escuela, sin embargo su potencial salía a relucir por lo que logró graduarse a buena edad. Fueron sus habilidades físicas las que le facilitaron el ingreso a la universidad por medio de una beca. Luffy se convirtió en el jugador estrella del equipo de basketball de la universidad y su apellido fue el más popular entre los equipos de todas las universidades de su país, una joya para los directivos y un diamante en bruto para sus profesores, quienes eran conscientes de que su potencial va más allá de sus destrezas físicas, pero que debido a su comportamiento alborotador, su falta de atención y sus intereses lejanos a cualquier aspecto académico, parecía no importarle en lo absoluto estudiar.

Es precisamente este rumbo el que tomaba la conversación entre Ace y Luffy luego de que el chico pecoso le preguntara por sus estudios, ambos caminaban de regreso a casa luego de comer tanto y quedarse dormidos en la mesa al instante de haber terminado cada platillo.

—Lo hago por obligación, Ace, de hecho es la primera cosa que he hecho por obligación. —Mientras hablaba, Luffy abre una bolsa de papas fritas—El viejo dijo que si no estudiaba me iba a poner a trabajar en la empresa—Empezó a comer enormes cantidades de papas— ¡prefiero ir por mi propia cuenta!—Gritó con la boca llena— No quiero trabajar en esa aburrida empresa, eso es todo.

—Pero la vida no es sólo jugar Luffy, si no mejoras tus notas vas a perder la beca. El abuelo es molesto, pero tiene razón, no puedes estar sin hacer nada e ir por tu cuenta… Sólo tienes diecinueve años.

—Exacto, tengo diecinueve años, justo empiezo a formar mi propio destino y cumplir mis sueños.

—Ese sueño loco tuyo…

— ¡Dime que es imposible y te patearé el trasero!

Ace soltó una carcajada, sabía que para su hermano la palabra 'imposible' era prohibida cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sus sueños. Caminó un poco más cerca de su hermano y levemente golpeó su hombro —No, no es imposible—Dijo con una sonrisa. Luffy rió orgulloso tocando su nariz con su dedo índice.

—Quiero verte en la cima, Luffy.

—Y yo a ti, Ace.

El chico más alto volvió a golpear su hombro, esta vez un poco más fuerte, a lo que Luffy respondió de la misma manera iniciando un juego de golpes, fue entonces cuando el teléfono móvil de Luffy sonó. Ace se detuvo a quitarle la bolsa de papas fritas a su hermano mientras él sacaba su teléfono—Es Usopp… ¡Hey Usopp! Te dije que no faltaras al entrenamiento, ¿qué rayos estabas haciendo?

Los hermanos siguieron su camino mientras el chico pecoso siguió comiendo papas fritas entre tanto Luffy escuchaba a su amigo por el móvil. Para Ace, la vida de Luffy era todo un caos social, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, era invitado a fiestas y juegos, recibía visitas en el apartamento todo el tiempo y era llamado el alma de las fiestas junto con sus amigos quienes lo sabían cuidar de sus propias imprudencias, por lo que le tranquilizaba que su pequeño hermano siempre estuviera rodeado y amado de esa manera. Ace era consciente de esa atracción que Luffy provocaba en las demás personas y el cariño que este se ganaba fácilmente.

En todo esto pensaba el mayor cuando su hermano habló —Dile a Nami que no se mueva de ahí, ya voy para allá—Colgó su teléfono.

— ¿Problemas?

—Nami tuvo problemas con unos tipos de las apuestas.

—Esa mujer no cambia, sabe muy bien que las apuestas no traen nada bueno.

—Para ella el dinero es lo que cuenta. Voy a su casa, allá están Sanji y Usopp—Con estas palabras el joven dio dos pasos hacia atrás— ¡Llegaré para la cena!

—Ten cuidado y no te metas en problemas ¿quieres? … Y si sucede algo, llámame.

—ok.

El pelinegro se fue corriendo mientras su hermano mayor lo miraba alejarse, para después retomar su camino a casa, debía terminar algunos trabajos de la universidad antes de anochecer.

* * *

Había pasado casi toda la tarde solo en el apartamento y Luffy aún no regresaba. Decidió cocinar arroz, el tocino lo prepararía cuando Luffy regresara a cenar, entonces aprovecharía para retomar la conversación, estaba preocupado por su hermano y el estilo de vida que había decidido tener en el futuro, lo cual para Ace era totalmente incierto, sólo sabía que ante su sueño nadie pararía al chico del sombrero de paja. En esto pensaba cuando recordó revisar su correo electrónico debido a los trabajos de la universidad que debía continuar. Tomó entonces su taza de café y se dirigió a la mesa pequeña frente al sofá y sentándose en el suelo abrió su computador portátil para revisar, tomó un sorbo mientras abría su correo cuando ve que le había llegado un e-mail lejos de tratarse de temas académicos. Abrió el correo con entusiasmo y leyó pausadamente, bajó lentamente su taza de café hasta tocar la mesa y soltarla, para luego pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos apartándolos de su rostro y llevándolos hacia atrás con una expresión de asombro, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo!

— ¡Oh Dios! … ¡Oh! … ¡Aaaajajaaa! … ¡Esto es…!—Se detuvo de nuevo a leer, para después volver a reír fuertemente y pasar ambas manos por su cabeza, era la mejor noticia que había recibido en meses. — ¡Luffy debe saberlo de inmediato!—Fue entonces cuando cerró su computador portátil y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación a buscar una chaqueta, regresó a la sala y tomó sus llaves, se puso sus botas y salió corriendo del apartamento.

* * *

Tocó el timbre repetidas veces, el chico pecoso estaba totalmente impaciente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de una mujer delgada y el cabello azul.

— ¡Nojiko! Lo siento, ¿está Luffy aquí? Dijo que vendría a visitar a tu hermana.

—Oh Ace, que bueno verte. Todos ellos estaban aquí con Nami hace una hora, pero se fueron al entrenamiento del equipo de basketball e invitaron a mi hermana.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—El pelinegro no esperó a terminar de agradecer cuando ya se encontraba a algunos metros lejos de la casa— ¡Hasta pronto!—Gritó a lo lejos.

—Vaya, siempre tan de prisa detrás de su loco hermano—La peliazul concluyó con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

La tarde empezaba a tornarse fresca, jóvenes entrenaban en la cancha la cual siempre fue el punto de encuentro para los entrenamientos fuera de las prácticas programadas por el entrenador de la universidad, a ellos no les importaba ensayar más de lo que semanalmente exigía el entrenador, por lo que se convirtió en una rutina encontrarse en este lugar después de las 4pm y luego de un corto entrenamiento, ir a refrescarse al parque.

Entre los jóvenes que entrenaban sobresalían tres en específico, uno de ellos rubio, de curiosas cejas y largas piernas las cuales eran claves en sus jugadas, el otro era un chico de cuerpo bien formado, espalda ancha y atractivo semblante, pero lo que más sobresalía era su extraño cabello verde, y por último, el chico de los pies más ligeros y los brazos más inquietos, un pelinegro delgado el cual siempre portaba su sombrero de paja incluso durante sus entrenamientos, el cual colgaba en su espalda mientras corría por la cancha con el balón encestando a favor de su equipo, era el centro de atención y la estrella dentro de cada jugada que el equipo ejecutaba.

El rubio corrió rápidamente pasándole el balón a Luffy, quien de inmediato esquivó al chico de cabello verde y corrió hasta la mitad de la cancha, estaba ejecutando su nueva jugada.

* * *

Corrió lo más que pudo, podía visualizar la cancha donde su hermano menor solía entrenar con sus amigos, estaba exhausto pero demasiado emocionado como para detenerse, fue entonces cuando vio a Luffy en el terreno de juego con el balón en manos corriendo entre los jugadores y sin esperar a llegar a las gradas, gritó su nombre a todo pulmón.

—¡LUUUFFYYY!

El joven del sombrero de paja se detuvo de inmediato, reconociendo la voz de su hermano, lo buscó con la mirada mientras notó que sus amigos también se habían detenido asombrados por ese grito, fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos a su hermano mayor subirse de un salto a las gradas del otro extremo de la cancha.

—¡Luffy!

—¡Ace! .. ¿Qu—

—¡Sabo!

Luffy se paralizó al escuchar ese nombre, sus ojos se ensancharon en una expresión de sorpresa, pero seguía quieto esperando a que su hermano hablara.

—¡Sa…! — Ace respiraba agitado, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de detenerse a respirar para luego tomar una enorme bocanada de aire.

—¡SABO VIENEEEEE!

Ante tales palabras Luffy aflojó el agarre del balón sin dejarlo caer, y sin notar la confusión de sus amigos, empezó a agitarse mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y fue cuando vio a su hermano mayor bajarse de las gradas y correr hacía él.

— ¿Sabo… viene?

Ace seguía corriendo, fue cuando Luffy sonrió ampliamente y con fuerza le lanzó el balón a su hermano quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para recibir el lanzamiento, fue entonces cuando Ace atrapó el balón y lo lanzó contra el suelo el cual rebotó alto, mientras Luffy recibió el abrazo de su hermano mayor.

— ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡¿Es enserio?!—Preguntaba Luffy sonriendo, Ace por su parte tomó a su hermano por el cuello en una llave y empezó a frotar su cabello con rapidez.

— ¡Claro que hablo enserio! ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

—¡Sabo!... No lo puedo creer ¡SABO! ¡jajajajaja!

Ambos empezaron a forcejear y chocar sus puños y manos mientras sonreían, entre tanto que el resto de los que se encontraban allí presente estaba asombrados por la escena de ambos hermanos, y llenos de duda sobre quien era esa persona cuyo nombre los emocionaba tanto. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de ver a ambos hermanos tan felices era algo conmovedor, a tal grado que aun sin entender qué sucedía, los testigos de ese acontecimiento no podían evitar sonreír.

—¡Hay que celebrar!—Gritó el chico del sombrero de paja.

* * *

—¡MAKINO!—Estrepitosamente entró el menor de los hermanos mientras corrió alegremente por el restaurante el cual tenía pocos clientes a esa hora de la tarde, seguido entraron Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Nami, esta última llamaba por teléfono al resto de amigos a reunirse en Raftel.

—Luffy, ¿qué ocurre?—Preguntó la joven de cabello verde curiosa por la notable felicidad del muchacho.

—¡Makino! ¿Adivina qué? Shishishi

—Ya basta Luffy, dile de una vez o lo haré yo—Dijo Ace mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana a la barra, seguido por el resto de jóvenes.

— ¿Qué crees? ¡Viene Sabo!—Gritó el chico alzando los brazos delante de la asombrada mujer quien cubrió su boca con ambas manos—Es genial, ¿eh Makino? ¡Arg! No puedo esperar.

—Tienes razón, después de todo han pasado doce años—Concluyó el chico pecoso.

— ¡Esto es una verdadera sorpresa! Ace-kun, Luffy, estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Traeré bebidas, ¡hoy la casa invita!

* * *

El frío de la noche se filtraba por las entradas del amplio aeropuerto, un chico alto y rubio se trasladaba entre las personas para llegar a su destino, mientras arrastraba consigo una enorme maleta y en su otra mano llevaba un maletín más ligero y formal. Su figura esbelta y su estatura era ya suficientemente llamativo para las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, cierto aire aristocrático se percibía en su perfil y su llamativo cabello rubio que resaltaba entre los presentes ocultaba aquella cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que lejos de ser un defecto, daba cierta distinción. El frío se hacía sentir por lo que se detuvo a bajar su maletín y soltó su equipaje para envolver un poco más su bufanda azul claro y ajustar su chaqueta negra, fue entonces cuando decidió revisar el bolsillo interno de su abrigo y sacar su tiquete el cual miró con detenimiento. Escuchó el llamado de los pasajeros del vuelo en el que debía ir, por lo que volvió a tomar su equipaje y seguir su camino.

—Pronto... Muy pronto… —Caminó un poco más rápido, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios mientras logró visualizar la fila de pasajeros con los cuales viajaría en el avión, estaba nervioso pero más emocionado, sabía que ésta era la decisión más radical que había tomado, pero era la que iba a definir su vida y formar su libertad—…Hermanos—Después de todo, los caminos más importantes en la vida requieren decisiones radicales.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Fin del primer capítulo! Es un fic que poco a poco he ido planeando. Si fue de su agrado, por favor háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Padres

**Capitulo 2: Padres**

— ¿Entonces exactamente a qué hora llegará?—Preguntó el más joven de los hermanos mientras entraba al apartamento después de que Ace abriera la puerta y le diera el paso. El apartamento se encontraba en una calle que conectaba al parque central de la localidad por lo que en las tardes era usual ver a estudiantes pasar, el vecindario se encontraba rodeado de árboles, era poco transitado por vehículos y en las noches solía ser solitario, sin embargo muy seguro y tranquilo.

—Debe estar llegando a eso de las 11:30pm—El chico pecoso ingresó después que su hermano y cerró la puerta, acto seguido se quitó los zapatos y colocó las llaves en el pequeño plato de la mesa en la entrada y se tumbó en el sofá. —Prepárate que en un par de horas salimos al aeropuerto a esperarlo.

—¡Em efo efstoy!—Escuchó Ace quien giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano menor asomarse desde la cocina con las mejillas infladas por la comida y un enorme plato de pollo en sus brazos—Afe, ¿domfe efda la fena?

Ace se levantó del sofá de inmediato— ¡Oye no te comas la comida de mañana!

* * *

El taxi se estacionó frente al aeropuerto, dos jóvenes salieron y caminaron rápidamente para asegurarse de que el avión aún no había llegado, el taxista había conducido realmente lento mientras sostenía una fuerte discusión con Luffy quien alegó que una anciana conduciría más rápido que él, y es en momentos como esos que Ace realmente considera la opción de aceptar el automóvil que su abuelo le propuso, pero que rechazó, en verdad prefería no tener nada que ver con la empresa de su abuelo, ni siquiera obtener algo de las ganancias. Ambos hermanos decidieron ser libres y no esclavizarse en un trabajo que no les gustaba solo por complacer al viejo, ellos decidieron su propio camino al igual que sus padres.

En esto pensaba el pelinegro cuando se detuvo frente a las sillas, ambos hermanos se sentaron delante de la enorme ventana donde se podía apreciar los aviones mientras Luffy aún se quejaba por la incompetencia de cierto conductor y los rugidos de su estómago, Ace lo escuchaba y sonreía, sabía que Luffy no iba a soportar no haber cenado, sin embargo el chico aceptó no cenar para poder esperar a Sabo y así cenar los tres juntos. El mayor respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, había tenido un largo día y el cansancio se hacía sentir, fue entonces cuando Luffy observó una pequeña tienda al fondo.

—Ace, allá venden tiras de carne, quiero comer tiras de carne.

—Entonces cómpralas.

—Dejé mi billetera.

— ¿Tienes billetera?

—Nop—Sonrió el chico con descaro. Ace lo observó por un momento y negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su billetera, no tardó en entregarle un par de billetes a Luffy.

—Que sean seis.

—Shshishi ¡claro!

Luffy caminó esquivando a las personas quienes se movilizaban por el aeropuerto, mientras Ace guardó su billetera en su bolsillo y se percató que mientras conversaba con su hermano menor, había aterrizado un avión. Miró a la puerta mientras buscaba un rostro familiar, se enderezó en la silla mientras siguió buscando con la mirada, fue entonces cuando lo vio, un chico alto, rubio, de bufanda azul y cicatriz de quemadura en el rostro, Ace abrió aún más los ojos y lentamente se puso de pie.

Luffy se giró después de haber comprado las tiras de carne, camino dos pasos y se percató de la reacción de Ace, fue entonces cuando buscó en dirección hacia donde miraba su hermano mayor y ahí estaba, el joven rubio caminaba mirando su teléfono celular sin percatarse aún de la presencia de sus dos hermanos.

—Sa-

— ¡SABO!—Escuchó la voz de Ace que hacía eco en el lugar, entonces vio la reacción del rubio quien pareció haberse quedado petrificado ante el grito de su hermano.

—Ace…—Susurró el rubio, y fue cuando Luffy empezó a correr con las tiras de carne en el bolsillo de su abrigo sin percatarse de que Ace también había empezado a correr, ambos hermanos corrieron entre la multitud y fue Ace quien llegó primero estrellándose en un abrazo con Sabo quien lo recibió de la misma manera. El menor no se hizo esperar y saltó sobre la espalda del rubio abrazándolo por la cabeza y logrando que casi cayeran debido al impacto.

—¡SAAABOOOOO!

El rubio reconoció esa voz y esa energía, soltando un par de lágrimas el chico subió su mano izquierda agarrando uno de los brazos de Luffy sobre su cabeza— ¡Luffy!

La conmovedora escena fue observada por los presentes quienes esperaban en las sillas, y algunas personas más que se detuvieron para apreciar el emotivo encuentro. Los tres sonreían y se abrazaban y nada más importaba.

—He regresado… ¡Hermanos!

* * *

Habían vuelto a casa, el camino de regreso fue todo un caos, resultó que al tomar el taxi, no se habían percatado de que se trataba del mismo taxista que los había llevado hacía el aeropuerto, la coincidencia más molesta para Luffy quien no paró de reclamarle al conductor por todo el camino mientras éste le respondía de la misma forma, insultos iban y venían mientras Ace trataba de calmar a las malas a su hermano, en cuanto a Sabo, el rubio no paraba de reír presenciando semejante escena ¡cuánto extrañaba esto!

Subieron la escalera que conectaba la calle al apartamento, los jóvenes abrieron la puerta entrando al lugar siendo el rubio el primero en ingresar. Sentirse como en casa más no podía, definitivamente el rubio estaba en su hogar, de inmediato entró al apartamento que, lejos de ser lujoso, era sencillo, aunque lo suficientemente amplio para tres jóvenes imprudentes, se deshizo de sus zapatos y caminó libremente, sintiéndose tan a gusto en ese ambiente como si hubiese estado ahí toda la vida.

—Esto me recuerda algo—Mencionó Ace quien fue el último en ingresar y cerrar la puerta.

— ¿La casa del árbol?—Dijo Luffy muy animado mientras caminó hasta tumbarse en el sofá.

Ace asintió sonriendo para después mirar a su otro hermano quien caminaba por todo el lugar relacionándose con cada detalle de su nueva vivienda—Me pregunto si ese lugar todavía existirá—La voz del rubio era madura, Luffy aún sin acostumbrarse, se colocó boca abajo en el sofá para observar a su rubio hermano mientras éste caminaba hacía la cocina.

—Debe estar intacto—mencionó Ace— nos aseguramos de hacerlo con las mejores maderas que encontramos en aquel basurero ¿recuerdan?—El chico pecoso se deshizo de sus zapatos y de inmediato siguió sus pasos de su hermano hasta la cocina.

— ¡Tengo hambre! Ace, ya Sabo está aquí… ¡Comida! ¡Comida!

—Espera un segundo, ¿quieres?—Dijo Ace desde la cocina.

El rubio recostándose en la mesa de la cocina, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ace con una sonrisa— ¡Jajá! Debió haber sido duro.

— ¿Duro? Crecer con Luffy no sólo es duro, es… caótico.

Sabo soltó una carcajada—Bueno, no hay que negar que él es muy divertido.

—Lo es. Luffy siempre es el más divertido—El chico pelinegro empezó a calentar la comida mientras hablaba con el rubio—Tenemos que hablar, debes contarnos qué pasó con tu padre.

—Sí—El chico de cabellos rubios miró la comida que Ace calentaba en un intento de no demostrar preocupación— ¿Tu cocinas siempre?

—Si Luffy lo hiciera, ¿realmente crees que lograría terminarlo? Él se comería todos los ingredientes.

Su hermano soltó la risa de nuevo, mientras escuchaba a Luffy desde la sala reclamar por su cena.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido de la manera en que sólo el trío de hermanos podían llevarla, con luchas, juegos, pero también con recuerdos invadidos de nostalgia, se habían quedado sentados en el suelo rodeando la pequeña mesa central de la sala mientras conversaban, más de una vez Ace se había quedado dormido mientras Luffy aprovechaba para robarle su carne, Sabo estaba realmente feliz de estar de vuelta con ellos.

—Ahora cuéntanos ¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?—El chico pecoso tomaba zumo mientras se acomodaba para escuchar a Sabo, éste apartó los platos y recostó su espalda en la parte inferior del sofá donde Luffy se había subido mientras acariciaba su enorme barriga.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?... —Ambos hermanos de cabello oscuro mantuvieron su atención en el rubio—Después de que ese día papá los amenazó, me llevó a casa donde mamá ya tenía el equipaje listo, fue cuando supe que nos íbamos a Londres—Sabo acomodó sus piernas debajo de la mesa—Me opuse, por supuesto, pero papá reiteró su amenaza hacía ustedes, alegó que eran un par de malcriados buenos para nada y que serían una mala influencia para mí, le respondí muchas cosas, entre ellas, que no iba a estudiar negocios y que se olvidara de que yo iba a dirigir su amada empresa en el futuro, en fin… A ellos no les importó nada y me llevaron.

Ace permaneció con el ceño fruncido, aquellos recuerdos de esa tarde cuando su amigo Sabo les fue arrebatado sólo lograba revivir el enojo y la impotencia. Luffy por su parte estaba atento, recordó haber llorado mucho aquella tarde y toda la noche, y que desde entonces sólo tenía a Ace. El menor de los hermanos fijó su mirada en su hermano mayor, quien evidentemente estaba muy serio escuchando a Sabo.

—Cuando llegamos a Londres, no me enviaron de inmediato a la escuela, papá pensó en la educación en casa y contrató a tutores para que me enseñaran idiomas y demás. Así pasé encerrado durante tres años hasta que me inscribió en la escuela donde por fin pude volver a socializar.

—Ese hijo de perra—El pelinegro mayor no se aguantó soltar un insulto, y sin importarle el hecho de que se tratara del padre de su primer amigo en la vida, espetó—Mal nacido. No sé por qué esperaste hasta ahora para salir de ahí.

Sabo sonrió, sabía que Ace siempre odió a su padre y no era la primera vez que el muchacho pecoso soltaba insultos contra su progenitor, de hecho Ace cuando era niño le escupió peores expresiones a esa persona que los separó hace doce años.

—Todo ese tiempo nunca fuiste libre—Dijo Luffy desde el sofá—Y eso pensé durante todos estos años, es… frustrante.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

Ante la pregunta de Ace, Sabo volvió a acomodarse, no es que estuviera incómodo, de hecho el rubio sentía confianza total con sus hermanos, sin embargo lo que menos buscaba era aumentar el enojo de ellos, por lo que buscó omitir muchas cosas que habían pasado durante esos años, maltratos, humillaciones, encierros... El rubio no quería recordarlo, menos aún llenarlos de rencor.

— Una vez empecé a estudiar en una escuela, papá siguió con la idea de tener tutores fuera de las horas escolares, así que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado. Tuve las mejores calificaciones y por lo tanto papá logró que la escuela me saltara varios grados y pude graduarme a temprana edad. Pasé en la universidad con la profesión que él deseó e inicié mis estudios de negocios. Tuve buenos amigos en la universidad.

En ese momento Sabo sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo, un recuerdo iluminó en su mente, una persona que fue su apoyo en los peores momentos.

—Tuve en especial una amiga, con ella pasé la mayor parte del tiempo mientras podía salir. Mis padres estuvieron a punto de prohibirme su amistad debido a su bajo nivel social, pues se enteraron que ella era becada, pero no me importó y seguí viéndola. Me ayudó y apoyó en los peores momentos. Ella y otro amigo más fueron importantes para sobrellevar estas situaciones.

El rubio hizo una pausa, recordó que tenía que hacer algo, pero ahora estaba con sus hermanos, por lo que volvió a hablar, esta vez fijando su mirada en Ace—Hace unos años pude contactarme contigo, Ace, con ayuda de uno de mis docentes de la universidad quien tiene conexiones, él es la persona más sorprendente que he conocido, dice que da clases en la universidad por simple capricho. Nos hicimos amigos y le conté sobre ustedes, él mismo consiguió tu e-mail y pude escribirte en diferentes oportunidades con otro e-mail que pude crear por medio uno de los computadores de la universidad, ya que papá me tenía vigilado incluso virtualmente.

—Lo que hace el puto dinero, ese viejo te tenía muy vigilado—Soltó Ace.

—Así es, y también gracias al puto dinero de mi amigo, Dragon-san, nombre extraño, por cierto, que pude contactarme contigo, hermano.

— ¿Ah? ¿Así que ese sujeto que te ayudó es papá?

—Así es, tu papá me ayudó a—

—…

—…

—…

—Eh… ¿Tu papá?—Mencionó el chico pecoso mientras miraba a Luffy con evidente confusión.

—Sí, papá. Él es hijo de mi abuelo shishishi

—…

—…

Sabo tragó en seco, ¿Sera posible que el mundo fuese tan pequeño? ¿Acaso el destino jugaba con ellos? El rubio no sabía que sentir, sin embargo en ningún momento mencionó palabra alguna, se limitó entonces a buscar la mirada de Luffy y con lentitud volteó la cabeza hasta mirar a su hermano menor quien sólo sonreía tontamente.

—Espera… ¿tu papá?—Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

—Sí. Así que está dando clases, ¿eh? Jajajajaja, qué fachada.

— ¿Fachada?—Preguntó el rubio.

Luffy se acomodó en el sofá, colgando su cabeza mientras alzaba sus pies en el aire—Papá es un criminal. Escapó de casa despues de tener problemas por haberse relacionado con mamá, él es hacker y se metió en problemas con el gobierno, así que desapareció y el viejo no supo más de él, yo era un bebé cuando eso ocurrió, por eso mi abuelo fue quien me crió un tiempo, siempre diciéndome que no quería que yo me convirtiera en un criminal como papá—Respiró profundamente—No sé exactamente qué fue lo que hizo, pero en éste país hay recompensa por quien de información. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él estaría en Londres? Shisishishi

—Pero…

—Monkey D. Dragon, ¿no?

—En realidad nunca supe su apellido, pero… su sonrisa siempre me recordó a tu abuelo.

—Luffy…—Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien se dirigió a su hermano menor— ¿Entonces nunca has hablado con él?

—Nop.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, ambos hermanos mayores no daban crédito a lo que Luffy decía, resultó ser hijo de un criminal, mientras que el padre de ese criminal es uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, y ahora resulta que ese criminal es uno de los más cercanos a Sabo quien no tenía idea de esto.

—Ok… Creo que ha sido suficiente por ahora—Dijo Ace mientras tomaba todos los platos de la mesa—Seguiremos hablando más tarde. Sabo debe desempacar—Y finalmente se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la cocina. El pelinegro no sabía qué decir, apoyó sus manos en el fregadero mientras pensaba en lo difícil que han sido todos estos años para Sabo, maldecía internamente a ese sujeto llamado Outlook III, lo maldecía a él y a su esposa por haberle hecho pasar tanto sufrimiento a su hermano. Sin embargo pensar que fue precisamente el padre biológico de Luffy quien ayudó a Sabo es una locura, más por el hecho de ser uno de los criminales más buscados. Pronto sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundamente. Debían continuar, por lo que se ocupó de lavar los platos antes de que su alocado y "colaborador" hermano se le ocurriera romperlos.

* * *

Luffy se había ido a la cama, por lo tanto Ace pensó que debían postergar la conversación para mañana donde estuvieran los tres dispuestos, sin embargo no podía dormir, por lo que se sentó en la cama a pensar en las palabras de su hermano. Toda esta nueva información cambiaba un poco la manera de ver a Luffy, ahora tenía algo más en común con él, su padre también fue un hombre buscado, un hombre etiquetado como un sujeto adicto a la adrenalina, un aventurero con delirios de grandeza, sin embargo sus acciones fueron más allá de lo que es socialmente aceptable, y fue declarado un criminal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que vio a Sabo entrar a su habitación y subir a la cama de Ace.

—No puedes dormir ¿eh?—Preguntó el rubio mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hermano. Ace se mantuvo acostado en la cama con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, mientras Sabo se sentó recostando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

—No, todo este rollo, tu historia y lo de Luffy, es una locura.

— ¿Pensaste en tu padre?

—Sí…

Un movimiento en la cama los interrumpió, ahora era Luffy quien se subía hasta llegar a la mitad de la cama cerca a las piernas de Sabo quien las encogió un poco para darle espacio.

— ¡Hey, no hablen sin mí!

Ambos chicos sonrieron, fue entonces cuando Sabo decidió continuar su relato.

—Ace…

— ¿Mm?

—Me dijiste que no sabías porqué esperé hasta ahora para poder salir de ahí, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro suspiró, sabía que fue imprudente y que su hermano tuvo sus razones, pero no sabía quedarse callado ante las dudas.

—Bueno…—Volvió a hablar el rubio—Hace unos meses después de haberme graduado en la universidad, papá de inmediato me otorgó la gerencia de su empresa, alegando que eventualmente me ascendería, yo acepté, tenía mis planes, todo este tiempo estudié duro para ser libre, independiente, poder valerme por mi mismo sin su ayuda. Así que mientras trabajaba en su empresa conocí muchas personas e hice conexiones, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron hace unos días cuando a mis padres se les ocurrió comprometerme con la nieta de un posible socio de la empresa, dicha asociación era de gran provecho para papá, y quería también asociar a las familias, fue una locura.

— ¿Compromiso? ¿Un matrimonio obligado? Ese tipo está loco—Ace se incorporó sentándose en la cama junto a Sabo.

— ¿Y la conociste?—Dijo el menor mientras se acomodaba en el lugar libre que dejó Ace.

—Sí, me la presentaron ayer, pero en esa misma reunión me negué al compromiso y me disculpé con el socio de papá. De inmediato salí del lugar mientras mis padres hacían escándalo, llegué a casa a empacar mis cosas y después me fui a donde mi amiga y te escribí desde su computador avisándote que vendría, ya mi decisión estaba tomada, yo debía salir de ahí. Dormí en su apartamento un rato mientras ella misma se encargó de comunicarse con Dragon-san para conseguir un tiquete de avión, al caer la noche viajé y bueno, aquí estoy.

—Espera… ¿Y por medio del tiquete no pueden saber que has viajado hasta acá?

—Así es, pero Dragon-san se encargó de eso, en los datos dejados en la aerolínea no está mi nombre.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, ese hacker da miedo—expresó el joven pecoso.

Luffy soltó la risa, no es que estuviera celebrando el hecho de que su padre hiciera las cosas ilegalmente, sino por la simple razón de que su padre era alguien genial.

—Oye Sabo, y a todas estas… ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga a quien debemos agradecerle tanto?—Ante la pregunta de Ace, Luffy miró con curiosidad a Sabo quien en el momento miró sus propias manos como si en ellas albergara algo mágico, y sonrió de manera especial.

—Su nombre es Koala.

* * *

 **NA: Gracias por sus reviews me motivan y alegra mucho leerlos. Estoy animada a continuar.**


	3. Recuerdos

**N\A: ¡Hello! Les cuento que desde que se me dañó el computador, no he podido actualizar nada. Este capitulo lo escribí en la tablet y vaya que es difícil, muchas veces quise estrellar este aparato contra la pared, ¡qué frustración! En fin, gracias por los reviews y perdonen la demora. Trataré de actualizar mi colección SaboKoa próximamente (si éste aparato me lo permite)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

-flash back-

 _Sabo caminó desesperado, el peso de las maletas que llevaba en cada mano no era impedimento para aligerar el paso, sólo deseaba con fuerzas llegar pronto. Había tomado el autobús público que lo dejó cerca a la calle a donde se dirigía, decidió no transportarse en el automóvil que su padre le había dado el primer día de trabajo sin importar que Sabo fuera aún menor de edad en aquel entonces, sencillamente no quería ser encontrado a partir de ahora y no quería nada de lo que su padre le había dado. Ahora con veintidós años sabía que esto que estaba haciendo cambiaría por completo su vida, pues por fin había decidido ser libre de verdad._

 _Atravesó la calle, el viento movía las ramas de los arboles llevándose consigo las hojas hasta caer al suelo, el rubio siguió su camino hasta llegar a un apartamento el cual era adornado con un pequeño jardín protegido por rejas blancas, abrió la puerta de la reja y adentrándose en el jardín, colocó las maletas a un lado y tocó la puerta. Una chica de cabellos cortos abrió la puerta con una sonrisa la cual desapareció en el momento en que se percató de la seria expresión del rubio quien cargaba el par de maletas._

— _¿Qué te hizo esta vez?—mencionó con preocupación mientras que con la mano izquierda acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja._

— _Koala…—El chico se limitó a mirarla, su expresión cambió un poco, comunicándole un sinfín de emociones, la chica preocupada suspiró._

— _No te quedes allí parado… Vamos, entra._

* * *

 _Se encontraba sentado en la mesa mientras Koala preparaba un té, solía hacer este tipo de bebidas cuando Sabo llegaba enojado o triste, su apartamento se convirtió en su refugio miles de veces, cosa que a la chica lejos de molestarle, le ofrecía el lugar todo el tiempo que él necesitara. Ella era la amiga más cercana que pudo haber tenido en Londres, una chica que conoció por casualidad en las instalaciones de la universidad y que desde entonces se convirtió en su compañera y su confidente._

— _Aquí tienes tu té—Colocó la delicada taza delante del chico mientras éste pensativo parecía sacar cuentas mentalmente. Sus manos no tardaron en rodear la pequeña taza que la chica le había ofrecido._

— _Gracias…_

 _Koala se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, nunca apartó la mirada de su amigo quien apenas rotaba la tacita entre sus dedos._

— _Sabo-kun… ¿Qué sucedió?—La voz de Koala era suave, de todas las veces que lo había visto preocupado, ésta era la primera vez que lo veía tan mal._

 _El rubio tomó un poco de té, el calor de la bebida fue muy bien recibida en su garganta calmándolo poco después, miró a la chica quien claramente esperaba respuesta._

— _Papá… está demente._

— _Eso ya lo sabemos—soltó mientras expresaba en su rostro su rencor contra el señor Outlook III—Pero debió haber hecho algo insólito para que lo hayas admitido._

— _Hace meses me dijo que planeaba asociarse a la empresa de la familia Riku ¿recuerdas?— La chica asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo, él de inmediato bajó la mirada—Yo… no te había contado esto, pero… mientras adelantaban reuniones, a papá se le ocurrió no sólo asociarse laboralmente con el señor Riku, sino también asociar a ambas familias por conveniencia, por lo que hace una semana me dijo que planeaba comprometerme con la nieta de ese empresario._

 _Koala abrió más sus ojos de la impresión, para luego cerrarlos mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacía su boca apoyando sus labios sobre el dorso de los dedos, se mantuvo atenta a las palabras de su amigo tratando de ignorar ese nudo que se había formado en su pecho y garganta y el frío que se acumulaba en sus manos. ¿Un compromiso? ¿Acaso ese tipo estaba loco? ¿Hasta dónde planeaba llevar este dominio sobre la vida de su hijo?_

— _Matrimonio—Koala pronunció con evidente dolor, la chica no podía ocultar lo mucho que le impactaba la noticia, sin embargo ella no importaba ahora, su amigo estaba mal y necesitaba de toda su fuerza, miró la madera de la mesa en un intento por ahogar cualquier rastro de rabia, lo que menos necesitaba Sabo era lidiar con su enojo._

 _El chico la miró, fue entonces cuando ella subió su mirada nuevamente a él y puso su mano sobre la del rubio invitándolo a continuar, dándole a entender claramente que ella lo apoyaba en lo que sea que él decidiera. El rubio hizo una mueca con su boca y de nuevo bajó la mirada, esta vez fijándose en la delicada mano de la chica sobre la suya._

— _No pensé que hablara enserio, no consideré que él pudiera llegar a esos extremos. Esta mañana me llamó por teléfono diciéndome que la familia Riku estaría esperándonos en un restaurante para hablar lo del compromiso, por supuesto quede… atónito._

 _La chica suspiró mientras que con su dedo pulgar acariciaba el dorso de la mano del chico._

— _Asistí a la reunión como él me lo pidió, me presentaron a la nieta del socio de papá, y luego de conversar un momento y escuchar tantos planes que papá mencionaba y que aunque me incluyeran, jamás consultó conmigo, me puse de pié y disculpándome con ese señor y su nieta, rechacé cualquier idea de compromiso. Me retiré del lugar de inmediato y fui a empacar mis cosas, dejé una carta de renuncia en la oficina de papá y vine hacía ti._

 _El rubio pasó su mano libre por sus desordenados cabellos, su preocupación era evidente, fue entonces cuando Koala apretó un poco más su manos sobre la del chico y alzando la otra mano, buscó la otra mano de Sabo y la tomó, juntándolas en la mesa._

— _Sabo-kun… él no puede obligarte. No lo permitas._

— _No lo haré—Volvió a subir la mirada esta vez directamente a los ojos de la chica—No soporto más esto, Koala._

 _La chica se rodó más cerca y con su mano izquierda acarició la nuca del rubio mientras que la derecha permaneció tomada de las manos de Sabo—Sabes que cualquier cosa que decidas, te apoyaré—habló despacio cerca al chico—cuentas conmigo ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Sabo la miró y sonrió—Lo sé…_

— _Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites._

— _Gracias—y mientras sonreía, cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza hasta descansarla sobre sus manos tomadas con la de Koala. La chica siguió acariciando los cabellos dorados, moviendo sus dedos entre los cabellos hasta su oreja, sus caricias eran delicadas, suavemente dibujó la línea exterior de la oreja del chico y nuevamente llevó sus dedos a su cabello bajándolos pausadamente hasta su cuello con leves masajes y terminando con esas caricias, llevó su mano hasta el otro lado posándola en su hombro en un abrazo, lentamente inclinó su cabeza hasta posar su frente sobre la cabeza del rubio quien se sentía más relajado, permaneciendo así un momento mientras el frío empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana._

— _Koala…—Susurró el chico._

— _¿Mm?_

— _Creo que llegó el momento._

 _La chica sabía a qué se refería y con dolor en su pecho abrazó con más fuerza al rubio._

— _Ellos estarán felices de verte._

-fin del flash back-

— ¡Sabo!—La voz de su hermano menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ambos se encontraban en el supermercado comprando los alimentos, pues ahora no sólo se trataba de dos grandes estómagos.

—Lo siento Luffy—El rubio tomó en sus manos el paquete de salchichas que el menor le ofrecía—Creo que dos de estos estará bien.

—¡Que sean tres! hay que tener comida de sobra por si se presenta una emergencia.

El más alto soltó una carcajada—¿Desde cuando piensas en emergencias o te anticipas a esas cosas?

—¿No has escuchado el viejo refrán que dice "mejor que sobre y no que falte"?

—Tu sólo dices cosas así cuando te convienen.

—¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo hace un rato?

—¿Por qué me cambias la conversación?

—¿Por qué me respondes con otra pregunta?

—Esta bien, nos llevaremos tres paquetes de salchicha.

—¡Que sean cuatro!

* * *

Luffy es sin duda un chico especial, siempre optimista, con las mirada en la meta, siempre sociable, rodeado de personas, siempre divertido, contagiando su humor, siempre presente, ayudando a sus amigos, ayudandola a ella. Era sin duda en quien más confiaba, y quien era capaz de transmitirle esas ganas únicas de vivir al máximo e ir tras sus sueños, es por él que ella se sintió capaz.

Una llamativa chica de largo cabello naranja caminaba alrededor de las instalaciones de la facultad de biología, su hermoso rostro y su pronunciada figura no pasaba desapercibida en los pasillos de la facultad, la chica llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes azul con blanco y unos jeans, colgaba su bolso en su hombro derecho mientras caminaba asomándose discretamente en los salones, buscando a ese inquieto y alegre muchacho, o quizás algún rostro conocido que le dijera en donde puede encontrarlo, pues como es bien sabido, Luffy no puede estar quieto en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

—Nami-swaaaan~

—Sanji-kun— La pelinaranja volteó hasta ver al rubio que se acercaba dando vueltas, todos los estudiantes conocían a ese chico de curiosas cejas, todos conocían más aun a su amigo de sombrero de paja y lo protector que era con Nami.

—¿Qué hace una bella flor como tu en medio de estos mortales biólogos de mierda?

—Estoy buscando a Luffy, ¿lo has visto?

—El marimo me dijo que habló con él esta mañana, pero se fue a encontrarse con su otro hermano y canceló el entrenamiento de hoy. Es extraño, Luffy vive para jugar.

—Es su hermano, hace doce años no se ven, era de esperarse.

—Mi amada Nami-swan, no está Luffy, pero aquí está tu caballero—Sanji se inclinó dramáticamente frente a la chica—Dime qué necesitas y tus deseos son órdenes para mi.

La joven llevó un dedo a su propia barbilla—mmm... No es nada urgente, Sanji-kun, aunque...—dirigió su mano a la barbilla del rubio—Me encantaría que pudieras ir a decirle a Nojiko que llegaré tarde hoy y que mi teléfono no está cargado, que no se preocupe... ¿Lo harias por mi?

—Cla... Claro que sí, ¡Nami-swaaan!

Los acorazonados par de ojos de Sanji latían con intensidad mientras corría por los pasillos complacido de cumplir los deseos de la pelinaranja, Nami lograba siempre aprovecharse de su encanto para darle ordenes al rubio y librarse de unas cuantas tareas molestas, en estos momentos sólo le interesaba hablar seriamente con Luffy.

En realidad su amistad con el chico del sombrero de paja siempre sobresalió del resto, desde el momento en que accidentalmente el chico se atravezó en su camino y cruzaron sus miradas, supo que él era alguien diferente, vió en sus ojos osadía y aventura, ¿cómo iba a resistirse a la atracción que generaba su presencia? Podría parecer un tonto impulsivo, pero si había alguien con la voluntad suficiente para contagiarte las ganas de vivir, ese era Luffy, tal cómo lo hizo con ella.

La chica de cabello naranja siguió su camino de vuelta a sus clases.

* * *

Si alguien era lo suficientemente loco para soportar y seguir la corriente a las locuras de Luffy, ese era Ace, su hermano mayor, quien a pesar de ser igual de intrepido que su hermano menor, siempre buscaba la manera de que Luffy no se metiera en mas problemas de lo normal, regañándolo por sus imprudencias, aunque al final siempre terminaba burlandose de los resultados de las acciones del sombrero de paja. Por el contrario, Sabo, quien siempre fue más suave y condecendiente con Luffy, celebraba desde el principio todas sus payasadas, dejandolo ser el niño inquieto y sediento de aventuras, y halagándolo cada vez que podía, lo motivaba a nunca dejar de dar su propia opinion y a siempre seguir sus ideales, por muy descabellados que parezcan, despues de todo, el corazón de Luffy siempre estuvo lleno de buenas intenciones y lejos está de sus acciones hacerle daño a alguien, a menos de que ese alguien le haga daño a sus amigos, porque es ahí cuando conocen de lo que el temerario muchacho era capaz de hacer.

Pero si realmente habia alguien que lograba influenciar en la vida de luffy, ese era shanks, un hombre aventurero que decidió dejarlo todo para ir tras sus sueños, un hombre quien debido a su facilidad en el deporte y a su forma de llevar la vida, se convirtió en un modelo a seguir para Luffy.

Makino habia recibido a sus dos ultimos clientes, por lo que caminó hasta la puerta para doblar el cartelito y así no recibir más hasta haber terminado de atender a los ultimos clientes y cerrar, fue entonces cuando miró a través del vidrio a un hombre alto que bajaba de un taxi, llevaba una camisa blanca descuidadamente abierta por algunos botones, jeans y un morral desgastado, pero lo más llamativo sin duda era su cabello rojo, que a pesar de la osucuridad de la noche, brillaba con intensidad.

El hombre miraba un papel y luego alzaba la mirada hacia la dirección del lugar, fue en ese momento que Makino golpeó delicadamente el vidrio de la puerta para llamar su atención, él sin esperar la reconoció y la saludó entusiasmadamente.

* * *

—¿Que tal tus viajes?—La chica limpiaba unos vasos de vidrio mientras Shanks comía y bebía frente a ella, lo había invitado a comer y él sin duda aceptó. Hace mucho tiempo no se veían.

—¡Todo fue excelente! me divertí mucho, debiste haber venido con nosotros.

—Sabes que no soy para esos trotes. Me gusta más la traquilidad y estabilidad.

—Te dije que ibas a estar tranquila conmigo.

—¿Tranquila?—La chica soltó una risita, cautivando al pelirrojo—Disculpame si me equivoco, pero no me puedes negar que tuvieron sus momentos dificiles ¿no es así?

—Unos pocos, no lo niego.

—Me llamaste más de siete veces a pedirme ayuda.

—¡Jajajaja! Quizás sí tuve algunos problemas, pero quizás tambien sólo te llamaba para escuchar tu...

La chica de cabello verde detuvo su actividad y lo miró sorprendida.

—E..escucharte y saber que estabas bien—El pelirojo concluyó nervioso, y se tomó de un trago el resto de la bebida.

—Bueno, por aca tuve contratiempos, pero como ves, todo está bien y por fin mi restaurante funciona.

—Eso veo, me alegro. ¿Y Luffy?

—Es todo un hombresito. Hace un mes cumplió diecinueve años.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi—Makino sonrio, los recuerdos de un pequeno niño corriendo por las calles en busca de aventuras llegaron a su mente.

—Es un buen chico.

—¿Como esta?

Makino soltó una risita—No ha cambiado en nada, ¿pero sabes? siempre que lo escucho hablar, parece que estuviera escuchandote a ti cuando eramos unos niños.

—Muero por verlo, ¿qué hace ahora?

—Es el capitan del equipo de basquetball de su universidad, desde que lo es, no han parado de ganar campeonatos, y no para de entrenar.

—¿Universidad? jajajaja! No creí que obedecería a su abuelo con eso de ser un empresario.

—De hecho, no lo hizo—La joven deslizó un vaso de vidrio por la mesa, ofreciendole otra bebida—Él no esta estudiando negocios ni nada que se le parezca.

—¿No? ¿entonces?

—Estudia biología.

—¿Biología?

Makino subió su mano hasta su boca, tratando de aguantar la risa mientras hablaba.

—¿Mmm Luffy biólogo?—Se preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Mjm—La chica asintió

—No comprendo.

—¿Tratas de entender a Luffy?

—¿Porqué biología?

—El me dijo que le emocionaban las excursiones para estudiar a las especies de animales, agregó que le encantaban los escarabajos y queria saber más sobre ellos. Ademas...—Makino soltó una infantil risita, encantadora a los ojos del pelirrojo, quien espectante no dejaba de pensar cuanto habia extrañado esa sonrisa.

—¿Ademas...?

—Dijo que de esta manera podría saber sobre los animales cuya carne puede comer.

La risa de Shanks pareció explotar de su garganta, escuchandose por todo el restaurante el cual por fortuna estaba un poco vacio, Makino tampoco paraba de reir recordando la hambrienta expresión del chico del sombrero de paja al pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Y su abuelo?

—Se opuso, le quitó mucho apoyo economico a Luffy y su hermano, pero ambos se las arreglan.

—Ya veo...

—El no deja de recordarte, ni a ti, ni sus propios sueños... Eres su inspiración... capitan.—Makino sonrió dulcemente mientras pronunciaba esa ultima palabra, cautivando al pelirrojo quien correspondiendo a su sonrisa, no dejaba de sentir nostalgia al ser llamado de esta manera.

* * *

—¡LUFFY! Bastardo, ¡te voy a matar!

Ace corria por todo el apartamento buscando al pelinegro, quien hace unos segundos habia ingresado a la habitación donde se encontraba Sabo recostado pensativo, el rubio ante las muecas de su hermano menor, entendió que le pedía ayuda y de inmediato el pelinegro se ocultó en el armario.

El muchacho pecoso entró estrepitosamente a la habitación, en donde sólo encontró a Sabo.

—¿Donde está?

—Ace, deberias calmarte.

—¡Dimelo! deja de ser alcahueta con Luffy, siempre eres demasiado suave con él, ¡hay que ponerle un alto, Sabo!

—¿Y qué hizo esta vez?

—¡Casi nos deja sin cena!

—Pero hicimos mercado esta mañana.

—¿Pues advina quién redujo el mercado de un mes a casi la mitad? sin mencionar que solo queda un paquete de salchichas.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, sabía de esa costumbre de Luffy por robar comida a media noche, pero esta vez no habia pasado ni un día desde que habían comprado los alimentos.

—¡Sigue riendote, idiota!

—Oye, es gracioso—continuo riendose.

—¿Gracioso? ¿te parece chistoso que tu y yo durmamos con hambre hoy?

El rubio detuvo sus carcajadas, y con seriedad observó al pecoso, hasta que inesperadamente se puso de pie y abrió el armario, y entendiendolo de inmediato, Ace metió las manos y sacó a Luffy a la fuerza.

—¡Maldito, nos dejaste sin cena!—Gritaba el chico pecoso quién sostenía a Luffy por el cuello y le golpeaba la cabeza.

—¡Pefo yo mo hife mada!

—¡Y te atreves a negarlo con la boca llena de comida!—Ace perdió la paciencia y empezó a obligar a Luffy a escupir, este trataba de tragar toda la comida sin masticarla con tal de no perderla.

—Oye Luffy, no tragues entero, ¿estas loco?—El rubio trato de intervenir y sostuvo a Luffy de la cintura para quitarselo a Ace.

—¡Tu deja de ayudarlo o tambien te las veras conmigo!

—¿Qué has dicho?—El rubio esta vez agarró a Ace por el cuello ejecutando una llave—¿Me estas amenazando?

—¡Sabo ayudame!—Gritó Luffy entre lagrimas.

—¡Ya te tragaste todo!—Los tres hermanos estaban rojos, pero Ace era el más agitado debido a la fuerza con que Sabo le empujaba hacia atras y a los golpes que Luffy lanzaba a su cara para poder librarse de su agarre.

Un telefono sonó.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron quietos, fue el rubio el primero en soltar su agarre para buscar en sus pantalones el aparato. Ace y Luffy aflojaron el agarre sin soltarlo, mientras observaban a Sabo.

La pantalla mostraba un número desconocido.

Con recelo, el rubio contestó la llamada—¿Diga?

Los hermanos de cabello oscuro soltaron del todo su agarre, esperando alguna reacción del rubio.

—Dios... Me has asustado—El chico de cabellos dorados sonrió ampliamente, caminando para salir de la habitación y buscar un lugar más privado.

Ante su acción, sus dos hermanos se miraron y en un mutuo acuerdo decidieron espiarlo.

* * *

Sabo había ingresado a la parte trasera del apartamento en un cuarto donde estaba la lavadora y algunas herramientas, y en una pared se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo.

—Estoy bien—Pronunciaba el chico rubio.

Cada cuanto sonreía y miraba sus propios pies mientras hablaba—Sí, sé que debí avisarte, deja de regañarme.

El tiempo transcurría y la llamada no terminaba, sus hermanos no podian escuchar muy bien, Sabo hablaba particularmente distinto a quien lo estaba llamando, un tanto suave, más de lo que era con Luffy.

—Hiciste muy bien... Usa éste número sólo para hablar conmigo entonces, el otro úsalo con normalidad, o papá sospechará.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron, parece que el padre de Sabo ya estaba usando sus medios para encontrarlo.

—Te llamaré a éste entonces. ¿Cómo estas? ¿estas bien? ¿te ha ido a molestar?

Ace y Luffy se sentaron en el pasillo cercano a donde estaba Sabo, cada uno en una pared diagonal al otro, esperando a que la llamada acabara y poder preguntarle. La situación con ese tipo era de cuidado, pues alguien con poder facilmente lograría encontrar la ubicación de quien sea. Trataron de respetar su privacidad, pero con lo preocupados que estaban, no podían evitar estar pendientes.

—Tambien te extraño.

Y con esa frase del rubio se acabó cualquier rastro de seriedad en el par de hermanos quienes se miraron con sonrisa picara.

Sabo habia terminado su llamada, al parecer sin despedirse, y al salir de ese cuarto, encontró a sus hermanos sentados en el pasillo con una sonrisa picara.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el rubio.

—¿Y a mi? ¿me extrañaste también, cariño?—Pronunció el mayor de los hermanos.

Luffy por su parte soltó una risita—Shishishi Sabo tiene novia.

El chico de cabellos rubios se sonrojó de vergüenza—Oigan, oigan ¿estaban escuchandome? ¡eso no se hace!

—¡Hey! estamos preocupados, pero parece que tienes todo bajo control, ¿eh, campeón?—El mayor alzó su pulgar en aprobación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Shishishishi... Sabo tiene novia—Volvió a soltar Luffy quién no dejaba de hacer esa expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Hey Lu-

—¿Cuándo nos ibas a informar de esto? ¿eh? parece que la extrañas mucho, ¿quien es? ¿es esa chica Australiana de la que nos hablaste?

—¿Qué? oye, Koala no es Australiana. Y no, no es mi novia.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, con sus expresiones aparentemente queriendo explotar, hasta que de repente gritaron en unisono.

—¡AAAAHHHHJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SABO TIENE NOVIA!

Por supuesto, qué sería de una relación de hermanos sin el bullying.


	4. Ellas son un tema serio

**Ellas son un tema serio**

Ace es un chico temperamental, no se guardaba el enojo y era más rápido para la ira, a diferencia de su hermano Sabo, quien a pesar de darle la razón a Ace en sus rabietas, no sucumbía ante el enojo y buscaba una calmada solución, aunque muchas veces eran soluciones tan descabelladas como las que Luffy elegiría.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los tres hermanos era el ejemplo perfecto de la calma y la tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es tu novia, si o no?

Tres jóvenes caminaban por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, habían decidido ir por pizza, ya que Sabo, tratando de calmar la ira de Ace sobre Luffy, invitó a sus hermanos alegando que él se encargaría de los gastos, desde entonces Ace sólo se limita a hablarle a Sabo e ignorar cualquier comentario que Luffy haga.

—Ace, ya te dije que dejaras ese tema.—el chico de cabello rubio metió sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba más relajado desde aquella llamada, sin embargo sus hermanos se han encargado de que dicha tranquilidad por esa llamada sea motivo de burla.

—Si Sabo tiene novia, significa que ya está en la edad, igual que Ace.—Mencionó el menor de los hermanos quien caminaba tres pasos más adelante que los otros dos.

—Tu callate.

—Tambien significa que Sabo ha besado, y que Ace ya puede también.

Ace resopló con fastidio, mirando a otro lado—Tu no tienes derecho a opinar, acabaste con la cena y ahora Sabo pagará, deberías pagarla tu, tonto hermano.

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo mi billetera!

—¿Y tu parte del dinero mensual qué?

—La tiene Nami.

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron, dejando a Luffy caminando solo. El menor al percatarse, se detuvo y volteó a mirarlos.—¿Quéeee? Tengo hambre, ¡rápido, rápido!

Esta vez fue Sabo quien habló—¿Nami?

Ace sonrió un poco—Nami es una amiga de Luffy, muy amiga, por cierto.

—Oh, ya veo—Ambos hermanos sonrieron en complicidad.

Por su parte Luffy se encontraba de pie sin entender sus expresiones, le urgía comer, hace tres horas, treinta minutos y siete segundos no prueba bocado de comida, y ya estaba muriendo, bueno, no es como si él estuviera contando el tiempo.

—Oye Luffy—Habló el pinegro—¿Por qué Nami tiene tu dinero?

Luffy sonrió inocentemente, ajeno a cualquier doble intención en las palabras de su hermano.

—Ella me ayuda a administrarlo, dice que soy muy arrebatado y no me duraría un día.

Ace le da la razón a la chica, conocía a Nami lo suficiente como para saber que ella era perfectamente capaz de administrar muy bien cualquier suma de dinero, pero también sabía de lo avara que era, su fama en las apuestas le hace honor a su titulo; tramposa, oportunista y hasta ladrona, lo cierto es que era una buena chica, muy amiga de Luffy, pero aun así...

—Luffy, ¿tanto confías en ella? Es decir, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no gasta tu dinero?

—Porque es mi amiga, me ha arreglado mi sombrero un par de veces, y además siempre a final de mes me rinde las cuentas de los gastos, a pesar de que yo le digo que no es necesario.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, no sabían si sorprenderse de la inocencia y la confianza de Luffy, o de la increíble lealtad de Nami, lo cierto es que los rumores que Ace ha escuchado quizás no son del todo falsos.

 _Esto no es sólo amistad._

Ace ha sido testigo de lo serio que su pone Luffy cuando se trata de Nami, su amiga ha pasado por momentos difíciles en donde es el muchacho aventurero quien toma las riendas y la saca de apuros. Quien viera el rostro inocente y sonriente de Luffy jamás sospecharía que se puede volver un mounstro si tocan a sus amigos, en especial, a Nami.

Sabo no conocía aun a la chica, pero por la forma en la que Ace se refería a ella, parece ser lo suficientemente cercana a Luffy como para sospechar algo más.

—¿Y cuando la conoceré?—finalmente habló el rubio.

—Mañana tengo entrenamiento, te presentaré a Nami y los demás, te van a encantar, ¡son muy divertidos! shishishi.

 _¿"Nami y los demás" eh? Ya veo..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche transcurría con quietud, Sabo se encontraba recostado en su cama aún sin poder dormir, su hermano menor se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Ace lo cargó hasta su cama, y luego de dar las buenas noches, se fue a descansar a la suya. Habían tenido una divertida cena fuera del apartamento y de regreso no habían hecho más que competir, a veces no entendía de donde sacaba Luffy tanta energía, y en una mirada mutua con su otro hermano, notó que Ace se preguntaba lo mismo.

Ahora, después de tanto alboroto, el menor se encontraba dormido, de vez en cuando se movía en su cama soltando palabras incoherentes, y es cuando Sabo reflexiona en lo que sería capaz de hacer por ayudar a su amado hermanito.

Su teléfono celular vibró, buscó con pereza el móvil entre las sabanas y al mirarlo, encontró un mensaje.

 _"Estas despierto"_

El chico sonrió y de inmediato se acomodó para responder el mensaje.

 _"Koala, eso es una afirmación"_

Un nuevo mensaje llegó a los pocos segundos. _"¡Entonces sí lo estas! No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? Ah~ si me pagaran por conocer cada uno de tus hábitos"_

 _"Jajaja, ¿y tu qué haces despierta?_

 _"Quería contarte que uno de los gorilas que trabaja para tu papá, me sigue desde ayer"_

Sabo se incorporó en la cama, su expresión lejos de ser suave, ahora estaba llena de preocupación e ira, ¿cómo se atrevía su padre a acosar de esa manera a Koala? Aunque era de esperarse, ella siempre estuvo con Sabo a donde quiera que él iba, lo lógico era pensar que ella sabía su paradero.

 _"¿Pero estas bien?"_

 _"No te preocupes, favor el que me hace. Jamás me había sentido tan segura jajajaja"_

El chico resopló, y volviendo a su expresión suave, siguió escribiendo.

 _"Gracias... Por esto que haces por mi, y por todo."_

 _"¿No vas a llorar o sí?"_

 _"Pfff ¿yo? ¡Yo no lloro!"_

 _"jajajajajaja Tonto. Pometeme que vas a poner en marcha tus planes y todo esto valdrá la pena"_

Sus planes... Él había venido a esta ciudad con un plan, su vida cambiaría y lo sabía, debía hacer lo que le gustara, debía trabajar, debía poner en marcha todos aquellos proyectos que lo condujeran a cumplir sus sueños, y ella se lo está recordando.

Que despistado.

Está feliz de volver con sus hermanos, pero el dinero que tiene ahora no durará para siempre y no quiere ser una carga para Ace y Luffy, debía empezar a forjar su propio destino.

 _"Te lo prometo"_ Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sabía que ella sonreía ahora, así fue siempre Koala, siendo feliz cuando él lo era.

 _"Eso es suficiente para mi. No te rindas, ¿vale?"_

 _"Jamás me rindo, tu misma lo has dicho muchas veces, soy un terco"_

 _"Jajajaja, sí, lo eres... ¡Demasiado!"_

Sabo rió en voz baja, recordando todas esas veces cuando se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y era Koala quien debía ponerle un alto, muchas veces pataleaba de la rabia ante las locuras de Sabo y le daba sus buenas cachetadas para que dejara de ser tan impulsivo y terco. Vaya que la extrañaba, como jamás pensó hacerlo.

 _"¡Já! es tu culpa, me acostumbraste a depender de los límites que tu me imponías"_

 _"Sí, límites que jamás respetaste, señor puedo-manejarlo-por-mi-cuenta-kun"_

Sabo contuvo una carcajada mientras escribía, en verdad que era un dolor de cabeza para la chica, no sabía cómo es que ella siguió soportandolo.

 _"De acuerdo, lo siento"_

 _"Júm, ¿y te disculpas ahora? tontito. Dormiré, debo madrugar. Tu tambien descansa o te saldrán ojeras. Buenas noches Sabo-kun"_

 _"Buenas noches Koala"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Entonces ella es Nami—Mencionó en voz baja el rubio mientras permanecía sentado con su hermano Ace.

—Así es.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en las gradas observando a Luffy y su equipo entrenar, mientras Nami y su amiga Vivi platicaban unos puestos mas adelante que ellos.

—Es...

—¿Hermosa? ¿atractiva? ¿Llamativa?

—Sí, pero me refiero a qu-

—¿Que es sexy?

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar? Y no, no me refiero a eso, aunque sí, ¡pero no iba a decir eso!

—Mmm—pronunció Ace con aburrimiento.

—¿Y desde cuando hablas así de las mujeres?

—He sido corrompido—dijo el chico pelinegro con seriedad—¿qué ibas a decir entonces?

—Ella es... Bueno... Es que... Es que Luffy es un niño.

Ace lo miró por unos segundos para después escupir su risa ruidosamente. El rubio no tomó bien la burla de su hermano, estaba hablando un tema serio ¿Cómo podria burlarse de su preocupación por su hermanito? Sabo miró a Luffy jugar mientras Ace aún se retorcía de la risa.

—Bueno Ace, me avisas cuando madures y seguimos hablando.

El chico pecoso trató de contenerse y dejar de reir, para despues darle una palmada en el hombro a su hermano.—Sabo, Sabo, Sabo, mi ingenuo y paternal hermano... Luffy ya no es aquel niño llorón que alguna vez conociste, ¿Sabes?—Ambos hermanos miraron al menor realizando sus jugadas—Pueda que sea un tanto inocente, pero definitivamente no es un niño.

—Mmm

—Vamos Sabo, ¿qué tiene que pasar para convencerte?

—Ace—Lo miró el rubio con seriedad—el tema de las chicas no es cualquier cosa, una vez que empiezas a tener sentimientos por alguien, todo es más intenso y problemático.

—¿Lo dices por la australiana?

—¿Ya vas a empezar?

—Hermano, es que hablas con voz de experiencia y toda las cosa. Por cierto, ¿cuando conoceré a tu novia?

—No es mi novia

—Oh, ¡Vamos!—expresó Ace, fue entonces cuando el rubio sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y buscó hasta encontrar una foto particular la cual luego de verla dos segundos, se las mostró a su hermano.

Era una fotografía hermosa, donde resaltaba una sonriente chica de claros cabellos cortos, quien tomaba por el cuello de la camisa de dos sujetos, uno de ellos era Sabo, su sonrisa era radiante, claramente divertido en esa situación, y del otro lado, un sujeto mayor de cabello largo canoso.

Ace admiró por un momento la foto, la chica era encantadora y su hermano claramente disfrutaba su compañía. Entendió cuan cautivado podría estar su hermano con una chica así a su lado, trató de imaginar la cara de idiota que ponía al hablar con ella, intentó comprender el hecho de que la extrañara, pero no podía creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, y de que Sabo sea tan afortunado de haber conocido a alguien especial, por mucho que lo negara.

—Ella es...

Sabo lo miró un momento mientras esperaba a que Ace terminara su frase. Lo que obtuvo fue un cálida sonrisa de su hermano mientras aun miraba la foto. Un chiflido sonó a lo lejos, el entrenamiento habia acabado, fue entonces cuando el pelinegro le devolvió el celular a su hermano y se levantó de la grada aún sonriente, Ace no podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz viendo a su hermano feliz.

Sin embargo, su frase nunca fue terminada.

—¡Ace! !Sabo!

Los hermanos miraron a Luffy quien ya se encontraba reunido en las gradas con sus amigos—¡Vamos a Raftel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella estaba indecisa, no sabia si contarle a Luffy era la manera correcta de proceder, pero sabia que necesitaba ayuda de alguien y quien más que su eterno salvavidas para sacarla de esto, además, pueda que Luffy sea un loco imprudente, pero era el loco imprudente en quien más confiaba.

Se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante, las mesas fueron unidas para agrupar a los jóvenes quienes desordenadamente almorzaban, Usopp no paraba de hablar con Chopper sobre sus aventuras en la playa y de cuan heroica fue su actuación al defender a su novia Kaya de los desalmados y atrevidos turistas que la cortejaban muy vulgarmente. Por su parte Zoro se limitaba a beber cerveza después de haber acabado su comida, mientras que Sanji halagaba la destreza culinaria de tan delicadas manos de Makino-chwan. Robín sonreía y sostenía un plano para Franky quien modificaba el diseño de uno de sus proyectos mientras almorzaba. Luffy parecía ocupado hablando con sus dos hermanos, de vez en cuando lanzaba un brindis por cualquier tontería, así era él, optimista, sonriente, divertido, aventurero.

Nami se disculpó con Viví por dejarla sola, pero debía salir y tomar aire, el estrés la estaba sofocando y necesitaba un poco de silencio.

Salió del restaurante, el verano aun estaba en su punto y su piel ardió por el resplandor del sol, sin embargo prefirió la suave brisa y los pasos silenciosos de las personas. Respiró profunda y lentamente dejando luego escapar un suspiro, se dio cuenta que su cabeza dolía y palpitaba levemente, por lo que la idea de irse a casa empezaba a gustarle.

—¡Oye Nami!—Un ruidoso muchacho se asomó por la puerta de la entrada del restaurante, su ceño fruncido y sus cachetes inflados de comida resultaban bastante graciosos para los que cruzaban por el lugar, el chico tragó y con las mejillas sucias de comida, empezó a hablar—¿Por qué te retiraste de la mesa? ¡No has comido nada!

—Lo siento Luffy, pero no estoy de humor—dijo la chica mientras volteaba la cara con una expresión de fastidio.

—¿Mmm? ¿Estas enferma?

El muchacho salió del lugar por completo y caminando hasta la pelinaranja, posó su mano en su frente—Mm pero no tienes fiebre... Vamos Nami, ¿qué te sucede? No estas sonriendo, ni siquiera te reiste de mis lentes de pepinos, ni te burlaste cuando hice esa pirueta para poder comermelos sin quitarmelos, tampoco nos regañaste cuando Sanji me golpeó por jugar con la comida. ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica apartó su mano con desgano, pero al hacerlo, pudo notar cuan preocupado estaba el pelinegro, su expresión era adorable, tanto que Nami no pudo seguir evadiendo sus preguntas y decidió contarle.

—Luffy... ¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro lugar?

La mano de luffy se posó frente a ella en señal de alto—¡Espera un segundo!—El pelinegro entró corriendo al restaurante llegando a donde sus amigos, y tomando toda la comida que pudo de la mesa, salió corriendo con una sonrisa. Todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio observando a través del vidrio cómo el chico despues que salió del lugar, se fue con Nami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No caminaron mucho, habían llegado a un parque cercano y se habían sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, Nami buscaba la manera correcta de contarle al chico mientras éste degustaba la comida que había tomado.

—Luffy—Suspiró—¿recuerdas aquella vez que estuve en problemas con unos sujetos peligrosos?

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? El tipo tenia un peinado chistoso—Siguió comiendo el pelinegro.

—Bueno, es que ahora... Estoy envuelta en un problema mayor.

Luffy detuvo sus manos, dejó de comer de inmediato y miró a su amiga con seriedad—Nami, ¿no crees que deberías detenerte?—pronunció en un tono serio, tanto que erizó la piel de la chica quien se sentía sermoneada no sólo por el rentino comportamiento de su amigo, sino también por el constante arrepentimiento por sus imprudencias guiadas por la avaricia.

La pelinaranja bajó la mirada, los ojos de Luffy parecían muy profundos, su mirada penetrante la intimidó, sabía que en momentos así es cuando Luffy cambiaba y dejaba atrás el chiste y la burla, la chica pronunció un casi inaudible "lo siento", esperando una respuesta del muchacho, temía por todos los cielos ser juzgada por Luffy, cualquiera puede decir lo que sea de ella, Nami le restaba importancia, pero Luffy es otra historia.

La respuesta del chico no llegaba, ella cerró sus ojos tomando valor, y lentamente los abrió para alzar la mirada, pero para su sorpresa, el chico de nuevo estaba comiendo mientras la miraba con inocencia.

La chica abrió la boca desconcertada ¿de donde sacaba Luffy tanta tranquilidad? Ella le contaba algo grave y luego de mirarla de esa manera... ¿sólo sigue comiendo?

—¿No me vas a decir nada más?

—¿Para qué? Lo hecho, hecho está—El chico terminó de comer y bebió rápidamente de una lata de soda—Tu eres responsable de tus propios actos, no eres una niña, ¿cierto?

Pocas veces Luffy mostraba su lado más maduro frente a ella, por lo general pasaba bromeando o haciéndola enojar, son en momentos como estos que ella sentía que podía descansar sabiendo que todo estará bien, pues es cuando Luffy soltaba aquellas palabras que no sabía con certeza cómo debía tomarlas, si con temor o con seguridad.

—Tu eres mi amiga, así que...—El pelinegro se puso de pie, y mientras se limpiaba la boca con su angebrazo, mostró una retadora sonrisa apenas perceptible entre los rayos del sol que se filtaban por las hojas del arbol—Sólo debo patearle el trasero, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **N\A: Gracias a todos los que me escriben un review, no los he respondido cada uno pero pronto lo haré. No dejen de opinar, me ayudan mucho.**

 **Notas: Chopper aquí es un chico normal, no un reno, su aspecto es el que tiene en la transformación heavy point antes del timeskip, que es su forma más humana.**

 **Respecto a Ace hablando sobre chicas, siempre me he preguntado cómo seria él en esos temas, recordé que se sonrojaba mucho frente a Makino de vergüenza, pero era un niño, y bueno, quise que fuera más abierto sobre el tema sin salirme de su personaje, pues creo que era menos inocente que Luffy sobre esto, espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Por otra parte, este fic está entrando en el problema central, así que viene lo serio ahora.**

 **Espero sigan leyendo. No suelo dejar notas de autor tan largas al final, sólo cuando es necesario.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Rey apostador

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para escribirme un review, no saben lo que me emociona recibirlos, es como un ¡anda y escribe! Jajajajaja, ¡Gracias! ... En especial, gracias a ErikaD a quien va dedicado este AU.**

 **Las cosas se ponen serias, ¿En qué problemas está metida Nami? ¿Qué va a hacer Luffy al respecto? ¿Qué pasará con Sabo y Koala? Lo sabremos más adelante.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Rey apostador**

A pesar de la cálida estación del año, la noche parecía haber sido iniciada por las frías brisas invernales, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento se hacía sentir, claramente era una mala noche para hacer planes, por lo que las calles se encontraban solitarias. Sin embargo, en la ventana de una de las viviendas del acogedor vecindario resaltaba el color amarillo de un particular sombrero de paja de un joven quien ágilmente saltaba desde la ventana hasta caer en el césped, para después correr con sigilo por las oscuras calles. Llevaba un pantalón clásico negro, una camisa elegante color rojo, su característico sombrero y sus infaltables sandalias, el chico lejos de verse inadecuado debido a la extraña combinación de su atuendo, lucía bastante peculiar y lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar la atención, en su brazo colgaba un abrigo negro elegante que había tomado del closet de Sabo sin permiso. El pelinegro corrió por las calles hasta saltar una pared que protegía el jardín trasero de una de las casas vecinas, trataba de acortar el paso tomando atajos, es decir, ¿quien va a dar la vuelta completa a la cuadra cuando tiene la oportunidad de tomar como atajos estos jardines que los vecinos amablemente decoraban en su propiedad?

Salió por el otro lado de la casa, y saltando por el techo de un pequeño estacionamiento, logró caer en el jardín delantero de otra vivienda, justo frente a la casa de Nami.

Esperó un minuto completo parado frente a su casa, no disimuló ni un instante, estaba impaciente, un minuto para Luffy es una eternidad, así que decidió acercarse más a la casa y tocar su ventana, y de no obtener respuestas, la iba a llamar a todo pulmón, mientras pensaba en esto el chico caminó hasta llegar y agacharse frente a dicha ventana, ésta fue abierta repentinamente asustando al pelinegro.

—¿Luffy?

El chico pudo reconocer la voz en la oscuridad—Nami.

—Vaya que me has asustado. ¿Estas listo? Dejame verte.—la chica juguetonamente se inclinó en la ventana apoyando sus brazos en ella.

Luffy parpadeó un par de veces para después ponerse de pie y mostrar su atuendo a la chica—¿Para qué quieres ver? Me dijiste que viniera elegante y eso hice.

La chica no parecía sorprendida por la peculiar combinación de su ropa, sin embargo, no lo desaprobó, debía admitirlo, Luffy se veía realmente bien.

De hecho, su atuendo iba bien con el vestido negro que ella decidió usar.

—Ok, ponte el abrigo, voy a salir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaron entre las personas, el centro de la ciudad estaba muy concurrido, sin embargo Nami se abría paso entre los transeúntes y guiaba a Luffy hasta una calle menos movida. Caminaron un poco más y entre las quejas del pelinegro Nami sólo le pedía que se callara y confiara en ella. Entraron a un callejón el cual al final en una de las paredes se encontraba camuflada una puerta, ella tocó de una manera rítmica, se trataba de una clave, fue recibida de inmediato por un sujeto de estatura baja que la inspeccionó visualmente y la dejó entrar, sin embargo miró amenazadoramente al chico del sombrero de paja

—Tranquilo grandulón—bromeó coquetamente la pelinaranja al hombresillo—Él viene conmigo.

—¿Qué se cree este enano? No me agrada—Luffy miró mal al sujeto y haciendo pucheros, le sacó la lengua en una burla.

Nami tomó la mano del pelinegro antes de hacer enojar más al pequeño hombre, y luego de entrar, caminaron por un largo pasillo en penumbras que conectaban a unas escaleras que descendía. Llegaron a otra puerta, esta vez era de metal, Nami tocó y una ventanilla se abrió, ella sin esperar palabra alguna mencionó su alias.

—Gata ladrona.

La ventanilla fue cerrada y rápidamente abrieron la puerta, Nami caminó con paso seguro tomada de la mano de su amigo mientras Luffy no dejaba de sorprenderse. El lugar detras de esa puerta era inimaginable; un casino lleno de luces y juegos por todos lados, una decoración extravagante alrededor, replicas de murallas y estatuas famosas, y lo más peculiar de todo, una enorme y brillante estatua de flamenco en el centro del lugar.

—Nami... esto es...

—Shh, aquí no soy Nami.

Luffy la miró un momento, ella no pareció la misma desde que habían ingresado, sus ojos constantemente buscaban a su alrededor como vigilando su propia espalda. ¿Es éste el lugar que Nami concurría cuando nadie sabía donde estaba? ¿cómo fue que empezó todo esto? ¿en qué se había implicado esta chica? Luffy no pudo dar respuestas a estas preguntas, sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato a un viejo barbudo que llevaba comida, el muchacho ágilmente robó la carne del plato que el sujeto llevaba sin ser descubierto.

—Luffy... Necesito que me prometas que no llamarás la atención.

—Pero-

—Tu vas a apostar, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?

—No.

Nami miró a su alrededor—Primero ganemos algunas monedas—y mientras la chica pronunciaba estas palabras, se aprovechó de que un hombre pasaba a su lado con sus monedas y golpeó su hombro con el suyo—¡Kya! Lo siento, que torpe he sido—sonrió inocentemente la chica mientras le guiñó el ojo al sujeto. Una vez dado la vuelta segura de que el hombre se había ido, mostró a Luffy una pila de monedas atadas, el pelinegro parpadeo.

—Esto será suficiente—Sonrió la chica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atónita, asombrada, petrificada, así estaba Nami luego de presenciar la más asombrosa suerte que jamás haya visto en su vida. Desde que guió a Luffy a una mesa para que observara cómo se apuesta, el muchacho desde el primer intento ha ganado todas y cada una de ellas, logrando que la mayoría de jugadores se retirara y él quedar con el más persistente y duro de derrotar de esa mesa. ¿De donde saca tanta suerte? ¿bajo qué estrella nació éste joven imprudente? ¿cómo es que a pesar de sus victorias, conserva su inocente sonrisa frente a fulminantes miradas de odio de sus contrincantes? Luffy era un chico especial sin duda alguna.

—Shishishi ¡mira Nami! He ganado muchas monedas—Dijo con orgullo y emoción.

—Joven, ¿Va a continuar?

—¡Por supue-

—No—interrumpió la chica de cabello naranja quien tomó del brazo a Luffy y lo alejó del lugar, guiándolo hasta la pared—¡¿Cómo rayos hicis—trato de controlar su tono de voz, acercándose mas al pelinegro para no ser escuchada—¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? No lo entiendo.

El pelinegro miró confundido a la chica, ¿qué es lo que no entiendía? Él hizo lo que ella le dijo que hiciera y ganó, ¿no se supone que debería estar feliz? Sin embargo, esta... ¿enojada?

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo sólo jugué ¿no era eso lo que querias?

—Me refiero a que... Luffy...—Tomó por los hombros al chico—Luffy, ganaste todo... A TODOS.

—Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡¿Qué hiciste para ganar?!

—¡Ya te dije que jugué!

—¿Sin trampa?

—¿Cómo iba a hacer trampa? ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo jugar!

—Entonces... ¿Ganaste limpiamente?

El joven asintió energicamente con el ceño fruncido, no entendía a Nami, hacía lo que ella le pedía ¿y ahora lo acusa de ser tramposo? Hizo un puchero, se sentía fastidiado de las preguntas de la chica y decidió ir por su cuenta, fue entonces cuando le dio la espalda a la pelinaranja y empezó a caminar.

—Tu eres...

El chico se detuvo y volteó a mirarla, para darse cuenta que la chica le daba la espalda y temblaba ligeramente.

—Oye Nami, ¿estas bien?—Dijo con preocupación.

—Eres...

—Nami... ¿Qu...?

—Eres...—La chica se volteó para verlo, sus ojos brillaban y resplandecían en emoción—¡Eres una mina de oro! Aja~ ajaja~ aja~

—Na...Nami, tus ojos son unos berries—Mencionó el chico sudando mientras Nami reía de una manera extraña.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabo caminó hasta la sala, sus manos jugaban con su teléfono móvil y de vez en cuando ojeaba en la lista de contactos deteniéndose en aquel nombre cuyo número dudaba marcar. Respiró profundo y se tumbó pesadamente en el sofá ¿desde cuando dudaba tanto? ¿cómo es que el simple hecho de desear desahogarse con ella se había vuelto otro motivo de preocupación?

Era exactamente eso, él no quería preocuparla, ella era su amiga, su confidente, su...

Rápidamente buscó en su teléfono celular y deteniéndose frente al nombre de Koala, marcó para escribirle un mensaje.

" _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me aterra la idea de jamás poder ser libre? He vivido en una jaula de pajaros, y ahora que emprendí vuelo, siento mis alas aun cortas... Sólo quería decirte que aunque se presenten problemas, haré que todo valga la pena, y que por muy corta que estén mis alas ahora, me aseguraré de volar alto, alto..._

 _Sólo me desahogo, sólo queria decirtelo, y decirmelo... No te preocupes._

 _Ojala estuvieras aquí ahora, seguro me regañarias y me golpearias... Seria genial, ¿no?"_

Envió el mensaje y con pereza dejó su teléfono a un lado, el olor a chocolate que provenía de la cocina empezó a relajarlo.

Y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Ella de seguro se va a enojar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar tan brillante, por todas partes había alcohol y risas, mujeres hermosas de voluptuosos cuerpos y brillantes vestidos. ¿Cómo es que su amiga había concurrido en un lugar así sin él siquiera sospecharlo? Caminaron fuera de la sección de juegos, Nami caminaba cautelosa mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo arrastrándolo hasta cerca a una puerta.

—Escucha Luffy, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es-

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Nami palideció ante la voz del sujeto que habló detrás de ella, lentamente volteó hacia el sujeto que reía ante la sorpresa de la presencia de la pelinaranja en el casino. Luffy miró la escena con dudas, sin embargo se fijó más en el cambio de comportamiento de Nami desde el momento en que ese sujeto apareció. Sus manos temblaban y empezaba a sudar.

—Hody...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El frío viento que se filtraba por la ventan erizó la piel del joven de cabellos rubios quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala, sus manos rodeaban la taza de chocolate que hace unos minutos su hermano le había ofrecido. Se encontraba pensativo, sabía lo que quería en su vida, quería aventuras, viajes y todas aquellas actividades que sólo pueden estar ligadas a la palabra libertad, y todo con el único objetivo de plasmar en los papeles de un libro lo maravilloso que es el mundo. Puede sonar egoista, puede parecer tonto, ¡pero eso era lo que quería! ¿acaso no tienen eso en común todos los sueños? ¿en lo tontos o quizás inalcanzables que suenan? La diferencia está en los medios que cada persona utiliza para alcanzarlos, por su puesto se trata de dinero, y Sabo se había privado de esos medios al negarse seguir las condiciones que su padre le imponia, todo a cambio de su libertad.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se sentó a su lado en el sofá, lo había visto pensativo y su curiosidad y preocupación por su hermano, pero más curiosidad, lo llevaron a sentarse a su lado y darle un puñetazo suave en el brazo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan distante?

Sabo volvió a la realidad, de tanto perderse en sus pensamientos había olvidado la taza caliente de chocolate en sus manos, lentamente subió la taza hasta tomar un poco.

—No es nada.

—¿Uh? ¿secretos entre nosotros? ¿desde cuando?

Sabo cerró los ojos, sus cabellos rubios descansaron en el sofá cuando el chico recostó su cabeza, y lentamente abrió los ojos fijándose en el techo.

—Tenía planes, ya sabes, lo prometimos aquella vez...

—...

—...

—¿No robar la comida del otro?

—¡No! ¡no es eso!

Ace soltó una carcajada y posó su mano en el hombro de Sabo.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Prometimos cumplir nuestros sueños. ¿Pero qué hay con eso? ¿exactamente qué te preocupa?

—El dinero. No somos aquellos niños que ahorraron durante cinco años, ahora las cosas son distintas.

—¿Sabo preocupado por dinero? ¡vaya! Cómo has cambiado.—rapidamente el pelinegro se puso de pie—Es lo de menos, estamos los tres juntos de nuevo, ¿no? El mundo es un enorme bocado y nosotros estamos hambrientos, tenemos la voluntad.

Sabo alzó la mirada a su hermano.

—¿No es eso suficiente?—Finalizó Ace.

El rubio sonrió, y mientras sentía ese bienestar de al fin poder estar junto a sus hermanos, notó algo que debió darse cuenta hace bastante tiempo, una ausencia que se hace notar.

—Oye Ace ¿Donde está Luffy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La habitación era oscura, un chico de cabello negro debajo de su sombrero caminaba con cautela, detrás de él un enorme sujeto que parecía vigilar sus movimientos. Luffy observó el lugar, era un pasillo angosto, sus ojos ahora se fijaron en la chica frente a él quien caminaba retraída, su temor se podía percibir, desde que Nami vio a ese sujeto llamado Hody, se dejó guiar sin protesta alguna hasta este pasillo, el tal Hody caminaba frente a ellos hasta llegar al final donde abrió deliberadamente la puerta, dejando ver una habitación oscura, pero con suficiente luz como para detallarla, en el centro habia una mesa en donde un sujeto estaba sentado al final de esta. Su peculiar nariz y su tatuaje de tiburón resaltaba entre sus caracteristicas.

—Tiempo sin verte, gata ladrona.—Su voz era áspera, con un tono de burla y sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Arlog...

La voz de Nami sonó entrecortada, el temor y la casi palpable ira en la sola mención de ese nombre erizó la piel de Luffy, ¿quién era este sujeto que hacía estremecer de esta manera a Nami? El pelinegro dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella, sin embargo, sin saber nada, no sabía aún cómo actuar.

No sabía aún a quien debía patearle el trasero.

Porque su amiga estaba temblando de ira, de rabia, de miedo y de notable impotencia, y eso lo hacía enojar.

—Mi gatita traviesa, te dije que no quería tus hábiles manos en mis negocios, pero has venido a apostar ¡¿acaso no te quedó clara mi advertencia?!—El sujeto golpeó la mesa mientras estrepitosamente se puso de pie, haciendo brincar a Nami, quien de inmediato sintió cuando Luffy se preparaba para luchar.

—¡No!—la chica volteó a su lado y rápidamente tomó a Luffy del brazo.—Espera...

—¿Esperar? ¡Nadie le habla así a mis amigos!

—¡Lu... Lucy... No es la forma de ganar.

—¿Lucy? ¿De qué estás hablando?

La chica de cabello naranja se volteó hasta encarar al sujeto al final de la mesa.

—Arlog... Tus advertencias me quedaron claras, no saques conclusiones sin antes escucharme.

El sujeto lentamente se sentó—¿y bien?... Te escucho.

—Este chico que me acompaña es quien ha venido a apostar en mi nombre, ya que no me es permitido jugar.

—¿Y quien es ese que ha venido en tu nombre? ¿Un chiquillo con un truco bajo la manga? ¿un jugador experto? ¿O sólo es un bufón que acaba de descubrir que sabe jugar cartas?

Tanto Arlog como sus hombres empezaron a reír, Nami sin embargo respiró profundo y con una mirada de determinación, miró a Arlog a los ojos.

—¿Truco bajo la manga? ¿jugador experto? ¿un bufón novato?... Sí, de hecho, él es más que todo eso que acabas de mencionar.

Todos callaron y expentantes esperaron a las palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de la situación.

—Él es un chico con suerte—los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de determinación—Y con facilidad puede ganarte ese puesto de mierda que tienes... Rey apostador.


	6. Puertas al desespero

**Puertas al desespero**

Las cartas se deslizaban estratégicamente entre los ásperos dedos del jugador contrincante de Luffy, la metodología del juego consistía en superar a cuatro distintos jugadores estrellas. El primero fue un enorme sujeto con el alias de Pica, quien en silencio se sentó al otro lado de la mesa frente a Luffy. El chico del sombrero de paja observó su jugada y detrás de él, su preciada amiga quien en silencio observaba a lo lejos, sin embargo, apresar de la tranquilidad de Luffy y su rápido dominio del juego, no dejaba de sentir miedo.

Luffy ocultaba su rostro detrás de su mano de cartas, por lo que el contrincante no lograba idenificar su expresión, después de todo, Luffy no sabía mentir.

Con confianza, creyendo perdedor e iluso novato a su pequeño contrincante, Pica bajó su jugada permitiendo que todos observaran, y con orgullo por fin habló.

—Já, parece que tu jugada no va a superar a la mía.

El joven, lejos de asustarse, dio un pequeño salto en su silla, y con sorpresa y lágrimas en sus ojos, miró a la fuente de aquella voz.

—¡Te he ganado mocoso!

El silencio se marcó por segundos, una escandalosa risa irrumpió hasta escucharse en los pasillos más lejanos de la habitación, Luffy sostenía su abdomen aun con las cartas en sus manos, sus carcajadas abiertas y sin inhibición alguna resonaban en los oídos de Pica, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Es una broma?—Seguía riendo el chico—¡Su voz... Es tan aguda! Jajajajajaja

Todos en la pequeña habitación quedaron atónitos con las burlas del joven, sabían que una pequeña burla ante la voz de Pica era tu boleto a la muerte, Diamante, Trébol, Corazón y Arlog, quienes estaban observando la partida estaban serios, sin embargo ninguno de ellos dijo nada al respecto.

Nami se puso de pie, y tomando a Luffy por el hombro, trató de llama su atención.

—Luf... ¡Oye Lucy! ¡Ya basta!

—Es que... Ajajajajaja ¿Lo escuchaste?

—Maldito...—Pica lentamente se puso de pie, sus ojos brillaban de ira y sus enormes manos tomaron la mesa y en un rápido movimiento la lanzó a un lado, dejando a Luffy sentado en su silla sin nada que interfiriera entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, Luffy no paraba de reír.

—¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi?

—Jaaajaja, oh, por favor, ¡ya basta! Jajajajaja

—¡Te voy a matar!—Ante las declaraciones de Pica, los otros jugadores se levantaron de sus sillas, excepto Corazón, para detener al enorme sujeto quien lanzaba de cuanta amenaza pudiera atravezarse en su mente, gritando millones de maneras de matar al chico lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero Luffy seguía riendo.

Una patada recibió el pelinegro lanzándolo lejos de la silla, Luffy cayó en el suelo y rápidamente trató de incorporarse, logrando distinguir a uno de los jugadores llamado Diamante, quien aun tenía su pierna levantada debido a la patada.

—¡Maldito!—Dijo Luffy mientras se ponía de pie—¿Quieres pelear?

El sujeto de gran estatura y capa roja se puso de nuevo sobre sus dos pies, y escupiendo a un lado, se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Nami.

—Un momento.

Todos la miraron curiosos mientras la pelinaranja lentamente tomó la mano de cartas que Luffy aun conservaba. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la partida del chico.

—Lo siento Pica, pero Lucy es el ganador.

Y con fuerza, levantó la mesa y colocó las cartas sobre ella, y ante la mirada de todos, sentenció

—Pasa a la siguiente ronda.

—Imposible... Nadie había pasado de Pica—Dijo por fin Arlog, quien caminó hasta Luffy y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.—Tu... ¡Tramposo!

—¡Yo no hice trampa!

—Dejalo ya... Arlog.

—¡Pero Diamante!

—Estuve observándolo todo el tiempo, el mocoso ganó limpiamente.

—¿Qué nos garantiza que así fue? Deberías venir y sacarle la verdad a patad-

Otra patada voló, esta vez hasta la cara de Arlog, quien cayó en el suelo y de inmediato se agarró el mentón mientras miraba con incredulidad a Diamante.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¿Que cómo me atrevo?—Diamante caminó hasta agarrar de la camisa a Arlog, levantandolo en el aire—Escucha muy bien, Arlog, nosotros sólo recibimos ordenes de Joker ¿entiendes eso? Somos una familia y él es nuestro padre, ¡nuestro jefe! Tu y tus hombres como Hody sólo son aliados del Joker.

—Behehehehe—Rió Trébol desde su lugar.

Con desgano, Diamante soltó a Arlog, dejándolo caer de nuevo—Que no se te olvide tu maldito lugar en este negocio.—Y dandole la espalda, siguió su camino hasta la puerta—Vámonos, Trébol, Pica, Corazón... Mocoso. El juego continuará en la siguiente habitación.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Luffy se dispuso a seguirlos mientras esquivaba a Arlog quien aún estaba en el suelo.

—¿No vas?—le preguntó el pelinegro a Nami, cuidando de no decir su nombre.

—Adelante, debo arreglar algo antes—Mencionó la chica mientras miraba a Arlog.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Tenemos un trato y no me hará daño... No le conviene.

—Está bien—Y lanzando una ultima mirada hacia atrás, el muchacho se dispuso a salir del lugar dejando sola a Nami con el tipo de la nariz rara.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la habitación, Nami aun de pie, se recostó en la pared mientras esperaba a que Arlog se incorporara. Sin embargo parecía que no planeaba hacerlo.

—Arlog... Este chico no perderá. Tu te estas metiendo en problemas con los hombres del dueño del casino, si mi apostador gana, estarás en aprietos.

—...

—Sé como funcionan estos negocios, así que-

Una risa gutural empezó a sonar desde el suelo, la chica bajó la mirada cruzandola por fin con Arlog, quien parecía disfrutar del momento.

—Gatita... Si de verdad supieras cómo funcionan estos negocios, en primer lugar, no habrías traído a tu amigo aquí.

Nami se sorprendió ante sus palabras, su corazón empezó a acelerarse temiendo lo peor, ¿acaso la estaba amenazando?

—Yo en tu lugar le diría a tu amiguito que se aleje antes de que termine más involucrado de lo que ya está.

—...

—Yo en tu lugar... No permitiría que él continuara, si es que de verdad valoras su vida.

En la mente de Nami todo se ensombreció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nueva habitación era sorprendente, habia decoraciones patrióticas en todas partes, banderas, escudos y demás simbolos patrios, muy pintoresca en comparación al tétrico cuarto anterior. Su nuevo oponente era Diamante, quien antes de sentarse a la mesa para iniciar el juego, caminó hasta el minibar al fondo de la habitación y sirviendo alcohol en un par de vasos de vidrio, le ofreció al pelinegro la bebida.

—No, gracias, no bebo.

—¿Qué edad tienes, mocoso?

—Diecinueve.

Diamante soltó una carcajada—¡Tan joven! ¿Qué hace un mocoso de diecinueve metiendo sus narices donde no debe?

—Lo hago porque es mi amiga.

—¿Una amiga? ¿vale la pena? ... Aunque debo decir que es muy bella.

—Nam... Ella es mi amiga, y es motivo suficiente para ayudarla.

—¿Por amistad? Quizás por la familia, pero... ¿por una amiga?

—Mis amigos son mi familia.

El sujeto soltó una risa gutural—¡Me agradas mocoso!—Diamante rodó la silla y poniendo el respaldo de la silla contra la mesa, abrió sus piernas y se sentó.

—Nhe, nhe, a mi también me agrada, ¡behehehe!—Soltó el hombre robusto.

—Claro que te agrada, Trébol... Este chico piensa como nosotros, los amigos, los verdaderos amigos se convierten en nuestra familia.

Luffy observó a aquel sujeto a quien aún no le había escuchado su voz, un rubio de lentes oscuros y estravagante abrigo de plumas negras cuyo alias era Corazón. Trato de observarlo más detenidamente, su rostro le era muy familiar pero debido a ese extraño maquillaje y sus lentes oscuros, no lograba identificarlo. En ese momento Corazón pareció darse cuenta de ser observado y buscó en su bolsillo un cigarrillo el cual encendió, logrando ocultarse un poco más en el humo que soplaba desordenadamente.

—Superaste a Pica en el juego, si me superas, que sé que es imposible, entonces te ganaras mis respetos, niño.—Continuaba hablando Diamante.

—...

—Y mi respeto no se lo gana cualquiera.

—Hm~—Luffy dobló la cabeza pensando en cualquier comentario respecto a las palabras que le dirigía su futuro oponte, pero el hambre no lo dejaba pensar—Aaah, yo sólo quiero comida.

Diamante vuelve a soltar una carcajada, y luego de tomar un sorbo de su vaso de alcohol, buscó las cartas y de inmediato empezó a barajarlas.

—¿Sabes? Hace unos unos años conocimos a un chico el cual tambien nos simpatizó bastante. Era excelente con las apuestas y nunca parecía tolerar la derrota. La diferencia entre él y tu, es que él no desprendía ni un rastro de inocencia.

Luffy lo escuchaba mientras observaba cómo el sujeto desordenaba las cartas increíblemente rápido, tanto que sus ojos fueron incapaces de seguirle el paso.

—Pero no duró mucho. Un par de años después se fue sin decirnos nada, y años más tarde regresó con un nivel tan alto que nos superó a los cuatro... Excepto a Joker.

—¿Quien es ese?

—¿Joker? Tu mejor amigo si te conviertes en su aliado en pro de sus planes. O tu peor pesadilla si te conviertes en su enemigo.

—...

—Él puede destruir las esperanzas de quien sea, él-

—¡Ah~! que aburrido. ¿Vas a lanzar esas cartas, si o no? Llevas un siiiglo en eso y yo ya quiero comer.

Una vena saltó en su frente de ira, Diamante detuvo sus manos y mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas sobre cómo romperle el cuello al ingenuo que lo acababa de interrumpir, alguien abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

—¡Lucy!—La chica de cabello naranja ingresó a la habitación tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

—¡Na...! Eh... ¡Tu! ¿Estas bien? Tardaste mucho allá.

—Sí, de hecho, vengo a decirte que no es necesario que continúes con esto.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nami caminó hasta tomar a Luffy por su hombro izquierdo, mientras su sonrisa no dejaba de formarse en sus labios.

—He llegado a un acuerdo con Arlog, así que... Así que... ya no es necesario que hagas esto. Puedes irte.

—...

Diamante miró a Arlog quien ingresaba a la habitación con una sonrisa petulante, triunfante en sus propias intenciones. Y entendiéndolo, Diamante se puso de pie y empezó a guardar las cartas.

—Espera... Dime la verdad, Nami... ¿Qué te hizo este tipo?—Los ojos de Luffy se ensombrecieron en el puro enojo de no poder conseguir claridad en el comportamiento de su amiga, por lo que se acercó más a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Con que Nami, ¿Eh? Qué nombre más dulce.—Habló Arlog.

—Y pensar que esa dulzura ahora será parte de nosotros... No sé qué le habrás dicho, Arlog, pero lo lograste.

—No fue nada, Diamante.

—Nhe, nhe~ Doffy estará complacido con una apostadora sin igual. Behehehe

Luffy miraba a su alrededor ante los comentarios de todos, sus ojos se dirigieron a Nami nuevamente quien miraba el suelo.

—Perdoname Luffy—dijo con voz baja sin que los demás lograran escucharla—No debí involucrarte, no sabía... Yo sólo... Sólo vete.

—Nami...

Nami subió la cabeza y con mirada de enojo volvió a tomar a Luffy, esta vez del brazo.

—Anda... Deberías irte.

—Ya lo escuchaste, mocoso...—Diamante colocó su mano pesadamente en el hombro de Luffy con la intención de sacarlo—La chica dijo que deberias-

Y como si se tratara de una pluma, Diamante se vio a sí mismo volando lejos hasta estrellarse contra la pared detrás de Nami. Sin previo aviso, había sido lanzado con facilidad por un mocoso como él.

De inmediato los otros sujetos se pusieron en posición para atacar al muchacho quien de inmediato le propinó una patada en el estómago a Trébol, quien aún no se había preparado.

—¡Luffy!

—¿Irme de aquí? ¿Quedarse con mi amiga? ¡No sé qué rayos sucede pero nadie lastima o amenaza a mis amigos!

—¡Maldito!—Gritó Diamante quien se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su boca, y poniendose de pie, trató de golpear a Luffy, sin embargo su puño fue detenido por la mano de Corazón, quien parecía aún sereno en medio de la situación.

—Corazón, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡sueltame!

El hombre rubio dobló la muñeca de Diamante y éste se retorció de dolor, y apartándose de él, notó cómo Corazón agarró de la camisa a Luffy y salió de la habitación con el chico colgando en su mano.

—¡Espera! No he terminado con ustedes... ¡Nami!—En ese momento Luffy recibió un golpe suave en el cuello que lo dejó inconsciente, mientras Corazón seguía su camino para sacarlo de ahí.

La chica sólo podía observar cómo Luffy era retirado del lugar, con la esperanza de haberlo sacado a tiempo de este rollo, y con el temor de lo que se avecinaba para su vida ahora que pertenecía a Arlog como apostadora.

—Luffy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre de gran estatura y rubios cabellos caminaba en un enorme jardín cerrado con cristales, sus zapatos avisaban cada paso que daba, sus lentes y su estravagante abrigo de plumas rosadas resaltaban entre las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, y deteniéndose frente a Diamante, lo observó un momento notando la sangre seca en su labio inferior.

—Diamante... Eres excelente, mi más emprendedor y listo amigo.

—Doffy, me halagas.

—Fufufufu... No seas modesto, amigo mío.

—No, tu exageras, exageras mucho. No soy tan listo.

—Sí lo eres, Diamante, el más listo.

—¡Oh! ¡vamos!

—Lo eres.

—¡Esta bien! ¡si tu lo dices! ¡soy el más listo!

—Fufufufu, claro que lo eres... Ahora dime, ¿quién ha osado lastimarte de esta manera?

— Fue mi descuido, un mocoso apostador quien ganó al enfrentarse a Pica, trató de llevarse a la chica que deseabamos reclutar.

—¿Le gano a Pica?

—Sí. Trate de hacerle pagar, pero tu hermano se lo llevó y no me permitió acabar con él.

—Fufufufu, Corazón suele ser duro con los niños, quizás se encargó a su manera.

El sujeto de abrigo de plumas rosadas caminó hasta sentarse en un mueble acolchado.

—Quiero ver la cara del mocoso que se ha atrevido a lastimarte a ti y a Trébol, y encima a querer arruinar mis planes.

Las pantallas frente al mueble se iluminaron mostrando los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad en donde se podía identificar al chico de suerte increíble quien desde que ingresó al casino, no paraba de ganar. Su imagen se reflejaba en los lentes de aquel sujeto quien con una sonrisa parecía haber descubierto algo grande.

—Nadie lastima a la familia de Donquixote Doflamingo... Y nadie vive para contarlo, a menos que ese "nadie" resulte ser alguien interesante... Fufufufufu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus párpados lentamente se abrieron, y con pesadez trató de moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía estar relajado al punto de no poder moverse coordinadamente. Cuando por fin pudo sentarse, se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba. Luffy estaba sentado en una parada de autobuses, no había nadie en la calle, por lo que el chico dedujo que debía ser bastante tarde, depronto recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de quedar inconsciente.

—¡Nami!

Con rapidez se apresuró a pararse de la silla, sin embargo sus piernas aun parecían torpes, una voz sonó desde la oscuridad en la parte de atrás de la silla de la parada de autobuses.

—Deberias relajarte... Esto no es asunto tuyo, niño.

Luffy miró hacia donde provenía esa voz, y para su sorpresa, logró identificar al sujeto, era el mismo que lo había sujetado de su camisa y posiblemente quien lo había golpeado en el cuello.

—Maldito... ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿qué le van a hacer a Nami? ¿porqué ella?

—Son demasiadas preguntas para ser alguien que acaba de reaccionar de ese golpe.

Luffy apenas y lograba mover sus brazos, la relajación de su cuerpo era totalmente involuntario, sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en un puño de la impotencia que sentía.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿qué pasará con Nami? ¿donde está ella?

—Y continuas... Vaya.—El sujeto se puso de pié y saliendo de la oscuridad, se puso frente a Luffy y lo señaló con su cigarro—Escucha esto que te voy a decir, niño. Si quieres seguir con vida, deja de hacer preguntas, deja de involucrarte, deja de buscarla. Ella, como todos los que terminan envueltos en esto, fue conducida por su propia avaricia.

Luffy aun seguía tratando de moverse.

—No interfieras en los planes de un hombre tan peligroso como mi hermano, ni interfieras en los míos para detenerlo... Ella estará bien.

—...

—Asi que por tu bien... Aléjate.—Y con esas palabras, Corazón dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—¿Por mi bien? Tonterías... Ella es mi amiga.

El rubio se detuvo y mirando por sobre su hombro, admiró la determinación en los ojos del muchacho.

—Y voy a salvarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La música rock sonaba fuerte confundiéndose con el ruido de las herramientas que dejaba caer en el suelo, un hombre de gran estatura y cabello azul se encontraba recostado sobre su espalda desnuda mientras sus enormes manos doblaban con fuerza la llave que usaba debajo de uno de los cinco autos que ocupaba el taller. La luz era intensa y el ruido de los metales chocaban en medio de la escandalosa melodía, un chico de nariz larga vestido en sudadera amarilla y pasamontañas que ocultaba parte de su rebelde cabello pronto se acercó a él con un par de botellas en mano.

—Llevas todo el día en ese auto, ¿no piensas descansar, Franky?

—¡Au! ¡Por supuesto que no!—Habló el hombre desde debajo del auto—Cuando algo te suuuperrr apasiona, no hay descanso que valga. Además, sé con certeza lo mucho que Luffy amará saber que esta belleza está funcionando.

—Pero podrías seguir mañana, ¿no? No he podido dormir con todo este ruido.

—Usopp, fuiste tu quien decidió quedarse esta noche a acompañarme aquí porque te pareció suuuperrr darle esta sorpresa a Luffy, deberías ayudarme.

—Vengo con ayuda... Te traje Cola.

El hombre de cabello azul se deslizó hasta salir de debajo del auto, y con rapidez, estiró un poco su musculoso brazo hasta tomar la botella y tomar un sorbo.

—¡Suuuupeeer! Por cierto, nariz larga... ¿Que no ibas a salir con tu chica hoy?

—¡Arg!—Usopp se recostó sobre el capó del auto—Kaya estuvo ocupada hoy, ni siquiera hablamos por teléfono. La reservación que hice en el restaurante se perdió y las flores se las envié a su casa.

—¿Acaso tienen problemas?

—No, ella es muy amorosa y amable. Son esas reuniones sociales a las que tiene que asistir.—el chico respira profundo—Franky, jamás salgas con una chica de la alta sociedad, es complicado tratar de encajar, ya sabes...

—No seas tonto, mientras hay amor, ¡todo se super puede!

—Jajaja, ya lo creo.

Un teléfono sonó, Franky presionó un botón de su reloj haciendo que la música se detuviera, se levantó y tomó su teléfono celular.

—Es Luffy... ¿A esta hora?

—Debe querer comer algo. ¡Dile que venga!

Franky respondió su teléfono—¡Au! Pero si es Luffy, ¿Qué cuenta mi capitán?

— _Franky... Hey, ¿estas en el taller ahora? Necesitó un favor._

—Sí, estoy aquí en el taller con nariz larga, tu sólo dime.

Usopp observaba a Franky mientras éste en silencio escuchaba a Luffy, su rostro se ensombreció y con seriedad soltó la llave que tenía en la otra mano dejándola sobre la mesa. Con su hombro sostuvo su teléfono mientras que con sus manos empezó a quitarse los guantes de trabajo.

—No digas más... Vamos para allá.—Y con esas palabras, colgó su teléfono y camino hasta la entrada y tomó su chaqueta de cuero negro.

—¿Vamos? ¿qué sucedió?—Preguntó el chico.

—Luffy está en problemas, vamos, subete a mi súper camioneta, vamos al otro lado de la ciudad.

—¡Al otro lado de la ciudad! Eso está a más de dos horas de aquí... ¿qué hace Luffy allá? ¡hey Franky, no te vayas sin responderme! ¡esperame! ¡Franky!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Esto sabe a amargo.

Un joven de cabello verde tomó una cucharada de sopa que con aparente amabilidad le había colocado su amigo cocinero en la mesa. Sanji había estado en su habitación descansando hasta que su compañero de apartamento le tocó la puerta pidiéndole un favor. Desde entonces se había encerrado en la cocina para ayudarlo, sin embargo, la particular manera de agradecimiento que le dirigía el peliverde no le estaba agradando.

—Maldito marimo, ¡tu fuiste quien vino a mi a pedirme ayuda con tu maldita resaca, alcohólico de mierda!

—¿Jaaa? Yo sólo te dije que me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba tomar algo, no te dije que me cocinaras esta inmunda sopa, cocinero de quinta.

—¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo hijo de tu madre?! ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

—¡La maldita sopa está amarga! Eres un cocinero de baja categoría, ¡idiota!

—¡Tu eres el idiota que no sabe distinguir entre lo amargo y lo salado! Esta es una sopa de pollo, ¡es salada! Sa-la-da... ¡imbecil!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, cejas rizadas?! ¡Te voy a revanar!

—¡Y yo te patearé tan fuerte que te acordarás del día en que naciste!

—¿Ah, si? Pues yo te cortaré en trozos y-

El sonido de la bocina de un coche interrumpió la agradable conversación, ambos se miraron un segundo para luego asomarse por el balcón.

—¡Zoro, Sanji! Bajen sus traseros, ¡Luffy nos necesita!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La oscuridad había inundado las calles de la ciudad, pocos autos transitaban por las calles, era una ciudad distinta a la capital en ese sentido, las noches eran quietas y algo solitarias, principalmente en el lado oeste, la cual conectaba a la carretera que conduce a la ciudad vecina, cuya calle a altas horas de la noche fácilmente podría ser comparada con un pueblo fantasma, nadie, ni siquiera automóviles, se escuchaban, con excepción de las camionetas de grandes cargas que se transportan de pueblo en pueblo. Luffy se encontraba totalmente sólo en medio de los asientos de la parada de autobuses, su cuerpo lentamente despertaba de ese estado de relajación involuntario, sus brazos eran lo único que movía con total libertad pero no con la fuerza suficiente. ¿qué le había hecho ese sujeto? ¿qué clase de golpe provocaba tal prolongado efecto? Trató de moverse hacia una esquina de la parada de autobuses para apoyarse de los postes de metal y poder ponerse de pié, y mientras lo intentaba, a lo lejos pudo ver una camioneta de colores azul, plateado y rojo la cual era bastante llamativa.

Suspiró, y con la mano derecha empezó a llamar la atención—¡Hey! ¡Franky!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste ir a ese lugar SOLO?

—Ace... Calmate.—Trató de tranquilizarlo su otro hermano.

—¡Y una mierda Sabo! ¡Y tu Luffy! ¡Mirame a la cara cuando te hablo! ¿Te das cuenta que pudieron herirte? ¡¿Te das cuenta que pudieron torturarte y luego matarte?!

Todos se encontraban en silencio alrededor de Luffy mientras su hermano mayor le reprendía, se habían dirigido al apartamento de los hermanos mientras Luffy se guardaba los comentarios hasta poder llegar y contarles a todos de una vez, sin embargo quien peor tomó la situación fue Ace. Luffy se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras que a su lado estaba Sabo. En el suelo se encontraban sentados Zoro y Franky, mientras que el resto estaban de pie preocupados por la situación excepto Sanji, quien había decidido adueñarse de la cocina para preparar café.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿que ibas a poder sacar a Nami de semejante problema tu solo metiéndote en ese lugar y haciendo las mismas estupideces que ella hizo?

—...

—Ahora tu amiga está allá, obviamente en contra de su voluntad. ¡Tu te pusiste al descubierto y mostraste tu cara, y puedo apostar que te hiciste notar! ¿te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación? A Nami pudieron haberla amenazado, esto no es un juego, ¿me escuchas? ¡no es un maldito juego!

—¡Suficiente Ace!—Gritó Sabo—Luffy no es idiota, él sabe lo grave de la situación, y con tus gritos no vas a solucionarlo.

—Es.. Es que.. ¡ARRG! ¡Joder!—Ace se sacude de la ira, y luego de respirar, se sienta en la mesa frente al sofá donde Luffy se encontraba sentado, y con ambas manos apartó sus cabellos hacia atrás con desespero, para después respirar profundo nuevamente.—Ok... Ok... Luffy—Alzó la mirada hacia su hermanito, quien lentamente lo miró.—Eres mi hermanito, mi tonto hermano menor que hace que me preocupe demasiado. Si te llegara a pasar algo, yo no podría soportarlo ¿entiendes eso?

Luffy asintió

—Que me pase lo que sea a mi, pero no a ustedes dos... Luffy... Por poco me dejas sin hermano menor, idiota.

Los ojos de Luffy se humedecieron, estaba acostumbrado a discutir y pelear con Ace, pero ante esas palabras, sabía que esta no era una discusión cualquiera, ni siquiera era una discusión, porque no se atrevía a replicar sus palabras. Sencillamente estaba siendo regañado por su hermano mayor quien lo amaba.

—Ace, Sabo... Lo siento.

Ace soltó una sonrisa con ironía—Ni siquiera te disculpas con sinceridad.

—¡Es que es mi amiga!

—¿Olvidas que también es nuestra?—Esta vez quien intervino fue Sanji, quien llegó con bebidas cargadas de cafeína para todos los presentes—Nami-san desde hace unos días actuaba de manera extraña, sin embargo por mucho que le insistí, jamás me quiso contar nada. Si te contó sólo a ti es porque vio una salida a su problema sólo en ti. Sin embargo—Tomó una calada de su cigarro y lentamente exaló el humo—Era tu responsabilidad no sólo avisarnos y mantenernos al tanto, sino también permitirnos ayudar. Somos más que un equipo.

—Sanji tiene razón, Luffy—Usopp se acercó más al sofá—Pero ahora eso no importa. Nami esta en problemas, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—Yo digo que la dejemos ahí un par de meses como castigo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, marimo de mierda?!

—¡Lo que oíste, pedazo de cocinero!

Mientras Sanji y Zoro discutían, Luffy se quedó pensativo, aquella imagen de Nami tratando de sonreír mientras le pedía que se fuera era todo lo que estaba en su mente, maldecía haberla dejado sola con aquel sujeto en primer lugar, pero más lo enojaba el hecho de no haber podido hacer más.

Odiaba que le arrebataran lo que tanto apreciaba.

—Debo salvarla.

El silencio volvió a reinar luego de que Luffy soltara esas palabras con tan notable seriedad.

—Ace, sé que deseas protegerme, pero tu me conoces y sabes que no me detendré.

—...

—Debo salvarla.

Ace miró a Sabo, quien lejos de estar enojado, parecía orgulloso escuchando hablar a su hermanito. Parece que tanto Sabo como él, no se habian percatado que Luffy ya no era aquel niño llorón que dependía de las decisiones y la fuerza de sus hermanos, ya no era aquel niño llorón quien trataba de igualarlos en fuerza, ahora Luffy es ese chico que decidió ser fuerte a su manera, y superarlos con su propia fuerza, su voluntad siempre sorprendió a Sabo, y su terquedad siempre sorprendió a Ace.

El chico pecoso cerró los ojos mientras trataba de guardar en su corazón y en su mente esa sensación de orgullo, se lo demostrará a Luffy en su debido momento, al igual que Sabo lo hará.

—¡Au! El capitán ha hablado!

Sabo le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano menor—Por supuesto.

—Nami-swan, ponto iremos a salvarte, ¡mi lady!

—Esa mujer cuando muera irá al infierno.

—¡Ya callate maldito marimo de mierda hijo de tu-

—¡Bien!—Gritó Luffy—Chicos, Nami es una importante nakama, y nosotros como sus amigos debemos ayudarla.

Todos escuchaban al chico del sombrero de paja, quien se levantó del sofá un poco tambaleante pero más recuperado, y se subió en él de pié.

—Pase lo que pase, la promesa es regresar a salvo.—El chico se acomodó su sombrero sobre su cabeza y con determinación miró a sus amigos—¿Estan todos listos?

—¡SI!

Todos se colocaron de pie sabiendo que para lo que se avecinaban necesitarían de valor y astucia.

—¿Listos qué? ¿Olvidan que necesitamos un plan? ... Ah~ me esta dando la enfermedad de no-puedo-ir-al-casino-de-grandulones-peligrosos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El frío de la ciudad congelaba cada parte de sus piernas descubiertas las cuales el corto abrigo vino tinto no lograba cubrir, el cielo de Londres parecía jamás dejar de nublarse en esta época del año que apenas iniciaba. Una chica de cabellos cortos caminaba de prisa en medio de la concurrida calle mientras sacaba de su bolso su teléfono celular, marcando rápidamente un número.

Sus botas de tacón sonaban en medio del parque que empezaba a atravesar para llegar a su destino, irritada por no ser atendida su llamada, volvió a marcar el número, hasta que por fin fue contestado.

— _¿Diga?_

—Hack, hasta que por fin respondes... Necesito pedirte un favor.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al semáforo.

—Se trata de Sabo-kun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **N/A: Entre más se complica a historia, más quiero escribir.**

 **Lastimosamente estoy casi ingresando a fechas de parciales, pero no pienso abandonar ni una semana de publicación. Además, ¿Se vieron el especial de Sabo? Yo quedé con más ganas de Koala.**

 **Esto se pone interesante.**

 **¿Qué sucederá con Nami? ¿Cual será el plan para ayudarla? ¿Qué planea hacer Koala?**

 **¿A qué se refería Corazón? ¿Qué planes tendrá Joker respecto a Luffy?**

 **Respuestas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Review? ¿halagos? ¿tomatazos? ¿botellazos? ¿piedras?**


	7. Trampa para pájaros

**Capitulo bastante extenso, ¡pero definitivo! Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Trampa para pájaros**

Sandalias sonaban en el pasillo solitario de la facultad de medicina el cual en ese instante se encontraba fuera del horario de clases debido a las festividades de la época del año que los universitarios celebraban en cada uno de sus semestres. Luffy caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose al laboratorio donde sabía con certeza quién se encontraba ahí sin importarle un bledo las fiestas y preferiría estudiar detenidamente en soledad. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a las dos puertas que conectaban al laboratorio y sin dudarlo, abrió una de ellas sin previo aviso.

Un chico alto de piel bronceada y cabello negro se encontraba estudiando en un microscopio mientras que con su otra mano tomaba apuntes, al percatarse del ruido de la puerta, miró hacia atrás interrumpiendo su actividad, para poder ver de quién se trataba.

—Mugiwara-ya

—¡Hey Torao!

El chico de jeans estampados quien en ese instante usaba una bata de laboratorio, se levantó de su silla y lentamente empezó a manipular los pequeños objetos delicados donde estaba estudiando y cerró su libreta de apuntes, poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la otra mesa del laboratorio.

—Debí imaginarme que eras tu, ¿quien más sería tan imprudente de abrir la puerta sin tocar antes? Estaba en algo importante.

—Shishishi, lo siento, lo siento.

Luffy caminó mientras la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, y con confianza, se sentó sobre una de las mesas.

Trafalgar Law era el nombre del joven estudiante de medicina, había interactuado con Luffy desde aquel entrenamiento en donde Law caminaba cerca a la cancha de basket y accidentalmente casi recibe un balonazo en su cabeza, y de no ser por sus reflejos, habría recibido un golpe muy fuerte. En ese momento en vez de lanzar el balón hacia Luffy quien fue el que sin querer había lanzado el balón hacia él, el chico lo lanzó a larga distancia logrando encestar el balón. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos incluyendo a Luffy, quien desde entonces cada vez que se cruzan de camino, no paraba de sonreírle al muchacho de piel bronceada. En oportunidades anteriores le había pedido que se uniera al equipo pero siempre recibía una negativa como respuesta, así que Luffy se conformó con que sólo fueran amigos, aunque Law no esté tan de acuerdo con ello.

—Si vienes a pedirme que me una al equipo por enésima vez, déjame decirte que la respuesta sigue siendo no, y no cambiaré de opinión al respecto.—Law le dio la espalda mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—Hmm~

—No me interesa jugar, tengo otras cosas importantes en qué concentrarme.

—Hmm, ¡ok!

—Bien, ya te puedes ir.

—No.

A Law le palpitó una vena en la frente, tenía poca paciencia con el chico del sombrero de paja, sin embargo, sabiendo desde antes de conocerlo aquella tarde que el chico es terco y bastante leal a sus convicciones, no le parecía raro que el muchacho fuese tan insistente.

—Tampoco soy tu amigo, ya déjame tranquilo.—Expresó Law con desinterés.

—No me gusta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que digas que no somos amigos.

—No lo somos.

—¿Por qué?

Otra vena palpitó en la frente del chico, quien miró por un momento a Luffy para luego seguir con su actividad, debía apresurarse si quería llegar temprano con sus amigos.

—Además, no vine por eso, Torao, somos amigos y eso no está en discusión, vengo por otro asunto.

El chico suspiró, consciente de que debía escuchar a Luffy o nunca podrá quitárselo de encima.

—¿Entonces a qué has venido, Mugiwara-ya?

—Por cuestiones del corazón.

El muchacho alto miró a Luffy con preocupación—¿Estas enfermo?

—No.

—Entonces si lo que buscas son consejos sobre el amor, estas con la persona equivocada.

—¿Amor?

—¿No es sobre eso?

—No.

Law empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, e irritado se quitó la bata de laboratorio, se puso su sombrero blanco, cerró su bolso y se dispuso a irse.

—Se trata del hombre de la fotografía que tienes en tu billetera, se llama Corazón, ¿no es así?

Law se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Lentamente dio media vuelta para encarar a Luffy quien seguía con su rostro inocente mirándolo en espera de su respuesta.

—No... No sé de qué me hablas.

—Hace un par de meses cuando te vi con tus amigos en aquel restaurante, ¿recuerdas que Penguin ganó una apuesta y le diste tu billetera para que sacara el dinero porque tenias las manos ocupadas con mi cuello mientras me ahorcabas porque te colme la paciencia?

—Por supuesto.

—Luego te fuiste al baño y los chicos empezaron a revisar tus cosas para ver si tenias novia. A mi me pareció divertido y también participé.

Law trataba de escuchar con paciencia, pero nada de lo que le decía lo estaba ayudando, más adelante se encargaría de cobrárselas a sus amigos.

—Entonces cuando yo revisé tu billetera, vi a tu familia, y había una foto más, era un hombre rubio enoooorme... También vi la foto de tu hermanita y-

—Mugiwara-ya, ¿a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Conocí a ese sujeto ayer.

Trafalgar soltó su bolso, y en un rápido movimiento se acercó a Luffy y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿Donde?!

—Torao... Necesito tu ayuda.—Dijo el muchacho con seriedad, una que jamás había visto en él, por lo que lentamente soltó su agarre de su camisa y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿En qué demonios te has metido?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Alguien sabe donde está Luffy?

Un muchacho de cabello rizado y nariz larga caminó entre las herramientas tiradas en el suelo mientras que marcaba un número en su teléfono móvil.

Todos habían acordado encontrarse en el taller de mecánica de Franky después de almuerzo. Habían estado de acuerdo en descansar toda la mañana pues habian pasado la noche hasta horas de la madrugada despiertos evaluando los detalles que Luffy logró captar mientras estuvo en aquel lugar.

Sabo y Ace no habían llegado tampoco, por lo que Sanji supuso que Luffy se encontraba con sus hermanos.

—¿Ya lo llamaste?—Preguntó el peliverde mientras destapaba una botella de cerveza.

—¡Obviamente! Pero no responde.

—Quizás esté con sus hermanos.

—¿Quien?—Habló una voz desde la entrada del taller, se trataba de Sabo quien había llegado con Ace.

—Luffy... ¿no está con ustedes?

—No—Dijo Sabo—Nosotros creímos que estaba con ustedes.

Todos se miraron, para luego suspirar, era un caso perdido preguntarse por su paradero, nadie iba a saberlo.

—Tks, Luffy no cambia—Se movió irritado el mayor de los hermanos—deja que lo vea, debería darle una buena paliza para que aprenda a-

—¡Heeey! ¡chicos!

Todos reconociendo la voz, se asomaron fuera del taller encontrándose con Luffy saliendo del auto de Law por la parte de arriba.

—¡Espera Mugiwara-ya! No he estacionado el auto.

—¡Chicos!—Luffy saltó del techo del auto y corrió hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban—¿Recuerdan a Torao?

—¿Torao?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Déjame ver si entiendo...—Usopp se movió en el desgastado sofá que se encontraba en la pequeña sala dentro del taller—¿Cuando hablas de negocios sucios te refieres a que el casino oculto es también de hecho una fachada?

–Así es—Respondió Law.

—¿Y quien ingresa a ese negocio no sale jamás?

—Exacto. Ellos utilizan a las personas para ganar apuestas y quedarse ellos con el 70% del dinero. Por lo general son grandes ganancias, de lo contrario jamás se fijarían en ti si no ven potencial. A esa persona con quien hacen el trato lo llaman "rey apostador" quien recibe la protección del jefe de la familia, y también empieza a ultrajar a nuevos miembros para generar más ganancias, es como una pirámide.

—Es una mafia—Opinó el peliverde.

—Es como eso, Zoro-ya.

Usopp volvió a moverse nervioso—¿Nos dices que tienes la forma de saber la información de todo el casino y los movimientos de cada uno de esos sujetos?

—Por supuesto—dijo el chico de los tatuajes.

—Torao conoce a alguien que pertenece a esa familia.

—Mugiwara-ya tuvo contacto con una persona importante para Joker, el jefe de la familia.

—Familia, familia, familia... ¿Por qué se refieren así de ellos?—Preguntó Franky.

—Es como la filosofía de esa organización, la persona que Mugiwara-ya conoció es alguien importante para mi, es mi protector. Pero eso ya es otra historia que a ustedes no les incumbe.

—Oye, oye Luffy—susurró Usopp de cerca al muchacho—¿es buena idea que este odioso esté al tanto y nos ayude?

—Torao es mi amigo.

—Sí, pero...

—De cualquier manera—Continuaba Law—la persona con quien vamos a buscar contactarnos no es Cora-san... Es una amiga a quien le he hecho muchos favores en el pasado y sé que no se negará a ayudarme.

—¿Una amiga?

—Su alias es Baby 5.

—¿Alias?

—Usopp, ¿podrías dejar de preguntar todo lo que dicen? ¡Me irritas!

—Pe... Pero Sanji, ¡estoy nervioso! Oye Law... ¿cómo vamos a contactarnos con alguien que trabaja para ellos? ¿de verdad los traicionaría sólo por devolverte un par de favores?

—El problema, nariz larga-ya, no es que ella decida o no hacerlo, el problema es llegar a ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó Sanji.

—A que ella no opera directamente en el casino, ella actúa desde las sombras. Ella es un importante arma para la familia Donquixote.

—... ¿Un... Importante arma?

—Así es, ella es hacker.

—¡¿Un hacker?! ¡Entonces si fallamos en convencerla, estaremos vulnerables a que ella nos arruine virtualmente!—Usopp se puso de pie y caminó nervioso hasta ponerse frente a Law—¡¿te das cuenta de lo delicado que es eso?!

—¡Usopp!

El chico quedó petrificado ante el tono de voz de Luffy, quien también se puso de pié y manteniéndose en su lugar, se dirigió no sólo a su amigo sino también al resto.

—Sé que esto es delicado, ¡estuve allá y sé que no es un juego! acepto que me equivoqué, pero no me arrepiento. ¿Había otra forma de llegar a ellos? ¿qué habrían hecho ustedes en mi lugar? Escuchen, pueden decir lo que quieran de mi, y de mis arrebatos, ¡pero no duden nunca cuando digo que Torao es de confianza y sabe lo que dice!

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Law tomó un suspiro y continuó.

—Entiendo que no tengas confianza, nariz larga-ya, pero-

—Además Torao es mi amigo.

—¡No lo soy!

—Todos aquí tienen derecho a opinar, así que él también.

—Mugiwara-ya, yo no-

—Por cierto, Sanji, tengo hambre.

—¡Ahora eres tu quien no me deja hablar!

—¡Au! Que les parece si pasamos a mi super casa a comer algo mientras continuamos.

—¡Yahoooo! Muero de hambre.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia una de las puertas que conectaba a la casa de Franky, Trafalgar por su parte, se quedó de pie en su lugar con una expresión de sorpresa mientras sudaba, no daba crédito a esa peculiar forma de ser de Luffy y mucho menos a lo bien que sus amigos lo tomaban, definitivamente cada loco en su circulo social. Una palmada en la espalda recibió el chico tatuado, al mirar a su lado, se encontró con la amable expresión de Ace y Sabo, quienes sonriendo le daban a entender que lo comprendían y que no se preocupara. Sabo fue el primero en irse detrás del resto mientras Ace con un leve empujoncito, llevó al muchacho a donde se dirigieron los demás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brillantes luces adornaban el asombroso lugar, un vistazo a las Vegas era aquel casino oculto entre las sombras de una ciudad insospechada de movimientos ilegales y dinero fácil, hombres levantaban su champán al saberse ganadores mientras atractivas mujeres celebraban los triunfos de los orgullosos caballeros.

Un chico de sombrero de paja caminaba alrededor de las distintas mesas de apuestas, su camisa de girasoles y su barba falsa lo ayudaban a mantenerse oculto de quienes aquella noche lograron interactuar con él. El muchacho había llamado mucho la atención en aquella oportunidad y no podían arriesgarse a que el plan de recolectar la información para contactar con Baby 5 sin meterse en mayores aprietos fuera arruinado.

Pero, pese a los peligros de ser descubiertos, él se negó firmemente a dejar su sombrero.

 _-Flash back-_

— _Escuchen—Habló Law mientras todos terminaban luego de una adelantada cena, todos se encontraban en el comedor de la casa de Franky, en ese instante la tarde caía lentamente dejando en penumbras la casa, sólo con la iluminación de la lampara sobre ellos en la mesa del comedor.—Tenemos sólo una oportunidad de contactar con Baby 5. Recuerden que Nami-ya está siendo reclutada como nuevo miembro de los apostadores estrellas, si ven movimientos sospechos a su alrededor, todo estará arruinado, así que propongo limitarnos a buscar a Baby 5 sin llamar la atención._

— _De acuerdo—Habló Zoro mientras bebía su botella de licor—¿Pero cómo se supone que encontraremos la manera de infiltrarnos en el personal? Según Luffy, es un lugar enorme con muchos camareros, meseros y músicos, sin mencionar a los que manejan el juego en cada apuesta. Sí, hay muchas personas, pero deben tener su seguridad allí, ¿cómo vamos a engañarlos y entrar?_

— _No todos serán trabajadores, otros sencillamente estarán en los alrededores._

 _Sanji lentamente exaló el humo de su cigarrillo—Y... ¿Qué pasa con los alias que necesitamos? Luffy mencionó que Nami-san es conocida como la gata ladróna._

— _¡Au! Yo me puedo encargar de eso, pero necesito el permiso de mi capitán para llamar a una persona quien podría ayudarnos._

— _¿Es un amigo?—preguntó el Luffy._

— _¡Es una suuuperrr amiga!_

— _Si confías en ella, adelante Franky._

 _El hombre de cabello azul sacó su teléfono móvil y con una sonrisa aguardó por ser respondida su llamada. En medio del silencio, todos lo observaban hasta que el peliazul habló._

— _¡Yeah! Nico Robín... Tiempo sin escuchar tu voz, espectacular mujer._

 _La sonrisa de Luffy no se hizo esperar, entre tanto Zoro se ahogaba con su bebida y empezó a toser fuerte. Todos la conocían desde hace un tiempo, esa mujer apreciaba a Luffy con su vida. Y mientras Franky le contaba el asunto, Ace observó cómo su hermanito sonreía plácido mientras le mandaba saludos a su amiga, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, había acordado con Sabo ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas para poder intervenir, y mientras tanto, estarían allí como fuerza de apoyo. Querían descubrir que tanto había madurado su hermanito, y querían asegurarse de que sus amigos lo amaran y cuidaran tanto como ellos dos lo harían._

 _Luego de haber informado a Robín sobre lo ocurrido y el plan, Franky en silencio escuchó su respuesta para después brillantemente sonreír y alzar su dedo pulgar en aprobación de la ayuda de la mujer. Todos sonrieron y fue Luffy quien gritó._

— _¡Gracias Robín!_

 _Ella definitivamente iba a ser de gran ayuda, pues a pesar de ser maestra de literatura e historia de la universidad, tenía importantes conexiones en servicios privados de seguridad . Y un favor a su querido amigo Luffy jamás se lo negaria, despues de todo, él salvó su vida._

— _Bien, resuelto eso, hablemos de donde estaremos ubicados cada uno y cual será nuestra función. Se comunicaran con Nico-ya después para que nos ayude con las identidades falsas._

— _Identidades falsas ¿Eh?... Me gusta.—mencionó Zoro—Yo me encargo de darle los detalles del plan a la mujer sombría._

 _—Bien, Zoro—Luffy se quitó su sombrero y lo colocó en la mesa mientras se recostaba más en la silla—Entrégale esa información a Robín. Te lo encargo._

— _Por nada del mundo permitamos ser descubiertos... Bien, iniciemos, presten atención—Todos observaron cómo Law empezó a ubicar el salero en el centro de la mesa—Esta es la oficina principal de Doflamingo, ubicada frente a una enorme estatua de flamenco, justo desde allí tiene vista de todo el casino y sus movimientos, por lo que un paso el falso pondrá en juego nuestro plan..._

 _-fin del flash back-_

Luffy se acercó a la mesa del bufet y con ansiedad empezó a llenar un plato de pasteles y mariscos, y acercándose a uno de los guardias, empezó a distraerlo mientras comía toneladas de alimentos.

 _"Fíjense donde se encuentran ubicados los guardias, por lo general son cinco guardias por sala, Mugiwara-ya, tu llamaste la atención la vez anterior, así que serás el único en disfrazarte, no apostarás, irás a la sala 4 y te encargarás de distraer al guardia que se encuentre más cercano a la puerta que conecta a las escaleras donde sólo permiten el paso a personal autorizado, y cuando lo logres, yo ingresaré"_

El chico siguió comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana, logrando llamar la atención del guardia con el sonido de sus masticadas. Sin embargo, el sujeto no dejaba de hacer su trabajo.

Y como Luffy no es de mantenerse a la raya en un plan, hizo lo que no debía hacer.

—Cooffffff...—Y golpeando su pecho, empezó a simular que se ahogaba con la comida.

O quizás no estaba fingiendo.

Colorado, empezó a mover sus manos en busca de aire, entonces el guardia se acercó al chico y empezó a ayudarlo, fue en es instante que Law caminó rápidamente y con agilidad, abrió la puerta e ingresó sin ser descubierto.

—Idiota... No debías llamar a atención.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un joven de cabello rubio y curiosas cejas rizadas caminaba entre las personas con una costosa botella de vino y un par de copas en mano, sus ágiles manos deslizaron el par de copas sobre la barra y con picardía sonrió a la mujer que servía el alcohol, la chica hábilmente preparaba cócteles cuyos nombres exóticos invitaban al baile y a las fantasias. El rubio la observó hasta que sus ojos se conectaron, y como un hechizo, la apasionada mirada del hombre de cejas curiosas la atrapó, mientras palabras suaves salieron de su boca casi como susurro, ronco, lento, varonil.

—Busqué en las calles aquella presencia encendida,

de aroma a rosas y labios con tinta,

Rojo pasión que mis pasos dirigía

Sus ojos profundos que el amor comprendía.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros lo miró embelesada, aquellas palabras se deslizaban entre los labios del rubio cual amante experto, las manos de la mujer dejaron de preparar licor, y empezó a escuchar con atención.

—Mujer hermosa, mujer divina,

De alma bondadosa y manos finas,

Te busqué en los bosques, te busqué en cantinas,

Embriagado sin conocerte, pero extrañándote cada día,

Mi alma solitaria, Abatida se sentía,

Pues con desespero al buscarte, buscaba mi propia vida,

Sin tus ojos en los míos, sin tus manos en las mías,

Dime como sobreviví sin tu presencia hasta este día,

Te busqué en cada rincón, en cada vía,

Y en este lugar por fin te conozco, alma mía, quien lo diría.

Sus ojos continuaron conectados, como si se necesitaran toda la vida, como si la búsqueda hubiese sido eterna, se miraban con detenimiento, embelesados, concentrados, conectados... La joven mujer quien sintiéndose halagada por sus palabras, no podía dejar de sentir su pecho agitarse ante la mirada de aquel seductor hombre, terminó el ultimo coctel y una vez entregado, se dirigió hasta el rubio.

—¡Wow!—Sonrió la mujer—Eso fue... Maravilloso.

—Maravillado estoy yo al ver tu sonrisa—Sonrió el rubio con sinceridad—¿Te has visto en el espejo? Deberías hacerlo más seguido... Verás entonces que pocas cosas serán las que te maravillarán.

Sanji lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba, los pechos de aquella mujer lo invitaban a mirar, los carnosos labios rojos lo inspiraban a bailar, pero debía controlarse, debía ganar la confianza de la mujer frente a él.

No estaba frente a Nami-swan... Estaba frente a una mujer que podría ser su enemiga.

Una hermosa, hermosa mujer.

—¿Y qué desea el hombre de cabellos dorados?—Preguntó juguetonamente.

—Fantasías contigo, hechas realidad.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros soltó una risa gutural con coquetería, y moviendo su mano delicadamente en las femeninas curvas de su cuello, se inclinó sobre la barra—Me temo que ese cóctel no existe, mi señor.

—¿Y quién está hablando de cócteles, mi lady?

La chica volvió a reír un poco más espontanea, y fijándose en la botella de vino y el par de copas, analizó un poco más al hombre y nuevamente subió su mirada a sus ojos.

—Si lo que pretendes es que falte a mi trabajo para hacer tus fantasías realidad, necesitaras más que palabras bonitas y una fina botella de vino.

—No pretendo hacerla faltar, señorita, pero tampoco pretendo negarme a la inspiradora compañía de tan hermosa mujer.

—Sólo mi compañía, espero... Porque cuando se trata de amor, las palabras se las lleva el viento, son las acciones las que hablan por sí mismas.

—El compromiso, las promesas, la paciencia, los planes, los sueños compartidos, todo eso incluye tanto palabras como acciones, y es amor genuino...

—Bien lo has dicho. Es amor genuino—La mujer sonrió, mostrando más empatia con el rubio—¿Y cual es el nombre de tan poeta caballero?

Sanji miró sus ojos, grandes y misteriosos, pero brillantes como si estuvieran cargados de emociones ocultas, una mirada encantadora que esconde lágrimas de tristeza. Sintió todo, deseos de protegerla, de ayudarla, de huir de la mano de tan hermosa mujer, sus objetivos planeados con sus amigos flaquearon y sintió sucumbir ante los brillantes ojos que esconden la mayor de las sinceridades.

 _"Y recuerden, no deben dar sus verdaderas identidades"_

Recordando las palabras de Law, el rubio suspiró derrotado y apretando el cigarrillo entre sus labios, decidió seguir sus instintos.

—Sanji, mi lady. Por favor, no me niegue a saber el suyo, moriría asfixiado en agonía con la idea de no poder pronunciar su nombre.

La mujer de nuevo río con picardía, y antes de moverse para abrir la puerta de la barra y darle la entrada al rubio, pronunció con notable seducción.

—Violet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre de cuerpo bien formado y cabello verde caminaba por los pasillos grises del subterráneo, se fijó mantenerse concentrado en ejecutar la aparte del plan donde él tenía un importante papel, sus pies se apresuraron a su destino.

 _"Zoro-ya es la clave, entrarás después de Mugiwara-ya, pero no juntos... Debes estar cerca de tu objetivo y mantenerlo en sus funciones, mantén tus ojos sobre él y pase lo que pase, si ves peligro alguno, contrólalo"_

—No es una tarea sencilla, pero puedo hacerlo...

El peliverde caminaba y agilizando el paso, empezó a correr.

—¡¿Pero donde demonios estoy?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabo caminó entre la multitud con elegancia, su rubio cabello y su estatura le daban cierto aire aristocrático que lo hacía atractivo a las mujeres que descaradamente pasaban por su lado con la intención de invitarlo con sus miradas a lo prohibido. Nervioso, carraspeo un poco su garganta y buscó con su mirada a sus hermanos.

No muy lejos de ahí, bebiendo un vaso de tequila, se encontraba su hermano Ace, quien después de conectar su mirada con la de su hermano Sabo, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el otro lado de la sala, sus ojos inquietos pero con disimulo buscaban a su hermano menor, sin éxito alguno.

Sabo se recostó en un poste decorativo cercano, y con disimulo, empezó a hablar.

—¿Has visto a Luffy?

—Lo estoy buscando.—Respondió el pelinegro.

—Trafalgar Law le dijo que estuviera en la sala cuatro, pero no está ahí.

—¿Crees que haya cometido alguna imprudencia?

El rubio se voltio a verlo tras la pregunta de su hermano, Ace hizo lo mismo y luego de reflexionar unos segundos mientras se miraban, ambos respondieron al unisono.

—Sí, seguro.

Una mujer madura de voluptuoso cuerpo y extravagantes arreglos en el cabello se acercó hasta el rubio y con descaro, abrazó el brazo del muchacho y lo miró a los ojos mientras que el brazo del rubio estaba prisionero entre los pechos de la mujer.

—Joven, quizás sea tu cabello dorado, o tu interesante cicatriz, pero has llamado mi atención. ¿Tomarías una copa conmigo?

—Señ... Señora—El rubio se tensionó ante el insinuante comportamiento de la mujer, quien no dejaba de afirmar sus pechos contra el brazo del chico.

—Oh, vamos, cariño... ¿vas a negarte a esto?

—E... Es que...

Sabo miró cómo su hermano Ace estaba de brazos cruzados con una enorme sonrisa, evidentemente divertido por la embarazosa situación que su hermano atravesaba.

—¿Qué pasa? Vamos, cariño, no seas tímido... ¿Es que acaso tienes novia?

—Eh...—Sabo volvió a alzar la mirada a Ace, quien levantando las cejas y el mentón, le dio a entender que también esperaba su respuesta.—Eh.. Sí, lo siento, ya tengo novia.

—¿Qué?—Un poco decepcionada, la mujer se meneó un poco más cerca del chico, sus ojos se centraban en los labios del rubio—Bueno, no importa.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no voy a hacer nada con tu novia—Rió sugestivamente la mujer—Vamos cariño, te haré ver las estrellas.

—¿Estrellas?—Sabo trató de alejarse de la mujer—Créame señora, no hace falta. Ella me hace ver las estrellas.

—¡¿Qué?!—Dijo la mujer.

—¿Qué?—repitió un sorprendido Ace.

—Asi es, ¡y de qué manera! así que si me disculpa, soy un hombre ocupado. Ofrezca las mieles de su amor a la persona correcta, pierde su tiempo conmigo.

La mujer indignada, se alejó del rubio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme?

Ace no contuvo su risa, y soltó una carcajada fuerte, la mujer al verlo, se ciñó ahora al brazo del pelinegro—No importa, tengo demasiadas oportunidades, y mucho mejores que tu, ¿verdad, joven de cabellos rebeldes?

—¡¿Yo?! ¡No!—Respondió el pelinegro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No se ofenda, pero usted ya está vieja.

—¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

—Váyase a su casa, señora, sus nietos deben estar preocupados.—Y luego de mirarla con preocupación, el pelinegro hizo una reverencia inclinandose frente a la mujer—Mis disculpas, por favor, que pase una buena noche.

La mujer ofendida, se fue del lugar, su rizados cabellos se movían al compás de sus pasos, evidentemente enojada.

Sabo reía fuerte, y luego de respirar, miró a su hermano quien en silencio lo observaba con mirada picara.

—Asi que... ¿te hace ver estrellas, eh? Y yo que te creí puro y casto.

—¿Qué? Oye, cuando dije eso, me refería a los golpes de Koala, ¡enserio! Esa chica es de temer.

Ace rió fuertemente, y luego de calmarse, le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano.

—¡Sólo bromeaba jajajaja! pero Sabo, ¿te das cuentas de que en el momento en que esa señora te preguntó si tenias novia, pensaste en tu amiga?

—¿Qué?

—Y yo en ningún momento he dicho el nombre de Koala.—Dijo Ace con un sonrisa burlona.

Sabo miró el suelo, claramente descubriendo el punto que su hermano señalaba.

Ace volvió a darle otra palmada en el hombro, esta vez con más fuerza.—Te dejo ese dato ahí.—Y con las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a alejarse.

—¿A donde vas?

—A buscar a nuestro tonto hermano menor—Y con un movimiento con la mano, se despidió de Sabo sin voltear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaba entre los oscuros pasillos que conectaban a puertas las cuales sabía con certeza que en ninguna de ellas se encontraba aquella mujer. Trafalgar Law se movió con sigilo hasta subir las escaleras que conectaban a una puerta delgada, y sabiendo que por fin había llegado, tomó en su mano derecha la perilla de la puerta con suavidad, y girándola, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Una amplia habitación oscura era iluminada sólo con la luz de tres enormes monitores, una chica de cabellos negros estaba sentada operando cada monitor desde un pequeño teclado vino tinto que bien podría caber en la palma de su mano, sus labios movían con impaciencia el cigarrillo manchado con su labial. La mujer sin girarse, soltó una risita gutural.

—Vaya... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Trafalgar Law.

—Baby 5.

La mujer se giró en su silla hasta encararlo, la oscuridad no le permitía a Law poder evaluar su expresión, sin embargo el rostro de él era totalmente iluminado por la luz de los monitores.

—Y dime... ¿Qué te ha traído por acá? ¿Acaso.. Me necesitas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usopp repartió cartas, su uniforme blanco de corbata roja lo identificaban como uno de los empleados del casino, sus ágiles manos mostraban experiencia frente al juego. Una conversación entre dos de los apostadores anteriores había llamado su atención, hablaron de una atractiva apostadora de cabello naranja en la sala cinco, por desgracia el chico de la nariz larga se encontraba situado en la sala tres, y aunque entre las salas tres y cuatro sólo hay una división simbólica donde solo enormes arcos las separaban, la amplitud del lugar y la multitud de personas no facilitaban para nada el poder comunicarse con ella, pues la sala cinco y seis se encontraban en el piso de arriba.

 _"Son dos salas por cada piso, las salas cinco y seis son donde apuestan los de la elite, esto es complicado... ¿Donde rayos están Luffy y Law? ¿habran obtenido información? Ya deberíamos salir de aquí."_

Una explosión sonó desde debajo del suelo, el piso tambaleó haciendo que algunas personas se tiraran en el suelo por temor, alguien a lo lejos gritó que se trataba de un terremoto, por lo que las personas entraron en pánico y empezaron a correr. Desde ese instante Usopp salió de su lugar y corrió hasta Franky, quien estaba cerca en una de las apuestas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es parte del plan?—Preguntó el muchacho.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe, un sujeto de cabello gris y ropas oscuras salió de ese lugar y cayó al suelo, evidentemente fue lanzado por alguien.

—Lo dudo—Respondió Franky.

En ese instante un chico de sombrero de paja salió y se lanzó sobre sujeto de cabellos grises mientras le propinaba golpes en la cara.

—¡Luffy!—Gritó Usopp quien en un intento por acercarse, se tropezó con las personas que trataban de salir del lugar.

—¡Usopp! encárgate de Luffy, iré por la camioneta, ¡debemos salir de aquí pronto!

—¡Espera!

Usopp volvió a tropezar con las personas mientras veía a Franky correr. Luffy seguía luchando, su oponente lo había empujado hasta lanzarlo contra una mesa, las cartas y monedas cayeron al suelo mientras el chico trataba de ponerse de pie.

—¡Luffy!—Ace apareció y tomando a Luffy de los hombros, lo empujó detrás de él para protegerlo—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

—¡Es inútil, Ace!—Luffy trató de ponerse de nuevo al frente para luchar—¡Nos descubrieron!

—¿Qué?—Ace, sorprendido por la fuerza de su hermanito, seguía intentando controlarlo.

—¡Esos bastardos nos descubrieron! ¡Nos están vigilando!

Ace miró al sujeto frente a él, los redondos lentes del sujeto no le permitían a Ace detallarlo fácilmente.

—Luffy, vete.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a irme!

—Maldición, ¡que te vayas te digo!

Zoro apareció en el instante, y tomando a Luffy de la cintura, lo cargó sobre su hombro y empezó a correr.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces Zoro?! ¡suéltame!

—¡Cállate! Yo también quiero luchar, pero...

Luffy volteó para ver a su amigo.

—¡Viene la policía y desde la cárcel no vamos a poder hacer nada!

—¡NO ME IMPORTA!

—¡Pues debería importarte! ¿olvidas que este maldito lugar es ilegal?

—¡Pero...!

Zoro siguió corriendo.

—¡Pero este no es el camino, Zoro!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sujeto se estrelló contra la pared, Ace lo había lanzado para tomar ventaja. El hombre cayó al suelo y lentamente empezó a ponerse de pie apoyándose con la pared.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?—Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la barbilla.

El tipo se rió mientras miraba a Ace prepararse para seguir peleando.

—Gladius—Respondió en un repentino tono serio, y de inmediato le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Ace, quien debido a la fuerza del golpe, se tambaleó hasta llegar dentro de un ascensor cuyas puertas automáticas se habían quedado trabadas a consecuencia de la explosión.

Ace se sostuvo con la pared y de inmediato se lanzó a darle un puñetazo a Gladius, ambos empezaron a forcejear mientras lanzaban puños contra el otro. En ese instante Gladius tomó ventaja e hizo caer a Ace quien se golpeó contra el suelo. Gladius puso su pie sobre la espalda del chico mientras sacaba un arma, sin embargo, una inesperada patada lanzó el arma lejos de sus manos. Sabo había llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo, Ace trataba de quitarse al sujeto de encima, en ese instante Sabo volvió a atacar esta vez propinándole un golpe en la cabeza al sujeto, lanzándolo lejos de su hermano, quien logró levantarse.

—¿Estas bien, Ace?

—Estoy bien... ¿Luffy?

—No lo sé.

Gladius se levantó, y en un rápido movimiento ambos esquivaron el golpe que había lanzado, pero aprovechándose de su ángulo, el sujeto de cabello gris se lanzó de nuevo sobre el arma, en ese instante Sabo empujó a Ace fuera del ascensor y la bala dio justo en los botones que controlaban la puerta automática, cerrándose de inmediato, dejando a Sabo encerrado dentro del ascensor con Gladius.

—¡Sabooo!—Gritó Ace desde afuera mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—¡Estoy bien!—Escuchó desde adentro—¡Ve por Luffy!

Impotencia, rabia, Ace apretó sus puños y con ira golpeó la puerta de nuevo.

—Mas te vale que te mantengas con vida. ¡Regresaré!—Y con impotencia, corrió dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Debía asegurarse de que Luffy estuviera bien.

Corrió con desespero y bajó las escaleras, las alarmas se encendieron inesperadamente, las luces rojo y azul de las alarmas empezaban a reflejarse por las paredes altas del casino, sus ojos buscaban con prisa a cualquiera de los chicos que pudiera decirle algo sobre Luffy, varias puertas estaban cerradas y mientras el chico buscaba una salida, la alarma de incendios se activó y el agua empezó a caer. Ace se apresuró a una de las puertas pero esta se encontraba cerrada, golpeó y empujó sin tener éxito hasta el cansancio, y derrotado, golpeó por ultima vez la puerta y cayó de rodillas ensordecido por las sirenas de la policía. Sus piernas temblaban y cuando todo parecía empeorar, inesperadamente la puerta se abrió desde fuera, y del otro lado de esta, una persona se encontraba de pié.

El pelinegro alzó la mirada, reconociendo a la persona de pié del otro lado, podría reconocerla donde fuera, aunque la haya visto sólo una vez en una fotografía.

—Tu...

—Ve por tu hermano menor, yo me encargo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había logrado darle un golpe a Gladius que lo dejó inconsciente, Sabo de inmediato pateó el arma lejos de ese sujeto. Sus nudillos le dolían a causa de los golpes que le había propinado a su oponente, y cansado, empezó a buscar la manera de abrir la puerta, pero era inútil, la fila de botones estaba descompuesta, y sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para abrirla.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía lo desesperó, y empujando la puerta con ímpetu, lo único que logró fue cansarse más. Sabo respiró profundo, y preparándose para lo peor, desistió de abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron, y junto con ella, las alarmas, y escuchando un ruido extraño en la parte superior, Sabo miró hacia arriba, su corazón se aceleró y temiendo lo peor sólo se le ocurrió sostenerse de las paredes angostas, en ese momento la luz del ascensor se encendió y volvió a apagarse, y en un segundo, una luz roja iluminó el lugar. El rubio se mantuvo en el centro del ascensor y en ese momento lentamente la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la presencia inesperada de quien lo acababa de salvar, una chica que se encontraba de pie justo allí, el corazón del rubio se aceleró y en medio de la incredulidad, no daba crédito a sus ojos. La persona que menos esperaba encontrar, estaba ahí de pie, mientras él la creía lejos. Y con asombro, lo único que salió de sus labios, fue su nombre.

—Koala...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Próximo capitulo, en una semana.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	8. En la mira

**En la mira**

Corrían hacia una salida alterna que los dirigía a la parte trasera del casino, Sabo tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hermano mientras corría al lado de Koala. La chica después de apresurarlo a salir por este camino y explicarle el punto de encuentro, no había emitido palabra alguna, ni siquiera un saludo, lo cual también tenía preocupado al muchacho, pues conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía cuándo estaba enojada.

Y definitivamente lo estaba.

— _¡¿Sabo?!_ —Su llamada había sido contestada.

—¡Ace! ¿estas bien?—Habló agitado mientras bajaban las escaleras que conectaban a la salida trasera de emergencia.

— _¡Lo estoy! ¿donde estas? ¿estas bien?_

—Estoy bien, Koala y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera. ¿Donde está Luffy?

— _Franky se encargó de meterlo a la camioneta a la fuerza, ya estamos juntos, faltas tu y tu amiga._

—Váyanse, den vueltas en la camioneta por la ciudad, nosotros les avisaremos cuando sea prudente detenernos y encontrarnos. Debemos evitar que nos sigan.

— _¿Estas seguro?_

—Por supuesto.

— _Bien ¿Donde nos encontraremos?_

—Parque Sabaody.

— _¡Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad!_

—Ese es el punto.

Ace se quedó en silencio un segundo analizando la situación, al fondo Sabo podía escuchar la voz de Luffy protestando por salir de ahí.— _Tienes razón_ —Habló por fin— _Ok... Nos vemos allá. Y Sabo... Cuidate._

—Lo mismo te digo, hermano. Nos vemos.

Colgó su teléfono móvil mientras abrían la puerta de salida, y con sigilo, corrieron hasta el callejón del lado izquierdo del oscuro lugar. En medio del húmedo callejón se encontraba estacionada una larga camioneta deportiva blanca de dos puertas, la cual tenia suficiente espacio atrás para guardar el equipaje de Koala, o eso supuso el chico. Abrieron las puertas y en un rápido movimiento, la chica encendió el motor, dio vuelta a la camioneta y se esfumaron del lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—No quería ser rudo, pero el hecho de que Koala se haya presentado en el lugar y lo esté ayudando implica que ella también está en problemas ahora, lo cual no era algo que él deseara.

—¡Hola! También me da gusto verte—Respondió la chica con notable sarcasmo mientras conducía.

—Koal-

—Sabo-kun, no pensé que las cosas se salieran de control—Habló severamente— ¡Pero es que contigo siempre es así! lo raro es pensar que todo estará en orden.

El rubio la observó un segundo, no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba siendo sermoneado por su amiga que tanto extrañaba. Un sentimiento de culpa se formó en su pecho.

—No me dijiste nada, no hay tranquilidad a tu alrededor, y con tus hermanos juntos al parecer son un caso perdido—Respira profundo—Me alegra tanto que por fin estén juntos, pero... Algo me decía que no estaban bien las cosas, tu ultimo mensaje me preocupó. Quise venir a ayudarte con tus planes, pero parece que dichos planes han dado un vuelco con este asunto.

—¡Mi hermano menor estaba en problemas, lo demás me importa una mierda!

Koala abrió la boca indignada—¡¿Y encima de todo, me contestas groserías?!

—¿Cómo supiste de todo esto?

—¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!—Sabo brincó del susto—¡No se trata de cómo lo supe, se trata del porqué no me estás contando nada!

—...

—Hasta donde sé, tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos en esto, en aquello, ¡en todo! Nos ayudamos mutuamente y si necesitabas ayuda, debiste decírmelo.

El chico bajó la cabeza, y aplastado en su silla, apenas y se atrevía a mirar a la chica—... Lo siento...—Susurró el rubio.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante minutos que parecieron eternos para el chico, Koala respiraba agitada, el chico lo notó al ver el movimiento de su pecho por sobre su abrigo marrón, ella evidentemente trataba de calmarse mientras ponía su atención en conducir la camioneta. Sabo bajó la mirada centrándola en sus propias manos, y con lentitud la chica frenó frente al semáforo.

—Sabo-kun... ¿Acaso no somos amigos?—Preguntó en voz baja, casi suplicante, notablemente triste.

El chico se acomodó para mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada sincera por primera vez desde que se habían despedido aquella noche en el aeropuerto. Sabo no emitía palabra alguna y sólo se dedicó a mirarla largamente, los ojos de la chica por alguna razón parecían más brillantes que de costumbre, y eso lo cautivó, quiso borrar la triste expresión de su bonito rostro, y vacilante, el chico abrió sus labios para hablar, pero la respuesta nunca salió de su boca, en ese instante, sin más que pensar, sólo quería mirarla, cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, desde la parte de atrás alguien asomó su cabeza, se trataba de un hombre maduro con larga cabellera canosa.

—Oigan chicos—Sabo dio un respingo en su silla y gritó del susto.

—¡¿HACK?!

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero debo decirles que ya localicé los dos autos donde están los demás, una camioneta a nombre de Franky, y un auto deportivo ultimo modelo recientemente comprado a nombre de Trafalgar Law.

—Son ellos—Dijo el rubio acomodándose de nuevo en su puesto.

—Ya sé por donde se dirigen, no los sigue nadie, están a salvo.

—Bien—Koala avanzó después de la señal del semáforo, aparentemente más tranquila—Sabo-kun, avísales que ya podemos reunirnos, no hay peligro.

Sabo la miró un segundo, y obedeció sin chistar, sabía que ella aún estaba enojada y esperaría a que esté más calmada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La camioneta se estacionó frente al parque, con tranquilidad, la chica abrió la puerta y salió de la camioneta. En ese momento, una vez solos, Hack dio una palmada en el hombro del rubio quien aún no se movía de su puesto.

—Estoy en problemas—Dijo el rubio.

El hombre canoso soltó una carcajada—¡Te preocupas demasiado! ya sabes que con ella es así. Es muy dulce pero es mejor no hacerla enojar.

El rubio suspiró—Verla en el casino fue una sorpresa y a la vez un alivio... Me preguntaba cómo lo supo... Já, debí suponer que tus manos de hacker estaban entrometidas en esto. Aprendiz de Dragon-san tenias que ser.

—No le negaría favores nunca en la vida a esa chiquilla, Jimbei y Tiger me la encargaron mucho. ¿cómo voy a decirle no a la pequeña Koala?

Sabo sonrió mientras lo miró por sobre su hombro—Gracias por cuidar de ella.

—No tienes que agradecerme, mas bien aprovecha el momento que se presente y habla con ella. De todas las mujeres que conozco, Koala es la menos rencorosa, y tu lo sabes.

El rubio sonrió—Lo sé

—Chicos—Habló la chica desde afuera—Se acerca un auto, creo que son ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El parque Sabaody, un pintoresco lugar cuyas atracciones siempre fueron populares entre los niños, adolescentes y parejas como punto de encuentro para la aventura, la diversión, y famoso destino para citas románticas. Las lamparas adornaban elegantemente las esquinas y los arboles frondosos ofrecían protección al sol y la lluvia. Un lugar hermoso y entretenido.

La oscuridad envolvía los arboles los cuales escasamente permitían filtrarse la luz de la luna, las frías bancas ahora se encontraban ocupadas por los jóvenes quienes en cuanto llegaron, se miraron unos momentos asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien. Sabo fue el primero en correr hacia Luffy para revisarlo y de paso, Ace se acercó a darle un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro por ser tan necio. Sabo pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de su hermanito abrazándolo mientras Luffy se frotaba el chichón mientras hacia pucheros. Todos luego de asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y después de una breve presentación de quienes los habían salvado, se dispusieron a hablar.

—En primer lugar, chicos—Habló Usopp quien claramente había sido pisoteado por la multitud de personas que corrían para salir, pues las huellas en su ropa lo evidenciaba—Yo lo que quiero saber es qué rayos fue esa explosión.

—Fue totalmente inesperado—Dijo Ace quien se mantenía sentado en la banca al lado de Luffy—Y ninguno de los que estamos aquí presentes lo produjo.

—Sea lo que sea, esa explosión salvó mi vida—Dijo Luffy, sus ojos se centraban en el suelo, su ceño fruncido preocupó más a su hermano mayor.

—¿A qué te refieres, Luffy?—Ace tocó el brazo de su hermanito—¿Acaso habías estado peleando antes de esa explosión?

—No exactamente peleando—Suspiró—Chicos, esos sujetos ya nos tenían identificados desde antes de que entráramos.

Todos miraron a Luffy, sorprendidos no sólo por su relato de los hechos, sino también por la seriedad con la que hablaba.

—Después de que me ahogué con la comida, el tipo gordo y enorme de cabello rubio me empezó a ayudar, y me llevó a un salón, me ofreció agua y la acepté, en ese instante llegó un tipo de cabello puntiagudo y me sentó con fuerza en la silla, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por sujetos extraños; un tipo con tacones, una mujer colorida y fea, un anciano y un tipo de lentes oscuros que tenia un jamón en su mejilla.

Law podía nombrar en su mente a cada una de las personas que Luffy describía, decidió no hablar y esperar su turno.

—El tipo del jamón empezó a decir cosas que no entendía, yo sólo trataba de liberarme del extraño agarre que sentía en mis brazos, entonces él sacó una laptop pequeña y me mostró una videollamada, era Mingo.

—¿Mingo?—Preguntó Usopp

—Mugiwara-ya se refiere a Donquixote Doflamingo.

—El tipo de la pantalla me dijo que el juego apenas iniciaba, y que nosotros tontamente caímos en su trampa. Me dijo que sabía sobre mi, sobre mi vida, mis estudios, mi equipo, ¡todo!... Mencionó a cada uno de ustedes, que no teníamos escapatoria y nos matarían de inmediato.

—Ese maldito—Dijo Ace.

—No recuerdo qué dijo después, sólo quería soltarme y golpearlos a todos, cuando pude soltarme, le di una patada a ese aparato y cuando iba a patearle el trasero a ese sujeto del jamón, el tipo de cabello puntiagudo sacó un arma y me la puso en la cabeza, estaba a punto de dispararme cuando sucedió la exploción, en ese momento el tipo se tambaleó y le di un puñetazo, salió volando de la habitación y cayó fuera, y el resto ya lo saben.

Sabo miró a Luffy con asombro—Osea que de no ser por esa explosión, tu...

Luffy se rascó con desespero la cabeza—¡Arg! ¡Esos cabrones me las pagaran!

—De cualquier manera—habló Zoro quien se mantenía de pie al igual que Law y Hack—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que todos ya estamos en la mira de esos sujetos?

Usopp se empezó a morder las uñas—Te mencionó nuestros nombres, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que de verdad tiene información sobre ti, sobre tu número telefónico, tu dirección, y todo lo demás. Oh Dios.

Hack carraspeo en un intento de llamar la atención—Debo decirles que cuando me encargaba de abrir las puertas y apagar las alarmas del casino, también tuve la oportunidad repentina de entrar a algunos archivos de las cuentas de ingresos y egresos, vi demasiados números, pero no me dio tiempo de guardar ninguna información, ya que un usuario de alias "Baby 5" me bloqueó del sistema de cuentas. Sólo pude irrumpir en el manejo de las alarmas del casino.

—Entonces no hay dudas, la información sobre nosotros otorgada a ese sujeto debe ser obra de esa tal Baby 5

—Exacto, Zoro-ya—Todos miraron a Law quien dio un paso al frente—Ella es quien suministra todas las informaciones a Doflamingo.

—¿Lograste el objetivo principal del plan?—Le preguntó Sabo con seriedad.

—Por supuesto—Respondió Law—Logré encontrarme con ella, hablamos lo necesario, mañana nos encontraremos en un café, entonces podremos continuar con la siguiente fase del plan.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella te dirá la información correcta? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar de que ella no te mentirá?—Preguntó Franky.

Law lo miró con seriedad, y cruzándose de brazos, recordó con un poco de nostalgia el pasado donde una niña burlona y servicial lloraba ante las miradas asesinas del niño del sombrero blanco.

—Ella me lo dirá... Porque la necesito.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que Law se refería a algo cuando mencionó esas palabras, así que decidieron no preguntar más.

—Por cierto, chicos...—Habló Usopp—¿Donde está Sanji?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rubio esbelto de cejas rizadas lavaba los jugosos frutos rojos en el fregadero de la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción, las mangas de su elegante camisa estaban remangadas en sus brazos y su cigarrillo estaba apagado entre sus labios.

Detrás de él, una hermosa mujer de labios carnosos y profundos ojos se encontraba observándolo con una sonrisa, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la espalda bien formada del chico debajo de esa camisa. Suspiró, de alguna manera se sintió como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Se sintió como en casa.

A pesar de estar en su propio apartamento, siempre estaba sola, y ahora, este conquistador le estaba cocinando con tanta delicadeza y amabilidad, una amabilidad y empatía que nunca en su vida había recibido.

El aroma de la comida invadió sus sentidos, sacándola de sus pensamientos, su estómago empezó a rugir y su paladar deseó tanto saborear ese exquisito manjar que preparaba el joven frente a ella.

—¿Y desde cuando cocinas?

—Desde siempre. Fui criado por un chef, y siempre competía y me esforzaba en la cocina por demostrarle que podía cocinar bien y me propuse algún día superarlo.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo, en ese instante el rubio volteó y puso frente a ella un par de platillos cuya comida estaba delicadamente ubicada sobre el plato, adornados con salsas y verduras.

—¡Wow! Tiene buena pinta. Es un platillo de todo un profesional—La mujer se sonrojó, y llevando su mano a su pecho, habló con timidez—Eres... Increíble.

—¡WWWWWAAAAAAAA!—El rubio agarró su corazón antes de que se le saliera, sus ojos palpitaban de amor, sin embargo trató de controlase. Una vez recuperada su compostura, sonrió elegante, y ubicándose frente a ella, se dispuso a acompañarla a comer—Me complacen tus palabras, Violet-chan.

La mujer luego de probar la comida, chilló de lo maravilloso que era su sabor—Mm~ ¡delicioso!

El rubio no dejaba de sonreír.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La madruga había llegado, y con ella los fríos vientos que empujaban las nubes. Los jóvenes luego de una larga platica sobre lo ocurrido y tomar las precauciones en los próximos días, decidieron irse cada uno a sus casas. Todos acordaron acompañarse en grupos hasta sus casas para evitar enfrentar algún peligro solos. Zoro, Franky y Usopp decidieron pasar los próximos días ocultos juntos en el taller, Law decidió ir solo por su cuenta antes, pues debía encontrarse en la mañana con Baby5, Hack aprovechó la oportunidad y se excusó diciendo que debía conseguir un hotel cercano a aquel casino para lograr más acceso a su información. Ace, Sabo y Luffy se irían juntos, ahora con Koala quien se quedó con la camioneta.

Sin embargo ellos habían olvidado a alguien importante, Nojiko, la hermana de Nami, quien seguramente estaba preocupada por estos tres días sin ver a su hermana. Ace propuso que debían ir a su casa ahora para avisarle. Por la distancia en la que se encontraban, seguramente les tomaría un par de horas y media en llegar a la casa de Nami, por lo que se dispusieron a irse.

Koala conducía mientras a su lado Sabo hablaba con Ace, quien se encontraba atrás sentado con Luffy, el menor de los hermanos se había quedado dormido y su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de su hermano mayor. La chica también hablaba pero muy poco, pues estaba concentrada en conducir.

—Debiste verlo, Koala, Sabo sólo podía tartamudear como idiota cuando la anciana lo seducía—Ace soltó una carcajada—El pobre no sabía ni qué hacer para quitársela de encima ¡jajajajaja!

La chica rió mientras doblaba en la curva, las calles empezaban a verse con más claridad, pues la madrugada empezaba a brillar.

—Tu fuiste grosero con ella... Hey Koala, debiste ver la expresión de la pobre vieja cuando Ace le dijo eso.

—¡Pero si de verdad estaba vieja! ¡tu mismo lo has dicho!

—Pero... Al menos tenia un espíritu aventurero.

—Pfff ¡patrañas!

—Bueno, ella debe aceptar la realidad—Habló la chica mientras sonreía.

—¿Lo ves? Koala está de mi parte—Dijo orgulloso el pelinegro.

—Ustedes irán al infierno.

Ace soltó una carcajada, y mirando hacia abajo, observó por un momento a su hermanito dormido.—Luffy también me habría apoyado—dijo divertido.

—Él habría dicho algo peor—Escuchó el pelinegro las palabras de Sabo y lo tomó con gracia, y fue entonces cuando subió la mirada al rubio. Pero... Sólo había sido un momento, un segundo en donde había bajado la mirada para ver a su hermanito, sólo un instante, para cuando la subió, observó algo que jamás esperó, la mirada infantil y dócil que Sabo le dirigía a Koala mientras le preguntaba a la chica si tenía hambre, ella aún sin mirarlo por estar conduciendo, sólo respondió con voz suave a la pregunta de Sabo.

Ace observó cómo él la miraba un segundo más de esa manera suave, para después fijarse en el camino. El pelinegro los observó un poco más desde la parte de atrás del auto. La chica de pronto propuso comer tan pronto como llegasen a su destino, ella miró al rubio, sus miradas se encontraron, para después la chica volver a fijarse en el camino mientras Sabo le respondía afirmativamente, de nuevo con esa tonta expresión suave mientras la miraba.

El pelinegro sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a Sabo de esa manera, Ace bajó la mirada a su hermanito y con desdén, apartó el travieso mechón de cabello que descansaba sobre la frente de Luffy.

 _"Hey Luffy, no sabes de lo que te estas perdiendo"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían llegado a aquella casa de jardines de mandarinas, Koala decidió quedarse en el auto, pues no conocía a Nojiko y no quería ser una extraña inoportuna en medio de la preocupación por su hermana. Sabo entonces decidió quedarse con Koala, mientras Ace movía el hombro de su hermanito.

—Hey Luffy... Despierta, ya llegamos.

El pelinegro se movió con pereza, y recibiendo un golpe por parte de Ace, despertó.

—Pero tengo sueño—Se quejó el adormilado chico.

—No me importa, debemos hablar con Nojiko, sobre todo tu.

El pelinegro se levantó con pereza y colocándose su sombrero, salió del auto. Ace se dirigió a Sabo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Nos vemos en casa entonces. Cuídense.

El rubio asintió—Ustedes también. Cualquier cosa, llámame.

Y con esto, el pelinegro salió de la camioneta, y cerrando la puerta, de nuevo empezó a regañar a Luffy por dormirse recostado a un arbolito de mandarinas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La casa de Nami no estaba muy lejos del apartamento, una vez llegaron, Sabo abrió la puerta dándole la entrada primero a Koala, quien entró con una mirada curiosa al lugar.

—Es muy acogedor, ¡me gusta!

—Bueno, Ace y Luffy llevan viviendo aquí unos tres años más o menos.

El rubio cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar algo, la mañana iniciaba pero la luz de la madrugada era azul, eran las seis de la mañana y la cocina aún estaba oscura, por lo que encendió las luces.

La chica se quitó su abrigo marrón, quedando con una falda corta color negro y una blusa de mangas largas de color marrón claro. Con curiosidad empezó a explorar el lugar, le encantaban los lugares acogedores donde había espacio máximo para tres personas, era un apartamento bonito, casi como un refugio, habían muebles naranjas en el centro de la sala y cojines rojos adornaban el sofá, caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina observando lo angosta y practica que era, y recostándose en la puerta, empezó a observar al rubio.

Sabo se lavó las manos y empezó a preparar huevo y tocino, sacó la caja de cereal y un par de naranjas jugosas.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No es necesario.

—¡Oh, vamos!—Koala caminó y le quitó al rubio el par de naranjas—Yo me encargo de esto... Hm, es mejor un jugo natural.

—Si compramos las botellas de jugo de naranja, Luffy acabaría con ellas en un día, asi que Ace compra las naranjas para evitar que eso ocurra.

Koala soltó una risita—Ya veo.

—Por cierto—Habló el rubio mientras golpeaba los huevos en el sartén—¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pasando?

—Quería darte una sorpresa hace un tiempo, y después de que me enviaste aquel mensaje, lo decidí y al día siguiente preparé el viaje con Hack.

La chica cortaba las naranjas—Tomamos un viaje directo, cuando llegamos, alquilé la camioneta mientras Hack intentaba localizarte a través del número que compartimos tu y yo, y la señal estaba en ese callejón el cual no registraba un lugar reconocido. Cuando llegamos escuchamos una explosión y vimos humo salir de unas puertas y supimos que algo estaba mal.

—Entonces ustedes tampoco tuvieron algo que ver con esa explosión.

—No, para nada, fue una sorpresa. Yo me asuste mucho y mi reacción fue correr para entrar al lugar y sacarte de ahí, pero luego de ver que era imposible entrar, Hack dijo que esperara a que interviniera en la seguridad, y así fue como pude entrar. Hack me guió hasta donde provenía la señal de tu teléfono y te encontré, él se encargo de abrir cada puerta.

Sabo había terminado con los huevos, escuchaba en silencio el relato de su amiga, sin embargo, al ella terminar, no sabía qué decirle, recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando estaba enojada.

—No sabía si sentirme aliviada por ver que estabas bien, o enojada por encontrarte involucrado en tal alboroto.

—Y elegiste la segunda opción.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿que te abrazara y te felicitará?

—Bueno... No precisamente felicitarme, pero un saludo no habría estado mal.

—¿Saludarte en un momento como ese? Estas loco.

El rubio sonrió, el desayuno estaba casi listo, buscó un par de platos más donde serviría el cereal.

—Sí, siempre dices que estoy loco.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y sentándose en el sofá, se dispusieron a comer. Sabo tragaba como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras Koala subió sus piernas en el sofá y se acomodó mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja antes de iniciar su desayuno.

—Gracias a Dios vine con Hack, ¿te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si vengo sola y no alcanzo a sacarte de ahí?

Sabo se detuvo, y con lentitud bajó su tenedor y miró a la chica a su lado quien también lo miraba.

—No te he agradecido por todo esto—Dijo con suavidad—Gracias... De no ser por ti, yo-

—No importa, estas bien, tus hermanos están bien, eso es lo que cuenta.—Respondió en ese mismo tono suave.

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa, ambos se dedicaban una mirada suave y cariñosa, fue Sabo quien se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y se sorprendió al ver que la chica también era consciente de eso y sin embargo no se apartaba, ella con una sonrisa lentamente subió su mano y quitó una de las migajas de comida de la mejilla del rubio.

—Eres un caso perdido, Sabo-kun—Dijo casi en un susurro mientras miraba con cariño las mejillas del chico.

Sabo sonrió, aún sorprendido de sí mismo por sentirse de esta manera, una sensación agradable de bienestar invadió su pecho y un hormigueo extraño recorrió su estómago. Estaban acostumbrados a esta cercanía, pero hoy se sentía distinto.

Quizás es porque la había extrañado.

—Te extrañé—Salió de los labios del rubio sin pensar, sus palabras apenas audibles sorprendieron a Koala, sabía que Sabo no era un chico de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, y era la segunda vez que le decía esto.

—Y yo a ti—Respondió tiernamente la chica en un susurro.

Sus ojos se mantenían conectados, el chico se sentía como en una burbuja, sus ojos viajaron desde los redondos y bonitos ojos de la chica hasta sus labios, luego subió su mirada nuevamente encontrándose con la dulce mirada de la chica.

Un teléfono sonó.

Ambos salieron de su estupor, la chica bajó la cabeza para mirar su propio desayuno mientras resopló con una sonrisa, por su parte, Sabo se sintió decepcionado, por alguna razón quería permanecer así más tiempo. El chico buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo y respondió.

—¿Ace?

— _Hey Sabo._

—¿Qué sucede? ¿está todo bien?

— _Sí, llamaba para avisarte que Luffy y yo nos quedaremos aquí más tiempo. Nojiko está muy preocupada y no queremos dejarla sola. Llegamos como al medio día._

—De acuerdo, hermano. Nos vemos.

— _Ok_

Sabo colgó, y miró su teléfono un tiempo.

—¿Todo en orden?—Preguntó la chica quien ya había empezado a comer.

—Sí, tardarán un poco más—Y con esto, ambos continuaron su desayuno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una mañana fría pero soleada, niños jugaban por el parque cercano mientras otras personas atravesaban las amplias y bonitas calles de la zona paseando a sus mascotas. Un joven de pantalones estampados y camisa gris caminaba por la tranquila calle que conectaba a la zona donde habían distintos lugares tranquilos para tomar un café, bibliotecas y floristerías ofrecían sus servicios con pintorescas decoraciones, el chico llevaba un sombrero gris con cinta amarilla estampada con manchas negras, su abrigo negro colgaba en su brazo derecho el cual lucía sus tatuajes, mientras que con la misma mano revisaba un mensaje de texto confirmando la dirección del lugar.

A lo lejos, en una de las mesitas blancas a las afueras de un café, vio a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros quien vestía una falda corta color vino, y una camisa blanca, en sus dedos sostenía un cigarrillo mientras que cambiaba las páginas de una revista de moda que ojeaba.

El muchacho se acercó y sin decir palabra alguna, rodó la silla hacia afuera de la mesa y se sentó cruzando las piernas.

—Asi que has venido después de todo—Dijo Baby5 quien lentamente se quitó sus lentes de sol.

—No tengo a quien más recurrir.

—¿Qué pasó con Corazón?—La chica alzó su taza de café y tomó un poco mientras miraba a Law.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Qué grosero—La pelinegra le dio una ligera patada al muchacho por debajo de la mesa—¿y pretendes pedirme favores con esa mala actitud?

El chico le lanzó una mirada fulminante que la aterró, la mujer le dió la espalda y tomó entre sus manos su pañuelo de servilleta y la empezó a morder mientras lloraba de miedo.

—Como te dije—Continuó el chico—No tengo a quien más recurrir. Esto es algo de vida o muerte.

Baby5 volteó para mirarlo, y secándose sus lágrimas, se enderezó en su silla y carraspeo su garganta—¿Sabes qué, Trafalgar Law? Hace un par de meses te habría negado cualquier ayuda y te acusaría con Joker. Pero—Las mejillas de la mujer empezaron a teñirse ligeramente de rojo—Hace un tiempo conocí a alguien, él me necesita, y me he prometido ayudarlo y apoyarlo siempre, pero este trabajo no me permite ciertas libertades...

Law la seguía observando con su acostumbrada expresión.

—Yo... Deseo casarme con él, pero Doffy siempre asesina a mis prometidos... No quiero que lo mate.

—¿Asi que ayudándome crees que vayas a librarte de él?

—Sabes que cualquier traición es una condena de muerte. Si él se entera de mis intenciones, me matará. Lo mismo va para quien planee algo en su contra.—La mujer inhaló de su cigarrillo y sopló despacio el humo—Fuiste muy osado al venir a mi por ayuda, pude haberte delatado.

—No ibas a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Conozco a ese hombre al cual dices amar.

Una vez dicho eso, Law alzó su mano a un mesero y le encargó un café negro, en todo ese tiempo, Baby5 seguía muda ante sus ultimas palabras.

—¿Có... Cómo es que...? ... Mientes.

—Oh.. ¿miento?—Dijo el chico mientras recibía el café que el mesero le trajo, en el momento en que el mesero se fue, Law llevó la taza a sus labios y luego de tomar un sorbo, continuó—Su nombre es Sai, es montañista como su abuelo Chinjao con quien se crió durante su niñez al lado de su hermano Boo, tiene un tatuaje de número trece en un costado, practica artes marciales los sábados en el dojo de su abuelo quien planea dejarle el legado de la familia, le gusta escalar en nieve y recientemente viaja en una excursión en Alaska en busca de un famoso tesoro junto con su abuelo, su hermano y algunos amigos.

Baby5 estaba atónita escuchando al chico.

—Hace un mes, una chica trató de quitarse la vida y fue él quien le dijo que no lo hiciera, y luego de un tiempo, empezaron a salir. Hace un par de semanas mientras estaban en una reunión familiar, en circunstancias poco usuales decidieron comprometerse, pero él no sabe que ella-

—¡Suficiente!

Law volvió a llevar tranquilamente la taza a sus labios y bebió su café, la mujer lo miraba sorprendida pero trataba de no demostrar sus nervios.

—No sé cómo has obtenido esa información, pero no te da ventaja en lo absoluto.

—No lo digo por una presunta ventaja. Sólo lo digo para que sepas el porqué me atreví a pedirte ayuda. Sai no conoce tu oficio, y no quieres involucrarlo en problemas. Si Doflamingo es atrapado y su pirámide cae mientras sales bien librada, estarás libre para hacer lo que se te antoje...—La miró fríamente—Y lo que se te antoja es casarte con él.

—Eres muy listo, como era de esperarse de ti—Dijo la mujer, y uniendo sus manos debajo de su propia barbilla para apoyar su cabeza, le sonrió—Y dime... ¿cuál es el plan?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol iluminaba las calles, sin embargo el día se sentía fresco, un leve veinto frío viajó entre las piernas del muchacho pelinegro quien caminaba con su hermano hasta el otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba su apartamento. Habían pasado toda la mañana hablando con Nojiko sobre Nami y los planes a seguir, ella quiso ayudar pero Ace se negó rotundamente, del resto desayunaron y ahora se dirigian a casa. De nuevo el viento frío se hizo sentir, y subiendo la mirada, se fijó en las nubes grises que empezaban a ocultar el sol.

—Hey Luffy, apresurate, debemos llegar antes de que empiece a llover.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa por la lluvia? No tiene nada de malo.

—¿Por qué caminas tan lento?

—Comí demasiado—El chico tocó su inflada barriga—Quiero dormir.

—Ya estamos llegando. Dormirás todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo debemos esperar a lo que nos diga Law sobre la chica hacker.

Llegaron a la calle y con pereza, esquivaron la camioneta estacionada al frente y subieron al pequeño escalón que conectaba a su apartamento y en un rápido movimiento Ace metió la llave, al abrir la puerta e ingresar, se detuvo a un paso de haber entrado, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido por aquella imagen que presenciaba.

Detrás de Ace, un somnoliento Luffy trataba de mirar por los lados de su hermano para saber qué lo había detenido.

—¿Qué pasa Ace? ¿Por qué no-

—Shhhh—Su hermano mayor señaló su dedo índice a Luffy mientras aún miraba al sofá, y lentamente ingresó a la casa permitiendo a Luffy entrar. El chico del sombrero de paja observó la imagen frente a él, y luego de procesar unos segundos lo que sus ojos percibían, sonrió.

Frente a ellos, en el sofá, Sabo estaba dormido con las piernas estiradas descansandolas en la mesa, mientras Koala estaba acurrucada a su lado dormida recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. El rubio estaba inclinado levemente hacia ella con su mejilla recostada sobre el cabello de la chica. Sus manos estaba tomadas, sus dedos entrelazados, la otra mano libre de Koala descansaba sobre el abdomen del chico, mientras que la de él se encontraba sobre esa mano de ella. Al parecer habían tenido una cariñosa conversación y se quedaron dormidos.

Ace y Luffy se miraron y sonrieron, el mayor se acercó a la puerta y la cerró lentamente para no hacer ruido. Ambos con cuidado se quitaron los zapatos y empezaron a caminar silenciosamente hasta las habitaciones. Decidieron dejarlos dormir, al fin y al cabo ellos también necesitaban reponer las horas de sueño perdidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sintió frío, lo cual la llevó a encoger más sus piernas cerca a esa fuente de calor, se movió un poco acomodando su cabeza, y lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con las manos de Sabo tomadas con las suyas. Con pereza, subió la mirada para ver el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, habían pasado mucho tiempo dormidos en el sofá, por lo que la chica de cabello corto decidió moverse encontrándose con el peso de la cabeza del chico sobre la suya, y lentamente la chica se movió con la intención de levantarse. Sus manos estaban prisioneras en las del rubio, quien al sentir que la chica levantaba la cabeza, se acomodó doblándola hacia el otro lado.

Koala observó por un momento al rubio quien seguía plácidamente dormido, y en un vago intento por liberar sus manos de su agarre, deslizó una de ellas logrando liberarla, pero con la otra mano que tenia entrelazada con la del rubio no tuvo tanto éxito.

El chico la agarró con más fuerza y se despertó, lentamente volteó su cabeza hacia la chica y la miró con los ojos entreabiertos por el sueño.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dijo con voz ronca mientras se acomodaba doblando todo el cuerpo hacia Koala

—Son las dos de la tarde, ya debo irme—Susurró la chica.

—¿Te vas?—El chico abrió por fin sus ojos y se enderezó en el sofá, quedando sentado—¿Por qué?

—Se supone que debía dormir en el hotel donde dejé mi equipaje—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Hm, trae tus cosas y te quedas aquí.

—No puedo, aquí estas con tus hermanos, además, pagué una semana por adelantado.

—¿Por qué no consideraste que te ibas a quedar conmigo?

—Porque no es correcto.

—Hhmm—Sabo hizo un puchero, y se acomodó de nuevo cerrando los ojos para seguir durmiendo—Quédate y más tarde te acompaño a buscar tu equipaje.

—¿No escuchaste que no puedo?

El rubio abrió un ojo y la miró unos segundos mientras gruñía quejándose—¿No vas a almorzar aquí?

—No, además—La chica miró hacia la entrada de la casa, observando los zapatos de Ace y Luffy—Al parecer tus hermanos llegaron hace un tiempo. No quiero molestar.

El rubio cerró su ojo y frunció en ceño mientras seguía gruñendo—Esta bien.

Ambos se levantaron, Koala se puso sus botas y caminó hasta tomar su abrigo marrón. Sus brazos se deslizaron dentro de la prenda de vestir mientras Sabo abría la puerta.

—Deberías quedarte—Soltó el chico en un ultimo intento de convencerla.

—Ya sabes que no—y saliendo del apartamento, dió media vuelta y quedó mirando al chico quien se quedó en la puerta—Nos vemos entonces...

—Sí, te llamaré—Sonrió el chico.

—Ok—Y con una sonrisa se despidió del rubio y dio media vuelta para abrir la camioneta y entrar. Se miraron por ultima vez antes de que ella se fuera.

El rubio entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta, luego se estiró y bostezó, para después percatarse de la presencia de su hermano Ace detrás de él quien vestía una pantalón corta a las rodillas y una camisilla blanca para dormir, el pelinegro tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

—No sé porqué rayos sigues negando que tienen una relación.

—¿Ya vas a empezar, Ace?—El rubio caminó hasta quedar frente a su hermano.

—Bueno, yo no he dicho nada—El pelinegro movía sus brazos señalando el sofá—Fueron ustedes los que se quedaron dormidos de esa manera.

—Ace

—No lo niegues más, estas colado por esa australiana—El pelinegro alzó ambas manos—Yo sólo digo.

—Pero-

—¿No has escuchado esa frase que dice "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"? Lo que yo vi es lo que cuenta.

—Pero Ace-

—Y Luffy está de acuerdo conmigo.

El rubio no habló más, una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente mientras buscaba la manera de explicarle lo sucedido.

De pronto, un adormilado Luffy en pantalones y sin camisa salió de la habitación con una almohada bajo su brazo derecho mientras se rascaba el abdomen con la otra mano, cruzando el lugar—Ace también tiene novia—Soltó el menor mientras desaparecía al entrar a la cocina.

Hubo un largo silencio, Ace mantenía la sonrisa pero esta vez sus ojos estaban sobresaltados por las recientes palabras de su hermanito, una gota salió de su nariz.

—Con que... Una novia, ¿eh?—Soltó con picardía el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—¡No sé de donde saca eso Luffy!—El pelinegro exclamó formando una X con sus brazos.

El menor se asomó desde la cocina—Lo saco de la cafetería de la universidad donde te sientas siempre a comer con aquella chica.

—¡Con que es así!—Dijo Sabo.

—Yo... Yo sólo compito con ella durante el almuerzo, ¡eso es todo!

—Claro—apareció de nuevo Luffy, esta vez saliendo de la cocina con un plato de comida en la mano, y con pereza, colocó el plato y la almohada en la mesa cercana—Dejas de almorzar con tu mejor amigo Marco para ir a la mesa con ella.

—Oh~—Soltó el rubio con ironía.

—Es que.. Yo... Sólo... ¡Cállate Luffy!

El menor alzó ambas manos imitando la pose anterior de Ace—Yo sólo digo, además... ¿No has escuchado esa frase que dice "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"?

—Me las pagaras—Dijo Ace entre dientes, a lo que Luffy se asustó y de inmediato empezó a huir.

Sabo soltó una carcajada mientras Ace empezó a correr detrás de Luffy, el chico gritaba buscando la manera de escapar, definitivamente estar con sus hermanos era lo más divertido. Por alguna razón, el rubio se sentía más completo, estaba con sus hermanos, y ahora, Koala también había llegado. No podría sentirse más a gusto. En esto pensaba mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos pelear.

—¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, LUFFY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y tatuajes caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento, sus zapatos sonaban dentro del silencioso lugar mientras se dirigía a su auto, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número el cual había agregado recientemente.

— _Trafalgar Law_

—Hack

— _¿Alguna novedad?_

—Así es, te llamo para que te comuniques con todos, convoca una reunión.—El chico abrió la puerta de su auto y se acomodó en la silla listo para salir del lugar.

— _¿Tienes alguna idea?_

—Por supuesto—Y encendiendo el motor, fijó su mirada hacia la nada con determinación—Es hora de negociar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **N\A: ¡Ese Luffy es una joya! Jajajajaja**

 **¿Qué planea exactamente Law? Lo sabremos más adelante.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Sin medida determinada

**Sin medida determinada**

La tarde caía con fríos vientos que daban la entrada a la nueva estación del año, una chica de cabellos cortos abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se había hospedado. A Koala le gustaban las alturas, por lo que solicitó una habitación lo suficientemente alta como para admirar la vista de la ciudad. Con pereza se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas y observó por un momento el panorama.

Desde hace mucho tiempo no se veía con Sabo, nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo, estaba sorprendida de cuanto lo había extrañado, sus ojos se concentraban en la nada mientras su mano derecha apretaba la delicada tela de la cortina, en su mente brillaba la sorprendida expresión del chico cuando la vio por primera vez en el casino, fue la misma mirada que le dedicó el día que se conocieron. Sintió su pecho agitarse, desde que se conocieron habían sido tan cercanos, sus difíciles vidas habían sido compartidas el uno con el otro y luego de una promesa de buscar la libertad, pasaron a vivir una sola vida juntos, y nada de lo que le ocurría a uno estaba ajeno a lo que le pasaba al otro.

Las chica cerró los ojos mientras recordaba lo que hace unas horas había ocurrido, el aroma del rubio, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus chistes de mal gusto, sus imprudencias, todo pasaba como flash por su mente.

 _"Te extrañé"_

Las palabras de Sabo parecían entrar de nuevo por sus oídos, el revivir ese momento la hizo abrir los ojos y caer en la realidad, se encontraba en el hotel, con la ciudad a la vista y la sensación de haber estado ausente demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo parecía haber estado muy relajado.

Suspiró profundamente, y alejándose de la enorme ventana, decidió tomar una ducha, caminó hasta la cama y se quitó la blusa marrón, quedando con el sostén blanco y la falda alta hasta la cintura de color negro, buscó la toalla y mientras se dirigía al baño, su teléfono sonó.

Tomó su bolso buscando aquel teléfono rosado con el cual se comunicaba siempre con Sabo, se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla un número distinto al del rubio, y con recelo respondió.

—¿Hola?

Sus ojos se cerraron en un suspiro de alivio, y tumbándose en la cama, continuó hablando.

—Ah~... Eres tu, Hack—Continuó tumbada con los ojos cerrados hasta que lentamente se sentó en la cama—De acuerdo, estaré allá—Y con esa ultima frase, colgó y dejó caer su brazo a su lado sobre el colchón.

—Y yo que creía tomar este viaje como unas vacaciones—Gruñó la chica, y soltando otro suspiro con los ojos cerrados, se volvió a tumbar con pereza sobre la cama.

—Tonto Sabo-kun, tonto, tonto—Y abriendo los ojos para mirar el techo, lentamente sonrió—... Me debes un viaje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recordarla no era algo nuevo, pensarla demasiado tiempo, sí, desde que Koala se había marchado al hotel, el rubio no dejaba de pensar en ella, en sus bonitas expresiones cuando hablaba, sus muecas al encontrar algo desagradable, cuando arrugaba la nariz viendo lo absurdo, su sonrisa y su mirada dulce, sus burlas hacia él... ¿Cómo no cautivarse ante ella? Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, para cualquiera que no la conozca y apenas la ve, Koala puede ser una chica muy atractiva, para quienes la conocen y han hablado con ella, es una dulzura y toda una trabajadora, para sus amigos más cercanos, una chica increíblemente noble que jamás juzga por las apariencias y perdona desde el fondo de su corazón, para Sabo, ella era todo eso sumado a la euforia de verla de nuevo y la sensación de estar en casa cada vez que están juntos.

Ace tiene un punto... ¿Qué clase de relación han venido desarrollando desde hace un tiempo? Y más qué eso, ¿Qué sentía por ella exactamente?

El rubio se encontraba en el sofá, desde que se despidió de Koala, y sus hermanos empezaron a discutir, se tumbó con pereza en el mueble y desde entonces no ha podido dormir más, todo lo que hace es pensar en ella, en lo feliz que es de tenerla con él.

—Sabo—Salió Luffy de la habitación, lucía un enrojecido chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Ace—Llamó tu amigo el grandote, dice que tenemos reunión, parece que Torao tiene un plan.

Ace se asomó desde la cocina y luego de salir, se sentó al lado de Sabo—Llevas postrado aquí como hora y medía. Anda a bañarte... ¿O prefieres conservar el dulce aroma de Koala?

—Tks...—Se quejó el rubio con fastidio—Ya me alisto—Y levantándose del mueble, se dirigió al baño.

Luffy lo miró con curiosidad, y luego de que el rubio se perdió entre las puertas del pasillo, el pelinegro adoptó su particular pose pensativa, con una mano en su barbilla, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y su ceño fruncido—Hm...

Ace lo miró con desgano—¿Qué pasa?

—Sabo está extraño.

—Déjalo, está atravesando una crisis emocional donde debe identificar sus propios sentimientos y partir de estos para tomar decisiones.

—Ahh, ya veo, está emocionado por sentir tomar decisiones.

Unos segundos de silencio necesitó el mayor para procesar la incoherente lógica de Luffy, para después resoplar resignado—En otras palabras, hermanito, nuestro Sabo está confundido—El chico pecoso se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación, y pasando por el lado de su hermanito, le golpeó ligeramente el brazo—Sólo dejarlo ser, él ya aclarará sus propio cielo—Y con estas últimas palabras, entró a la habitación.

Luffy quedó solo en la sala, y con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sacó sus propias conclusiones—¿Cielo?... Ah, Ya veo, está confundido por el clima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viento frío acompañó la caída de la tarde, el acostumbrado crepúsculo ahora era reemplazado por el tormentoso cielo que se avecinaba con tonos azul y gris, truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos y el aroma de lluvia invadía el ambiente.

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en el taller de mecánica de Franky, una vez todos presentes, iniciaron la conversación sobre el resultado del encuentro entre Baby 5 y Law, todos atentos escucharon las palabras del chico tatuado.

—Creo que todos aquí somos conscientes de que a estas alturas ya no podemos hacer más que negociar, y a esa conclusión llegué con ella, debemos tratar de comunicarnos con ellos con cautela—Law se recostó en el mueble y suspiró profundo—Mugiwara-ya, debes hablar con Doflamingo.

—¡¿Hablar?! ¡¿ese tipo trató de matarnos y dices que debo hablar?!

—No se trata de eso, es cuestión de poder. Aquí quien tiene ventajas es él.

—¡Pero tiene a Nami!

—Precisamente por Nami-ya es que debemos ser cuidadosos. Escúchame Mugiwara-ya, debemos ofrecer algo a cambio de tu nakama.

—¿Ofrecer algo, eh?—Dijo Zoro—Algo más valioso que ella.

—Exacto, Zoro-ya... Nami-ya representa grandes ganancias económicas para Doflamingo, debemos ofrecerle algo de mayor valor.

—¿Más valioso que los trucos de una mujer avara? Eso quiero verlo.—El peliverde alzó su botella para tomar un trago—Lo único que podría sobrepasar el valor de eso sería algo que duplique esa ganancia.

—Es exactamente eso lo que ofreceremos.

Todos quedaron curiosos frente a las palabras de Law, mientras éste se dirigió a Luffy—Mugiwara-ya es el capitán de un equipo de basketball reconocido no sólo por las universidades del país, sino también por las grandes ligas que han puesto sus ojos en él.

Luffy escuchaba atento, es cierto, desde que empezó a jugar para las competencias entre universidades a nivel nacional, le han llegado múltiples ofrecimientos y becas para desempeñarse como jugador, su talento iba más allá de su arduo entrenamiento, era un talento natural que cualquier ojo experto era capaz de detectar, la forma en que jugaba y cómo lo disfrutaba era asombroso, todos los partidos con Monkey D. luffy en la cancha eran un espectáculo más allá de la emoción que el deporte mismo ofrecía.

—Nuestra negociación estará en manos de Mugiwara-ya y su equipo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Intervino Ace.

Law sacó un papel desgastado y lo colocó sobre la mesa, todos al mirarlo más detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un cartel que promocionaba un evento de deportes clandestino, no señalaba dirección ni lugar alguno, tampoco tenía fecha prevista, sólo un código de acceso para obtener esa información, indudablemente se trataba de algo fuera de la ley.

—Baby 5 me contó que cada tres años Doflamingo y sus hombres asisten a este evento, pocos conocen de donde proviene tal programación y nadie sabe quiénes son sus organizadores, pero sin lugar a dudas es un evento destinado a las apuestas de sumas que superan cualquier imaginación.

—¿Entonces quienes asisten a este evento son millonarios?—Preguntó Usopp.

—He escuchado sobre este evento—Intervino una voz femenina que elegantemente ingresaba a la sala del taller.

—¡Au! ¡pero si es Nico Robin!—Dijo Franky colocándose de pie para cederle el puesto a la esbelta mujer.

—¡Hey Robin! Que bueno que llegaste.

—Hasta que por fin llegó la mujer sombría—Soltó con aparente indiferencia el peliverde—¿podemos continuar?

La mujer miró divertida a Zoro para después mirar a Luffy y soltar una delicada risa—Hola chicos.

—Nico-ya... ¿Qué sabes exactamente sobre esto?

—Algo...—La mujer de cabello oscuro se sentó en el lugar que Franky le ofreció—Nefertari, Boa, Donquixote, Neptune, Riku, son algunos de los apellidos que se pasean entre los grandes apostadores, la mayoría son personas con grandes empresas o herederos de familias reconocidas. Debo señalar que no todos son criminales, algunos entran por entretenimiento, otros para entablar relaciones con otras grandes empresas o sencillamente para conocer a las competencias en el mercado. De alguna manera las autoridades conocen de esto pero se hacen la vista gorda, no hay duda del porqué.

—¿Dijiste Riku?—Mencionó Sabo—Es una de las empresas que recientemente planeaba asociarse a la de mi padre—El rubio miró a su lado a Koala quien también recordó el apellido de la chica con quien pretendían comprometer a Sabo.

Ace levantó la mano—También está Boa, de las hermanas Boa, está asociada a la empresa del viejo.

—¿El abuelo?—Dijo Luffy con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto Luffy, es Boa Hancock, aquella mujer que actúa extraño cuando estas cerca.

—Ah~ ¡Hamock! Ella es una amiga, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vi shishishi.

—¡Dame un respiro!—Dijo Usopp mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa—Todos estos apellidos son bien reconocidos, muchos hasta tienen sociedades con los padres de Kaya.

—Es cierto, Usopp—Luffy miró a su amigo—Quizás la familia de tu novia este en esto.

—De ser así, no me atrevería a ir—Usopp estiró el cuello de su suéter—Oye Law ¿lo que quieres decir es que jugaremos en una de estas competencias?

—Así es, nariz larga-ya, se manejan sumas de dinero inimaginables en cada apuesta, triplicaría cualquier suma que Nami-ya pueda ganar en un mes, y eso es lo que le plantearemos a Doflamingo.

—No podrá negarse a semejante pasta—Mencionó Zoro mientras abría otra botella de cerveza—Es demasiado dinero si tenemos en cuenta las familias que en ese evento se codean.

—Exacto—Law quedó un momento en silencio mientras miraba fijamente a Luffy, el pelinegro notó su mirada y luego de unos segundos, asintió.

Tenían que hacerlo, no había otra forma, si querían salvar a Nami sin terminar heridos, en la cárcel o peor aún, muertos, debían negociar.

—Chicos—Habló Luffy—Nami es nuestra nakama, de todos y cada uno de nosotros, pero esta petición la hago como si se tratara de un egoísta capricho—El pelinegro se ajustó su sombrero—Préstenme sus fuerzas y acompáñenme en esta decisión, debemos hacerlo.

Franky sonrió—¡El capitán ha dicho!

—E... Esperen chicos, ¿esto es enserio?—Usopp empezó a morderse las uñas

—Necesitamos organizarnos y planear bien nuestros roles, obviamente debemos contar con varios jugadores más, Mugiwara-ya, me sumaré al equipo sólo durante este evento.

—¡Sip!

—Hablaré con Chopper, no está enterado de nada—Dijo Zoro—También debemos contactar al cocinero de mierda, no ha aparecido desde aquella noche.

—Quizás fue capturado y torturado quitándole las uñas y arrancándole la piel hasta la muerte—Dijo Robín con seriedad.

—¡Ah! ¡No digas cosas tan oscuras y trágicas, Robiiin! ... Ah~ chicos, ya viene, ya viene... Mi enfermedad de moriré-si-voy-a-ese-evento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La oscuridad cubría el ambiente, luego de una larga platica, y de acordar nueva reunión después de nuevamente hablar con Baby 5, los jóvenes cenaron juntos, la tarde cayó con nubes de lluvia y vientos fuertes. Hack fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y disculparse con todos los presentes, alegó que debía irse para poner en marcha parte del plan antes de realizar cualquier contacto con Doflamingo, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Llévate la camioneta, Hack—Dijo Koala quien le lanzo las llaves al hombre canoso.

—¿Estas segura? Tu la necesitas.

—No más que tu, no te preocupes. Necesitas llevar tu equipo para descifrar la clave del cartel.

—De acuerdo... Gracias—El hombre se dirigió al resto y una vez se despidió, se marchó del taller.

Sabo la miró curioso, sabía que Hack necesitaba más que nadie esa facilidad para transportarse, pero le preocupaba que Koala quedara sin ello. La chica notó su mirada y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, conozco la ciudad, viví aquí un par de años con mamá cuando era niña.

Sabo sonrió—De acuerdo, pero te acompañaré hasta el hotel.

—¿Entonces no te irás con nosotros Sabo?—Preguntó Luffy quien saltó hasta caer al lado de su hermano en el sofá, el rubio alzó su mano para alborotar los cabellos de su hermanito.

—Ve adelante con Ace, yo llegaré después.

—Vamos Luffy—Ace se levantó de su puesto y tomó su chaqueta y se la tiró en la cara al menor—Parece que va a llover, debemos darnos prisa.

—¡Chicos!—Luffy se puso de pie sobre el sofá y se dirigió a sus amigos—Los días pasan y aún no hemos podido sacar a Nami de esto—El pelinegro fijaba su mirada en su equipo—Sin embargo, el día que la recuperemos, jugaremos como si fuera la ultima vez, y daremos todo en ese partido ¡por nuestra nakama!

Todos lo miraron sonrientes, era cierto, el tiempo que se ha perdido ha sido demasiado, y sin más opciones qué esperar, se aferraron a la determinación de que ese día pelearían con todas sus fuerzas por recuperarla, siempre confiaron en sus propios talentos, pero más que todo, en la confianza que su capitán les ofrecía.

—Tu lo has dicho, capitán—Dijo sonriente el peliverde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaban con lentitud entre las calles amplias de la ciudad, el hotel donde Koala se hospedaba no quedaba tan lejos del taller, por lo que ambos decidieron caminar. La tarde se oscurecía y el frío viento se hacía sentir con más fuerza, Sabo caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Koala mientras ella se ajustaba su abrigo color vino tinto para protegerse del frío, el chico la miró un momento recordando su propio dilema esa misma tarde antes de la reunión, pensó en el hecho de que una vez ambos están en el mismo lugar, de inmediato buscan el lado del otro y siempre permanecen juntos, Sabo miró el cielo que ya se encontraba completamente nublado.

—Parece que va a llover.

—Tu capacidad para predecir el clima me sorprenden cada día más.

—No sé porqué te dije que te extrañaba, eres una odiosa.

—¿Odiosa yo?—La chica estiró su brazo hasta atrapar entre sus dedos la mejilla del chico y jalar de ella hacia abajo.

—¡Duele!

—No sabía que las personas odiosas tuvieran tanta paciencia como yo te la tengo a ti.

—Tu no mme tienef pafienfia.

—¿No? ¿Que tal aquella vez que ordené mi comida en el restaurante y cuando fui al baño y volví, tu ya te habías comido la mitad de mi orden?

—Mnnn

—O bien—La chica jaló más fuerte—¿qué tal aquella vez que te dije que no pelearas con el sujeto que se tropezó conmigo a propósito para tocar mi trasero y tu le rompiste la cara y tuve que esperar toda la noche fuera de la jefatura de policía para poder sacarte de la cárcel a altas horas de la madrugada?

—Efe maldito...

—¡El pobre quedó sin dientes!

Sabo apartó la mano de Koala y la miró con reproche—¿Pobre? Debí de paso dejarlo sin manos.

—Ese no es el punto—La chica siguió caminando a su lado mientras cruzaba los brazos—El punto aquí es que yo te tengo más paciencia de la que crees, de hecho, soportar tus imprudencias me hace la persona más paciente del mundo.

El chico sonrió mientras dio un suave codazo en el brazo a la chica—¡Oh, vamos! me quieres demasiado, te preocupas por mi... Obviamente no haces ningún esfuerzo en soportarme, al contrario, lo disfrutas.

La chica volteó la cabeza a un lado tratando de ocultar su sonrisa—Claro que no, tonto.

Sabo se inclinó hacia adelante mientras aun caminaba a su lado, tratando de ver la expresión de la chica—Claro que sí, Koala.

La chica se detuvo y lo miró, el rubio también se detuvo y poniéndose de pie frente a ella, la miró a los ojos, en ese instante un trueno sonó en el cielo, y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

—Mira nada más, las predicciones del chico climático se hicieron realidad.

Sabo le hizo un puchero y después miró el cielo, la lluvia era suave, pero poco a poco empezó a enfurecerse el viento, y con ello, las gotas caían con más fuerza. El rubio tomó la mano de la chica y rápidamente empezaron a correr por las calles.

—Esto me trae recuerdos—Dijo el rubio mientras reía.

Koala jaló su mano y lo llevó hasta quedar refugiados bajo el techo de una de las casas la cual estaba cerrada.

—¿Recuerdos?—Dijo la chica mientras apartaba los mechones mojados de su cara, la lluvia parecía empeorar y los truenos cada vez eran más fuertes.

—Mis hermanos y yo salíamos al bosque cercano a la casa de Dadan sin importarnos las estaciones del año, muchas veces quedábamos en medio de la lluvia y corríamos hasta refugiarnos bajo un enorme árbol, a veces nos quedábamos dormidos, otras veces, luego de la tormenta, prendíamos una fogata y empezábamos a contar historias. Fue muy divertido—Finalizó con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miró un momento mientras sonreía, recostaba su espalda en la pared, las gotas de agua caían de su cabello marrón rojizo y su ropa empapada se adhería a su piel, al igual que Sabo, quien bajó la mirada hacia ella.

Un rayo cayó cerca, ambos se asustaron por el repentino estallido, fue entonces cuando Sabo volvió a mirar a Koala y tomando su mano, empezaron a caminar de casa en casa bajo los techos que cada una ofrecía hasta poder llegar al hotel, el viento llevaba de un lado a otro las diminutas gotas que entorpecían la mirada del camino.

—Esto tardará.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron al hotel, sus ropas empapadas se pegaban a sus cuerpos, sus pasos dejaban huellas húmedas a través de las alfombras de los pasillos, Koala dirigíó a Sabo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones la cual introduciendo la tarjeta, abrió.

—Wow—se expresó el rubio mientras ingresaba a la habitación—Es bastante amplio.

—Quería una habitación con balcón, pero como ya no habían disponibles, por lo menos logré ésta que tiene enorme ventana—Koala abrió la cortina un poco, logrando ver la magnitud de la tormenta a través el vidrio, y cerrando la cortina nuevamente, se dirigió al closet, sacando de ese un par de toallas.

—Ten—le lanzó una de ellas al rubio—Sécate, debes tomar una ducha tibia antes de que te refríes.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—Dijo el rubio mientras secaba su cabello, y caminando hasta ver el baño, notó lo amplio que era. Sus pasos luego se dirigieron a la cama, donde lanzó la toalla.

—Yo me bañare después, podré esperar mientras organizo algunas cosas—La chica se quitaba las botas de tacón quedando sólo con las largas medias negras hasta sus muslos, y luego se quitó su abrigo, quedando con su falda negra y su camisa rosado pastel, caminó hasta la cama y tomó la toalla que antes había lanzado Sabo—Y no pongas toallas mojadas sobre la cama—Mencionó mientras empujó la tela contra el pecho del chico.

—Tks, como digas.

—Ve a tomar un baño, yo iré después.

—Pero entonces tu te vas a resfriar.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Sabo-kun, yo estaré... Esta...¡achu!—La chica cubrió su boca, y luego agitó su mano como si nada—Yo estaré bien.

—¡Bien mi trasero! Debes tomar una ducha rápido, entras primero.

—No, ya te dije que entras ya mismo al baño, yo puedo esperar.

La paciencia de Sabo se colmó, ¿quien es el más paciente del mundo ahora? Ella estaba prácticamente estornudando debido al frío y aún así se negaba a entrar primero, bueno, si quería que él entrara primero, así será.

Aprovechando que Koala estaba de espalda, el chico caminó y tomó una de sus manos y la jaló mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!—Protestó la chica mientras miraba el fuerte agarre del chico en su muñeca mientras la llevaba con él.

—Voy a tomar un baño.

—Pe... Pero...

—Me dijiste que entrara a tomar una ducha ya mismo, ¿no? Pues eso haré, pero contigo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Tu también te ducharas, de lo contrario, te enfermarás y no quiero que eso pase.

La chica trató de soltarse de su agarre, y oponiendo resistencia para caminar, trataba de liberarse, pero el rubio tenía más fuerza.

—¿Estas bromeando? Sabo-kun ¡basta!

—Lo digo muy enserio—Y mientras terminaba su frase, entró al baño con Koala y cerró la puerta.

—¡Estas loco!—Una vez libre de su agarre, la chica giró para abrir la puerta, pero esta fue cerrada de golpe por Sabo quien se adelantó y acorraló a la chica.

—No vas a salir.

—¿Me estas secuestrando en el baño?—expresó con desespero la chica mientras se giraba para mirarlo a la cara.

—No es secuestro, vamos a tomar una ducha tibia antes de enfermar.

—Sabo-kun, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Una ducha juntos es... Es...

—¿Hm?

—Co..¡¿cómo se te ocurre?!

—¿Qué? Oh, vamos, hemos tomado baños juntos antes.

—Sí, en la playa, esto es muy distinto.

—¿Cómo puede ser distinto?—Frunció el ceño inocentemente.

Koala resopló de frustración y de nuevo se volteó para intentar salir, dandole la espalda al chico, en un segundo, Sabo la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y la levantó hasta llevarla a la ducha, la cual abrió rápidamente. El agua empezó a caer sobre ambos mientras la chica gritaba tratando inutilmente de liberarse de su agarre, pues Sabo se aferraba más a ella.

—¡Sabo-kun, estas loco!

El chico reía mientras ambos cuerpos recibían con agrado el calor del agua—¿Me vas decir que no es agradable?

—Sueltame—Koala ya no forcejeaba, sus brazos estaban sobre los del rubio los cuales rodeaban la cintura de la chica con fuerza.

—Nop.

La chica suspiró—De acuerdo... Estas desperdiciando agua, ni siquiera se le puede llamar a esto un baño.

—Lo importante es que ambos recibamos el agua tibia.

—Bien, lo que sea, ¿podrias soltarme?

—No, vas a escapar.

—No lo haré.

—¿Segura?

La chica volvió a suspirar y dejó caer sus brazos hacia delante, prácticamente colgaba en los brazos del chico debido a su estatura.

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije.

—Bien...—Lentamente el rubio aflojó el agarre pero no la soltó, esto dio oportunidad a la chica de enderezarse un poco y poder girar para mirarlo, quedando frente a frente con los brazos del chico aún rodeando su cintura.

La chica lo miró un momento, el rubio sonreía triunfante ante la aparentemente derrotada Koala, fue entonces cuando se fijó en el brillo de su rostro adornado con las gotas que lentamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su cabello empapado y sus pestañas húmedas cargadas de diminutas gotitas de agua, el chico se paralizó ante esa imagen, Koala sólo lo miraba con reproche, pero se fijó en el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, quien parecía embelesado como un tonto mientras la miraba, sus ojos ahora bajaron hasta sus pechos, percatándose de la empapada tela rosada casi transparente que se pegaba a su piel, dejando ver a través de ella el encaje del sostén blanco y la redondeada forma de sus pechos.

Nervioso, como si se tratara de fuego ardiente, soltó a la chica y dio tres pasos hacia atrás lejos de ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos sobresaltados se apartaron de la figura de la chica.

Koala lo miró confundida, y bajando sus ojos hacia su propio pecho, se percató de la situación. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y lentamente subió la mirada hacia el nervoso chico.

—Bueno—Pronunció con despreocupación la chica—Ya que iniciamos el baño, entonces que se haga como tu dices y continuemos, ¿no?—Su expresión de indignación fingida y sus palabras fueron suficiente para que el chico volviera a mirarla, y en el momento en que lo hizo, se encontró con la imagen de Koala desbotonando su camisa.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué?—Se detuvo la chica en los primeros botones—Te estoy dando la razón, ¿acaso eso no te hace feliz?

—Pe...pero.

—Tu dijiste que no había diferencia, que podíamos hacerlo, que es lo mismo que estar en la playa, pues entonces... hagamoslo—Dijo esto ultimo con un tono de voz bastante sugerente.

—Yo... ¡Me retracto! No quise decir eso, Koala, espera—Sabo movía sus manos frente a ella tratando de hacerle entender que se detuviera, pues ella decidió continuar desbotonando su camisa rosada.

—Oh, vamos, no hay nada del otro mundo aquí.

El chico sintió cómo su rostro ardía, la chica estaba desbotonando su camisa y parte de su sostén ya estaba al descubierto, sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta y con enormes pasos se dirigió a esta para salir del baño, pero Koala fue más rápida y cerró la puerta de golpe, recostándose en ella.

—No vas a salir.

—Pero Koala—El chico estaba totalmente agitado, sus mejillas rojas evidenciaban su estado, apartó su mirada hacia la pared, negándose ver a la chica.

—Dijiste que tomaramos un baño o enfermaremos, ¿y ahora no? Quien te entiende, Sabo-kun.

El rubio permaneció de pie frente a ella con sus brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus ojos aún se fijaban en la pared y sus mejillas ardian, su corazón estaba acelerado, la humedad y el calor del baño le daba una sensación agradable en su cuerpo, el hecho de que Koala estuviera semidesnuda y empapada frente a él era demasiado para soportar.

Él no era de piedra.

El pensar en ello hizo que sus rodillas temblaran ligeramente, lo que lo llevó a apretar sus puños, respiró agitado y cerrando los ojos, suplicó.

—Koala... por favor...

La chica lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, estaba aferrandose a su cordura y su agitado cuerpo ahora rígido estaba siendo controlado por el dominio propio que el chico se obligaba a obedecer. Nunca lo había visto tan excitado, tan agitado y a la vez tan determinado a no dejarse llevar.

Estaba jugando un juego peligroso, esto podría llevarlos a algo que no planeaba que sucediera, era demasiado, no sólo para él, sino también para ella, ¿hasta donde era capaz de llegar? ¿sería capaz de poder detenerse? Sus ojos bajaron hasta los marcados músculos del rubio debajo de su empapada ropa, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza desde el momento en que él la encerró, sabía la respuestas a esas preguntas.

Debía salir pronto de allí.

La chica llevó su brazo derecho detrás de ella y abrió la puerta, siendo ella la primera en salir, dejándo al chico solo en el baño.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, el rubio abrió sus ojos y encontrándose solo en el baño, suspiró profundamente y recostó su frente en la puerta.

 _"Por qué..."_

Era incapaz de completar la frase, en su mente sabía que todo esto fue su culpa, que él fue quien la obligó a entrar al baño y se encerró con ella ahí, fue él quien la abrazó para llevarla a la ducha, fue él quien sugirió tomar un baño juntos sin pensar en lo que eso implicaba.

 _"Fue mi culpa"_

Fue él quien la obligó a jugar ese juego.

Suspiró de nuevo, y caminando hasta la ducha, reguló la temperatura del agua, necesitaba una ducha fría, y la necesitaba con urgencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminó de ducharse, y con rapidez se secó su cabello y se cuerpo, su ropa mojada había sido dejada a un lado una vez empezó a bañarse. El rubio salió del baño con lentitud, aún avergonzado por lo sucedido con Koala, sin embargo debía enfrentar la situación y pedirle perdón. La chica se encontraba cubierta con la bata blanca del hotel, estaba sentada en la cama mientras tomaba una bebida caliente.

El chico tímidamente caminó hasta que la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

—Te llamaron tus hermanos, Ace-kun dijo que la tormenta ha empeorado, que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí hasta que pase.

El chico se rascó la cabeza, se sentía incómodo y a la vez como un tonto, debía admitirlo, le atraía su amiga a sobremanera, pero la forma en la que desea que las cosas se den dista mucho de lo que ocurrió en el baño, él no es esa clase de chico.

—Si te incomoda que me quede, puedo-

—Tonto—La chica se puso de pie y por fin lo miró—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? te has quedado en mi casa muchas veces, tu presencia nunca me generó molestia, no te preocupes.

Koala caminó hacia Sabo, tratando de no fijarse en su cabello alborotado y su cuerpo descubierto, la toalla apenas cubría de la cadera hacia abajo. Con rapidez le entregó al chico una de las batas lanudas del hotel—Ponte esto, también solicité un chocolate caliente para ti, está en la mesa—Y dirigiéndose al baño, le dio la espalda al chico—Meteré tu ropa en la secadora.

El rubio la siguió con la mirada, la chica entró al baño y cerró la puerta, dejando al chico sólo para que pueda cambiarse mientras ella toma una ducha.

La noche había caído, y una vez que se colocó la cálida bata blanca, el chico abrió la cortina de la ventana fijándose en la tormenta, sus hermanos seguro se habían preocupado de que él fuera a salir en medio de semejante tempestad, sus ojos se fijaron ahora en la humeante taza de chocolate caliente, y sentándose en la cama, empezó a degustar su dulce bebida mientras escuchaba el agua lluvia caer.

O quizás se concentraba en las gotas de agua que provenían de la ducha.

Cerró sus ojos y siguió bebiendo, su cuerpo se relajó y por fin se sentía cómodo.

 _"Debo hablar con Koala"_

Y relajado, empezó a abandonarse en la sensación cálida hasta quedarse dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado bastante tiempo bajo la ducha, sus pensamientos no lograban aclararse y su cuerpo ya habia dejado de temblar de frío, la chica buscaba la manera de explicar ese repentino giro de los acontecimientos con Sabo y la culpa que ella también tenía por no haberlo detenido seriamente, sólo podía admitir que ella misma quizás buscó que también ocurriera. Cerró la ducha y con cuidado secó su cuerpo y sus cabellos, y con lentitud se colocó la cálida bata y salió del baño.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas con la lampara al lado de la cama como única fuente de luz, la cual era tenue. La chica caminó encontrándose con Sabo acostado en la cama, la taza de chocolate vacía estaba aún en su mano mientras su cabeza descansaba en una de las almohadas. La chica caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama para mirarlo de frente, el chico estaba profundamente dormido.

Koala suspiró, esperaba poder hablar con su amigo antes de dormir pero al parecer no iba a ser posible, con lentitud se inclinó sobre la cama y le quitó de su mano la taza vacía, para colocarla en la mesita al lado de la lampara. Se fijó en el pequeño reloj de la mesita percatándose de lo tarde que era, y con suavidad se acostó en el lado vacío de la cama, de frente con el rubio.

—Sabo-kun...—Pronunció con suavidad, casi en un susurro, pues no quería despertarlo.

Observó el rostro apacible del chico, su cabello desordenado y a medio secar, sus piernas encogidas y la mitad de su rostro hundido en la suave almohada.

—Lo siento...—susurró la chica, y alzando la mano izquierda, apartó un mechón rubio del rostro del chico con cuidado de no despertarlo—No quería que las cosas se complicaran así, debí darte un puñetazo, a veces eso es suficiente para que te detengas.

Los ojos del chico continuaron cerrados, su respiración era tranquila, la chica se acomodó un poco más en la cama y continuó mirándolo—Quizás... no quería detenerte, quizás una parte de mi quería... que algo cambiara.

—Quizás una parte de mi también—pronunció el chico con voz ronca, sus ojos lentamente se abrieron encontrándose con el rostro de la chica frente al suyo.

Koala suspiró, y miró hacia abajo a la tela de la bata que cubría al chico, con la misma mano acomodó la bata de Sabo para cubrirlo más.

—Sabo-kun... yo-

—Lo siento...—El tono del chico era sincero, casi como la disculpa de un niño, los ojos de la chica subieron nuevamente hasta encontrarse con los suyos, y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes—Con confianza, Koala volvió a subir su mano para acomodar un poco más los traviesos mechones húmedos del chico—Es sólo que... tienes razón, te quiero demasiado, pero...—Lo miró a los ojos y acomodó su mano en la mejilla del rubio—No sé cuanto, realmente no tengo idea de cuanto te quiero.

El chico posó su mano sobre la mano que Koala tenía en su rostro—Yo también te quiero demasiado, pero no sé cuanto, no sé hasta donde ni en qué magnitud, yo...—se acomodó un poco más cerca a ella, su brazo rodeó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la chica sin acercarse demasiado a su cuerpo, era un contacto íntimo, pero no lo suficiente, no había segundas intenciones—Yo... no lo sé.

La chica sonrió, ambos se miraron un poco más, fue Sabo quien alzó su mano que rodeaba a la chica y acarició su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos—Parece que la tormenta no acabará esta noche.

Koala acarició su brazo, e inclinándose hacia atrás, alcanzó la lampara y la apagó, había sido suficiente por esta noche, y lo mejor era dormir. Con pesadez acomodó de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada y besando la barbilla del rubio, se preparó para dormir.

—Buenas noches, Sabo-kun—Dijo con una sonrisa apenas visible en la oscuridad.

Sabo la observó un poco más mientras la chica caía rendida, su mano acarició nuevamente su mejilla sintiendo en su estomago un cosquilleo agradable, el chico respiró profundamente y rodeó de nuevo el cuerpo de su amiga y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

 _"Quizás sí sé cuanto te quiero... quizás realmente sé hasta donde quiero llegar contigo, y en qué magnitud deseo demostrártelo..."_

—Buenas noches... Koala.

 _"Pero por ahora... Lo mejor es esperar"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sí, un capitulo muy SaboKoa.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **¿Review?**


	10. Cálido invierno

**Cálido Invierno**

La mañana era fría, sin embargo la lluvia por fin había cesado, dejando a su paso las calles húmedas y los cielos grises. El frío invadía la habitación, Koala sentía la baja temperatura que podía suponer fuera de las sábanas blancas, sin embargo, protegida por la gruesa tela de la cama y un par de masculinos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sentía la más cómoda y relajante calidez nunca antes vivida, su voluntad se sujetó a la idea de permanecer así para siempre, pues no había jamás hallado tal sensación de estar en las nubes.

Dios bendiga la calidez que irónicamente otorga el invierno.

No quería abrir los ojos, sólo aferrarse a esa fuente de calor que no recordaba bien de qué se trataba, poco a poco su mente despertó del letargo inevitable del sueño, y entreabriendo lentamente los ojos fijándose en el pecho del chico y la tela blanca de las batas con que ambos vestían, recordó que no estaba sola y que ese calor tan delicioso provenía de su amigo.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, fue consciente de que su compañero en la cama era Sabo, pero no quería soltarlo, fue consciente de su posición, su cabeza descansaba en el espacio entre el cuello del chico, su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura del rubio, su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de Sabo, quien parecía corresponder del todo a tal posición, ambos brazos rodeando el cuerpo de la chica, él boca arriba con su cabeza descansando recostada en su cabello marrón, el aroma del shampoo invadía la almohada, la frescura de la ducha de anoche aún permanecía en sus cuerpos.

¿Cómo habian llegado a esa posición? Pero más que eso ¿era correcto que aún siendo consciente de ello, desee permanecer así? La chica no quiso pensar más, su mente luego se perdía lentamente en aquel calor en medio de las bajas temperaturas otorgadas por el clima, y poco a poco fue cayendo nuevamente en la relajación absoluta del sueño.

Esta vez fue el chico quien despertó, hallándose en las mismas sensaciones, sus adormilados ojos se fijaron en la frágil figura que sus brazos rodeaban, y sonrió ante la comodidad que sólo mañanas de invierno podrían ofrecer, más placenteras aún cuando despiertas con el calor de alguien más a tu lado.

Sus brazos atrajeron más el cuerpo de la chica, su cabeza se movió para acomodarse más cercar y respiró profundamente en busca de prolongar el sueño.

Pero un teléfono sonó.

Sabo ni siquiera intentó moverse, sus brazos aún aprisionaban a Koala e ignoró totalmente el timbre de su teléfono móvil, sin embargo la chica pareció volver a despertar y moviendo su cabeza, alzó la mirada al chico y por fin sus adormidos ojos se encontraron.

Y ambos sonrieron.

—¿No vas a contestar?—Preguntó la chica mientras volvía a acomodar su cabeza en el cuello del chico.

—No quiero—Respondió con voz ronca mientras se acomodaba un poco más.

—Podrían ser tus hermanos.

Sabo de inmediato se movió, rompiendo el cómodo abrazo con la chica, quien de mala gana sintió el frío invadir su cuerpo. El rubio se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar el teléfono sin levantarse, y viendo en su pantalla la fotografía de Ace, comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de su hermano.

—Ace...—habló de inmediato al responder.

— _Hey Sabo, ¡buenos días! ¿Que tal tu noche, eh?_

—Acabo de despertar.

— _¿Enserio?... Lo siento. La tormenta acabo en la madrugada, son las diez de la mañana ahora, pensé que estarías despierto._

—¿Las diez de la mañana?—El rubio miró un segundo la pantalla de su celular—Es cierto...

— _No quise despertarte._

—No, ya estaba despierto.

— _Oh..._ —El chico soltó una pequeña e insinuante risa la cual Sabo pudo interpretar de inmediato— _¿Entonces están despertando a penas, eh? Jo~._

—Ace...

— _Hermano, no te molesto más, tomate tu tiempo. Sólo llamé para informarte que Luffy ya habló con ese sujeto._

—¡¿Qué?!—El rubio se incorporó sentándose en la cama—Pensé que sería esta noche.

— _Las cosas están serias, Sabo. Ese sujeto llegó hasta donde Luffy estaba de camino a la universidad y lo obligó a entrar a la camioneta donde él y sus dos hombres se movilizaban, y ahí hablaron._

—¡¿QUÉ?!

— _Cálmate... También me alarmé, pero Luffy está bien, él mismo vino a contármelo._

—Entonces está bien... Ya veo.

— _Sí, debido a esto, la reunión se adelantará para esta tarde, así que supongo que vendrás antes de eso._

—Voy de inmediato.

— _Bien, nos vemos... Saludos a tu novia_ —Colgó el pelinegro primero.

Sabo miró un segundo su teléfono celular, su preocupación por el bienestar de su hermanito se acrecentó, Koala al percibir la repentina tensión del chico, se incorporó en la cama quedando sentada a su lado.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana continuaba fría, Sabo ingresaba al apartamento con la llave que le regaló Ace. En la mañana Luffy había sido secuestrado por unos minutos en una camioneta y le preocupaba la clase de trato o amenazas que habrá recibido, por lo que luego de esa llamada de inmediato se alistó y se despidió de su amiga quien comprendió y corrió hasta llegar aquí.

—¡Luffy!—Gritó el rubio, quien una vez cerrada la puerta, corrió hasta la habitación del menor, pero no lo halló.

—Hey Sabo—habló Ace desde el pasillo—Luffy está bañándose, él- ... ¡Oye espera!

Sabo no lo dejó terminar y corrió hasta el baño, donde estrepitosamente abrió la puerta y encontró desnudo a su hermanito.

—¡Luffy! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te golpeó?!—Sabo ingresó a la ducha y tomó del brazo a Luffy—¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!

—¿Ah? No me hizo nada, estoy bien shishishi—El pelinegro rió divertido—Oye Sabo, ¿Sabes jugar baloncesto?

—¿Qué?...

—Estas en el equipo temporal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Equipo temporal?—Preguntó el chico de la nariz larga quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Zoro—Oye, oye, oye... ¿entonces de verdad jugaremos? ¿No hay otra forma?

—No la hay, Usopp, Mingo puso las condiciones, él tiene a Nami—Habló el pelinegro quien se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa.

 _-Flash back-_

 _Las calles angostas que conectaban al puente se encontraba concurrida, estudiantes caminaban en dirección a la universidad, el pelinegro del sombrero de paja se adelantó y caminó solo sin esperar a su hermano Ace, ambos acostumbraban a ir juntos, sin embargo Luffy, quien carece que cualquier rastro de paciencia, salió antes que él. Dobló la esquina donde una camioneta negra estaba estacionada, en el momento en que le dio la espalda al vehículo, un par de musculosos brazos rodearon su cuello y lo empujaron hacia atrás hasta meterlo en el auto._

 _—¡¿Qué demonios?!_

 _—Fufufufu._

 _—¿Quién eres?_

 _Un hombre rubio de peculiares lentes y abrigo rosa se encontraba sentado en la parte delantera del auto, a su lado el conductor era el mismo sujeto del jamón en su mejilla, sólo que esta vez tenía una salchicha. Luffy trató de liberarse del agarre pero el tipo que lo aprisionada tenía bastante fuerza._

 _—¡Contéstame!_

 _—Escuché que eres un excelente jugador, y que de hecho eres el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto y sobresales entre los demás equipos a nivel nacional, ¿es eso cierto?_

 _—¡¿Y qué si es así?! No me has dicho quien eres._

 _El rubio lentamente empezó a doblar su cuerpo hacia un lado para poder mirar a Luffy a la cara—Eso es interesante, Mugiwara-ya... ¿Así te llama Law, no? fufufufu_

 _—¿Mingo? ... ¡Eres Mingo!_

 _El sujeto seguía riendo mientras sus hombres se encontraban en silencio, Doflamingo le lanzó a Luffy un papel el cual cayó en sus piernas, era el mismo cartel de promoción del evento que le mencionó Baby 5 a Law._

 _—¿Quieres negociar, Mugiwara no Luffy?_

 _Luffy estaba agitado por tanto esfuerzo, sus ojos ahora se centraron en el cartel para después mirar al rubio que estaba frente a él._

 _—¿Quieres a tu amiga de vuelta? fufufufu_

 _—Maldito..._

 _—Entonces negociemos. Tu equipo jugará para mi en éste evento el cual se llevará a cabo mañana en la noche—El rubio volvió a mirar hacia el frente, dándole la espalda a Luffy mientras continuaba hablando—Ganarán y les devolveré a la chica... Ciertamente representará una ganancia mayor para mi._

 _Luffy lo miraba con desprecio, aún trataba de liberarse del agarre del sujeto que lo sostenía._

 _—Pero... Si pierden, ella se quedará conmigo y ustedes sabandijas tendrán que esconderse._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Porque la gente entrometida de verdad me hace enojar—Un par de venas se llenaron en su frente—No he olvidado el alboroto que causaste en mi casino, por tu culpa casi fue desmantelado mi negocio._

 _Luffy sonrió con malicia, satisfecho de al menos haberle causado malestar al sujeto frente a él, sin embargo, se llenó de preocupación al pensar que quizás ese malestar se lo desquitó con Nami._

 _—¿Cómo está ella?_

 _Mingo se quedó en silencio, sus hombros se movían por la risa que contuvo en el momento—Ella está en perfectas condiciones... No es presentable que una mujer golpeada y herida apueste en un elegante casino. ¿No lo crees así? fufufufu_

 _Luffy respiró profundamente y aflojó la tensión de su cuerpo—Bien...—El chico dejó de forcejear para liberarse y decidió tomar la calma y hacerlo a la manera de Mingo, al menos por ahora.—Entonces... ¿Cual es el trato?_

 _Doflamingo soltó una carcajada e hizo una señal con sus dedos a uno de sus hombres, quien de inmediato le entregó a Luffy un aparato el cual el pelinegro lo identificó al instante, se trataba de un receptor de GPS._

 _—Te enviaré las coordenadas de nuestro encuentro, ve preparado con tu equipo y reza a tus dioses para que aparezca un buen apostador que de una gran suma de dinero para apostar por el otro equipo al que se enfrentarán ustedes, no quiero que intentes nada fuera de lo que te he dicho, esas son mis condiciones._

 _—Estás dejandolo a la suerte, ¿Qué pasa si nadie ofrece por ellos?_

 _—Sería aburrido, y créeme, allí nadie desea aburrirse, fufufufufu._

 _Luffy frunció el ceño, quería patearle el trasero, pero sabía que por ésta vez no podía ser el imprudente impulsivo de siempre._

 _—Sáquenlo de mi vista._

 _El sujeto tomó de nuevo a Luffy, abrió la puerta corrediza de la camioneta y lanzó al pelinegro fuera de ella, de inmediato el auto arrancó estrepitosamente dejando polvo detrás de sí, el pelinegro cayó al suelo y cuando pudo levantarse, ya la camioneta no estaba._

 _-Fin del flash back-_

—Oye Luffy, no es propio de ti seguir condiciones, ¿Qué te está pasando?—Usopp dio una palmada en el hombro de Luffy.

—¿Y quien ha dicho que seguiré sus condiciones? lo único que espero es que envíe las coordenadas que él mismo dijo que enviaría al GPS que me entregó.

—Mugiwara-ya, esto es serio, debemos seguir las condiciones si queremos sacar a tu amiga de esto sin salir perjudicados legalmente.

—Para empezar debemos tener un plan—Robin se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Franky, sus manos rodeaban un par de pequeñas tazas de té que humeaba bajo su rostro, colocó una en la mesa y empezó a sorber de la otra tacita.—Esta vez no podemos ocultarnos, todos fueron reconocidos allá excepto los que no estuvimos involucrados directamente en el conflicto desde el inicio, es decir, Koala, Hack y yo.

—Es cierto, Nico-ya, ustedes no fueron identificados, básicamente no están en la mira de esos sujetos, así que podríamos planear una estrategia para infiltrarnos por medio de ustedes.

—Yohohoho ¿puedo ayudar?—Una voz conocida para todos los presentes sonó desde la entrada del taller.

—¡Brook!—Gritó Luffy desde la mesa—¡Años sin verte!

—Yohohoho, me enteré por medio de Robin-san lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella tuvo un plan desde el principio y de hecho he logrado infiltrarme.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritó Usopp—¿Estas de broma?

—Usopp-san, deberías tener más fe en mi—El hombre delgado se sentó al lado de Robin y tomó la tacita de té que ella había colocado en la mesa, al parecer destinada a la espera de su presencia—Gracias Robin-san... por cierto...

Todos lo observaron un segundo.

—¿Podrías mostrarme tus bragas?

Usopp le dio una palmada en la cabeza—¡Cállate pervertido! ¡Esto es serio! ¿Cómo es eso de que ya te has infiltrado?

—Yohohoho, le juré mi vida a Luffy-san el día que me salvó de aquella soledad absurda, más espesa que la niebla... No vacilé e ingresé al casino a pedir empleo, le dije a uno de los sujetos que necesitaba el empleo y que en todas partes en donde lo solicitaba me pedían datos que no tengo, que estoy desesperado. El sujeto me dijo que necesitaban meseros pero que era en un evento fuera del casino, algo reservado, que si estaba dispuesto, me lo darían. Entonces yo les dije "Necesito dinero" y el hombre parecía estar harto, así que me dijo "Tendrás el empelo si no mueves tu lengua para contarle a alguien sobre esto" y yo le dije "Tranquilo, mantendré mi lengua quieta, aunque no tengo lengua, Yohohoho" y eso pareció agradar a los tipos y me contrataron.

Luffy soltó una carcajada—Brook, eres sorprendente.

—Bien, de alguna manera nos sirve, aunque sea sólo de mesero—Dijo Law con aparente mal humor.

—La juventud de ahora es muy grosera, Yohohoho

—¿Qué hay entonces del resto?—Preguntó Franky—Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Sabo, Ace, Law y yo estaremos en el equipo temporal, Sanji no ha aparecido y necesitamos más jugadores.

—¿Y si hablamos con nuestro entrenador?—Propuso Usopp

—No quiero meter en esto a Rayleigh, ha hecho mucho por mi—Dijo Luffy con mirada seria, sus hermanos se mantenían cerca a él, de alguna manera continuaban dejando esto en manos de Luffy y sus amigos y ellos esperarían el momento para intervenir.

—Pe.. ¡pero él es de confianza! Vamos Luffy—El chico de la nariz larga empezó a llorar—Necesitamos más fuerza, por favor.

Robin soltó una risa gutural—¿Porqué no solicitamos la ayuda de los fieles seguidores de Luffy?

—¿Seguidores?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían solicitado más ayuda, por lo que el equipo estaba conformado del todo sin contar con la ayuda de Sanji, de quien no se sabía su paradero. El plan empezaba a tomar forma, Hack ingresaría virtualmente al sistema mientras esperaban las coordenadas que Mingo enviaría, Robin se haría cargo del receptor mientras las coordenadas son enviadas, Luffy y su equipo conformado por Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Law, Bartolomeo, Ideo, Marco, Chopper y Cavendish. establecerían las estrategias del juego, Koala y Brook serían los empleados para infiltrarse y obtener información adicional, ésto ultimo dejó preocupado a Sabo, hablaría con ella más tarde, pues la chica se fué del lugar con Hack para llevar a cabo parte del plan y regresaría en cuanto pudiera.

—Chicos, los que necesiten buscar algo a sus casas, háganlo ahora—Habló Ace desde el mueble donde estaba sentado con su mejor amigo Marco—Debemos prepararnos y de inmediato regresar, pasaremos aquí la noche, entrenaremos y mañana esperaremos las coordenadas.

—¡SÍ!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era medio día, habían pasado toda la noche entrenando por lo que decidieron reponer fuerzas durante la mañana, Robin y Franky eran los únicos despiertos, el resto se encontraban acostados en sillas y el suelo con almohadas improvisadas, la mujer de cabellos negros tenía sobre la mesa cerca a ella el receptor de GPS mientras en sus manos tenía un libro.

Franky por su parte daba los últimos toques de mantenimiento a las dos camionetas que decidieron llevar a la misión, el peliazul se levantó y secando el sudor de su frente, se tiró sobre el sofá cercano a la mesa donde leía Robin.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Franky?

—¿Estas de broma? Estos bebés deben estar en su supeerrr optimas condiciones para esta noche.

La mujer soltó una risita, y cerrando su libro miró el aparato en sus piernas—Creo que las coordenadas lo más probable es que las envíen un par de horas antes del evento, por precaución.

—¿Precaución de qué?

—De que intentemos algo al conocer por tiempo anticipado el lugar.

—Eres muy lista, seguramente es así.

—Sanji~ carne...—Decía un adormilado Luffy desde el sofá donde en la madrugada su hermano Sabo lo acostó cuando el chico se había quedado dormido mientras caminaba.

—Me pregunto donde estará ese tonto—Dijo Franky mientras destapaba una botella de cola.

Robin volvió a reír—Bueno, debemos tener más fe en nosotros como equipo. Él no desaparece sin razón alguna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre rubio de elegante vestimenta caminaba por la solitaria carretera, sus zapatos negros ahora estaban llenos de polvo debido a la tierra en donde empezaba a caminar para poder llegar a su destino, de la mano llevaba a una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, el opaco sol de la tarde brillaba sobre sus cabezas, sus pasos levantaban el polvo del desértico lugar, a espalda de ambos se podía ver el automóvil deportivo azul estacionado a orillas de la carretera donde habían estado viajando para poder llegar hasta aquí. Poco a poco Sanji fue capaz de ver a lo lejos un amplio y enorme edificio gris descuidado cuyas instalaciones externas daban la impresión de ser un lugar abandonado, la mano de Violet apretó su agarre con la del chico y con voz suave se dirigió a él.

—Ese es el lugar...

—Entonces es allí.

—No debemos acercarnos mucho, hay hombres vigilando la entrada.

El rubio se quitó los lentes de sol y con esfuerzo pudo ver con más claridad la entrada del sitio donde dos hombres cuya estatura podía estimarse de dos metros aproximadamente, vigilaban armados la entrada.

—Me sorprende tu capacidad visual, Violet-chan.

—Debemos entrar de otra manera esta noche.

—No te preocupes, has hecho bastante con contarme los detalles...—El cocinero se colocó de nuevo sus lentes y con la misma mano tomó el cigarrillo y exhaló el humo entre sus labios—Déjamelo todo a mi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche empezaba, el cielo azul oscuro podía apenas permitir asomarse la luz de unas cuantas estrellas, los jóvenes se encontraban preparando todo para cuando las coordenadas por fin sean enviadas. Koala había llegado hace poco, ella se quedó hablando con Robin dentro del taller mientras todos esperaban impacientes afuera del lugar, sobre todo Luffy quien estaba sobre el techo de una de las camionetas mientras gritaba a todo pulmón amenazas contra Mingo.

Sabo por su parte vio cuando Koala llegó, sin embargo no se acercó a ella porque trataba de controlar a Luffy y sus impaciencias, la chica saludó e ingresó al taller y desde entonces no ha cruzado miradas con ella. El rubio entró al lugar y observó cómo Koala estaba sentada en el mueble dandole la espalda a la entrada mientras conversaba animadamente con Robin, el chico entonces decidió esperar su oportunidad. Ace entró en ese momento y se puso de pie al lado de Sabo.

—Nico Robin, ¿el receptor aún no da señal?

La chica de cabello negro miró hacia atrás al chico y observó el aparato en sus manos—Aún no.

Ace caminó hasta quedar frente a las chicas—Luffy está incontrolable ¿Cuando enviaran esas benditas coordenadas?

Sabo se acercó a la conversación y se detuvo al lado de Ace—Estoy seguro que en menos de una hora ya tendremos las coordenadas, entre más lejos sea el lugar, más pronto las enviarán por motivos de tiempo.

—¿Entonces qué está esperando ese sujeto?—Se dirigió Ace a Sabo.

—Hack está esperando esas coordenadas para movilizarse e ingresar al sistema—Habló Koala desde su puesto en el sofá—Sin eso no podemos adelantar ningún plan.

Ace suspiró—Law nos dijo hace un momento que al parecer Baby 5 no se ha comunicado porque no ha tenido la oportunidad, quizás ese sujeto está con ella.

—¡MIIIIIIINNNNGOOOOO!—Se escuchó la voz de Luffy desde afuera del taller.

Ace dio una palmada en su frente, estaba al borde de la impaciencia con Luffy y sus afanes, Sabo por el contrario soltó una carcajada, Luffy nunca cambiaba.

—Nico Robin, por favor—Dijo Ace juntando sus manos—¿Podrías echarme una mano con Luffy? Estoy a punto de darle unos buenos golpes.

La mujer alta rió, y con elegancia se levantó del mueble y le entregó a Ace el receptor GPS y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida por un cabreado Ace quien esperaba no recurrir a los golpes para aquietar al imprudente de su hermanito.

En ese momento Sabo y Koala quedaron solos, la chica se quedó sentada y miró a Sabo quien parecía querer decirle algo.

—Koala...—El rubio metió sus manos en los bolsillos y respiró profundamente, por alguna razón su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal—¿Estas segura de participar en esto?

La chica sabía el porqué estaba preguntándole eso, desde el momento en que se incluyó en el plan que ella se infiltrará, el rubio no dejaba de mirarla con preocupación, él no quería que ella lo hiciera, eso era más que evidente.

—Estoy segura, Sabo-kun, no hay problema.

El pensar en los peligros a los que ella posiblemente se enfrente, lo hacía preocuparse demasiado, confiaba en ella y sus habilidades, pero esto era un problema que llegaba a otro nivel, se trata de personas peligrosas.

—No estoy de acuerdo—Mencionó Sabo con el ceño fruncido, en ese momento la chica se puso de pié y le dio la espalda para salir.

—Pues no te pedí permiso, te preocupas demasiado, Sabo-kun.

El rubio se enojó e impulsivamente tomó el brazo de la chica y la atrajo para que le diera la cara, Koala lo miró y se deshizo de su agarre quedando ambos frente a frente.

—¿Por qué actúas de esta manera de repente?—Dijo agitada mientras lo miraba a los ojos—¡No es propio de ti que te preocupes demasiado por mi!

—¡Me preocupo porque es peligroso! ¿Te das cuenta a lo que nos enfrentamos?

La chica quedó en silencio mirándolo por un segundo.

—Koala...—habló más tranquilo—No es necesario que vayas, yo te metí en esto, ya has hecho suficiente.

Koala cerró sus puños, su corazón acelerado no le permitía respirar correctamente, no sabía cómo sentirse, sólo quería agarrar a golpes al idiota que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué?...

—No puedes exponerte tanto, ¿Qué pasará si nos descubren? ¿Y si llega la policía? o peor aún, ¿si nos captura el enemigo? No quiero que salgas manchada legalmente o... que salgas herida.

—Sabo-kun...

—No quiero ni pensarlo, no puedo concebir la idea de que te suceda algo malo, ¿entiendes?

—No.

—¿Qué?

—En primer lugar, tu no me metiste en esto, yo me metí en esto porque tu estabas metido, lo hice porque debía ayudarte.

El rubio la miraba atónito mientras ella seguía hablando.

—En segundo lugar, si tu estas hasta el cuello, entonces yo también. Así que no te atrevas a prohibirme ir con ustedes.

—¿Pero entonces qué pasará con tu vida? Tus planes, tus proyectos, tus sueños...—El rubio no soportó más y la tomó de los hombros en un intento por hacerla reaccionar—Tu trabajo que tanto te costó conseguir, ¿Qué pasará con tu familia?

Koala metió sus brazos entre el agarre del chico para que soltara sus hombros, sin embargo el rubio no la soltó, en ese momento ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos—Sabo-kun... Mi familia me dio la espalda hace mucho tiempo, mi trabajo es sólo un trabajo, mis planes no dependen de ello, y mis proyectos se basan en mi felicidad.

El chico la miraba en silencio, en ese instante las manos de Koala tomaron las mejillas del rubio y continuó.

—Y si tu no eres feliz, Sabo-kun ¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sea?

—...

—No podría cumplir mis sueños viéndote fracasar.

Estaban cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban y sus ojos se encontraban en aquel punto mágico donde el brillo se hace más evidente, el rubio apretó su agarre en los hombros de la chica, un hormigueo en su estómago y su corazón acelerado dirigieron su mirada a sus labios, sin embargo aún estaba enojado, impotente por no poder evitar que ella se involucre, pero también fundido en las sensaciones que generaban su cercanía y sus palabras.

—Sabo-kun, parte de mi sueño es verte cumplir los tuy-

Sabo juntó sus labios con los de ella impulsivamente, cortando cualquier oportunidad de seguir hablando, Koala de inmediato cerró sus ojos, recibiendo el beso del chico y respondiendo de la misma forma, sus labios se movían con calmada pasión sobre los de ella mientras su mano izquierda se deslizó desde su hombros hasta los cabellos de la chica, mientras que su mano derecha bajó hasta la cintura pequeña, atrayéndola más hacia él, sus respiraciones entrecortadas evidenciaban las sensaciones placenteras de las que eran prisioneros, sus alientos chocaban entre sus labios en medio de los apresurados besos mientras Koala abrazaba el cuello del rubio y lo obligaba a inclinarse más a ella, sus lenguas se encontraron y la suavidad de sus bocas encontradas erizaron la piel del chico, quien dejó escapar un gruñido mientras la chica masajeaba los cabellos rubios, sus sentimientos se hicieron notar, sus ganas de continuar, de respirar sobre la piel del otro, de sentir cada centímetro de su ser pegado a su cuerpo, rozando su piel.

Fue el chico quien empezó a caminar hacía adelante, obligando a la chica dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared, donde el beso tomó más fuerza y empezó a sentir el fuego de la pasión invadir su cuerpo, el rubio no paraba de besarla, sus respiraciones ahora más agitadas en busca de oxigeno no era impedimento para continuar sintiendo la oleada de sensaciones placenteras que le generaba el degustar la boca de la chica, mientras asaltaba con su lengua en respuesta a la sensualidad con que Koala se movía entre sus brazos, como si sus cuerpos se movieran con sus labios, el rubio logró arrancar un gemido de la chica cuando ambas manos se aferraron a su delgada cintura y la atrajo más a él, el calor invadía ambos cuerpos y la chica se abandonó a sus deseos mientras sus labios se movían en busca de más, y sus cuerpos en definitiva pedían mucho más.

Hasta que alguien repentinamente abrió la puerta.

—¡Hey Sabo! Ya nos han enviados las coordena-

Se trataba de Ace, quien al ingresar, sus ojos se encontraron con aquella fogosa imagen de su hermano besando a Koala con pasión, en ese instante, ambos se separaron rompiendo el beso inesperadamente y Koala le dio la espalda al pelinegro mientras se cubría los labios con sus manos, dando dos pasos hacia un lado para alejarse de Sabo, quien sólo se mantuvo de pié frente a la pared donde hace un momento prácticamente se devoraba con la chica.

—Eh...—El pelinegro no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendido que sus ojos no dejaban de abrirse y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza de haber interrumpido algo tan intimo.

Sabo llevó su mano derecha a sus labios y miró la pared un segundo mientras se reponía de aquello que por poco lo hace perder cualquier rastro de cordura, su respiración aún estaba agitada y lentamente miró a un lado donde se encontraba un petrificado Ace.

—... Eh... Lo siento—Fue lo único que pudo soltar el pelinegro con un hilo de voz apenas audible, el bochornoso incidente ahora no permitía hacerlo pensar con claridad, ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando interrumpes un momento tan importante en la vida de tu hermano? los ojos de Ace hicieron una lastimosa mueca como señal de disculpa a su hermano, quien negó con la cabeza tratando de despreocuparlo.

—¿Qué sucede Ace?—Soltó Sabo tratando de reponerse, su voz un poco inestable aún evidenciaba su agitado estado.

—Ehh... Ah... ¡AHH! Ya nos enviaron las coordenadas—El pelinegro se recuperó de su estado y rápidamente levantó con su mano el aparato de receptor GPS—Todos estamos listos.

Koala reaccionó y por fin pudo darle la cara al pelinegro—¿Las coordenadas?—La chica caminó hasta llegar donde Ace y tomó el receptor de GPS de las manos del chico pecoso.

—Sí, es un lugar fuera de la ciudad, tenemos tres horas de viaje hasta llegar.—Observó el pelinegro cómo Koala examinaba el aparato, los labios de la chica estaban levemente hinchados y rosados. Las mejillas del pelinegro se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente y alzó la mirada hasta su hermano quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, el rubio se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la chica y observó la pequeña pantalla del receptor.

Koala sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, y mientras esperaba que le respondieran, Ace empezó a hacerle señas a Sabo dándole a entender que aprobaba del todo su relación, a lo que el rubio empezó a mover su mano para que dejara de hacer tantas muecas. En ese instante Koala alzó la mirada a ambos chicos quienes de inmediato dejaron de hacer movimientos con sus manos y miraron a otra parte.

Su llamada al fin era contestada.

—Hack...

— _Dime que hay noticias, Koala_

—Ya lo tenemos, acabo de enviártelo.

 _—Bien, dame un segundo..._

—Ok.

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar, luego Sabo bajó su mirada a la chica quien no dejaba de observar el artefacto en sus manos, una oleada de sensaciones se acumuló en su abdomen, recorriendo parte de su pecho, recordando lo que hace unos minutos ocurría y también evocando en su mente la noche anterior en el hotel, donde si no hubiese controlado sus impulsos, esa noche habría ocurrido de todo entre ellos, pues no sólo era él quien tenía estos sentimientos reprimidos, sino también se hicieron evidente los de ella.

Por su parte, Ace no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o impresionado, jamás pensó ver a Sabo tan metido por una chica.

—¿Y bien?

 _—Nos vemos en la cima, señorita._

—Perfecto—Koala colgó su teléfono y miró a ambos chicos—Es hora de irnos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche estaba llena de estrellas, un poco inusual cuando se trataba de noches de invierno, una chica de largos cabellos naranjas caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, podía escuchar muchas voces que provenían fuera de las instalaciones, por lo que caminó hasta asomarse por el largo balcón que daba la vista a un espacioso lugar casi tan amplio como un par de estadios juntos, el cual estaba dividido en varias secciones, muchas personas caminaban entre los distintos sectores iluminados en los cuales se desarrollaban competencias donde apostadores de elite ponían en juego sus ganancias.

 _"Así que éste es el lugar."_

Nami miró al cielo, su mente se transportó a aquellos momentos donde junto a sus amigos se divertía y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, en medio de esos recuerdos se iluminó la sonrisa más terca y contagiosa que había conocido.

 _"Luffy..."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ¡Gracias por leer! hace muchos meses deseaba escribir éste capitulo, ya saben porqué.**

 **Me gustaria saber sus opiniones ¿Review?**


	11. Marionetas

**Marionetas**

Luces brillaban en medio de las oscuras calles, apenas visibles debido a la velocidad con que el auto avanzaba de la mano de Franky, quien no dio espera a órdenes y de inmediato dio la marcha junto con Zoro, Law, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy y sus dos hermanos Ace y Sabo, el rubio fue el último en entrar a la camioneta por estar pendiente a su amiga Koala, quien se había marchado con Robin en el auto convertible de Law, el chico de los tatuajes le dio las llaves a la pelinegra para que lo condijera como parte del plan.

Sabo esperaba verla a los ojos, esperaba decirle que se cuidara, que la necesitaba con vida, pero ella nunca miró hacia atrás. Desde entonces el rubio no ha parado de pensar en ella y lo sucedido en el taller, su estómago hormigueaba ante el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos, de sus manos en su cabello, de su respiración sobre su piel…

Una mano cayó pesadamente en su hombro, a lo que el rubio miró a un lado encontrándose con Ace, quien le sonrió en un mutuo entendimiento.

Sabía que su hermano Sabo apenas y se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Koala puede ser una chica dulce, pero también es una chica para tomar con toda la seriedad, su amistad con Sabo era de años y el cambio en sus sentimientos podría contribuir a que logren acercarse más o a que se lastimen.

Esa chica podría convertirse en la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Sabo le sonrió como respuesta, y volviendo a bajar la cabeza, se fijó en sus manos, debía concentrarse en la misión y dejar cada asunto en su momento.

Y lo importante en este momento era Luffy.

Las luces eran como pequeños flashes en el camino, el cual poco a poco se abrió paso a la arenosa y desértica carretera que dirigía a la ciudad contigua, el GPS señalaba su destino, Franky y los chicos se encontraban en silencio, incluyendo Luffy, quien por alguna razón dejó de armar escándalo y sólo se fijaba en el camino con una mirada seria y llena de determinación.

Pronto jugarían en un evento ilegal, en territorio desconocido, rodeado de personas peligrosas, contra un equipo extraño, en términos desventajosos.

Era normal que el capitán del equipo estuviese preocupado, sin embargo, Luffy poco se preocupa por el momento de jugar o las técnicas mismas del juego, esta vez se trataba de algo ilegal que no sólo ponía en juego la vida de sus amigos sino también la de sus hermanos y por supuesto, la de Nami.

Detrás de ellos, la segunda camioneta donde se trasladaban el resto del equipo, con Bartolomeo al volante, conducían siguiendo la camioneta que Franky manejaba.

El radio comunicador se encendió, de inmediato Bartolomeo tomó el artefacto en sus manos mientras continuaba con su mirada fija en la camioneta donde iba su preciado ídolo.

—¿Luffy-senpai?—Habló el peliverde.

—Oye Bartolomeo, habla Franky, estoy viendo el GPS y parece que nos aproximamos a un camino fuera de la carretera, es suuuupeeeer confuso, pero continúen siguiéndonos.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Seguiré a Luffy-senpai hasta el fin del mund-

Franky apagó el radio comunicador, detrás de él, Law torcía los ojos ante el pensamiento de los ridículos que solían ser los amigos de Luffy, bueno, a juzgar por cómo es el chico del sombrero de paja, no es extraño que sus seguidores sean tan peculiares. En ese instante Law miró a un lado hacia Luffy, quien parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos sombreados por el sombrero y su silencio mantuvieron tensionados a todos, era el aviso mismo de que las cosas eran demasiado serias.

—Franky—Sonó ronca la voz del chico.

—Dime Luffy...

—¿Puedes ir más rápido?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tristeza, la rabia y la culpa invadían su pecho, Nami se arreglaba para el evento, le habían prohibido apostar pues se trataba de un evento donde sólo los poderosos podían poner todo sobre la mesa, eran premios gordos de personas aburridas de la rutina quienes impulsivamente se dejaban llevar por las luces y la emoción, la adrenalina de apostarlo todo creyéndose con suerte, y ese sentimiento tan anhelado de victoria que los llevaba a creerse superiores al resto, ganador entre ganadores.

Sus ojos maquillados estaban húmedos, sin embargo se negaba a dejar salir cualquier lagrima, no quería darle el gusto a ninguno de esos sujetos de verla en ese estado, sus manos sostenían la perla del zarcillo que se colocaba, su cabello recogido en un peinado elegante y su vestido negro hacían juego, sus manos bajaron hasta el estuche de terciopelo donde yacía un hermoso collar de perlas la cual con delicadeza tomó entre sus dedos.

 _"—Lo sé, lo sé, casi se daña la pulsera tejida que me regalaste, no me regañes más, Nami—El pelinegro del sombrero de paja mostró un puchero._

 _— ¡Querrás decir que casi la dañas TU! ... ¡Tonto!—La chica tomó el pequeño accesorio masculino y agarrando la mano de Luffy, empezó a colocársela._

 _—Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento."_

Nami no podía ver con claridad las brillantes perlas del hermoso collar, sus ojos humedecidos se llenaron de lágrimas que aún se negaba derramar, sentía su pecho hundirse en aquel amargo sentimiento, los recuerdos de los momentos con Luffy aún se evocaban en su mente.

 _"—¿Pero sabes, Nami?—El pelinegro le dijo mientras ella le amarraba la pulsera tejida alrededor de su muñeca, el chico la miró y cerrando sus ojos, hizo un gesto donde brillaba su sonrisa en medio del soleado día—Sé que soy un tonto a veces pero prometo no hacerte enojar más."_

Un par de gotas cayeron sobre sus manos, la chica de inmediato subió su mano derecha para borrar esas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, se culpaba a sí misma por ser tan tonta y débil, por haber metido a Luffy en esto, y por no estar con ellos ahora mismo... con él.

Alguien tocó su puerta.

—¿Estas lista?—Una voz femenina habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—En un momento.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a través del espejo donde Nami se reflejaba a una mujer de cabellos oscuros y hechizantes ojos, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar cuando la pelinaranja se dio vuelta en su silla para mirarla de frente.

—Así que tú eres Nami.

La pelinaranja lentamente se puso de pie, y caminando un par de pasos, se dirigió a la mujer en la puerta—No te había visto entre la familia Donquixote... ¿Quién eres?

—Llámame Violet—La mujer le sonrió—Nami, abajo te esperan, pronto iniciará el evento así que no tardes.

La chica de cabello naranja bajó su mirada, sus pensamientos se entenebrecieron ante ese sentimiento de angustia por estar en un lugar como este. De pronto en su rango de visión notó un par de zapatos rojos de tacón que se posaron frente a ella, era la mujer de ojos hermosos llamada Violet, quien silenciosamente se había acercado lo suficiente a Nami como para colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—No te preocupes... Todo va a estar bien.

Por alguna razón, Nami percibió esas palabras con otro significado, uno más allá del que el contexto ofrecía, como si ella supiera algo más que ella misma ignora. La pelinaranja decidió tomarlo de esa manera y se armó de fuerzas.

—Estaré lista en unos minutos.

—Bien—Sonrió dulcemente la mujer—Ellos han esperado por ti todo este tiempo, no te rindas—Y con esas misteriosas palabras, la mujer de cabello oscuro dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, cerrando la puerta.

Dejando un familiar olor a cigarrillo a su paso.

Fuera de la habitación, luego de haber cerrado la puerta, la mujer de cabello oscuro miró hacía un lado donde en la oscuridad del pasillo un hombre rubio de elegante porte y vestimenta se encontraba recostado a la pared, el chico exhalaba su última calada de cigarro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuello se estiró lentamente hasta recostar su cabeza en la pared y mirar hacia el techo.

—¿Nami-san... está bien?

—Sí, lo está.

—Bien...—El rubio se incorporó y empezó a caminar pasando por el lado de Violet y tomando su mano, empezaron a andar con dirección a las luces del evento—No hay tiempo que perder, debo avisarle a los demás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El camino parecía desviarse de la carretera, Franky tomó una curva rápidamente hacia la zona rocosa del desértico lugar, dejando detrás de sí polvo levantado que dificultaba a Bartolomeo poder seguirlo. Luffy pudo ver desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta las luces que salían de un lejano lugar en medio del arenoso territorio, de inmediato el chico decidió asomarse por la ventanilla del techo del auto, en un intento por visualizar mejor el lugar en donde pronto se jugaran la libertad de una amiga y quizás la vida misma.

—¡Luffy-sempai!—Gritó Bartolomeo desde el auto donde se movilizaba, haciendo que el pelinegro mirara hacia atrás, con las luces de los autos como la única fuente de luz—¡Ese es el lugar, parece que hay guardias en la entrada!

El chico del sombrero de paja no dudó y mientras miraba aquellas pequeñas luces que sobresalían en medio del oscuro desierto, volvió a mirar hacia atrás a los demás—¡Hey chicos!

Todos se asomaron por las ventanas del auto que conducía Bartolomeo.

—¡No duden!

Y con esas palabras, el chico volvió a entrar y se agachó en el asiento trasero de la camioneta al lado de sus hermanos.

—Esto no es un juego... ¿cierto?—Sonrió el pelinegro mientras sus amigos y hermanos lo observaban—No hay espacio para dudar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían llegado al lugar, unas enormes paredes protegían la estructura que parecía ser más un centro penitenciario, la amplitud de la infraestructura externa daba una idea de lo grande que puede ser por dentro. Los guardias en silencio sólo señalaron una puerta que conectaba a una oscura entrada subterránea, a lo que Franky y los demás lentamente ingresaron hasta llegar al iluminado garaje donde lujosos autos se encontraban guardados.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y observaron el lugar—Esto es de locos—dijo seriamente Zoro, quien con recelo salió del auto y observó con cautela los alrededores, el sonido del motor del auto donde se transportaban Bartolomeo y los demás hacía eco mientras se estacionaban al lado de la camioneta de Franky.

Por su parte Luffy había salido por la ventanilla del techo, y dando pasos decididos, empezó a caminar hasta el ascensor que se veía a la distancia.

—Oye Luffy, cálmate, esta vez no vas a ir por tu cuenta ¿entiendes? debemos jugar como el equipo que somos—Dijo el peliverde mientras lo sostuvo por el hombro.

—Mugiwara-ya, sé que dijiste que no dudáramos, pero estar precavidos no es dudar, es estar un paso adelante... Así que mantente enfocado en el juego y salgamos de esto—Law empezó a caminar mientras el resto lo seguía, hasta que la voz de Luffy detuvo sus pasos.

—Esperen.

Todos lo miraron mientras el chico parecía estar mirando algo familiar, Ace se acercó a Luffy con preocupación—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No es ese... el auto del abuelo?—Señaló Luffy una lujosa camioneta blanca un poco polvorienta debido al camino por el que debían transitar para llegar aquí.

Ace siguió la dirección que señalaba Luffy y observando mejor el automóvil, pudo fijarse en el número de la placa del vehículo.

—Mierda...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un enorme estadio se abrió paso luego de cruzar la puerta que los dirigía a las luces, la amplitud del lugar fácilmente podría incluir distintas canchas olímpicas, ¿Cómo es que un lugar como éste se encontraba en medio del desierto? ¿Por qué nadie nunca lo mencionó? Los lugares abandonados suelen ser visitados por los adolescentes o las pandillas, pero éste, a pesar de su descuidado estado externo, en el interior era sorprendentemente elegante y organizado, algo realmente peculiar que hizo pensar a Zoro que quizás éste lugar no sea tan desconocido por las autoridades, mucho menos el evento que en él se desarrolla, pues las cantidades de dinero que se manejaban en este tipo de actividades podrían bien ser parte de las ilegalidades practicadas por un gobierno corrupto, o quizás sólo participaba en ellos.

Los ojos de Luffy no dejaban de mostrar su asombro, muchas personas cuya apariencia hablaba de su alto estrato caminaban por los alrededores, podría jurar que el ambiente era más sofisticado que el que percibió en el casino, el suéter del pelinegro era jalado por un asombrado y casi desmayado Usopp, quien no dejaba de pensar en el problema en el que se estaban metiendo.

Detrás de ellos, un chico alto de cabellos rubios conversaba al lado de su hermano pelinegro, quienes trataban de parecer lo más natural en medio de semejantes lujos que lejos de asombrarlos, los incomodaba a sobremanera.

—¿Entonces el viejo Garp está aquí?—Habló Sabo en un tono de voz bajo mientras caminaba al lado de Ace, ambos con sus ojos sobre Luffy quien caminaba más adelante junto a Zoro, Usopp, Chopper y un agitado Bartolomeo.

—Todo lo que debemos hacer es evitarlo—Dijo el chico pecoso—No dejarnos ver, no hacernos notar demasiado—Ace se pasó con desespero la mano derecha entre sus cabellos en un vago intento por apartarlos de su rostro, y mientras sus cabellos volvían a su lugar, el chico suspiró—Pero proponerse pasar desapercibido es difícil con Luffy.

Sabo soltó una carcajada—¿Recuerdas cuando nos escondimos de aquellos matones a los que le robamos el dinero, y Luffy fue atrapado a los pocos segundos?

—A ese tonto casi lo matan.

Sabo siguió riendo, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermano—¿Lo ves? Ace... planear pasar desapercibidos ya es una pérdida de tiempo. Desde el momento en que Luffy decidió jugar en éste evento ilegal, supimos que iba a llamar la atención de todos, él siempre lo hace.

—Sí—Ace miraba la espalda de su hermanito mientras éste seguía caminando al lado de sus amigos—Luffy en la cancha se transforma.

—Es un monstruo—Dijo con orgullo un sonriente Sabo.

Ace también sonrió, y mirando hacia otro lado en un intento por ocultar su orgullo de hermano mayor, vio una cara familiar entre los invitados al evento—¡Joder!

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó el rubio, en ese instante Ace lo rodeó con su brazo por el cuello y lo hizo inclinarse un poco mientras empujaba su cabeza hacia la dirección donde él miraba.

—¿Ves esa mujer alta de cabellos negros?

—La mujer alta de cabellos... Espera... ¡Wow!

—¿Cierto? Esa mujer es una belle- ¡ARG! ¡No me refiero a eso!

—¿A qué entonces?

—¡Es Boa Hancock!

—¿Quién?

—¡Boa Hancock!

—¿La conoces? Me sorprende, es demasiado atractiva.

Ace le soltó el cuello y le golpeó con el codo en el brazo—Es Boa Hancock, de las empresas Hancock, ¡es socia del viejo!

—¡¿Qué?!—el rubio la observó por un momento—Esto es malo.

—No sólo es malo, esa mujer está enamorada de Luffy.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Créeme, está loca por él.

—¿Enamorada de Luffy?... Increíble...—El rubio se cruzó de brazos observando a la mujer de magnifica belleza mientras seguía de pie al lado de Ace.

—Así es, brother—Ace también cruzó sus brazos mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado para apreciarla mejor—Esa es la bendita suerte que tiene nuestro querido hermanito.

—Sí...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando los elegantes movimientos y gestos de la mujer de increíble hermosura. Ace metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo, y con la otra frotaba su propia barbilla mientras miraba a aquella mujer. En ese instante Sabo entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero... Ese chico que la saluda tan animadamente... ¿No es Luffy?

—¿Eh?

Ambos observaron cómo el chico de sombrero de paja conversaba con una sonrojada Hancock, quien no paraba de agitarse ante su presencia. Tanto Ace como Sabo miraron hacia el frente donde estaba Luffy la última vez que lo vieron, luego volvieron a mirar hacia donde estaba la mujer, y nuevamente volvieron a mirar a donde se suponía que debía estar Luffy, encontrándose el espacio vacío entre sus amigos.

—¡MIERDA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Jajajajaja, ¿quién iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí, Eh Hamock?—Soltó un sonriente Luffy frente a la mujer alta que atraía todas las miradas.

—Lu... Luffy—La mujer cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya veo, debió ser el destino, definitivamente estamos destinados a encontrarnos, a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos y...

La mujer seguía murmurando mientras Luffy lejos de escucharla, se ocupó en saludar a la asistente personal de Hancock, Margaret.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí?—El pelinegro continuaba hablando con la rubia mientras los murmullos de Hancock aun resonaban entre ellos sin entenderse palabra alguna.

—Eso te quería preguntar yo, ¿Sabes dónde estás? Se supone que aquí no deben venir personas que no hacen parte de la lista de invitados anuales. ¿Acaso el señor Garp te trajo?

—Mi abuelo no sabe que estoy aquí, shishishishi.

—¿No lo sabe?

—Así es—Una voz apareció detrás de Luffy, sus hermanos se habían acercado y Ace posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanito—Y les pedimos el favor de que continúe sin saberlo.

Hancock por fin había dejado de murmurar y se fijó en el par de jóvenes detrás de Luffy—Ace, hace tiempo no te veía.

—Hancock

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Este evento es privado.

—En realidad la razón de nuestra presencia aquí es muy distinta a la de ustedes. —Habló esta vez el rubio, quien colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito.

—¿Y tú eres..?

—Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Sabo, soy el hermano de Ace y Luffy.

—¿Hermano? —Hancock no conocía la existencia de otro hermano, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa formada en los labios de Luffy al pronunciar el chico rubio esa palabra, no dudó ni un instante en los muchachos frente a ella—Ya veo… Pero dime, si no están aquí por las mismas razones que todos los demás, entonces debe haber una razón muy fuerte para que hayan venido.

—De hecho…—Luffy subió la mirada hacía Ace, quien asintió en aprobación, confiaba plenamente en que Hancock no haría nada que hiciera daño a Luffy, el chico del sombrero de paja volvió a mirar a la mujer tras el gesto de su hermano mayor—En realidad estamos aquí para ayudar a una importante amiga.

—¿Una amiga?

—Sí, ella está en aprietos y venimos a salvarla.

" _Luffy… tu…"_

—Está en juego no sólo su libertad, sino también su vida, y nosotros no lo vamos a permitir.

" _¿Acaso tu…"_

—Debemos rescatarla a toda costa.

"… _Me engañas?"_

—Y por eso estamos aquí.

La mujer de cabellos negros sintió su pecho hundirse, por alguna razón su espalda se sentía fría, sin embargo, más centrada en lo que Luffy le contaba, su preocupación por el bienestar del chico aumentó.

—Ya veo…

—Por eso te pedimos que no se entere el viejo—Habló Ace—De lo contrario todo se complicaría… El viejo es muy impulsivo.

—De acuerdo, pero—La mujer dio un paso hacia adelante mirando a los tres chicos con determinación—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una chica de claros cabellos cortos caminaba por el pasillo oscuro el cual conectaba a unas escaleras, Koala se preguntaba si Sabo y los demás ya habían iniciado el juego, sin embargo, más importante aún, debía cuidar su propia espalda si no quería ser descubierta.

—Qué ojos tan grandes tienes… pequeña.

Una voz masculina sonó detrás de ella, un hombre de cabello marrón claro y extravagantes ropas salió de la oscuridad del pasillo, la chica pensó unos segundos y volteó lentamente y lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada llena de interés.

—Son para verte mejor—Respondió juguetonamente.

El sujeto soltó una carcajada—Eres toda una lobita, ¿eh?... Me gusta.

—Eso es bueno… ¿señor…?

—Llámame Diamante, preciosa.

—Diamante—desde luego que ya lo sabía, Koala había obtenido información adicional gracias a la ayuda de alguien más, incluso información que no quiso proporcionarle a los demás.

De lo contrario, Sabo jamás le hubiera permitido infiltrarse de esta manera.

La chica lo miró con aparente agrado, mientras el hombre la examinaba con evidente lascivia—¿Y qué hace una señorita como usted en este lugar?

—Un tal Señor Pink me contrató para entretener un rato al jefe, pero me temo que me he perdido—Koala empezó a juguetear con la esquina de su falda—¿Podría usted ayudarme?

—Pink se encarga de conseguir a las damas de compañía, no dudo jamás de su elección—mencionó el sujeto mientras la veía de pies a cabeza—¿Cómo te codificó?

Los nervios de Koala hicieron que sus manos empezaran a sudar, sin embargo, de lo más tranquila y cuidando de su tono de voz, sonrió carismáticamente—Australia.

—¿Australia? Bien…—El sujeto sacó un teléfono móvil—Espera un minuto.

Koala rogó que todo saliera según lo planeado y que Hack haya logrado registrarla, de lo contrario, todo acabaría aquí.

—Pink, aquí está una de las tuyas, quiero confirmar su contratación.

Una gota de sudor se deslizaba entre los pechos de la chica, sus nervios empezaba a hacerse evidentes.

—Así es, de grandes ojos y lindas pestañas—Dijo Diamante con una sonrisa morbosa mientras le miraba los pechos a la chica—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero—soltó una carcajada.

Las cejas de Koala empezaban a evidenciar su tensión, agradeciendo que el sujeto esté tan concentrado en mirar su cuerpo, pudo levantar una mano para secar el sudor de su frente con disimulo, para después con aparente despreocupación batir su cabello.

—Dice haber sido codificada como Australia.

Diamante la miró extraño, aparentemente enojado por algo.

—¡Busca la puta lista entonces! ¡Cielos Pink! ¿Qué te está pasando?

Comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿acaso Hack no lo había logrado? Koala lo seguía mirando con encanto mientras su mente viajaba hacia Sabo y los chicos, debía por todos los medios no ser descubierta o las cosas se pondrán feas.

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo—Dijo con seriedad el sujeto.

" _Rayos Hack, ¿Acaso no lo lograste?"_

—Sígueme—El hombre de gran estatura pasó a su lado y empezó a subir las escaleras, Koala apretó sus ojos y dando media vuelta, empezó a seguirlo, rogando que todo haya resultado bien.

Las escaleras conectaron a un pasillo el cual al final había una puerta en donde sobresalían unas letras doradas avisando el triunfo de éste paso del plan.

Era la zona VIP.

" _Bingo"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corría con desespero, sus tacones chocaban fuertemente contra el suelo mientras buscaba la salida más cercana al evento donde se llevaría a cabo el juego, Baby 5 daba pasos largos mientras su falda se alzaba con cada zancada.

—Debo avisarle a Law, ¡esto es una maldita trampa!

Su tensión se centró en su mandíbula, haciéndola morder con fuerza el cigarrillo entre sus dientes, lo cual hizo que cayera parte de la colilla en el suelo, sus ojos por fin lograron ver la luz de la puerta más cercana, y deteniéndose repentinamente, su cuerpo chocó contra la reja del balcón.

—¿Dónde estás?

Sus manos agarraron la baranda de la reja del balcón, sus ojos inquietos buscaban al chico de los tatuajes y a sus compañeros, pero para cuando había encontrado por fin a Law quien se encontraba en la cancha de baloncesto, sintió una presión en su pecho y sus manos se deslizaron hasta caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y lentamente el cigarrillo cayó de sus labios.

—Es tarde…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las luces iluminaban la cancha, los invitados rodeaban el lugar mientras discutían entre ellos las posibles apuestas, Luffy y los demás se encontraban en medio de la cancha frente a frente con el equipo adversario, sus ojos lejos de reparar a los contrincantes en este juego, se posaron en el hombre detrás de ellos, Doflamingo se encontraba detrás de los jugadores fuera de la cancha, en un lujoso mueble que le proporcionaba una privilegiada vista del juego.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría.

El lugar en donde Mingo se encontraba era el lugar donde se sentaba quien apostaba por el otro equipo y no por ellos, Luffy se inquietó, no se había dado cuenta de la tensión en sus hombros hasta que Ace posó su mano sobre uno de ellos.

—Cálmate hermanito—Luffy seguía con la mirada fija en el sujeto de rubios cabellos mientras Ace le hablaba cerca—Era de esperarse que ese tipo hiciera algo distinto a las condiciones propuestas, vinimos aquí sabiendo la desventaja que todo esto representa.

—En otras palabras—Esta vez fue Sabo quien se acercó a Luffy por el otro lado, quedando cada uno al lado del pelinegro—Nos convertimos en sus marionetas al momento de aceptar su trato. Es como meternos en la boca del lobo a quitarle su presa, corriendo el riesgo de ser devorados.

—Así es, Sabo… Y si está tan confiado en el otro equipo, es por algo—El chico pecoso miró hacia atrás a Law, quien entendiendo la situación, asintió y se acercó a los tres chicos—Mugiwara-ya, debemos estar preparados para lo que sea, en un lugar ilegal no esperes un juego legal.

—Confío en mi equipo—Habló por fin Luffy, quien se volteó para ver a los tres chicos que le hablaban—Si van a jugar sucio o no, nosotros ganaremos.

Law lo miró a los ojos, pocas veces era testigo de lo serio que lograba ponerse Luffy, algo que, por muy difícil que sea admitirlo, lo llenaba de más confianza.

—Me inquieta algo…—Habló Zoro una vez cerca de los cuatro chicos—No hemos sabido nada del estúpido cejillas, por alguna razón creí que quizás estaría aquí.

—Sanji estará bien, podemos confiar en eso—Luffy volvió a mirar a Mingo, para después mirar a Zoro—El problema ahora es quién apostará por nosotros.

De repente, las personas empezaron a aplaudir, Luffy y los chicos miraron a su alrededor sin comprender, hasta que la voz en el micrófono anunció la llegada del otro apostador quien ofrecía la misma suma de dinero que Mingo había ofrecido en la apuesta.

En ese momento Luffy miró al puesto detrás de ellos.

Una mujer de piel lechosa, hermosa figura y gran estatura se había sentado en el mueble, sus largos cabellos negros caían con gracia en sus hombros y espalda, su sonrisa parecía iluminar el lugar.

Era Boa Hancock.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Luffy, quien sonrió al ver a su amiga ayudándolo de esta manera, una enorme ayuda.

La chica le guiñó el ojo mientras uno de los meseros le ofrecía una copa de vino, el cual recibió sin aparatar sus ojos del chico.

—Estamos salvados—Dijo un ansioso Usopp detrás del resto del equipo.

Luffy sonrió enormemente y volviéndose para verle la cara a Doflamingo, quien parecía lamer sus labios con emoción, soltó con notable arrogancia.

—Bien, ¿Están listos, chicos?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **N/A: Largo tiempo sin publicar, creo que dos semanas, estuve con los deberes de la universidad, problemas de salud, y además de eso escribí el capítulo pero algo ocurrió y no se guardó más de la mitad de lo que había escrito. (Tuve que ir al baño a lavarme el cabello a ver si se me quitaba la rabia)**

 **Un capitulo nuevo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¿Review?**


	12. Juego de honor

**N\A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, esta vez no pude responder a cada uno, he estado de viaje y por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar. Créanme, no me gusta abandonar mis historias, pierdo la inspiración así, pero... mis vacaciones, ¡Dios! ¡** **Las anhelaba! ¿Hay algo más genial que viajar? ¡Estoy contenta!**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo, la emoción crece y se avecinan muchas sorpresas.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Juego de honor**

Tomó el balón, sus manos se deslizaban sobre el material áspero de la pelota, la cual a pesar de repicar contra el suelo y moverse sobre las manos del pelinegro, parecía no despegarse se los habilidosos dedos del chico, quien miró divertido pero concentrado al jugador contrincante, el cual dudaba ante las increíbles habilidades de Luffy para dominar el balón. El pelinegro dio una rápida vuelta y para cuando el jugador se dio cuenta, ya Luffy estaba detrás de él avanzando hacia adelante para encestar, su sonrisa demostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba el juego, parecía que podía él solo contra un equipo completo, pero incluso Luffy es consciente de que un jugador sin su equipo no es nada, y lanzando el balón a Usopp, corrió para avanzar más hacia adelante dejando a sus adversarios confundidos.

Usopp no se quedaba atrás, su puntería siempre fue la clave en los lanzamientos, corrió hasta alejarse lo más posible de donde estaba Luffy, confundiendo más al equipo contrario, y en un rápido movimiento, saltó muy alto y lanzó el balón hacia una dirección el cual los jugadores no se habían percatado, la imagen del balón voló sobre ellos, avanzando hasta llegar a las manos de Luffy, quien con un gran salto, tomó el balón y lo encestó, el público gritó de júbilo y emoción, era simplemente extraordinario, su salto daba la impresión de que podía volar, su sonrisa llena de placer por la adrenalina que el mismo juego le aportaba, intimidaba a sus adversarios, sencillamente el pelinegro lo disfrutaba.

" _Bien dicho, Sabo"_ pensaba Ace mientras corría para tomar su turno en el juego _"Nuestro hermanito es un monstruo en la cancha"_

Las personas aplaudían emocionadas, la luz parecía provenir del chico de sonrisa enorme, su equipo entendía su particular forma de jugar y sus técnicas iban a favor de eso, como si el capitán brillara sin remedio.

Otra estrella brillaba en la cancha, Trafalgar Law se movía ágil entre los jugadores y tomando el balón, corrió al lado de Luffy quien sonriente recibió el lanzamiento y se adelantó, mientras el chico de los tatuajes saltó sobre uno de los jugadores y volvió a recibir el pase del balón de Luffy, y con rapidez se agachó entre las piernas de un jugador y de inmediato saltó hasta encestar, el público enloqueció ante las jugadas de este par de talentosos chicos, y Luffy aprovechó el momento para subir en la espalda de Law y reír fuertemente mientras alzaba su brazo derecho victorioso. El chico tatuado al principio parecía fastidiado, pero no pudo evitar ser contagiado de la felicidad de Luffy.

Una sonrisa brillaba sutilmente en sus labios, sin embargo, era tan evidente que Doflamingo pudo notarla desde su privilegiado lugar.

Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami caminó fuera de la habitación que le habían asignado, la chica de cabellos naranjados se acomodó un poco la falda de su vestido mientras daba pasos hacia el balcón, había querido permanecer en la habitación, pero Doflamingo había ordenado que la llevasen a las instalaciones a presenciar las apuestas, no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

Sin embargo, con el sentimiento amargo y las ganas de tomar la posición autoritaria e independiente que siempre la había caracterizado, se detuvo en medio del pasillo con el balcón al alcance de sus ojos, justo frente a ella, logrando ver el brillo de las instalaciones y los gritos de júbilo del público y los apostadores. Ella se enojó, sus manos se cerraron fuertemente mientras con rabia dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la habitación.

Lo que menos deseaba era ver la sonrisa de ese bastardo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomó elegantemente el balón, sus cabellos rubios brillaban en medio de los jugadores, su mirada lograba derretir a las jóvenes mujeres que podían apreciarlo desde sus privilegiados puestos. Cavendish había recibido el pase del balón de Bartolomeo, quien no muy contento seguía fielmente la técnica del juego, compartiendo la jugada con el rubio, el cual aprovechó el momento para ganar todo el protagonismo posible.

—¿Podrías tomarte esto con seriedad? ¡No es un concurso de belleza, idiota!—Gritó Bartolomeo mientras corría al lado del rubio.

—Lo que estas es celoso de que yo capte toda la atención del público.—Con agilidad y estilo, el rubio dio un giro para esquivar a uno de los jugadores.

—Ya decía yo que era mala idea que entraras al equipo.

—Déjame decirte que entramos al mismo tiempo, no tienes autoridad alguna.

Luffy esperó el pase del balón, sin embargo, en medio de las jugadas y los movimientos para esquivar a los jugadores, uno de ellos golpeó con fuerza el hombro de Cavendish, logrando que soltara el balón.

Su expresión de dolor no se hizo esperar, Luffy escuchó el quejido del rubio, sus ojos se centraron en la sonrisa de los jugadores del equipo contrario.

Estaban jugando sucio.

Los ojos del chico del sombrero de paja se movieron hasta mirar a Doflamingo, quien no paraba de reír mientras recibía una botella de vino.

Ace se acercó su hermanito y mientras no quitaba su mirada de los demás jugadores, le habló despacio—Era de esperarse, Luffy. Los términos del juego hablan por sí mismos, no podíamos esperar algo legal en ello.

Luffy mantenía sus ojos puestos en Mingo, mientras detrás de él ambos equipos seguían en el juego.

—Pero el juego continua... Hermanito—dio una palmada en su hombro—eres tu quien decide qué haremos.

En chico apretaba su mordida, el juego sucio era un insulto, lo más bajo a lo que podía llegar cualquier deportista.

—¡Zoro!

El peliverde escuchó el llamado de su capitán, y abandonando su posición, se acercó al chico.

—Pase lo que pase—Luffy apretó sus puños mientras el agarre de su hermano sobre su hombro era mas fuerte—No jugaremos en sus mismos términos.

Zoro lo miró un segundo, y mientras se disponía a seguir escuchando a Luffy, vio cómo su equipo estaba siendo agredido en pleno juego.

—Jugaremos limpiamente, y limpiamente ganaremos—Finalizó Luffy, provocando una sonrisa de orgullo en su hermano mayor.

El peliverde sonrió con malicia—Quitemos esas asquerosas sonrisas de sus bocas, capitán.

Sus pies se movieron rápido, y en una jugada, Zoro le había arrebatado el balón con facilidad a uno de los jugadores, quien no tardó en usar la fuerza bruta para golpear las costillas del peliverde con un codazo, logrando que el chico por poco soltara el balón, pero en su lugar, lo lanzó a la cabeza rubia que vio cerca—Cocinero de mier-

Por alguna razón sintió que se lo lanzaba a Sanji, como habitualmente lo hacía, pero en su lugar estaba Cavendish, quien recibió el lanzamiento y continuó la jugada, afortunadamente sin escuchar la sentencia del peliverde.

Zoro se sintió extraño, la costumbre de pelear con el cejillas y al mismo tiempo jugar lo había controldo en ese instante, lo cual lo llevó a pensar en donde estaría el imbécil ese. Tocó su costado en un vago intento de aliviar el dolor en las costillas y miró fijamente a quien le había infringido ese dolor, la diabólica mirada de Zoro aterró al joven quien empezó a correr hacia sus compañeros.

El peliverde empezaba a ponerse de mal humor.

Las manos de Ace se movían entre los rebotes del balón contra el suelo, corrió hasta llegar cerca a Luffy, quien esperaba el lanzamiento, en ese instante uno de los jugadores lanzó una patada contra Ace, quien logró esquivarla pero no previó el puñetazo que le lanzó uno de los sujetos con una manopla de metal, recibiendo en su mandíbula el fuerte contacto del acero.

Sin embargo, jamás soltó el balón.

Su estrategia cambió y le lanzó el balón a Sabo quien había recibido golpes anteriormente, pero aún así, se mantuvo en pié para no ser sacado del juego por el arbitraje corrupto, sus manos eran firmes sobre el balón y se lo lanzó a su hermanito mientras trató de recibir el golpe que iba dirigido a Luffy.

El pelinegro trató de concentrarse a pesar de sentir tanta rabia ante el hecho de que sus amigos y hermanos eran agredidos en pleno juego, hábilmente corrió entre ellos y logró encestar con fuerza, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus pies.

—Mugiwara-ya

—Tranquilo... No haré nada.

Trafalgar le preocupaba su estado, la impulsividad es tan característico de Luffy que temía que el pelinegro fuera a responder a las agresiones. El chico tatuado tomó el balón y siguió en juego.

Usopp esperaba el lanzamiento, la pelota iba dirigida a él hasta que un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo tiró al suelo, el jugador contrincante le había golpeado la espalda con la rodilla mientras saltaba a recibir el balón, obviamente su intención desde el principio fue golpearlo, sin embargo nunca se anunciaron las faltas.

En el suelo, el chico de nariz larga intentó levantarse, pero dos jugadores lo pisotearon mientras corrían sobre él, Chopper corrió a ayudarlo y mientras corría hacia su amigo, tropezó con la pierna de uno de los jugadores quien soltó una carcajada mientras Chopper se ponía de rodillas para levantarse, pero para su sorpresa, otro jugador le había pateado el brazo, logrando que Chopper volviera a caer adolorido.

—¡Maldito!—Gritó Usopp mientras corrió a ayudar a Chopper, pero un puñetazo en su nariz lo paralizó.

Luffy se dio cuenta desde el otro lado de la cancha lo que ocurría, y haciéndole señas a Zoro, corrió hasta donde Usopp y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras el peliverde se encargaba de arrebatarles el balón al equipo adversario.

—¿Estas bien, Usopp?

—Luffy, ¿Estas seguro de continuar jugando de esta manera? Si no respondemos a sus agresiones, vamos a terminar muy mal heridos—Usopp se llevó la mano a la nariz, sus dedos se mancharon de sangre y el dolor le obligaba a cerrar uno de sus ojos.

—Lo sé...

—Van a lastimar a tu equipo.

—Lo sé...

—¿Y aún así, sostienes tu decisión?

—Sí.

—Pero-

—Usopp... No es por capricho, es por honor.

Luffy lo ayudó a levantarse por completo, su mano manchada de sangre ahora se ubicó en su costado izquierdo, donde una de las pisadas lo había lastimado.

—Un verdadero jugador no recurre a esta bajeza, nosotros no somos como ellos. Nosotros somos jugadores.

—Luffy...

El chico del sombrero de paja observaba cómo gracias a Zoro, habían recuperado el balón, dirigiendo el lanzamiento a Bartolomeo, quien por alguna razón, a pesar de estar recibiendo los golpes de los jugadores, estaba muy feliz con el pase de Zoro.

Bartolomeo no tardó en lanzar la pelota y encestar, logrando puntos para su equipo, parecía que entre más puntos lograran, más agresivos se comportaba el equipo contrario.

El balón lo tenía Cavendish de nuevo, y mientras corría, un golpe fuerte en el estómago le sacó el aire, dejándolo en el suelo sin poder recuperarse. Luffy, consternado, observó cómo llevaban la camilla hacia uno de sus amigos. El arbitraje había decidido sacar al rubio del juego.

—¡Eso es injusto!—Gritó Usopp, sin embargo, el brazo de Zoro le indicó que se callara.

—Pero Zoro, un jugador menos en nuestro equipo implica una descalificación por falta de jugadores.

—Esperemos que no se aplique esa regla en este maldito juego ilegal.—Pronunció el peliverde con notable preocupación.

Si embargo, el arbitraje anunció esa posibilidad.

Luffy clavó su mirada en Mingo, quien reía mientras tomaba de la botella de vino.

Todo había sido planeado de la manera más sucia posible.

—Esperen—Una voz sonó fuera de la cancha, un hombre de ropa elegante caminaba entre los espectadores mientras se aflojaba la corbata y empezaba a quitarse la camisa, mostrando debajo de esta, la camiseta del equipo de los Mugiwara.—No habrá descalificación, yo ingreso.

—¡Sanji!—Gritó casi en lagrimas Usopp. El rubio tiró su ropa a un lado mientras daba su última calada al cigarrillo y exhalando el humo, lo lanzó al suelo y lo pisó, para después saltar alto e ingresar a la cancha.

Zoro sonrió tajante, no sin antes lanzar un gruñido y mirarlo con desdén—Hasta que apareces, cejillas.

—Tu cállate, marimo de mierda.

—¡Sanji!—Gritó Chopper—¿Donde habías estado todo este tiempo?

—Más adelante lo sabrán... Por cierto—El rubio bajó la voz en un instante para que sólo lo escuchara Zoro—¿De qué viene ese estilo de juego? Están usando la violencia.

—Bueno...—Zoro clavó su mirada en Doflamingo—Parece que nos jugaron sucio todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué se puede esperar de ese mal nacido? En primer lugar, es muy bajo robarle la libertad a una hermosa e indefensa señorita.

—¿Indefensa?—Zoro arqueó una ceja—Esa bruja no es ninguna indefensa.

—¡Deja de insultar de esa manera a Nami-swan, maldito marimo idiota!

—Sanji—La voz de Luffy sonó entre ellos firme y segura—Llegas a tiempo. Pase lo que pase, no sigas con su juego, eso es lo que ellos quieren.

—¿Ganar limpiamente contra un equipo que juega sucio, eh?... Es como cocinar platillos finos con ingredientes de un basurero... ¡Bien!—El rubio empezó a hacer calentamiento—Eso lo he hecho también.

El peliverde sonrió confiado—Hagámoslo, capitán.

—¡Preparados chicos!

—¡Sí!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba acostada en la cama, Nami habia decidido volver a encerrarse, después de todo, había demasiadas personas fuera y no notarían su ausencia. Se había ocupado en planear cómo escapar, sin embargo, cansada, se abrazó a sí misma mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, su cabeza descansaba sobre la acolchada cama lejos de las almohadas, sus ojos pesaban después de tanto pensar en cómo salir de allí, sin embargo, sabiéndose derrotada por las amenazas de Doflamingo, se rindió de buscar una solución para escapar, no quería poner en riesgo a sus amigos, quienes fueron objeto de amenazas y advertencias.

Respiró profundo y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio mental, su conciencia se desvanecía y lentamente se abandonó en un profundo sueño.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió, quizás minutos, quizás horas enteras, lo único que sabia es que había dormido lo suficiente como para tener una larga y confusa pesadilla, sus brazos estaban hormigueando debido a la mala circulación por la posición en que había dormido y sus piernas estaban marcadas por los pliegues del vestido y la cama. Un ruido en la puerta la despertó, dejando ver a una mujer ingresando a la habitación, era la misma mujer que hace unos momentos le había hablado.

—¿Nami?

—Eres tu de nuevo... ¿Violet?

—Así es, noté que no saliste y vine a ver si todo estaba en orden.

Nami se incorporó lentamente en la cama y la miró desconfiada—Si viniste a confirmar que no he huido, pues te informo que no pienso hacerlo. Ya puedes irte.

—Entiendo que desconfíes, pero créeme que-

—¿Cómo no voy a desconfiar? Eres una de ellos, ¿sigues ordenes de Doflamingo, no?

—...

Nami se dispuso a ponerse de pie.—Por favor vete, saldré en un momento.

—Ellos están luchando por ti.

Nami se detuvo, sus ojos miraron a Violet con confusión—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Los mugiwara... Sanji-san y sus nakamas, vinieron todos, están luchando por salvarte.

—¿De donde sacas qu-

—Monkey D. Luffy lidera el equipo como el capitán.

Los ojos de Nami se abrieron más con sorpresa, entendiendo la situación.

Ellos eran ahora objeto de apuestas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abría todos los cajones de cada uno de los muebles, por fin había encontrado la puerta que conectaba a la oficina de Doflamingo. Koala revisaba cada uno de los papeles para encontrar más información que pudiera ser de ayuda, tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó.

Una voz masculina y ronca habló desde el otro lado de la linea.

—Koala...

—No he hallado nada, pero encontré la oficina principal. El problema es que hay cámaras de seguridad y es posible que me descubran.

—¿Tienes contigo aquel dispositivo que te entregué en el restaurante antes de marcharte?

—Me dijiste que lo llevara siempre conmigo... Aquí lo tengo.

—Bien. Ingresa a esa oficina y busca un computador.

—Pero-

—Has lo que te digo.

La chica de cabellos cortos obedeció, y con pasos sigilosos en medio de la oscuridad de aquella oficina, caminó hasta el computador del escritorio y lo encendió.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Conecta el dispositivo al computador.

La chica conectó el pequeño dispositivo gris en forma de bala al computador y de inmediato apareció en el monitor una franja roja en donde había una contraseña en asteriscos ya digitada.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo rayos hiciste eso?

—Ingresa.

La chica dio clic en "ingresar" y de inmediato apareció frente a ella distintos cuadros que reproducían todos los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad.

—¡Qué rayos!

—Selecciona los cuadros de las cámaras que deseas desactivar. Asegúrate de que sean menos de los que crees necesitar. No debes desactivar muchas o levantarás sospechas.

—Bien—La chica dio clic sobre los vídeos de las oficinas principales y cuando iba a cerrar la ventana, pensó un segundo y decidió desactivar también la cámara del estacionamiento donde podía verse los autos de Franky.

—Listo.

—Muévete a tu antojo, Koala. Y por favor no quites el dispositivo del computador, estoy ingresando al sistema.

La chica sonrió mientras se ponía de pié, su móvil aun estaba entre su oreja y su hombro sostenida, subió su mano para sostener de nuevo el teléfono.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Dragon-san.

—Me aseguraré de seguir sorprendiéndote.

Koala sonrió de nuevo, y fijando sus ojos en las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad, puso ver el pequeño cuadro que reproducía el juego, sus ojos se fijaron en Sabo, quien corría con el balón haciendo una jugada con ayuda de Ace. Sin embargo, notó las heridas en él y los demás, las cosas se empezaban a poner serias.

—Dragon-san...

—Sí... Ya lo sé.

Koala suspiró preocupada, sin embargo se dijo a sí misma que debía continuar con su parte, pero no podía evitar seguir mirando a Sabo.

—Confía en él... Sabo es resistente.

—Tu hijo también juega.

Del otro lado de la linea Koala sólo lograba escuchar la pesada respiración de Dragon cuando ella mencionó a su hijo, pero el hombre no pronunció palabra al respecto. La chica recordó claramente las palabras de Dragon y la seriedad de su expresión cuando le pidió que no le dijera a Luffy que los ayudaría.

—Continúa con tu trabajo, Koala.

—Sí...—A regañadientes despegó su mirada del monitor y se encargó de revisar los cajones y los archivos que tuviera a la mano.

Debía confiar en Sabio, y en que todo estará bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Trata de calmarte, Nami!

—¿Cómo pretendes que me calme? ¡Ellos corren grave peligro!

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero podrías empeorar la situación si sales de esta manera.

La chica de cabellos negros obstaculizaba la puerta mientras Nami trató un par de veces de quitarla a la fuerza, sin embargo, la fuerza de esa mujer era mayor que la suya.

—¡No entiendes nada! Luffy y los demás están allá afuera, les harán daño, Doflamingo no es tan fácil, los van a-

—¡Debes confiar en ellos!

Nami se detuvo de forcejear, y dando un paso hacia atrás, recordó lo mucho que se resentía Luffy cuando lo subestimaban o cuando no confiaban en él. Sus manos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo y con lentitud levantó la mirada hacía la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Qué debería hacer?—Soltó casi en un susurro.

—Apoyalos. Ahora mismo están en la cancha de baloncesto, te llevaré a ahí, pero necesitó que estés calmada y confíes en tus nakamas.

—¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

La mujer la miró un segundo, y con una sonrisa comprensiva, dejó de obstaculizar la puerta y se acercó a Nami.

—Porque un rubio tonto y caballeroso me recordó quién soy y quién me arrebató mi libertad... Al igual que a ti.

Nami la miró a los ojos, al parecer Sanji se había encargado de más de lo que debía, ayudando de paso a alguien que había sufrido en el pasado lo mismo que Nami sufría ahora.

—De acuerdo—Ante la afirmación de Nami, Violet le tomó la mano y juntas salieron de la habitación, en ese instante empezaron a caminar con aparente tranquilidad por el pasillo, sabiendo Violet que estaban siendo vigiladas por las cámaras.

—Por favor, Nami—La mujer de cabellos oscuros habló preocupada— pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no corras, no grites, no muestres ninguna señal de rebeldía o desespero, estamos siendo vigiladas y no podemos empeorar las cosas para los chicos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿qué está pasando?

Ante el silencio de Violet, Nami la observó un momento más esperando respuesta, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue una expresión de preocupación de la pelinegra y unas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

De inmediato Nami supo que algo estaba mal.

Soltó la mano de Violet y corrió hacía el balcón que lograba ver al final de pasillo. La mujer de cabellos oscuros intentó detenerla, pero después de escuchar cómo aquella mujer la llamaba, Nami no escuchó más que los sonidos que venían desde el balcón, la luz se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se iba acercando y corrió más rápido, hasta que por fin llegó y se estrelló contra el frío metal de la reja del balcón,

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, sus manos de inmediato cubrieron su boca con sorpresa mientras sus ojos muy abiertos se llenaron de lágrimas, la imagen que presenciaba era la que menos esperaba.

Abajo, en la cancha, habían dos equipos, uno a un lado de la cancha, y el otro en el centro, justo en medio de la cancha estaban sus amigos, frente a ellos estaba Luffy dando la cara hacía Doflamingo.

Pero todos sus amigos, a diferencia del otro impecable equipo, estaban heridos y ensangrentados.

El rojo cubría el rostro y las ropas de cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a los hermanos de Luffy, las gotas de sangre caían al suelo, dolía sólo con verlos, sin embargo, todos estaban de pié frente al jurado y a Doflamingo, Luffy tenía una mirada seria, pero aún así, serena, mientras el balón manchado de sangre descansaba debajo del brazo derecho del chico del sombrero de paja.

—Y el equipo ganador es...

Nami sintió sus rodillas débiles ante esa imagen, todas sus fuerzas fueron aplastadas mientras el equipo ganador era anunciado en alta voz entre gritos de júbilo y sorpresa.

—... ¡El equipo de los mugiwara!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A: Gracias por leer y por su paciencia. ¿Review?**


	13. Caos en calma

**Caos en calma**

Nunca en la vida había fingido tanto como en este momento, debía mantener la calma y aparentar frialdad frente a lo que sus ojos observaban, debía por todos los medios sonreír como la ganadora de la apuesta. Boa Hancock era una mujer conocida por su extrema belleza, su temperamento fuerte y su poca amabilidad, sobre todo hacia los hombres que la codiciaban con la misma intensidad con que ella los aborrecía. Su rostro estaba tensionado en una fingida sonrisa victoriosa, sus ojos sin embargo, no se apartaban de la imagen de Luffy herido liderando su equipo, había sido testigo de todos los golpes que el pelinegro recibió durante el juego más sucio y corrupto que había podido presenciar, sus ganas de gritar en cada golpe eran reprimidas en su garganta en chillidos de impotencia que en el escándalo del público se perdían, sus ojos mantenían aquel aspecto de soberbia que tanto la caracterizaba, sus manos, sin embargo, se mantuvieron empuñadas tratando de liberar la tensión, sumida en la más pura ira que jamás había sentido.

Tarde o temprano, se encargará de que ese hombre la pase muy mal. Nadie en el mundo se atreve a hacerle daño a Luffy frente a ella y sigue su vida en paz.

Boa Hancock posee poder, más del que cualquiera podría presumir, si había alguien con la suficiente capacidad para hacer caer del pedestal a cualquiera de los presentes, esa era ella.

Luego de que se anunciaran los ganadores, un sujeto de ropas negras se acercó a ella con una maleta, la mujer de hermoso aspecto miró de reojo aquella plateada maleta que el hombre le ofrecía para que sea ella misma quien la abriera y comprobara el botín. Tomó un suave y profundo respiro y, haciendo uso de todo el porte y la elegancia que su presencia irradiaba, se inclinó a un lado y abrió la maleta en donde pudo comprobar el dinero en efectivo.

En este evento se apostaba con efectivo directamente, ella no lo supo hasta hace cinco años, cuando por fin había tomado las riendas de las empresas de su familia y había podido ser libre de asistir. Sin embargo, nunca había apostado, sus necesidades no se basaron jamás en la egocéntrica victoria de una apuesta, ni en la adrenalina de la suerte, sabía cuidar su herencia y la haría crecer como Dios manda, sin corrupciones ni manchas que ensucien su nombre y opaquen su belleza.

Porque en eso se basaba su concepto de poder.

Cerró la maleta y haciendo señas con la mano derecha, le ordenó a Margaret que tomara la maleta, a lo cual la rubia obedeció.

—Creo que eso es todo—Dijo con elegancia mientras se ponía de pie sobre sus tacones rojos y dirigió su mirada despreciativa hacía Doflamingo—Ha sido un desastre, definitivamente no sabes jugar limpio, ¿Eh? Hombre tenías que ser.

Doflamingo la miró con seriedad, conocía de antemano el carácter de la mujer frente a sus ojos pero nunca había intercambiado palabras con ella.

—Es una verdadera lástima—Espetó la mujer mientras batía con seducción sus cabellos negros—Seguro invertiste mucho en ese equipo y sin embargo, mira, ha ganado el equipo contrario. Bien hecho, Donquixote.

—Tomaste tu parte, ¿no? Ya no hay nada más de qué hablar—Le respondió secamente el rubio.

Hancock lo miró con desprecio, y luego de apartar fríamente su mirada de él, miró con algo de preocupación a Luffy y su equipo, quienes seguían de pié en silencio en medio de la cancha.

El suelo seguía manchándose de sangre.

Con rapidez, la mujer de cabellos largos se apartó de su puesto y caminó lejos de la cancha, no sin antes asegurarse de que una de sus subordinadas quedase pendiente del destino de los mugiwara.

Por su parte, Luffy, en medio de los intercambios de palabras entre Hancock y Mingo, sólo pensaba en lo agradecido que estaba con ella y la suerte que tenía de haberla encontrado ahí, de lo contrario, había sido imposible que se llevara a cabo el juego, al parecer nadie se atrevía a contradecir a la familia Donquixote.

Una risa gutural lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Doflamingo tras su derrota no dejaba de reír, luego de que la hermosa Boa Hancock se retirara del lugar, el rubio dio riendas sueltas a sus risas, apoyando su frente en su mano derecha mientras susurraba lo interesante que había resultado la conversación con esa egocéntrica mujer.

—Mingo...

La voz de Luffy apenas audible llamó la atención del rubio, las personas ya se habían retirado de los alrededores a apreciar otras apuestas, el equipo contrincante se había retirado con Diamante, por lo que sólo quedaban ellos frente a Mingo.

—Dijiste que jugaríamos, y eso hicimos, dijiste que una vez se realice la apuesta, nos devolverías a Nami, y eso espero que hagas.

El sujeto siguió riendo.

—Sin embargo sé que no será tan sencillo.

—Mugiwara-ya—Trafalgar dio un paso más cerca de Luffy, y posando su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, miró alrededor mientras le decía algo que el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar—Nos están rodeando.

Luffy sostuvo la mirada a Mingo, sus puños cerrados fuertemente lo ayudaban a contenerse.

—¿Qué te propones, Mingo?

Su risa volvió a sonar tajante, e inclinándose hacia adelante, señaló a los jóvenes frente a él.

—Se suponía que perderían, me han hecho gastar dinero, ese no era el trato.

—El trato tampoco incluía un juego sucio— Expresó impulsivamente Usopp, para después arrepentirse de hacerse notar, y con rapidez, se ocultó detrás de Zoro.

—El trato era hacerme ganar dinero, triplicar lo que su amiga me podía dar. Debo admitirlo, Arlog hizo un excelente trabajo al escogerla a ella.

—Malditos—Murmuró Sanji entre dientes.

La mano de Trafalgar aún descansaba sobre el hombro de Luffy, debajo de su contacto podía sentir la tensión del chico.

—Mugiwara-ya

—¡Oye Mingo!

Todos se tensionaron ante el tono de voz agresivo con el que Luffy le habló al sujeto frente a ellos, por su parte, Sanji, Zoro, Ace y Sabo, se prepararon para cualquier decisión que el pelinegro haya tomado.

Si él pelearía, todos lo harían sin importar nada.

—¡¿Donde está Nami?! ¡Estoy esperando!

La evidente molestia en su voz provocó una carcajada de Mingo, ante esto, Sabo y Ace se miraron y en un mutuo acuerdo, ambos se acercaron a Luffy lado a lado para respaldarlo, a lo que Trafalgar dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Fue en ese momento que el chico tatuado lo notó, a un lado de las instalaciones una persona intentaba llamar su atención.

Se trataba de Baby5.

La expresión de la chica le decía que algo más ocurría que debía saberlo de inmediato, el chico miró hacia Doflamingo quien aún intercambiaba palabras con Mugiwara, debía hallar la manera de llegar a ella, pero... ¿Cómo?

Sin embargo, sin siquiera alcanzar a planear alguna estrategia para distraer a Doflamingo, ya Luffy se había lanzado a golpearlo.

 _"Espera... ¿Qué?"_

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, pero en su mente sólo había resignación, la imagen de Luffy saltando hacia Doflamingo para golpearle la cara era tan alarmante y a la vez tan predecible para el chico tatuado.

Después de todo, se había aliado con el loco del sombrero de paja.

 _"Ese idiota..."_

Lamentándose por el impulsivo comportamiento de Luffy, Law aprovechó el momento y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la cancha, para poder salir sin ser descubierto.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe, los gritos de Usopp y una maldición de Doflamingo, pero no miró hacia atrás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, y casi tropezando, provocó un grito de Violet quien la seguía más atrás.

—¡Nami! ¡por favor detente! ¡no cometas una locura!

—¡Locura es quedarme ahí parada sin hacer nada!

—Tus nakamas lo están haciendo a su modo, ¡detente!

Una risa retumbó en medio de la oscuridad, deteniendo de inmediato a las dos mujeres, quienes no tardaron en saber de quién se trataba, más abajo, como si esperaba a que esto ocurriera, Diamante apareció en medio de la penumbra justo al final de las escaleras.

—¿Planeaban ir a alguna parte, señoritas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Se puede saber hacia donde me llevas?—Trafalgar Law corría detrás de la chica de cabellos oscuros, quien sacaba un cigarrillo y poniéndolo entre sus dientes, luego buscó en su bolsillo un par de llaves.

—Estas metido en la boca del lobo, así que no me cuestiones, Trafalgar.

—Debo estar al tanto de lo que Doflamingo haga, Mugiwara-ya es un imprudente, ¡Lo único que te exijo es que no me hagas perder el tiempo, Baby5!

—¡¿Exigirme?!—La mujer de cabellos oscuros se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo a la cara, provocando que Law se detuviera repentinamente—¡¿Exigirme tu a mi?! ¡¿Con qué derechos te crees?!

—¡Ya lo habíamos hablado! te ayudaré a salir bien librada y que Sai no salga implicado.

—Tu no me ayudarás con nada, todo es una mentira.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Velo por ti mismo—Y con esas palabras, la mujer dio media vuelta y después de dar dos pasos hacia el frente, llegó hasta la puerta más cercana, donde introdujo una de las llaves y abriéndola lentamente, ingresó seguida por un confundido Law, quien sin comprender nada, observó la habitación a donde acababan de entrar llena de cajas y carpetas.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Preguntó con seriedad el chico mientras miraba cómo la chica se dirigió hasta la mesa central y abriendo una de las gabetas, sacó un sobre grande y lo tiró sobre el escritorio.

—Creo que esto será suficiente para que sepas de lo que estoy hablando.

El chico tatuado la miró con recelo, y luego de acercarse a la mesa, tomó con cautela el sobre y antes de deslizar hacia afuera las hojas que contenía, miró a la chica desconfiado, sus ojos grises resaltaron con la luz opaca de la pequeña lampara que brillaba delante de ellos en la mesa. Sus dedos finalmente sacaron las dos primeras hojas del sobre y deteniéndose sólo a la mitad, su boca se abrió sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Co... Corazón?

La chica lo miró, sus ojos demostraban la pena que sentía por el chico frente a ella, conocía de primera mano la relación tan cercana que hubo entre Corazón y Trafalgar, sin embargo, sabiendo de que profundizar en el pasado de ambos era entrar a mareas turbulentas, decidió ser puntual.

—Su verdadero nombre es Donquixote Rocinante, en la época donde desapareció, cuando todos creímos que había muerto, en realidad estaba iniciando su nueva vida como agente, trabaja para el gobierno y al parecer, no olvidó del todo su anterior vida y a su hermano, así que aquí está de nuevo, haciéndose llamar Corazón.

El chico seguía sin hablar, sus ojos no se apartaban de aquella imagen donde podía ver sin problema alguno el rostro de aquella persona que había significado todo en su vida.

—No vas a ayudarme, Trafalgar, nadie podrá, estamos perdidos, ¿lo entiendes? Si incluso el gobierno está de parte de la familia Donquixote, no tenemos escapatoria, Corazón es la prueba de ello.

—No lo creo...

—¡Tienes la evidencias en tus manos, Trafalgar!

—No...—El chico seguía mirando la foto de aquel hombre rubio vestido de agente—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No es que no haya olvidado su vieja vida y a su hermano—Sus dedos acariciaron por un momento el borde de la hoja donde resaltaban los datos de Rocinante.—En realidad... Vino a limpiarla.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿Cómo es que confías tanto en él?

—Lo sé, simplemente... Lo conozco—Los ojos grisáceos brillaban mientras sus dedos apretaban con impotencia aquel sobre viejo.

Sabiendo que debía encontrar la manera de verlo de una vez por todas.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la mitad el borde de la hoja, y terminando de sacar el resto de papeles, miró con más detenimiento los datos que allí estaban.

—¿Donde está él?—Preguntó con voz débil, Baby5 casi podía jurar que la voz del chico tembló ligeramente.

La mujer de cabellos largos lo miró dudosa, ¿realmente debía confiar tanto en él? Sin embargo, viéndose incapaz de hallar otra salida aparte de Trafalgar, decidió seguir aquella corazonada que su amigo tenía.

—Él seguramente está en-

Una explosión sonó a lo lejos, el suelo tembló debajo de sus pies, y guardando todos los papeles en el sobre, el chico fijó sus ojos en la pequeña lampara que se tambaleaba sobre el escritorio.

—Mugiwara-ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corrieron fuera del pasillo, Trafalgar iba más adelante con la prisa de aquel pensamiento en donde Mugiwara se hubiese pasado de la raya, honestamente el pelinegro no conocía límites y eso era precisamente lo que Trafalgar temía, que las cosas empeoraran y de paso, sus vidas se arruinaran.

Una vez fuera, Trafalgar dio dos pasos más y mirando el enorme lugar, notó lo más extraño de todo.

Las personas no se inmutaron.

La explosión había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar pánico, pero los presentes estaban tranquilos cada uno en sus actividades, riendo, apostando, tomando champagne, el chico tatuado no podía hallar lógica a todo esto, sus ojos grisáceos se dilataron ante el absurdo que presenciaba.

 _"¿Qué es lo que está pasando en éste lugar?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabo corría entre la multitud, ya que al sonar aquella misteriosa explosión, Luffy fue tomado por Trébol, uno de los hombres de Doflamingo, y desaparecieron. Ace también corría mientras las personas en total calma seguían en sus apuestas.

¿Cómo es que las personas siguieron tranquilas después de semejante estruendo? todos habían quedado en medio de la cancha sin creer lo que había pasado, y sin hallar a Luffy entre ellos, Doflamingo y el sujeto enorme llamado Trebol desaparecieron con él, y desde entonces todos emprendieron la búsqueda en aquella marea de personas en total calma.

El rubio entró a una de las puertas la cual conectaba a unas escaleras, todo estaba en penumbras, el chico subía las escaleras con rapidez, todo lo que Sabo podía hacer era tratar de dar explicación a lo sucedido en la cancha, Luffy había desaparecido ante sus ojos y desde entonces tanto Ace como él, desbordaban en desespero por encontrarlo entre la tranquilidad de aquellos apostadores, como si ellos tomaran con calma aquel estruendoso ruido de la explosión que los distrajo ¿cómo era posible eso? Sus pies se movieron con más rapidez hasta subir por completo las escaleras y entrar a un pasillo en penumbras, apenas iluminado por una lampara al final del pasillo. Caminó precavido en medio del oscuro lugar hasta que un ruido lo puso alerta.

Una puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta de una chica de falda corta, no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba y sintió cómo su cuerpo fue invadido por la calidez que sólo la euforia proporcionaba.

—¿Koala...?

La chica miró sorprendida al rubio, había reconocido de inmediato la ronca voz del chico, de inmediato exhaló un sonrisa y caminó hasta Sabo.

—¡Sabo-kun!

—¡Hey!

Sabo se acercó a ella y de inmediato la tomó por los hombros y la miró de pies a cabeza, debía ver si estaba herida, debía apresurarse y saber su estado. Koala posó sus manos sobre los antebrazos del chico mientras no dejaba de mirar lo herido que estaba.

—¿Có... cómo pasó esto?—Koala deslizó sus manos por los brazos del chico, para después posarlas en su pecho, con preocupación subió su mirada a sus ojos encontrándose con la expresión de alivio del rubio.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Bien? Por Dios, Sabo-kun, estas mal herido, mira toda esa sangre, tienes la barbilla rota y tu frente-

—Ya te lo dije...—El chico deslizó sus manos lentamente desde los delicados brazos de Koala hasta sus manos, quitandolas de su pecho para después bajarlas lentamente y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella—Estoy bien.

Koala respiró profundo, sus miradas se conectaron y por un momento sintió flotar, sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma recordarse dónde estaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde están tus hermanos?

—Luffy desapareció, Ace y yo lo buscamos como locos por todas partes. ¿Escuchaste esa explosión?

—Vi por los vídeos de las cámaras que uno de los hombres se Donquixote lo hizo, parece que es parte de un show en donde realizan apuestas.

—Eso explica porqué nadie parecía sorprendido. Nos tomó con la guardia baja y desde entonces buscamos a Luffy.

Koala lo miró detenidamente con preocupación, y con sus manos aún entrelazadas, empezó a acariciar con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano del rubio.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

Sabo mostró una sonrisa un tanto picarona, no podía evitar divertirse aunque sea un poco con la chica frente a él.

—¿Qué?—El rubio fingió una cara sorprendida—¿Estas preocupada por mi? ¿Crees que soy débil?... Me hieres, Koala.

—¡No estoy diciendo eso!—Koala mostró el ceño fruncido.

—Me ves unas cuantas heridas y ya crees que estoy muriendo, qué decepción.

—Sabo-kun, yo-

—Pero para tu información, así de herido logré ganar el partido.

—Querrás decir... "logramos"—expresó con los ojos entrecerrados y un puchero.

—Bueno, pero yo hice la mayoría. Honestamente, de no ser por Luffy, le habría partido la cara a esos imbéciles.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo. Por lo general eres tu quien calma a tus hermanos.

Sabo cerró los ojos y exhaló una risa, la verdad es que estaba agotado, le dolían todos los golpes y no paraba de sangrar en la rodilla, pero no quiso preocupar a Koala, mucho menos mostrarse débil ante ella, sus ojos de nuevo se conectaron con las profundidades azules de la chica y ambos cayeron en el trance de sus miradas.

Un teléfono sonó, Sabo de inmediato buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil con una se sus manos mientras aún sostenía la mano de Koala con la otra, se trataba de Hack, y mientras el rubio empezaba a hablar con su amigo, otro teléfono vibró, esta vez Koala soltó la mano del chico y quedando libre, se alejó un poco y sacó su móvil, se trataba de Dragon.

—¿Hallaste algo?—Dijo la chica sin rodeos.

 _—Veo que Sabo está contigo._

—Al parecer tarde o temprano sabrá que estas en esto también.

 _—Mientras no lo sepa Luffy..._

—¿Cual es el misterio, Dragon-san? ¿no es acaso una buena oportunidad?—Koala se atrevió a sentenciar con dulzura, sabiendo lo reservado que Dragon se tomaba el asunto sobre Luffy.

 _—Tengo la ubicación de la chica—_ Dijo sin más preámbulos, desviando cualquier pregunta sobre su hijo.

—¿Donde está?

Por otra parte, Sabo parecía tratar de memorizar algo mientras hablaba con Hack, y una vez logrado, agradeció al sujeto al otro lado de la linea mientras sus ojos se fijaron en la chica a su lado, desde luego, si él hablaba con Hack, ella hablaba con otra persona.

—De acuerdo, bien hecho Hack.

Colgó su teléfono casi al tiempo que la chica colgaba el suyo, ambos de nuevo frente a frente se miraron por un instante.

—Con que ayuda extra, ¿eh?—Soltó el chico con aparente desinterés.

—Dragon-san no quiere que Luffy-kun se entere.

—¿Dragon-san?... Ya veo... Bueno, ya encontrará el momento—Soltó el chico al tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente a ella, lo suficiente para tocarla, pero se contuvo—Hack me dio la ubicación de Luffy, debo avisarle a Ace y los demás.

—Tengo la ubicación de la amiga de tu hermano, iré para allá.

—Bien... En cuanto estés con ella, llévala la planta baja. Todos llegaremos a ese punto, ese es el plan.

—De acuerdo.

Se miraron a los ojos, la respiración de la chica pareció agitarse ante la idea de tomar caminos distintos en un lugar como este. Por su parte, Sabo la miraba con preocupación, sus manos empezaban a inquietarse, sus ojos recorrieron con devoción las facciones delicadas de la chica mientras apretaba su mordida, sabía los peligros a los que ella posiblemente se enfrentaría, pero también sabía lo fuerte y especial que ella era.

Koala lo miró a los ojos, con la evidente necesidad de permanecer junto a él, su miraba bajaba a sus labios y de nuevo a sus ojos. SAbo no lo soportó más, sus ojos se detuvieron en los rosados y pequeños labios de la chica, y como si de un mutuo acuerdo se tratara, ambos se acercaron y chocaron en un beso. A diferencia del primero, sus labios se movieron con lentitud, las manos del rubio se posaron casi con desespero sobre el las mejillas de la chica, acercándola más a él, mientras ella posó sus manos sobre las del rubio, sus alientos se mezclaban en el dulce contacto, los labios del chico se deslizaron con lentitud sobre los de ella tratando de memorizar cada contacto, grabar cada segundo en su mente, su lengua apenas y cruzó el camino entre los labios de la chica, quien imitando la acción, besó más profundamente al rubio. La magia no duró mucho tiempo, y con un ultimo roce, se separaron sin durar más que aquel anhelado contacto, sus frentes se apoyaron sobre el otro y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por un momento.

—Ten cuidado—Susurró la chica.

—Esa es mi linea—Soltó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras abría sus ojos para mirarla. La chica lentamente dio fin a aquel contacto y sin desearlo, quitó con lentitud las manos del muchacho de su rostro, bajándolas hasta que nuevamente las tuvieron tomadas.

Sus ojos se conectaron una vez más en la preocupación por el bienestar del otro, debían hablar de esto, de lo que ocurría entre ellos y de los sentimientos que empezaron a cambiar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no era el momento. Koala le sonrió y fue ahí donde sus manos daban un ultimo contacto antes de que el chico, sonriendo una vez más, soltara sus manos y empezara a correr hacia la dirección contraria a la que ella debía partir.

Un suspiro soltó mientras sus ojos miraban cómo la figura del chico desaparecía en la oscuridad de las escaleras. Se dio fuerzas a sí misma, y dando media vuelta, se dirigió a su destino.

Salvar a la chica por la cual Luffy lo estaba arriesgando todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se había tomado su tiempo para volver a vestir su elegante camisa y ajustar su característica corbata, la sangre aún se deslizaba por su mejilla y su brazo derecho estaba un poco adolorido, pero eso no evitó que buscara con esa mano un cigarrillo en su bolsillo y lo encendiera, para después, con un elegante pañuelo, limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

Había visto a sus amigos correr entre la multitud buscando a Luffy, pero Sanji, buscando una solución más tranquila sin caer en el desespero que la misma quietud de las personas proporcionaba, caminó entre los diferentes eventos con aparente tranquilidad mientras daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, sus ojos inquietos buscaron con disimulo cualquier pista sobre su cabeza, si habían balcones, por supuesto que había algo más allá arriba, con Violet sólo puso llegar hasta el segundo piso para buscar a Nami, pero ¿qué había más allá de aquellos amplios balcones protegidos con rejas de metal? incluso más arriba de ellos habían ventanas más pequeñas que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que arriba había algo más.

Miró con calma a todas las direcciones cuidando de que nadie le estuviera siguiendo el rastro, y caminando al lado de algunas personas, se ocultó de la cámara de seguridad más cercana y con pasos largos logró llegar a la puerta metálica por la cual ingresó.

Cerca de ese lugar estaba Zoro, quien pasó más de dos veces por la misma esquina tratando de encontrar una señal del paradero de Luffy, y al ver que cruzaba de nuevo por el mismo lugar, supo que estaba perdido, por lo que se desesperó y tomó por la corbata a un refinado mesero de mediana edad que cruzaba en ese momento, alzándolo del suelo mientras apretaba su agarre en su cuello.

El hombre exclamó con sorpresa, pero al ver la temible y fría mirada del peliverde, supo que la mejor decisión era callar y colaborar.

—¿Qué demonios fue esa explosión?—Preguntó Zoro con voz profunda e intimidante.

—E...es uno de los eventos de apuestas... El... el señor Gladius-sama es el encargado de ese evento—Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras trataba inútilmente de tocar el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos.

—Así que es sólo un evento más...—Reflexionó el peliverde con más tranquilidad mientras aún colgaba de su mano al asustado hombre.

—S..Sí, sí señor.

—Y dime...—Volvió a endurecer su expresión mientras agitó un poco más al hombre—¿Has visto a un sujeto moquiento con un chico de sombrero de paja, camiseta roja y cara de idiota?

—No sé de qué chico me habla... Pe...Pero ¿Ha dicho usted moquiento? ... ¿se refiere al señor Trebol-sama?

—Sí, ese.

—Seguro se encuentra en las oficinas subterráneas.

—¿Oficinas subterraneas?

—Hay puertas debajo de algunas alfombras, el señor Pika-sama es quien vigila esas entradas.

—Bien...—Bajó lentamente al hombre sin dejar que éste logre tocar el suelo con sus pies—Una cosa más...

—Lo que sea, lo que sea pero po... por favor bájeme, se lo suplico.

Y brillando su mirada casi diabólica, dejó escapar una sonrisa—¿Donde demonios está el licor?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y tratando de subir su mano para frotarse los ojos, se dio cuenta que estas estaban atadas a la silla donde se encontraba sentado, el chico del sombrero paja apenas y podía notar su alrededor, fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado antes de caer dormido.

Trató de moverse, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, sólo sabía que después de haber golpeado un par de veces a Mingo, había caído al suelo por el cansancio, de todo el equipo, fue Luffy quien recibió más daño junto con Zoro y Sanji, pues les había ordenado que se encargaran de resistirse ante los golpes y si era posible, de recibirlos por sus amigos, Bartolomeo también recibió parte de la agresión, sus hermanos habían protegido a Luffy de fuertes golpes que los había dejado casi fuera de la cancha, de no ser por sus hermanos, Luffy habría caído en medio del juego y quizás habría sido una total derrota.

Pero había dormido lo suficiente, se reprochó de haberse tomado ese involuntario descanso pero no importaba más, miró a su alrededor hallándose solo en una enorme sala gris, sin ventanas, sin muebles, sin ningún tipo de adorno, sólo un par de sillas, una de ellas en donde él estaba atado y la otra, justo frente a él.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre rubio, alto de abrigo negro, sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes de sol y en sus labios colgaba un cigarro sin encender. El sujeto rubio lentamente tomó la silla frente al pelinegro y dándole una vuelta rápida al mueble, se sentó en ella en sentido contrario, recostando su pecho en el respaldar de la silla.

Luffy lo recordaba, había hablado con Torao sobre éste sujeto, sabía que entre él y su amigo había una historia de profundos lazos y grandes heridas, pero no le interesaban esos detalles, honestamente prefería evitar esos dramas e ir al punto, pues sabía exactamente quién era ese hombre.

—Corraza...

—¡Es Corazón!

—Ah, lo siento...—Soltó una risa genuina, casi como un niño—¿Podrías desatarme? Necesito buscar a mis nakamas.

El hombre tomó sus lentes oscuros bajándolos un poco por el puente de su nariz para mirar al chico a los ojos, ¿cómo es que alguien podía ser tan inocente? ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba?

—Eres prisionero ahora, ¿cómo me pides eso? Prácticamente me pides que traicione a mi hermano y te deje ir.

—Sí, bueno, es que precisamente no creo que seas muy leal a él—Contestó directamente el pelinegro con su característica mirada de niño.

—¿Dices que soy un traidor?

—No, bueno... ¿Cómo decirlo?

Corazón esperó un segundo más a su respuesta mientras aún sostenía sus lentes de sol sobre su nariz.

—Sé que eres un buen tipo.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras del chico, para después sonreír y volver a colocarse sus lentes. Luffy lo miró con seriedad, pero no demostraba tensión o enojo alguno contra el hombre frente a él, mas bien, parecía esperar la respuesta en sus acciones.

El rubio permaneció en silencio mientras que con sus ojos cerrados meditó sobre las palabras tan sencillas, directas y sinceras del mocoso frente a él, Monkey D. Luffy era como un libro abierto, un libro de sencillo lenguaje pero profundo contenido.

La puerta detrás de Corazón se abrió nuevamente, esta vez entró el sonriente hombre de barba sucia y mocos al aire, detrás de él, Donquixote Doflamingo hizo su aparición, fue entonces cuando Corazón se puso de pié y volteó la silla colocando el mueble frente a frente con Luffy, y caminando hacia un lado, se recostó en la pared en completo silencio.

Mingo caminó con pasos lentos y seguros, un ritmo casi fastidioso a los oídos de Luffy, quien de inmediato se enojó frente a su presencia. El rubio de piel bronceada llegó hasta la silla donde antes estaba su hermano y se sentó con las piernas abiertas apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

A pesar de ser hermanos, definitivamente eran totalmente opuestos.

Corazón encendió su cigarro, y quemándose los dedos con el encendedor, lanzó el brillante objeto metálico al suelo con fastidio.

—Dime... Mugiwara—Lo mencionó Mingo con una sonrisa.

Luffy lo miraba a los ojos, su ceño fruncido era la más evidente imagen de la ira y la impotencia, tanto que le dolía los pliegues que en la piel de su rostro se formaban, el hombre frente a él había jugado con la libertad de su amiga, había agredido a sus amigos y ahora le quitaba la opción de defenderlos.

—¿Cómo es que un niño como tu, pensaba que lograría hacerme caer?

El pelinegro no le respondía, se limitaba a verlo con la más pura ira que jamás había sentido, en su corazón se juró a sí mismo golpearlo, se lo juró a sí mismo y a Nami.

—¿Cómo es que un mocoso sin poder alguno, pensaba que lograría salirse con la suya?—Soltó una risa gutural, para después recostar su espalda en la silla y cruzar sus piernas—Éste, pequeñajo de mierda, es mi poder, mi reino, mi familia... Tu y tus amigos jamás iban a salir de aquí con vida.

Lentamente volvió a inclinarse hacia delante para estar más cerca al pelinegro—¿O acaso pensaste lo contrario? ¿Acaso pensaste que saldrían de aquí como si nunca hubiera pasado nada? ¿Como si de cualquier evento se tratase?—Soltó con burla para después reír abiertamente a carcajadas, las cuales resonaron en la sala amplia con pequeños ecos.

—No.

La respuesta firme del chico sonó con determinación en medio de su escandalosa risa, Doflamingo detuvo sus carcajadas y lo miró expectante.

—Nuestra intensión nunca fue salir de aquí tranquilamente—Continuó Luffy.

Con seriedad, Mingo esperó el resto de sus palabras, su boca se curvó en el enojo por su siguiente declaración.

—Desde el momento en que Arlog y tu se metieron con Nami, supimos que no saldríamos pacíficamente, y de hecho nadie lo hará, mucho menos ustedes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que de todos los que estamos en éste lugar, quienes más lo van a lamentar son ustedes.

—¿Lamentar, dices?

La risa de Trebol sonó al fondo, pero las venas en la frente de Mingo eran la prueba de que él sabía que el chico hablaba con seriedad.

—Nuestro propósito...—Luffy poco a poco dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su ceño fruncido se mantuvo sin temblar—es destruirlo todo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero les haya gustado éste capitulo, ¡Estoy impaciente por el desenlace!**

 **¿Review?**


	14. Encuentro inefable

**N/A: Lo siento, mi tardanza fue inevitable, éste año ha sido duro para mi en todos los sentidos, atravesé problemas de salud que no pensé. Y bueno, ahora estoy preparando mi tesis de grado, así que poco tiempo tengo y mi inspiración se agotó. Espero disfruten este capitulo, gracias por leer.**

 **Encuentro inefable**

Koala se había despedido de él de la manera que menos imaginó hacer en un momento como este, sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente mientras en su mente brillaba el momento en el que sus labios rozaron con los del rubio, pero tratando de mantenerse firme mientras corría bajando las escaleras, despejó su mente de cualquier recuerdo que posiblemente pueda hacerle descuidarse e incluso caer. Le impresionaba la fuerza de sus emociones cuando se trataba de Sabo, la memoria de sus manos en sus mejillas erizaron su piel por un momento, no podía continuar de esta manera, no mientras estaba en medio del peligro.

Un estruendoso ruido sonó en el piso sobre ella, sus ojos subieron hasta el techo, posiblemente había pasado algo arriba, pero debía seguir bajando hasta encontrar a Nami.

—¿Acaso se habrá formado el escándalo en el evento?

Sabía de antemano que el hermano menor de Sabo y sus amigos no eran nada calmados y discretos, de hecho, era ya raro que no hayan armado el caos desde antes. Sus pies se detuvieron al final de la escalera y se escondió detrás de una pared, logrando visualizar a un hombre alto de cabellos castaños quien arrastraba a la fuerza a una chica de cabellos naranjas.

 _"Es ella"_...

Su mente no pareció trabajar coordinadamente con su cuerpo, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya le había propinado una patada en las piernas al sujeto, quien tambaleándose, miró hacia atrás a la chica de cabellos cortos, y al fijar su mirada en ella, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortesía del entrenamiento de karate de Koala.

Quizás su mente aún estaba nublada por aquel beso.

Fue estúpido, realmente estúpido, pensó la chica, pero su falta de lucidez y su impulsividad salvaron a Nami de las garras de ese sujeto.

—¿Qu...quien eres?—Dijo la pelinaranja bastante cansada, sus muñecas estaban maltratadas y su cabello desaliñado, parecía que había recibido una bofetada, era evidente que había puesto resistencia.

—Tranquila...—Koala alzó las manos hasta acercarse un poco más—Soy Koala, amiga de Sabo... O eso creo.

—¿Cómo que "o eso creo"? ¿Lo eres o no?

La chica de cabello corto soltó una risa, y rascándose la cabeza, se ladeó un poco—Bueno... es complicado pero-

Una explosión volvió a sonar sobre sus cabezas, y de nuevo, con el semblante serio, Koala se acercó rápidamente y tomando el brazo de Nami, empezó a correr subiendo las escaleras—No hay tiempo de charlas, hay que salir de aquí, Luffy-kun y los demás están luchando.

—¡¿Luffy?! ¿él está bien? ¿qué pasa con Sanji-kun y los demás? ¿todos están aquí?

—Todos.

Nami sintió sus ojos arder en lagrimas, sin embargo, tomando fortaleza de ese sentimiento de ser amada por sus amigos, dejó de ser jalada por Koala y empezó a correr por su propia cuenta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sus cabellos rubios se movían hacia atrás con cada paso, dejando ver aquella cicatriz en su ojo, Sabo dobló la esquina hasta hallar una puerta que lo conduciría a donde se encontraba Luffy, pero antes de siquiera derribarla, fue destruida dejando ver la figura de su hermano menor cayendo en el suelo apoyándose en una rodilla mientras sus ojos llenos de enojo se fijaban en alguien dentro de la habitación.

—¡Luffy!

Su hermano menor no lo escuchó, y lleno de ira se puso de pie y volvió a ingresar a la habitación, dejando a un alarmado Sabo quien no tardó en dirigirse hacia donde su hermano menor iba.

Había escuchado un par de explosiones, de alguna manera pensaba en Ace cada vez que el suelo temblaba, imaginando cómo estarán las cosas en el lugar donde se desarrollaba el evento, muy seguramente las personas habrían salido huyendo y posiblemente ellos eran los únicos en el lugar, pero ¿a qué se debían esas explosiones?

Se encontró en un lugar oscuro, sus pies no dejaban de moverse, lo único que quería era mantener a su hermano a salvo hasta que pudieran salir de allí, pero conociendo a Luffy, sabía que hasta que el pelinegro no pateara el trasero de Mingo, no iba a dejar el lugar.

De pronto, al correr por el pasillo que conectaba a otro contiguo, escuchó unos pasos, el rubio de inmediato se ocultó en las penumbras mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde provenían aquellos pasos los cuales parecían acercarse desde el pasillo contiguo el cual estaba iluminado, Sabo se agachó un poco al sentir más cerca aquellos pasos, cuando se percata de tres personas que atraviesan aquel pasillo, uno de ellos era Trafalgar Law, quien caminaba detrás de un enorme sujeto rubio de abrigo negro, y detrás de el chico tatuado, caminaba una mujer de minifalda la cual fumaba un cigarrillo.

No tenía idea de quienes eran, pero notó que Law no estaba siendo obligado a ir con ellos, por lo que luego de ver que ellos se alejaran, continuó corriendo hacia donde consideraba que Luffy había ido.

Todo era muy extraño, debían salir de allí pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus ojos se fijaron en los lentes del sujeto frente a él, Donquixote Doflamingo es un hombre que juega sucio, eso lo supo desde el momento en que usó a Nami por medio de Arlog, lo que no esperaba es que también fuera un cobarde de mandar a sus subordinados a pelear en su lugar. Luffy le había dado una paliza al tipo de los mocos y rápidamente fue expulsado fuera de la habitación por un golpe, cuando por fin pudo fijarse en quien lo había golpeado, se encontró con la figura de alguien conocido, Bellamy.

Luffy creyó haber escuchado la voz de Sabo cuando fue empujado fuera de la habitación, pero ignorando cualquier supuesto, empezó a correr de nuevo dentro de la habitación y llegando hasta donde Bellamy, no dudó en propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula y correr tras Mingo quien se había escapado por el pasillo siguiente. Sus ganas de destrozarle la cara aumentaron.

Y ahora, frente a ese sucio mal nacido, Luffy apretaba los puños mientras sentía repugnancia ante la sonrisa del sujeto vestido de rosado.

¿Cómo un infeliz como él había sido capaz de usar a Nami para su propio beneficio?

Pero él se encargaría de hacerlo pagar, y no dudando ni un instante, se lanzó a darle un puño en la cara al rubio, quien esquivándolo, logró propinarle una patada en el estomago al pelinegro.

El chico cayó en el suelo, sin embargo, lleno de voluntad por salvar a su amiga y sacar a todos de allí, se levantó nuevamente y encaró al sujeto frente a él.

Ni por un instante le permitirá creer que llevaba las de ganar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había logrado salir ileso de las explosiones, un chico de cabellos negros y rostro pecoso se había estado enfrentando a un sujeto que de la nada lo atacó, al parecer lo había estado siguiendo y para evitar más problemas a su hermano menor, decidió pelear.

el sujeto constantemente lanzaba artefactos explosivos que no lograba identificar, de momento sólo intentaba correr para alejar al tipo de donde posiblemente Luffy se encontraría.

Necesitaba terminar esto e ir a ayudarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro se sintió afortunado, pensó que el destino de vez en cuando ponía las cartas a su favor, pues a pesar de haberse perdido entre las instalaciones del lugar, se encontró frente a frente con el sujeto con quien esperaba distraerse.

Hody era un tipo alto, con músculos demasiado pronunciados y unas enormes manos las cuales sostenían el cuerpo de su amigo Usopp, quien no paraba de mover sus piernas en un vago intento por patear al sujeto y poder librarse de su agarre.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa, y tronando sus dedos, se acercó al sujeto quien sonreía al verlo aproximarse.

Esto definitivamente iba a ser divertido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabo se encontró con la imagen que menos esperaba, su hermano menor estaba por todos los medios intentando llegar al sujeto alto y propinarle un golpe, el rubio dudó por un segundo en si debía ayudarlo o atacar por su cuenta, sin embargo, en el momento en que pensó en actuar, la voz de su hermano menor llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Sabo!

Luffy se encontraba inclinado en una de sus rodillas recuperando el aliento mientras miraba fijamente al sujeto alto frente a él, quien no paraba de reír con desfachatez mientras se burlaba de los esfuerzos del muchacho.

Sabo observó cómo Luffy se ponía de pie nuevamente sin apartar la mirada de Doflamingo—De este tipo me encargo yo.

El tono de voz al pronunciar esas palabras estremecieron al rubio, pensando en que jamás había visto a Luffy de esa manera y recordando lo sonriente y distraído que suele ser. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ace cuando dijo que Luffy ya no era un niño.

Sabo se apartó, y mientras lo hacía, golpeó a un sujeto que pretendía entrar a la enorme sala a interrumpir la pelea de Luffy, y con un rápido movimiento dio la vuelta para proteger la puerta mientras veía con sus propios ojos el desenlace de la batalla, después de todo su hermano es aun muy joven y este sujeto frente a él lo supera en experiencia, pero por mucho que quisiera defender a su hermanito, no lo haría, o Luffy nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ese es su orgullo después de todo.

Mientras la batalla retomaba su ritmo, Sabo observó cómo los movimientos de su hermano eran ligeros, podía ver la pesadez en la edad del sujeto con quien luchaba, por mucha experiencia que tuviera, los movimientos del joven entrenado lo ponían en dificultad.

En ese instante suena de nuevo otra explosión, esta vez, la pared donde Sabo se recostaba tembló, y por alguna razón su mente se fue a su otro hermano de quien aún no sabía nada.

Luffy había logrado darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Doflamingo, su mandíbula inferior había rebotado por la fuerza del golpe, llevándolo torpemente hasta la pared donde se sostuvo y escupió maldiciones. Luffy no se detuvo y avanzó a continuar la batalla, sus intenciones de terminarla pronto eran evidentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ace había logrado que el sujeto fallara al lanzar de nuevo uno de sus trucos explosivos, de alguna manera logró acercarse y golpearlo en el preciso instante en que el hombre pretendía lanzar nuevamente una explosión, pero en medio de la confusión, el artefacto cayó a los pies del sujeto, ejecutándose la explosión bajo su cuerpo y con Ace a unos pocos metros.

No sabía cómo había logrado alejarse lo suficiente de la explosión, pero no quiso mirar el aspecto de ese sujeto y decidió correr, sabía que las condiciones en las que había quedado eran más que lamentables, pero su prioridad era Luffy, por lo que se alejó del hombre que no hacía más que gritar de dolor.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta salir al lugar enorme donde antes se desarrollaban los eventos de apuestas, el chico pecoso no sólo se dirigía hacía la dirección donde vio a Luffy correr antes de alejarse. Un fuerte grito de desespero lo alertó, entró por una de las puertas y mientras corrió con más fuerza entre las puertas que adornaban el pasillo, a un sujeto en el suelo frente a una puerta destruida.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la imagen que frente a él se presentaba, Luffy estaba inclinado, casi de rodillas mientras respiraba agitado, mientras frente al muchacho, un hombre de rubio de gran estatura se hallaba en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada y los lentes rotos.

Ace dió dos pasos hasta entrar a esa sala, para encontrarse a su lado recostado en una pared a su otro hermano, quien de brazos cruzados observaba la misma escena. Su mano izquierda apretaba fuertemente su propio brazo y Ace sabía que el rubio se había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo mientras veía a su hermano menor pelear.

Ace suspiró, para luego sonreír a su hermano menor—¡Bien hecho, Luffy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koala salió a la planta baja justo como Sabo le había indicado, detrás de ella, Nami corría saliendo de la oscuridad de aquella escalera, encontrándose con el escenario menos pensado, el lugar que antes estaba decorado y organizado con mesas elegantes de apuestas y licor, ahora era un completo caos, las personas al parecer había huido y no quedaba en el lugar más que sus amigos y la familia Donquixote. Nami temió por los chicos, temió y buscó con su mirada sobre su cabeza en los balcones, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Nami!

La chica miró hacía uno de los balcones, notando de inmediato la presencia de Usopp, quien estaba sobre la espalda de Zoro, el peliverde sólo se limitó a verla y una vez confirmó que la chica estaba bien, se alejó del balcón unos pasos.

—E...Espera Zoro, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Pues a bajar.

—Espera.. la escalera está por—no pudo terminar su frase, cuando el peliverde ya había empezado a correr para tirarse por el balcón. El chico de la nariz larga gritó hasta que sintió el suelo cerca a su nariz, habían tenido un aterrizaje exitoso y casi se desliza por los hombros de su amigo.

El chico se bajó de la espalda de su amigo y empezó a sacudirlo con desespero—¡¿Estas loco?! ¡casi me matas! ¡soy demasiado joven para morir!

—Sí, sí...—Zoro se quitó de encima a su amigo y miró con frialdad a Nami—Más te vale que sepas qué decirle a Luffy, él no está para tontas excusas.—Y con esas palabras, caminó hasta alejarse un poco de las chicas y recostarse en una pared.

La chica sabía a qué se refería, Luffy es un chico impulsivo y hasta puede actuar como un idiota, pero no era tonto, y ella debía darle explicaciones. Su mirada bajó avergonzada de sus acciones, su avaricia los puso a donde estaban ahora, en medio del peligro.

—Que frío eres, Zoro, ¡mira que Nami estaba en problemas!—Usopp se dirigió a Nami y la tomó por los hombros—¿Estas bien, Nami? estábamos muy preocupados. Perdona nuestra tardanza.

—Estoy bien... Usopp, gracias—La chica sonrió débilmente, pero fue suficiente para el chico.

—Koala, ¿Qué te ha dicho Hack?—Preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a la chica.

—No he podido comunicarme con él, pero parece que logró abrir todas las puertas conectadas al sistema de seguridad, una vez que todos lleguen a este punto, podremos escapar.

—Bien, Franky debe estar esperándonos en el punto acordado.

—Él está con Robin-san y Brook, hace unos minutos llegaron al otro lado y se encontraron con Bartolomeo y los otros chicos, faltan Luffy-kun, Sabo-kun, Ace-kun y nosotros.

—Falta también Sanji, él apareció cuando estábamos en medio del juego.—Usopp se dirigió a Zoro diciendo estas ultimas palabras, mientras el peliverde sólo resopló.

—Deja a ese cejillas solo, ya se las arreglará por sí mismo.

—¡Zoro! ¡Usopp!—Una voz bastante reconocible sonó desde el fondo, el chico del sombrero de paja entró en el campo de visión de Nami, quien sintió desmoronarse ante la idea de que sus heridas sean por su culpa. A cada lado de Luffy caminaban Ace y Sabo, este ultimo fijó su mirada en Koala y pareció aliviado de verla a salvo, los tres corrieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban el resto.

—¿Están todos bien?—Preguntó Luffy ignorando la presencia de Nami, quien seguía de pie frente a él sin saber qué decir.

—Todos estamos bien, Luffy—Habló Usopp—tu eres el que se ve mal herido, hay que buscar a Chopper.

El chico sonrió y por fin miró al frente y fijó sus ojos en la chica, su sonrisa no era la que ella acostumbraba a ver, esta vez parecía sólo aliviado, sus mirada recorrió a la chica para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero sin dirigirle la palabra aún.

—Luffy...

Nami no pudo decir más, el chico dio dos pasos y pasó por su lado.

—Chicos, hay que salir de aquí pronto, debemos encontrar a Franky.

Nami miró el suelo, sabía que Luffy estaba enojado con ella, pero jamás le había hecho tal cosa como ignorarla. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejaría pasar esto y más adelante lo buscaría para que él pueda decirle todo lo molesto que estaba.

Por otra parte, Sabo aún de pie detrás de Luffy, miró sonriente a Koala mientras ella parecía revisar su teléfono. Ace se acercó a Sabo y tropezó su hombro con el rubio y le sonrió burlonamente, para después caminar hasta llegar a Luffy—Entonces, hermanito—Ace puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Luffy—Debemos salir de aquí, así que... ¿Cual es el plan?

—No sé, Torao es el de los planes.

—Trafalgar no está, Luffy, decidió irse con el sujeto enorme—Dijo Sabo con seriedad.

—Espera...—Ace alzó las manos frente a Luffy—¿nos metimos aquí sin un plan de escape? ¿Porqué no me extraña eso de ti, pequeño y tonto hermano?

—Chicos—La voz femenina de Koala sonó entre los regaños burlones de Ace, todos hicieron silencio y la miraron—Trafalgar Law se acerca con Donquixote Rocinante.

—¿Y ese quien es?—Preguntó Luffy.

—El tipo rubio que estaba con él, Luffy—Le golpeó Ace—¡Presta atención!

—Él es un oficial infiltrado, deberíamos irnos pronto de aquí, ellos dos no vienen solos.

—¿Vienen? ... para empezar, ¿En qué momento él se fue?

—Eso no importa, Ace, deberíamos irnos pronto—habló Sabo dando un par de pasos hacia la chica—Koala, ¿hacia donde debemos ir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corrían en la oscuridad, Koala estaba al frente mientras guiaba a todos hacía donde Hack le había indicado que se encontraba Franky y los demás.

—¡Au! Pero si aquí vienen.

La voz de Franky abrió paso entre la oscuridad, habían cortado toda red para evitar ser grabados en cámaras, muchos de los autos que habían estado en el estacionamiento ya no estaban, incluyendo el auto del Garp.

—¡Luffy Sempai! ¡Todos! ¡Aquí estamos!—Gritaba Bartolomeo mientras movía su teléfono encendido para señalarles su ubicación.

—Chicos—Gritó Koala cuando lograron juntarse con los demás—Debemos subir a las camionetas pronto, Hack me dice que las autoridades estan por llegar.

Todos habían empezado a dividirse cuando Sabo protectoramente pretendió llamar a Luffy para llevarlo a la camioneta donde Franky estaba, sin embargo, antes de tocar el hombro de su hermano, notó cuando el Luffy caminó hacía el automóvil más pequeño que conduciría Bartolomeo, y mientras el pelinegro caminaba, tomó a Nami del brazo y la llevó a ese auto, para después entrar él y cerrar la puerta.

El rubio miró sorprendido por un instante el auto, no esperaba que Luffy hiciera eso, sabía que el chico aún estaba enojado pero entendió que aunque ya la habían salvado, las cosas aún no habían acabado, debían huir. Ace, quien observó todo desde la entrada de la camioneta, miró a su hermano y le hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que entrara, no debían interferir con las decisiones de Luffy.

—Vamos Sabo, entra...—Y con un movimiento con su mano invitó al rubio a entrar y de inmediato se acomodó más en la parte trasera del auto, seguido por el rubio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bartolomeo no era estúpido, bueno, era estúpido cuando se trataba de su Luffy-sempai y sus amigos, era estúpido cuando se trataba de pelear por su ídolo y defenderlo incluso cuando era invisible para el chico del sombrero de paja, en realidad Bartolomeo era estúpido cuando se trataba de Luffy, pero en esta situación, con la persona que más admiraba en su vida sentado en la parte trasera de su automóvil, no era estúpido. Sabia que debía guardar silencio.

Luffy estaba serio, desde que llevó a Nami al auto y Bartolomeo empezó a conducir, no había pronunciado palabra alguna, y la chica a su lado tampoco, ella era conocida como la protegida de Luffy y sus amigos, la avara sin remedio que los usaba como escudo para no ser lastimada luego de robar o ganar apuestas, pero siendo tan presumida y mandona, en estos instantes guardaba silencio.

No era momento para gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba de tener a Luffy-sempai y a la gata ladrona en su auto.

El pelinegro respiró profundo, sus heridas aun brillaban en las penumbras del túnel por donde escapaban, ante esto, Nami lo miró fijamente esperando encontrarse con sus ojos, pero el chico no cedió.

—Luffy-

—Hey Nami...

Al ser interrumpida por el pelinegro, la chica guardó silencio de inmediato, fijándose en cómo el muchacho se limpiaba la sangre que tenia en sus labios producto de la batalla.

—¿Estas bien?

Nami abrió los ojos ante la pregunta del chico, no sabía en qué momento los había cerrado, quizás fue el dolor y la pena de verlo lastimado lo que la llevó a no querer mirar, bajó su mirada a sus propias manos limpias en comparación a las del chico y suspiró.

—Estoy bien...

—¿No te hicieron daño?

—No.

—¿Te gritaron?

—Bueno...

—¿Te lastimaron de alguna manera?

—Yo...

—¿Te insultaron?

—Luffy

—¡Contéstame!

La chica dio un respingo ante el grito del chico, quien por fin la había mirado luego de alzar la voz, sus ojos estaban llenos de desespero e ira, y ante esto, ella sólo pudo temblar.

—Lu... Luffy...

—¡¿Te das cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir?! No, es que necesito saber si de verdad eres consciente de eso. ¡Te pusiste en peligro y pusiste en peligro a nuestros amigos!

Nami no pronunciaba palabra alguna, era la primera vez que Luffy la regañaba y le gritaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que se negaban a salir, pero en silencio recibió cada palabra que salía de los labios del pelinegro, porque ella se lo merecía.

Merecía cada regaño, cada reproche y cada reclamo que él y sus amigos le hicieran.

—Pero...

la chica escuchó su voz vacilar, él ya no gritaba, y parece que ni siquiera la miraba.

—Pero... lo que más me enoja es que decidieras salir de esto sola.

Por fin subió su mirada nuevamente para posarla en el chico, quien luego de una larga pausa, también la miró, sus ojos se encontraron y fue entonces cuando las lagrimas cayeron de ella.

—No quiero saber el porqué lo hiciste, Nami. Tampoco espero que agradezcas o jures que no volverás a meterte en problemas, porque esa no serias tu.

El semblante de la chica permanecía serio, de sus ojos aun escapaban lagrimas, pero luchaba por mantener la mirada conectada con la de Luffy quien no vacilaba ni un segundo.

—Lo que quiero es que me prometas que no volverás a enfrentarte a nada sola.

Ante esto, el rostro de Nami se transformó en llanto, y bajando su rostro, lo escondió entre sus manos mientras se recostaba por fin en el acolchado asiento. Sus sollozos era el único sonido en el auto. Luffy la miró todo el tiempo, y luego de suspirar de alivio, tomó su sombrero de paja y se lo puso a Nami en la cabeza, permitiendo a la chica llorar escondida debajo de su sombrero.

—Bien—El chico se acomodó más relajado en su asiento e inclinándose hacia adelante, por fin sonrió—Lo tomaré como una promesa—Expuso el chico sonriendo enormemente mientras miraba hacia el frente. Bartolomeo escuchó esto ultimo con una sonrisa de orgullo, definitivamente Luffy era increíble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabo miraba a Koala de pies a cabeza, se aseguraba que no tuviera heridas ni señales de daño, la chica se encontraba comunicándose con Hack sin ser consciente de que el rubio la examinaba, los ojos del muchacho viajaban por todo su cuerpo hasta que un rostro pecoso se interpuso en su camino.

El rubio dio un respingo y alejándose del rostro de su hermano, terminó recostado a la puerta de la camioneta.

—Con que mirando en momentos inapropiados, ¿eh? te creí diferente, hermano.

—¡Ace!

El chico pecoso levantó el dedo indice frente al rubio—No, no, no, es que estas mirando a la señorita en un momento inapropiado, y tu hermano mayor debe corregirte, así que demuestra más respeto y escucha mis sermones.

—Ace, sólo me aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien, no la miraba de la manera en que tu crees.

—¿Ah, no?—El chico pecoso posó sarcasticamente su mano en su pecho—Lo siento hermano, por un momento creí que estabas siendo dominado por el lujurioso pensamiento de la reproducción, pero veo que lo que te dominó fue el paternal sentido de lo obvio—El pelinegro alzó un poco la voz en la ultima palabra, y con actitud alarmada, señaló sin disimulo a la chica—¿Acaso no la ves?¡está perfecta!

—Tu manera de decir "perfecta" es lo que me lleva a pensar que eres tú quien está siendo dominado por la necesidad de reproducción. Muestra más respeto, ¿quieres?

—¿Estas celoso?—Señaló el pelinegro con una sonrisa cínica—No te culpo, soy más guapo y fuerte que tu.

—Claro, que lo diga la anciana se te insinuaba.

—¡Se te insinuó a ti primero!

—Ya, ya... Pero no puedes negar la obvia necesidad de reproducción que destellaba en sus ojos cuando te miraba.

—¡Cállate, que me quitas hasta el hambre!

—Pobre mujer, rompiste su corazón.

—¡Arg!—El chico de cabellos negros se recostó de mala gana en su asiento cruzando los brazos—Has dañado mi humor, gracias.

El rubio sonrió mirando a su hermano, estaba tan aliviado que todos estén bien, pero más feliz estaba aún de que Luffy y Ace estuvieran a salvo, sus hermanos eran su mundo, y ante este pensamiento, subió la mirada de nuevo a la chica quien segundos después también lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Y sabia de antemano que su mundo había crecido más desde que la conoció a ella.

La camioneta se detuvo repentinamente, el freno de todos los autos detrás de ellos sonaron con fuerza, en ese instante todos se alertaron.

—¡¿Qué sucede Franky?!—Preguntó Zoro quien de inmediato se preparaba para lo peor.

—¡AU! Hay una enorme puerta de metal frente a nosotros, no hay salida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios bendito! ¡¿cómo vamos a salir de aqui?!—Gritó Usopp con desespero.

Zoro salió de la camioneta, poniendose de pié en el techo de esta, y viendo hacia atrás, miró a Luffy quien estaba en el techo del auto de Bartolomeo, ambos compartieron una mirada, estaban dispuestos a derribar la puerta como sea.

—Bien muchachos, prepárense, esta puerta será mierda en unos minutos—Gritó el peliverde desde el techo de la camioneta.

—¿Minutos?—Preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

Todos se alertaron ante la voz masculina, y de inmediato, la puerta lentamente empezó a abrirse, Zoro trató de fijarse bien de quién se trataba, sea quien sea, la puerta estaba siendo abierta, y rápidamente notó el resplandor de dos autos desde la parte de afuera.

—Das pena, Marimo... yo me habría encargado en segundos.

Un chico rubio se encontraba de pie sobre uno de los autos, y mientras soltaba elegantemente el humo de su cigarrillo, sonrió con altivez y los miró a todos.

—Bonjour.

El peliverde chasqueó la lengua con fastidio ante el competitivo comentario del rubio, sin embargo, sonrió sabiendo que en momentos críticos e inesperados, el cocinero de mierda siempre tenia un as bajo la manga.

—Idiota.


	15. Acogedora tranquilidad

**Acogedora tranquilidad**

Abría los ojos lentamente, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, el pelinegro intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos pero lo único que lograba preguntarse era por su sombrero de paja, pues sabía que no lo tenía sobre su cabeza, en su lugar, sentía la suavidad debajo de su mejilla y un aroma a mandarinas que lo envolvía en cada respirar. Acomodó su cabeza mirando hacia arriba de manera que pudiera observar más su entorno, topándose con la imagen de Nami durmiendo mientras su mano descansaba en el pecho del chico y el sombrero de paja sobre su naranja cabellera, de inmediato supo que él había estado durmiendo en el regazo de su amiga.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, por alguna razón ese aroma a mandarinas lo invitaba a seguir durmiendo, no le importaba su posición actual con la pelinaranja, sólo quería seguir de esa manera, era suave, acolchado, casi sublime... Pero el rugido de su estómago fue más fuerte y de inmediato se levantó.

—¡CARNEEE! ¡AUCH!—Su grito fue apagado por el golpe fuerte que se dio contra el techo del automóvil, y mientras sostenía su adolorida cabeza, notó que ya se encontraban en carretera y que Bartolomeo seguía conduciendo detrás de la camioneta de Franky.

La chica lentamente se despertó, sintiendo la oleada de calor y la sequedad de su boca. Con pesadez miró por la ventana y luego a Bartolomeo.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos viajando?—Preguntó Luffy.

—A juzgar por la posición del sol, seguro es casi medio día—Respondió la chica mientras Luffy se movió con agilidad hasta pasarse al asiento del copiloto al lado de Bartolomeo, dejando a Nami sola en la parte de atrás.

—Nami...—Dijo con seriedad el chico.

—¿Mm?

—Quítate la ropa.

La chica enrojeció de inmediato, propinándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de Luffy.

—¡¿Cómo me pides que me desnude, idiota?!

Bartolomeo se distrajo de su camino mientras trataba de no imaginar a la chica desnuda, su nariz empezaba a sangrar.

—¡No te dije que te desnudaras, lo que quiero es que te cambies de ropa!—Le gritó el pelinegro mientras miraba hacia Nami, dándole la espalda a la carretera frente a ellos.

—¡Es casi lo mismo! ¡¿Cómo me voy a cambiar de ropa con ustedes aquí?! ¡es inaceptable!

—¡No es la primera vez que lo harías!

La nariz de Bartolomeo sangraba más ante el hecho de saber que la chica se cambiaba de ropa deliberadamente frente a sus nakamas, empezaba a perder el control del auto mientras trataba de controlar la hemorragia entre los gritos de Luffy y Nami.

—¡No es justo! Si me cambio, me verían desnuda, ¿Qué gano yo?

—¡Eres una avara! No me interesa lo que ganes, ¡ahora quítate ese maldito vestido!

—¿Cual es tu problema? ¿Para qué quieres que me lo quite?

Luffy se quedó en silencio, mirándola enojado con esos enormes ojos, no había ni una pizca de mala intensión en su expresión. Un segundo después estaba de nuevo sentado mirando hacia el frente a la carretera con sus piernas abiertas en el asiento y sus brazos cruzados. El pelinegro suspiró y soltó con fastidio.

—Todos los de esa familia se vestían de esa manera...

Nami se sorprendió al notar que Luffy se fijara en esos detalles.

—Tu no haces parte de esa familia, tu eres mi nakama...

—...

Bartolomeo continuaba conduciendo en silencio, desde que empezó a conducir, sólo ha sido testigo de drama y más drama entre estos dos, una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en su rostro.

Luffy miró hacia la ventana con aparente aburrimiento, mientras que Nami, aun en su anterior posición de lucha, sentía su corazón latir a pasos agigantados.

—No quiero verte ese vestido... Quítatelo—Terminó su sentencia con voz más seria.

—Luffy...

Nami sonrió y poco a poco volvió a sentarse, recostando su espalda en el asiento, suspirando de alivio al conocer las razones de Luffy. Lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que era posesivo respecto a sus amigos, sobre todo luego de los peligros a los que recientemente se habían enfrentado, estaba ahí, todo herido, pidiéndole que se quitara una prenda que el mal nacido de Doflamingo le había impuesto a que se colocara.

A veces la pelinaranja no sabía cómo lidiar con tanto cariño que Luffy, muy a su manera, le expresaba.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?!—La cara de Luffy estaba cerca a la de ella mientras le gritaba, la chica con sorpresa reaccionó golpeándolo nuevamente para luego empezar a apretar su cuello mientras seguían discutiendo.

—¡No te atrevas a gritarme!

Bartolomeo nuevamente perdía el control del auto debido a las patadas que Luffy lanzaba mientras era asfixiado por Nami en el asiento trasero.

—Por favor Luffy sempai, sé que usted tiene mucha vitalidad pero por favor ¡compórtese!

Nami soltó el cuello de Luffy y el chico de nuevo volvió a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, y con desdén, le lanzó a la chica una camiseta roja del equipo de baloncesto que había guardado en el auto.

La chica lo atrapó, y sin chistar empezó a desvestirse, no sin antes notar que Bartolomeo la espiaba por el espejo retrovisor.

—Si alguno de ustedes dos me ve por el espejo retrovisor, le cobraré el doble de lo que le arruinamos a Doflamingo.

Bartolomeo palideció, y Luffy, sin más preámbulos, arrancó el espejo retrovisor de su sitio de un sólo jalón y lo lanzó por la ventana.

El peliverde lanzó un grito entre lagrimas al ver cómo su auto empezaba a ser destruido por Luffy, perdiendo de nuevo el control mientras conducía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Parece que Luffy se despertó—Usopp se asomaba por la ventana notando cómo el auto donde se encontraba Luffy estaba fuera de control manejando en zigzag.

Zoro resopló mientras abría el ojo—Ya era hora, empezaba a aburrirme.

—¿Y tu desde cuando estas en este auto? Pensé que te habías ido en el auto de Sanji.

—No me menciones a ese cocinero de mierda, además él decidió quedarse cerca a ver qué pasaba con la policía... Ojala lo arresten a él también.

—Con amigos como tu, para qué enemigos—Expresó Usopp mientras suspiraba derrotado ante la amargura de Zoro.

—Oye Franky—El peliverde golpeó la camioneta para llamar la atención de Franky quien se encontraba conduciendo—¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos?

—O más bien, me pregunto a dónde vamos, porque no conozco este camino—Expresó el narizón.

—¡AU! Vamos a nuestra suuuuuper ciudad, pero para asegurarme de no ser seguidos, le daremos la vuelta a la ciudad vecina.

—¡FRAAANKYYY!—La voz de Luffy sonó desde atrás, Usopp se asomó por la ventana nuevamente viendo cómo Luffy estaba sentado sobre la ventana del auto de Bartolomeo mientras su cabello negro y su camiseta roja se movia con la fuerza del viento.

—¡Oye Franky! ¡¿A donde vamos?!—Gritaba el chico desde el otro auto.

—¡Luffy!—Respondió Usopp—¡Franky nos llevará al pueblo vecino para dar la vuelta y asegurarse de que no nos sigan!

—¡¿Que?! ¡Así es aburrido!

—¡Es necesario!

—¡Pero no quiero!

—¡Estas loco, nos capturarán!

—¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Piensa en nuestra seguridad, capitán!

—¡Pero tengo hambre!

—Creo que ya no es necesario hacer un viaje tan largo, Franky-kun—Se escuchó la voz de Koala quien estaba sentada al lado de Franky. Al fondo todavía se podía escuchar los gritos de Luffy.

—¿A qué te refieres, niña?—Preguntó Franky mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol.

—Acaban de informarme que podemos regresar sin problemas, las autoridades no nos buscan y el enemigo ha sido capturado. Estamos... Estamos limpios.

—¿Qué? ¿Co.. Cómo sabes eso?

Koala no le respondió, permaneció en silencio mientras aún veía el mensaje que acababa de recibir, tenia una expresión de asombro y alivio al mismo tiempo, intrigando a Franky a sobremanera, sin embargo, ante su silencio, el peliazul prefirió no persistir en hacer preguntas que sabía que no le convenía saber, y de inmediato se comunicó con Bartolomeo, Sanji y Trafalgar para acordar una nueva ruta y regresar a la ciudad.

Estaba harto de esto, necesitaba cola y una super ducha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraban a la ciudad, el calor del medio día se apaciguaba con la llegada de la tarde, ante una afirmativa de que estaban seguros, decidieron ir a su restaurante favorito, puesto que desde anoche no probaban bocado de comida.

Sabo estuvo todo el tiempo con Ace, sin embargo, sus ojos siempre se desviaban hacia la chica de cabello corto quien al bajar de la camioneta, no dudó en buscar más privacidad para hablar por teléfono. El rubio sabía que todas estas afortunadas circunstancias venían de lo oculto y sabía que quien estaba detrás de todo esto era Dragon, sin embargo, ya hablaría con él en otro momento.

Entraron al restaurante y sin más preámbulos Luffy abrió paso entre todos y gritó con fuerzas mientras sus cansados amigos no podían emitir ni un sonido de protesta ante tanto escándalo.

—¡MAKINOOOO, CARRRNEEE!

La dulce dueña del restaurante sólo sonrió y de inmediato entró a la cocina a darle ordenes a los cocineros de preparar mucha comida para complacer al chico y sus amigos, ya tendrá tiempo de sobra para preguntar sobre las evidentes heridas de los jóvenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koala caminaba entre los arboles del parque cercano al restaurante, sus botas de tacón sonaban con cada paso lento que daba mientras hablaba por teléfono y su cabello corto se movía con el suave y cálido viento del verano.

—Le agradezco todo lo que hizo, sé que no es fácil estando tan lejos.

Caminó un poco más hasta posarse frente a un frondoso árbol. Respiró profundo mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—Perdóneme, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Entiendo que no quiera que los demás se enteren, pero no le veo problema con que al menos Luffy-kun lo sepa.

Escuchó un poco más lo que tenía que decir y apretando los labios, se dio por vencida y dejó de insistir.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Sabo-kun. Hablaremos esta noche entonces.

Colgó su teléfono y suspiró, a veces necesitaba paciencia no sólo con el comportamiento imprudente de Sabo, sino también con los misterios que Dragon cargaba sobre sí mismo, su pasado y hasta su familia. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su gabardina y miró hacia un lado del parque donde los niños jugaban, suspiró nuevamente y dando media vuelta se dispuso a regresar al restaurante, sin embargo, se topó con el rubio de pie esperándola no muy lejos de ella.

—Sabo-kun...

—¿Era Dragon-san, cierto?—Preguntó con tranquilidad.

La chica asintió, para luego observar cómo el rubio lentamente se acercaba hasta estar de pie frente a ella.

—¿No quiere que mi hermano sepa?

—Dijo que él tiene sus propios planes, que es asunto suyo y que no importunemos.

—Ya veo... Dragon-san puede ser a veces tan extraño.

—Dijo que esta noche nos espera.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere que nos comuniquemos por videollamada, pero que no lo iniciemos nosotros, que esperemos.

—Aquí viene con otra de sus extrañas formas de comunicarse.

—No quiere que nadie lo sepa, así que debemos ser prudentes.

—Siendo así, no puede ser en el apartamento con mis hermanos, así que iremos al hotel después de cenar y esperaremos.

—ok—Asintió la chica. Para después fijarse un poco más en las heridas del rubio y acercarse más a él—¿Seguro que estas bien?—Koala alzó su mano hasta agarrar la barbilla del chico y moverla lado a lado para examinar su rostro.

—Lo estoy... ¿Tu estas bien?

Koala asintió. El chico subió su mano hasta tomar la de ella y apartarla de su rostro, y sin soltarla, posó su mirada en los labios de la chica.

Al ver la expresión de Sabo, Koala sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho y estómago, y en ella despertaba un deseo absurdamente inmenso de que él fuera impulsivo ahora—No hagas eso—Dijo la chica mientras hacía lo mismo que él, pero consciente de que antes debían hablar.

—¿Hacer qué?—Continuó el chico mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—... Eso—Koala intentó no sonreír mientras sentía al chico más cerca.

—¿Qué cosa?—Empezó a sonreír el rubio juguetonamente mientras subía la otra mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

—No lo hagas... al menos no aquí.

—Te juro que no sé a qué te refieres—dramatizó el muchacho, sonriendo después ante la timidez de Koala, divertido en la situación mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la chica, quien parecía no objetar más sus acciones.

—¡SAAAAABOOOOOO!

El grito de Luffy se escuchó desde adentro el restaurante, Sabo y Koala de inmediato miraron hacia esa dirección y sonrieron, sabían que Luffy, cuya prioridad era la comida, no olvidaba que le complacía más comer en compañía.

—Vamos—La chica lo miró a los ojos, notando lo cerca que ya estaban—Tu hermano te espera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena transcurrió con desorden, Sanji habia llegado tarde y de inmediato ingresó a la cocina a ayudar a Makino a cocinar para todos sus amigos, puesto que tanto los ingredientes como los chef no daban abasto con tanto apetito de los jóvenes. Makino, en una medida desesperada, cerró el restaurante para servir exclusivamente a los chicos.

—Por cierto, Luffy—habló Makino mientras observaba cómo el pelinegro devoraba su comida una vez servida—Ayer no viniste a comer, y hoy vienes con tus amigos y todos llenos de heridas... ¿Debo preocuparme por algo?

—Mmm—El pelinegro tragó forzosamente la comida, para después mostrar su característica sonrisa—¡No te preocupes!

—Ok, confío en ti, Luffy. Pero recuerda que te conozco desde que eras un niño y sabes que puedes contar conmigo—La mujer de cabellos verdes le guiñó el ojo al chico, para después levantarse y recoger los platos vacíos de Luffy.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi tonto hermanito, Makino—Mencionó Ace mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda de su hermano—Nos vimos envueltos en una grande, pero ya estamos a salvo.

—Mientras la mujer demonio no siga metiéndose en problemas—Dijo Zoro con arrogancia.

—Cállate Marimo—Sonó la voz de Sanji desde la puerta de la cocina, saliendo con un par de platillos servidos—Claramente no sabes tratar a una dama, qué malditos modales de mierda tienes.

—Tu no puedes opinar nada, te largaste con otra mujer mientras nosotros peleábamos, cobarde.

—Te recuerdo que buscaba pistas y armaba una estrategia desde adentro... sin mi ayuda, no habríamos podido salir de ahí, imbécil—Sanji caminó hasta pasar por el lado de Nami y sonreír a la chica, comunicándole lo aliviado que estaba de verla a salvo—Además Nami-swan es tan delicada, obvio haría lo que fuera por ella.

—Ella no inspira tal delicadeza, es un demonio—Zoro empezó a tomar su sake mientras esquivaba todas las patadas que Sanji empezó a lanzar.

—¡Quiero más carne, Makino!

Sanji se acomodó su corbata, y recuperando la compostura, caminó hasta Makino y amablemente le ofreció sus servicios para ayudarla a lavar los platos.

En todo el tiempo transcurrido en el restaurante, Nami no dijo ni una palabra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El almuerzo había terminado, Zoro había decidido tomar una siesta en el suelo cerca a la barra donde servían el alcohol, Franky dormía en el sofá, el resto tomaban la siesta en las mesas donde habían almorzado, entre ellos Luffy, quien en medio de una pelea con Usopp por carne, se subió a la mesa y al arrebatarle el trozo de carne a su amigo, se lo tragó y de inmediato cayó dormido acostado en medio de la mesa. El restaurante era un total desastre.

Koala no se había dejado vencer del sueño, el lugar no le brindaba las comodidades que el cansancio de su cuerpo le exigía, por lo que lentamente se puso de pie, despertando a Sabo de su letargo, y en una mirada, le comunicó al chico su intensión de irse. El rubio, quien había estado descansando en la silla frente a ella, asintió y también se puso de pie.

—Con que ya se van—Sonó la voz de Ace al lado de Sabo, quien había estado durmiendo con su cabeza recostada justo al lado de la cabeza de Luffy.

—Sí... acompañaré a Koala, tenemos un asunto que resolver.

—Ya veo—El pelinegro levantó su cabeza, y con ambas manos, jugó con el cabello de su dormido hermano menor—Y quieres que te mantenga informado sobre Luffy, ¿no?

—Por favor.

Ace dejó de mover los lacios cabellos de Luffy y se puso de pie frente a frente con Sabo—Hermano...

Sabo lo miró a los ojos, Ace no era tonto, quizás se había estado preguntando cómo es que de manera tan fortuita todo terminó a favor de ellos, quizás el pelinegro ya sospechaba de la ayuda extra que habían recibido.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte a tu jefe.

Y ahí estaba, confirmando todas sus sospechas. Sabo intentó hablar, pero Ace fue más rápido—Y dile... que no se preocupe, no le diré nada a Luffy.

Sabo cerro la boca, y sonriendo, le dió una palmada en el hombro a su hermano y tomó su chaqueta para irse con Koala.

—Oye Sabo...

La voz de Ace hizo que Sabo se volteara mientras delante de él, Koala ya estaba abriendo la puerta para irse.

—Diviértete—Le dijo casi en un susurro con expresión traviesa, el rubio leyó sus labios y de inmediato enrojeció. Desde que Ace sabe de la existencia de Koala, no había hecho más que señalarle algo que él mismo ignoraba, y ahora que es consciente de lo que ocurre con ella, no tuvo la más mínima determinación para callar a su hermano, y sólo le dio una mirada de desaprobación y dando media vuelta, se fue del lugar.

Ace no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy siempre fue un chico alegre, su característica sonrisa lo destacaba del resto del grupo y siempre se mantuvo con buena actitud ante las adversidades, incluso, cuando se trataba de hacer sonreír a Nami, el pelinegro se tomaba muy enserio la tarea y hacía más que hacerla sonreír, lograba alegrarle del todo el día. Pero hoy era distinto, Luffy y los demás la habían salvado y ahora ella no podía sonreír, la culpa la invadía y lo único que deseaba era decir cuánto lo sentía.

En especial a Luffy.

Todos despertaron excepto ese alegre muchacho y su hermano mayor, ambos dormían a ronquidos en la mesa y nadie tenía las energías suficientes para despertarlos. Poco a poco se marcharon los jóvenes hasta quedar Franky y Usopp acompañando a los dos hermanos. En un mutuo acuerdo, arrastraron a los jóvenes hasta la camioneta dispuestos a llevárselos a la casa de Franky hasta que despierten. Sin embargo, fuera del restaurante, Nami se encontraba de pie sin saber qué decir. Franky, quien salía del restaurante con Luffy dormido en su hombro, la miró y de inmediato supo que la chica se encontraba en un conflicto interno.

—Pequeña... Luffy me encargó desde un principio tu seguridad... De hecho, fue más bien una orden llena de autoridad que no me atrevo a desobedecer. Ven con nosotros y descansa en mi casa.

—Yo...—La chica miró a Luffy por un momento, para después bajar la mirada—Les he causando un grave problema a todos ustedes... Lo mejor es que yo-

—Lo mejor es que ya no causes más problemas y vengas con nosotros—La interrumpió Usopp, quién esperaba en la camioneta con la puerta abierta—Vamos Nami, después hablaremos cuando todos estemos descansados.

—Y limpios—Dijo Franky—Estoy suuuuper desaliñado y mi cabellera perdió su estilo, además necesito Cola.

Usopp sonrió, y mirando de nuevo a Nami, le ofreció entrar a la camioneta—Vamos Nami.

La pelinaranja suspiró, y dando pasos seguros, se dirigió a la camioneta seguida por Franky y un lánguido Luffy roncando plácidamente. Y entrando todos a la camioneta, tomaron camino rumbo a la casa de Franky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El cielo empezaba a pintarse de gris, un viento helado recorrió las calles mientras los cálidos rayos del sol del verano se ocultaban detrás de enormes nubes de lluvia. Koala se bajaba de la camioneta junto con Sabo, quien cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas de compras que ambos llevaban, puesto que antes de llegar al hotel, habían decidido pasar a comprar alimentos para pasar la noche mientras esperaban la llamada de Dragon.

—No sé porqué compramos ingredientes para hacer sándwich, siendo este un hotel con servicio de habitación, pero me gusta la idea.—Dijo el rubio mientras subían por el elevador.

—No sabemos a qué hora nos llame Dragon-san. Debemos estar pendientes y si nos da hambre, no podemos pedir servicio de comida a la habitación tan tarde. Además—La chica miró al rubio de reojo—Con tu estómago, es mejor estar prevenidos.

El rubio le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo de sí mismo—Bueno, eso no te lo discuto. Me conoces muy bien.

Entraron por fin a la habitación la cual tenia las ventanas y cortinas totalmente cerradas, dando un ambiente acogedor. Koala caminó hasta dejar las bolsas pequeñas de compras en la mesa central de la pequeña sala, y rápidamente se lanzó a su acolchada cama mientras suspiraba de alivio—¡Por fin!

El rubio la observó divertido, aun de pie cerca al sofa con las bolsas de compras en sus manos.

—Sabo-kun...—Dijo Koala con suavidad con su rostro aún contra la almohada. El chico, quien se disponía a poner las bolsas en la mesa, se detuvo a mirarla. Koala lentamente dobló la cabeza para mirarlo con un somnoliento ojo—¿Podemos dormir primero?

El chico volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un toque de ternura en su mirada, sabía que Koala no había dormido desde ayer, fue la única que se quedó despierta como copiloto al lado de Franky durante toda la mañana y en el restaurante no tomó siesta.

—Por supuesto, Koala—Y dejando las bolsas en la mesa, caminó hasta la cama mientras se quitaba su chaqueta la cual lanzó al sofá, para después acercarse a la chica y quitarle las botas de tacón que ella aún tenia puestas—Pero antes debes ponerte cómoda.

La chica no emitió respuesta alguna, parecía haberse quedado dormida al instante y al rubio no le importó, puesto que aprovechó para acariciar un poco los pies de la chica mientras quitaba la otra bota. Sus ojos subieron desde sus delicados pies hasta su alborotado cabello sobre la almohada, y mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama, podía apreciar poco a poco el lado del rostro libre de las sábanas. El rubio se quitó los zapatos y se acostó despacio a su lado.

Acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, acercándose más a ella, y con su mano derecha, apartó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de la chica.

—Descansa, Koala—Dijo el rubio mientras lentamente caía en un profundo sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy abría los ojos lentamente, a su alrededor podía apreciar un acogedor lugar que conocía bastante bien, sabía que estaba en el suelo de la sala de Franky y se preguntó cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí, justo a su lado el fuego de la chimenea daba penumbras en medio de la oscuridad, ya era de noche. Poco a poco intentó mover su cuerpo pero su estómago se sentía tan caliente del ardor por el hambre que prefirió quedarse ahí, considerando gritar por comida.

—Tienes hambre—No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Luffy poco a poco movió su cabeza hasta toparse con la imagen de Nami sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, sus piernas encogidas estaban cubiertas por la tela de sabanas de lana. Su rostro parecía más sereno que en la tarde cuando cenaban en el restaurante, parecía más descansada y tranquila. Junto a ellos, justo en la mesa del comedor estaba Usopp durmiendo, sus ronquidos y palabrerías sin sentido podrían despertar a cualquier vecino si los tuviera, en la cocina, justo a los pies de la nevera, se encontraba Ace quien hace un par de horas se había despertado a buscar comida, pero se quedó dormido en el proceso, cayendo en el suelo profundamente dormido. Franky por su parte, estaba en su habitación descansando, sólo estaban ellos dos despiertos frente a la chimenea.

—Nami...—Luego de nombrarla, miró hacía donde la chica señalaba, los ojos del chico brillaron de la emoción, era un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche caliente recién servido que esperaba por él justo a su lado.

Luffy se apresuró y sentándose, bebió la leche con urgencia para después comer una de las enormes galletas del plato.

—¿Lo trajiste tu?—Preguntó con la boca llena.

Nami asintió—Dormí un poco y luego me levanté para comer hace unos minutos... supuse que tu tendrías hambre pronto así que te lo traje.

El pelinegro tragó con expresión llena de júbilo, para después agradecerle con una sonrisa—Shishishi, siempre tengo hambre. Gracias Nami.

Esa era la sonrisa que él le dedicaba siempre en sus días tranquilos. Esa era la sonrisa que ella necesitaba ver después de tantos problemas.

Nami sonrió de vuelta, y bajando la mirada hacía la manta que la cubría, emitió la palabra que tanto necesitaba que llegara a Luffy.

—Lo siento...

El chico dejó de comer para mirarla, su expresión de inocencia fue lo que sorprendió a la chica, hace unas horas estaba tan enojado y ahora era como un niño.

Luffy sonrió, esta vez fue una sonrisa tan sensata y madura que Nami sintió que ya fue suficiente y que ya todo estaba bien.

—Estamos bien, Nami.

Y es como si él pudiera leer su mente.

—Sí, estamos bien, Luffy.

Sus ojos seguían conectados, fue el momento donde Nami pudo encontrar la paz que tanto anhelaba, ya no sentía más necesidad de disculpas. Había tanta conexión, que sólo había una cosa que podía interrumpirlo.

—Se acabaron las galletas, ¿hay más?—Y ahí estaba, Luffy alzó el plato sin dejar de mirarla, cambiando su expresión al de un eterno sufrimiento—Aún tengo hambre.

Nami sonrió, él era a veces un tonto, pero ya era suficiente, ella era feliz ahora.

—Hay rollitos de jamón en la nevera, traeré dos, pero no digas nada, ¿eh? deben ser de Franky, pero también me apetece.—Dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina—Espérame ahí.

—Ok ¡te prometo que no diré ni una palabra!—Dijo Luffy mientras ponía su dedo indice en sus labios.

El pelinegro vio como la chica se dirigía a la cocina, sin embargo, se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirarlo—Luffy...

—¿Mm?

—¿No te parece extraño todo esto? quiero decir... Las autoridades no nos buscan, no tenemos orden de captura ni nos vimos manchados por lo ocurrido en ese lugar... Estamos limpios, pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

—No lo sé... pero ya no importa.

—Pero-

—Estamos a salvo, Nami—Luffy sonrió—Eso es lo que importa.

Nami lo miró por un momento mientras trataba de considerar si debía dejar de preocuparse, sin embargo, el rugido del estómago de Luffy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Nami, tengo hambre, el estómago me ruge, ¡por favor! ¡jamón! ¡jamón!

La chica sonrió ante las pataletas y berrinches del chico, y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, dejando un desesperado Luffy junto a la chimenea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koala despertaba poco a poco, sus ojos se toparon con la mitad de la cama vacía y desordenada, fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar desde el baño el sonido de la ducha y supo que el rubio se estaba dando un baño. Era lo correcto, había estado sangrando y estaba tan sucio que en medio de las compras de comida las personas se alejaban de él creyéndolo un delincuente. Koala sonrió ante el recuerdo del chico caminando campante en los pasillos del supermercado como si nada mientras las personas se alejaban. Fue una imagen bastante cómica.

La chica lentamente se levantó, y viendo el reloj en la mesita, vio que eran las 8:25pm, debían estar pendientes de la llamada de Drangon desde las siete. rápidamente se bajó de la cama y abrió su computador en la mesa central frente al sofá, dejándolo encendido sin ningún funcionamiento tal como Dragon se lo había indicado.

La puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo Sabo con una camiseta azul, unos pantalones cortos a la rodilla y sus rubios cabellos húmedos y alborotados.

—Así que ya te despertaste, ¿hacemos algo de comer? ¿Pedimos servicio? muero de hambre.

El chico caminó hasta ponerse detrás de la chica y lanzandole la toalla mojada, cubrió toda la cabeza de la pelirroja, quien rápidamente se lo quitó con aparente fastidio, sin embargo, al quedar libre de la húmeda tela, Sabo alborotó sus cobrizos cabellos dejándola totalmente despeinada.

—¡Ya basta Sabo-kun!—Dijo tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Sabo por fin la dejó en paz y saltando el espaldar del sofá, se tumbó a su lado mirando el computador.

—Nada de Dragon-san, ¿Eh? esto va a tardar. Pidamos comida.

—Tu sólo piensas en comida.

—A veces pienso en ti también—Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, quería jugar un poco—Pero más en comida, eso sí.

—Al menos "a veces" lo haces—Dijo la chica sin pensar, mientras estiró su brazo para alcanzar las bolsas con los ingredientes.

—Mmm en realidad "A veces" significa mucho—Dijo el rubio mientras aun la miraba de reojo.

—Mm eso es bueno—Dijo la chica en tono desinteresado mientras revisaba el contenido de las bolsas.

—Mucho mucho, ¿sabes?

—Mjm...

—Basssstante, diría yo.

—Mjm..

—Digamos que pienso en comida un 74% del tiempo... ¡y el resto en ti!

—...

—Es más, a veces pienso en comida y en ti al mismo tiempo.

—...

—Lo cual es bastante asombroso.

—...

—Mucho mucho muuuuuucho.

Koala se detuvo y lo miró, no tardó mucho hasta que no pudo contener su sonrisa, haciendo sentir victorioso a Sabo. La chica se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al teléfono.

—Es temprano aún, pidamos servicio de habitación.

—¡YES!—El rubio movió sus brazos en victoria, y relajándose, recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y alzó una pierna hasta descansarla en los cojines de los lados—Tu decisión es correcta, estoy orgulloso.

La chica torció sus ojos sonriendo mientras esperaba en el teléfono a que respondieran su llamada, a veces Sabo podía ser muy payaso y juguetón, pero no tardaría mucho, no sabía lo que Dragon les dirá esta noche, pero mientras tanto, disfrutará de su compañía y aprovechará para aclarar todo aquello que dejaron pendiente. Desde que se encontraron en Japón, sólo han lidiado con problemas, ahora era el momento indicado.

—Sabo-kun, recuerda que tenemos que hablar de-Ah! ¿hola? solicito un servicio de habitación, por favor...

Sabo la había escuchado antes de que contestaran su llamada al teléfono, y rápidamente se puso de pie.

La chica había terminado la llamada, ya había hecho su pedido, y al colgar el teléfono, sintió que Sabo la tomó de la cintura y le dio media vuelta, atrapando sus labios con los de él.

Sus besos nublaron su mente, y cerrando sus ojos, se dedico a disfrutar de las atenciones que Sabo le daba con sus labios y sus manos, las cuales acariciaban con confianza su cintura. La chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el rubio lentamente movió sus manos para acariciar su espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones se agitaron, sus corazones latían fuertemente pero no querían detenerse, sin embargo, ante las palabras dichas antes por la chica, el rubio fue quien se detuvo y se alejó un poco de su rostro sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Tienes razón... debemos hablar.

La chica no dijo nada, sus mirada estaba perdida en él.

Tocaron la puerta, el servicio de habitación había llegado rápidamente y ambos parecían salir de un trance, y alejándose del rubio, Koala se dispuso a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar al camarero con las bandejas de comida.

Sabo suspiró, sentía cosquilleos en su pecho y estómago, sentía sus manos, pies y rostro calientes y su corazón latía demasiado rápido, todo esto era tan nuevo, tan real. Se permitió un tiempo para respirar y calmarse para después dar la vuelta y encontrar una deliciosa comida que la chica ya empezaba a probar.

El rubio sonrió, y en cuanto se fue el camarero, se acercó a las bandejas de comida y con ayuda de la chica, las llevaron a la mesa central junto al computador a la espera de Dragon, mientras Sabo pensaba en lo contento y a gusto que se sentía esta noche, dispuesto a aprovechar el tiempo con Koala.

 _Tómate tu tiempo, Dragon-san..._

La chica comía a gusto mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, robando de vez en cuando su comida.

 _Tómate tu tiempo... que nosotros tenemos toda la noche._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A: Un saludo y un abrazo enorme a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer mi trabajo. ¡Ha sido un largo tiempo! ¿Me regalan un review con sus opiniones?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Palabras

**Palabras**

—Entonces...—Sus manos se movían lentamente dando masajes sobre la pálida piel del pie derecho de Koala—¿Qué somos?

—No lo sé—La chica hacía exactamente lo mismo con el pie derecho del chico, jalando en broma el dedo gordo, logrando que el rubio diera un respingo de dolor que por poco, golpeaba con el pie a la chica sin intensión

—¡Caramba muchacho! cálmate—Bromeó Koala.

—¡No hagas eso!

Koala soltó una risa traviesa, recorriendo con sus uñas la planta del pie del chico, causándole cosquillas—Eres muy sensible en esta parte.

—Soy sensible en muchas partes—Le dijo el chico insinuante, logrando una nueva carcajada de parte de la pelirroja, quien entendiendo su punto, ignoraba voluntariamente que sus conversaciones con el chico tomaran un rumbo tan picante, sobre todo sabiendo que habían tomado un poco de vino.

Se encontraban sentados en cada extremo del sofá frente a frente, con sus piernas estiradas hasta el regazo del otro, a su lado yacía el computador portátil abierto y encendido en la mesa frente al sofá, pero sin ninguna función tal como Dragon se lo había indicado a Koala. Habían terminado de comer hace una hora y desde entonces se habían abandonado a la pereza, ni siquiera pudieron tomar enserio la conversación que se establecía con supuesta importancia, puesto que desde que terminaron de comer, Sabo había estado contando historias sobre Luffy que le había sacado más de una carcajada a la chica, y ahora, con los pies del otro en sus regazos, bromeaban relajados a la espera de Dragon.

Que no es como si lo estuvieran esperando con ansias.

—Eres un pervertido—Le dijo Koala aun entre risas.

—Yo no he dicho nada que no sea cierto—Le dijo mirándola con coquetería mientras tocaba curioso el pie de la chica—Y tu seguro tienes tu punto débil también y lo encontraré... Veamos...

—¡Ah! ¡Sabo-kun!—Brinco la chica jalando su pie, tratando de liberarlo de las manos del rubio.

—Y ahí está.

—¡No toques mi pie de esa manera, me da cosquillas!

El rubio soltó una carcajada victorioso, señalándola con su dedo indice—¡Te lo dije!

La chica aprovechó el descuido del rubio para encoger ambas piernas y asegurarse de que sus pies no estuvieran al alcance del chico. Haciendo puchero, la pelirroja estiró la mano para pegarle al dedo del rubio quien la señalaba mientras reía.

—Así no se vale.

—Tu empezaste, Koala—Dijo el rubio, para después ver cómo la chica, aun con puchero, seguía jugueteando con los dedos del pie del chico. El pecho de Sabo se llenó de una sensación desconocida, placentera y llena de algo como euforia. Sintió la brisa fría entrar por el balcón y fue cuando reconoció la sensación tan agradable, era como estar en casa después de mucho tiempo de frió y abandono, se sintió como un niño y también como un hombre.

—¿Has notado que tu segundo dedo es más largo que el gordo?—Dijo la chica con inocencia mientras ponía frente a él la comparación del tamaño de ambos deditos.

El chico resopló, ya Koala iba a empezar a jugar como niña tal como suele hacerlo cuando está muy tranquila, él lo llama su "momentáneo estado infantil", y de seguro lo era, Koala en ese estado podía actuar como una pequeña niña bailando o molestando a otros para su propia diversión, y dada las circunstancias y la provechosa y muy solicitada privacidad de la cual ahora gozaba con ella, no la dejaría entrar a ese estado por nada del mundo.

Con delicadeza quitó su pie del regazo de la chica, dejándola a ella con las manos desocupadas en el aire. Y con lentitud, se acomodó frente a ella tan cerca, que una de las piernas del rubio quedó fuera del sofá mientras la otra se encontraba rodilla a rodilla con la de la chica.

—Hey...—Sabo la miró a los ojos todo el tiempo mientras se acomodaba—No hemos terminado de hablar, ¿sabes?—Habló despacio cerca a su rostro.

—Mjm, ni siquiera hemos hablado bien—Sonrió la chica.

—¿Qué somos?

—No lo sé, ¿qué sientes por mi?

—Yo...—Sus ojos vagaron un poco por el rostro de la chica, y luego de mirar hacia arriba, aun no sabía la respuesta—Es... es extraño.

—¿Qué es extraño?

—Es como siempre, esto—Su dedo señalaba a ambos entre los dos—Nosotros... Es como si siempre hubiese existido esto, pero no sabíamos.

—Las cosas no han cambiado y a la vez es distinto, ¿no?—Koala subió sus manos hasta juguetear con el borde de las mangas del suéter de Sabo.

—Lo diferente ahora es que...—Miró sus labios, temeroso de decir algo inapropiado, pero sintiendo confianza a la vez de que ella lo entendiera.

—Dilo—Sentenció la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ahora... Ahora siento que tengo derecho de besarte, y lo hago, pero nosotros seguimos igual.

La chica sonrió un poco avergonzada de sus anteriores palabras, y bajando la mirada, bajó sus manos hasta tomar entre sus dedos el borde del suéter del rubio.

—Koala...

La pelirroja alzó la mirada, sintiéndose tan tímida y expuesta ante la mirada del rubio.

—¿Qué sientes por mi?

La chica lo miró a los ojos un momento, para después bajar su mirada hacia sus manos, no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, eran demasiadas sensaciones en su pecho, en su corazón, y demasiados pensamientos que no lograba ordenar.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Koala, necesito saber qué siento yo. Porque yo... yo no sé qué palabras usar para esto.

—...

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y hemos sido amigos, nos hemos apoyado y respaldado en todo, todo el tiempo, pero pienso en el pasado y es como si nuestra relación nunca hubiera podido explicarlo con palabras.

—Wow—La chica miró hacía un lado, se sintió desnuda ante él, vulnerable, trató de escapar después de escuchar sus palabras que eran como flechas que rasgaban sus ropas y la dejaban totalmente expuesta y débil. Subió sus manos hasta cubrir su rostro tratando de pensar claramente sin tener en cuenta todas esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y pecho.—Esto es...—descubrió su rostro al bajar sus manos y tomó un profundo respiro con sus ojos cerrados.

—Koala... por favor.

Su voz ronca y suplicante la trajo a la tierra, la chica apretó sus ojos, para después abrirlos lentamente y mirarlo, dándose cuenta en el acto que él estaba igual que ella, vulnerable, tímido, lleno de inseguridad ante la situación y con mucha esperanza en su mirada, desnudando su alma ante ella.

Quiso ayudarlo y quiso ayudarse a sí misma, pero estaba tan tensa y a la vez se sentía tan llena, feliz, correspondida en algo que aún no encuentran explicación. Era confuso.

—¿Qué tal sí empezamos a usar palabras?—Fue lo que se le ocurrió a la chica, y posando sus manos delicadamente sobre las del chico, dejó que él tomara sus manos y se reconfortara.

—¿Palabras?

—Dime tus sentimientos, sin nada físico, sólo dímelo.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

Debía suponerlo, los hombres son más prácticos, para ellos es más sencillo actuar y guardar las palabras para cuando es necesario, pero ella necesitaba orden en esto y necesitaba empezar con palabras, así que continuaría con esto hasta llegar a algo.

—¿Yo te gusto?—Preguntó más segura.

El chico la miró con determinación, empezaba a entender su punto—Me gustas.

—Me gustas, Sabo-kun... ¿Pero sientes que esas palabras son suficientes para describir lo nuestro?

—No.

—Continuemos entonces.

El chico apretó su agarre, sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Koala sobre las suyas.

—¿Me quieres?—Preguntó la chica sin vergüenza alguna.

—Te quiero, pero siempre lo has sabido, te lo he dicho muchas veces desde que somos amigos, es como si-

—¿Me deseas?—Lo interrumpió la chica. Ante su pregunta, el rubio la miró nuevamente a los ojos y luego a sus labios bajando su mirada hasta su cuello, no atreviéndose a mirar más allá.

—Sí... mucho—El chico alzó su mirada a sus ojos nuevamente.

Koala se sintió halagada, dichosa de saberse deseada por él, su piel se erizó y como acto reflejo, mordió su labio inferior mientras bajaba su mirada apenada. El chico, avergonzado, se rió de ella y de sí mismo, jamás pensó revelar en palabras a su amiga que la deseaba.

Sus manos empezaban a sudar.

—Esta es la conversación más honesta que he tenido en mi vida, siento que me muero—bromeó el rubio, causando risa a la chica—Es enserio, me siento desnudo en un sitio público, con un cartel arriba señalándome con flechas de luces de neón.

Koala rió más fuerte, liberando la tensión de ambos mientras Sabo se dejaba contagiar de esa escandalosa carcajada.

Más calmada, la pelirroja vio como el chico la miraba mientras ella reía, y nuevamente avergonzada, intentó cubrir su boca pero sus manos estaban firmemente tomadas por el rubio, haciéndola abandonar la idea de ocultarse y llenándola de valor para continuar.

—Y esas palabras... ¿son suficientes?

El rubio miró hacia sus manos tomadas, y acariciando el dorso de la mano de la chica con sus dedos pulgares, subió su mirada a ella seguro de su respuesta.

—No, no lo son. El deseo es atracción, pasión, lujuria... Pero no es lo único que siento.

Su golpe de honestidad acompañado de su reciente seriedad acaloró a la chica, no podía ocultar que lo correspondía en todo lo que él acababa de mencionar, la mirada de la chica le transmitía pasión, pero sus manos, aunque tentadas de tocar, se mantuvieron quietas entre las manos del rubio.

—Entonces...—Dijo la chica con timidez.

El rubio la miró a los ojos, pero la mirada de Koala se centraba en los labios del rubio, lo que lo llevó a acercarse más a ella, aproximándose lentamente a sus labios, pero antes de tocarlos, el aliento de la pelirroja tocó sus labios mientras hablaba.

—¿Me amas?

Su voz fue baja, tímida, susurrante, llevándolo a olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban, la hora que era, la posición de su cuerpo, su mente voló, estrellándose en ella.

—Yo...—No pudo hablar, su labios se encontraron en un beso lento pero apasionado, sus manos se soltaron y las de ella subieron hasta las mejillas del chico, mientras que él, apoyándose en un brazo, se inclinó más a ella hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, no sabía nada, sólo la quería a ella, y la quería ahora.

Y no iba a aceptar interrupciones.

Con rapidez, alargó la mano para cerrar el computador portátil mientras la besaba, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Espera.

El rubio la miró expectante, su mano había sido detenida por ella.

—Sabo-kun... Yo también quiero esto, pero sea lo que sea que nos vaya a decir Dragon-san, estoy segura que se trata de Luffy-kun.

Sabo entendió, ella sabía lo importante que son sus hermanos para él y cualquier noticia importante sobre el bienestar de Luffy, era algo que debía atender.

El chico le sonrió, y besándola nuevamente, acarició su barbilla con su dedo pulgar—Tienes razón—Mencionó para después quitar su peso de ella.

—Sabo-kun...—El chico, de pie frente al sofá, miró a Koala quien aun se acomodaba para sentarse—Esto no ha terminado.

Sabo la miró sorprendido.

—Después de lo que nos tenga que decir Dragon-san... te quedarás conmigo esta noche.

El rubio no ocultó su sorpresa, la seguridad y determinación con que hablaba la chica lo emocionó, y sonriendo, la miró largamente mientras ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, se ponía de pie frente a él.

Una luz se encendió detrás de Sabo.

— _Sabo, Koala..._

La voz de Dragon sonó desde el computador, logrando que ambos chicos miraran la pantalla para ver la imagen del hombre de cabellos oscuros en la videollamada que no sabían cómo él había logrado establecer.

— _Tengo algo importante qué informarles._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡¿Hay alguien más detrás de Doflamingo?!

El rubio se había alterado, enfrentar a Doflamingo había sido demasiado para unos jóvenes que apenas empezaban la vida, no se imaginaba a alguien mayor detrás de todo esto, alguien tan poderoso, capaz de controlar tanto.

— _Así es, el jefe máximo de la organización es Kaido, un hombre con tanto poder, que controla gran parte del país. Su organización se encarga del tráfico ilegal de armas, pero está ligado con narcotraficantes y otros negocios turbios que lo enriquecen y engrandecen su poder. El casino de Doflamingo es uno de esos negocios en donde se da la trata de personas para ganancias económicas extras._

—No puede ser—Sabo pasó sus manos por su cabello tratando de visualizar la magnitud del problema, era demasiado para procesar, se habían ganado un enemigo más que peligroso.

—Entonces Doflamingo, con todo y su poder, ¿sólo es un subordinado?—Preguntó Koala, su mano descansaba en la pierna del rubio tratando de calmarlo, sabía que estaba preocupado por sus hermanos, sobre todo por Luffy, quien fue el que se enfrentó directamente con Doflamingo.

— _Doflamingo es sólo un subordinado que ha ganado poder, respeto e inmunidad al estar bajo la sombra de Kaido, sólo eso—_ Respondió Dragon.

—¿Inmunidad?—Preguntó el chico.

— _El gobierno tiene... cierta alianza con Kaido, lo que permite que muchos de sus negocios sean intocables para las autoridades, en otras palabras, ni el gobierno, ni la policía tienen potestad ni poder para detenerlo._

—¡Pero ellos fueron arrestados anoche! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— _Yo logré que la noticia del casino clandestino visitado por personas poderosas del país fuera algo público. Si el pueblo ve en el noticiero y los periódicos que hay un problema que representa el quebrantamiento de la ley, y la policía no hizo nada, el pueblo sabrá de la corrupción tan grande que existe. Las alianzas de gobernadores con las mafias son un tema muy delicado y el gobierno no quiere que salga a la luz, así que la policía tuvo que actuar._

—¿Qué hará Kaido al respecto? Es mucho dinero el que perdió, además de que ese casino fue cerrado y todos arrestados—Se preguntó Koala.

—Más aún, ¿sabrá Kaido de nosotros? ¿Sabe algo de Luffy?

— _No lo sé.._.

Los jóvenes se miraron preocupados, cómo saber qué hacer si ni siquiera sabían si eran el nuevo blanco del enemigo. El problema era contra una mafia, contra alguien tan poderosos que es inútil siquiera pensar en enfrentarlos. El problema era de poder contra alguien peligroso.

— _Pero tengo un amigo que puede averiguarlo._

—Dragon-san... Haga lo que sea posible por averiguarlo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de informarles a todos y a tener precauciones, pero... Si ese sujeto se atreve a hacerle algo a Luffy, yo-

—Sabo-kun, no digas esas cosas.

— _Borré todo rastro de ustedes de las cámaras de vigilancia del casino clandestino, espero que haya sido a tiempo, sin embargo, Doflamingo puede hablar. Y te entiendo Sabo, pero debes pensar con calma. Koala, mantén tu teléfono contigo._

 _—_ Sí señor.

— _Me comunicare con ustedes pronto_ —Y antes de que pudieran responder, Dragon cortó la vídeo llamada.

La pantalla del computador volvió a estar oscura, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio sentados frente a ella mientras pensaban en la gravedad de la situación.

—Esperemos que esto sólo sea un susto, que él no vaya tras Luffy.

—Sabo-kun... Esto no da espera, hay que hablar con ellos lo antes posible.

Sabo miró a Koala, la chica trataba de controlar sus propios nervios, pero era inútil, Sabo podía ver cuan asustada estaba, porque él estaba igual, estaba preocupado por Luffy, Ace, por todos, y por ella.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente del sofá y corrió al teléfono, marcando los números con torpeza, y mientras esperaba a que le respondieran, Koala se levantó y llamó a Hack desde su teléfono celular.

En cada timbre, el rubio se impacientaba cada vez más, hasta que su llamada fue respondida.

— _¿Hola?_

—¡Ace! gracias a Dios respondes.

— _¡Hey Sabo! ¿Sucede algo? Te escucho un poco agitado._

—¿Están bien? ¿Luffy está contigo? ¿Donde están?

— _Wow wow son demasiadas preguntas, hermano, cálmate. Estamos bien, estamos en la casa de Franky. ¿Qué pasa?_

—¿Y Luffy?

— _Te digo que estamos en la casa de Franky, Luffy está durmiendo ahora frente a la chimenea con Nami, yo me acabo de despertar, estaba en el suelo de la cocina, sinceramente no sé cómo llegué aquí, pero... ¡Cómo sea! ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede?_

—Ace... debo decirles algo, es delicado, no puedo contarte ahora. Por favor cuida mucho a Luffy, no le quites el ojo de encima y no salgan de casa.

— _¿Pero de qué se trata? Me estas asustando, hombre._

—Koala y yo iremos de inmediato para allá.

— _¡Espera! ¿Quieres calmarte? es una locura que vengan a esta hora, ¡son las tres de la mañana! además la casa de Franky está casi saliendo de la ciudad, es una locura que uno de ustedes conduzca a esta hora hasta acá, sobre todo después de lo que pasó, hemos dormido muy poco._

—Pero-

— _No, no, shhh, te digo que estamos bien, Luffy está conmigo, bueno... en realidad está dormido en el regazo de Nami, pero él está bien, me mantendré cerca de él y te esperamos en la mañana._

—Ace...

— _Hazme caso, Sabo. Soy tu hermano mayor y debes obedecer._

—Ace... somos de la misma edad.

— _¡Pero yo soy unos meses mayor que tu así que cuenta!_

Sabo resopló, el humor de Ace podía sencillamente aparecer cuando más lo necesitaba, pero su actitud autoritaria siempre estará presente. Y mientras Sabo lo escuchaba, sintió las manos de Koala en su espalda, abrazando al chico desde atrás mientras rodeaba su cuerpo.

— _¿Porque no mejor vas a dormir con tu chica australiana y descansas? Te veo en la mañana._

—Está bien, pero Ace...

— _¿Mm?_

—Por favor... por favor ten cuidado.

— _Viejo, me asustas, pero lo tengo ¿ok? Tendré cuidado. Ahora descansa._

—Bien—Colgó la llamada, y tomando una respiración profunda, sintió cómo el abrazo que le proporcionaba Koala lo reconfortaba. Con delicadeza, dio media vuelta y abrazó a la chica, quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico.

—Ace no está de acuerdo que vayamos ahora, dice que duerma y nos espera en la mañana.

—Creo que es más razonable—La voz de la chica se perdía en el cuello del chico, quien apretó más el abrazo y descansó su mejilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—No creo poder dormir ahora.

—Ven—La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la cama—intenta al menos dormir una hora más—Y abrazando al chico por el cuello, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó pausadamente. El rubio se relajó bajo su toque y sus hombros soltaron la tensión que llevaba cargando.

—Me daré un baño, Mientras regreso, por favor duerme. Estaremos a primera hora en la mañana con tus hermanos ¿ok?

El rubio asintió, y soltando el abrazo, la chica se deslizó fuera de sus brazos y se dirigió al baño, las cosas habían cambiado, no había tiempo para concluir la conversación pendiente sobre la relación de ambos, pero de seguro habían avanzado y ahora comprendían un poco más sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Y cerrando la puerta del baño, respiró profundo ante el temor tan grande que la invadía.

De nuevo estaban en peligro.

Sabo cayó en la cama, sus ojos pesaban pero era más por el estrés que por cansancio, decidió esperar a Koala y le insistiría en ir por sus hermanos, ya tendrían tiempo para dormir después, pero necesitaba estar seguro de informarles todo a tiempo, no quería esperar a que Dragon apareciera con información ¿y si llegaba demasiado tarde? ¿y si ese sujeto va tras sus hermanos? De todos los que fueron a rescatar a la amiga de Luffy, quienes más fueron vistos por los ejecutivos fueron él y sus hermanos, estaba seguro que Doflamingo hablaría y le daría nombres a Kaido.

Su impaciencia aumentó en un segundo.

No pudo esperar, y levantándose de la cama, tomó el bolso de Koala y empezó a registrarlo, hasta que por fin encontró las llaves de la camioneta.

—Lo tengo—Susurró, y rápidamente se vistió y se colocó los zapatos, aún podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer, Koala estaría aun en mitad de su baño, así que caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño para llamarla, y subiendo la mano, vaciló en tocar ¿qué podía ganar diciéndole que se marcharía y la esperaría allá en la mañana? ciertamente sólo obtendría un regaño de parte de una muy enojada Koala, Así que el rubio deteniéndose, se disculpó con ella en un susurro inaudible y se marchó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy se despertaba, el olor de la carne le inspiró ganas de levantarse, caminar, correr y buscar aventuras, era glorioso cada vez que comía carne en el almuerzo, pero en el desayuno era sublime. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la imagen de Nami, quien aun sentada frente a la chimenea, se encontraba profundamente dormida mientras su mano derecha se encontraba sobre los cabellos negros de Luffy, con sus dedos enredados en los lacios cabellos del chico. Luffy sonrió y con inocencia, se dedico a mirarla un rato, le pareció mágica la manera cómo algunos mechones naranjas se escapaban del peinado recogido de la chica, cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta sus pechos, brillando dorados ante la luz del fuego de la chimenea, era una bonita vista, en definitiva una bonita vista que estaba seguro que nadie había visto antes debido al terrible carácter de Nami, y con curiosidad, el chico subió su mano izquierda hasta tocar entre sus dedos uno de sus mechones de cabello naranja de la chica. Los ojos del chico empezaron a brillar como un niño explorando nuevas aventuras.

—Me pregunto si serías capaz de hacer eso si ella estuviera despierta—Sonó la voz de Ace desde la mesa del comedor cercano al sofá donde la chica estaba recostada.

—Ace—Dijo Luffy mientras apartaba rápidamente su mano del cabello de Nami como si fuera a quemarse.

—¿Lo harías?—Insistió el chico pecoso con una sugerente sonrisa.

Luffy se levantó lentamente del regazo de la chica, y quedando sentado frente a ella, sonrió y volvió a tocar su cabello, esta vez para apartarlo de su hombro, llevándolo con suavidad hacía atrás a su espalda.

Ace no podía dejar de apreciar la sonrisa inocente que tenía Luffy mientras hacía eso, con un tierno brillo en sus ojos.

 _"Ay hermanito, si no te conociera, diría que eres consciente de lo mucho que te gusta, pero sé que no es así, eres mi tonto y despistado hermano."_

—No sé porqué preguntas eso, Ace, no veo nada de malo—Dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor, sentándose al lado de Ace.

—No hay nada de malo si ella fuera tu novia.

Luffy abrió los ojos y miró a Ace con terror—¿Novia? ¿estas loco? hay que ser muy valiente para querer ser novio de Nami.

—Y tu...—Ace puso su dedo indice sobre la frente de Luffy—Tu eres tan valiente que la fuiste a rescatar, armaste un equipo y luchaste contra el jefe de una mafia por ella.

—Porque es mi amiga.

—Aja.

—Eso hacen los amigos.

—Claro.

—Lo habría hecho por cada uno de mis amigos.

—No lo dudo.

—Pero es cierto.

—Dime algo Luffy—Ace se colocó de frente hacia Luffy, invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo para quedar frente a frente. el chico mayor colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Luffy mientras lo miró a los ojos—Con sinceridad, quiero que me digas qué sentiste ahora... justo ahora que la mirabas—Ace finalizó su sentencia señalando a Nami sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

Los enormes ojos de Luffy espabilaban en confusión, y doblando su cabeza a un lado, hizo una de sus tontas expresiones que tanto divertían a Ace.

—¿Qué sentí?

—Sí, cuando tocabas su cabello y la mirabas mientras ella dormía.

Luffy rascó su cabeza y miró a Ace confundido—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Ace se armaba de paciencia, llevar a Sabo a la consciencia era más sencillo y divertido, pero con Luffy era todo un reto, su inocencia, castidad y despiste complicaban su trabajo en gran manera.

—Verás Luffy, cuando llegamos a cierta edad, como tu aquella noche dijiste, podemos sentir ciertas... cosas por las chicas.

—Mjm—Asintió el chico.

—Y bueno, eso es lo que está pasando con Sabo y su amiga ¿sabes? tu mismo lo dijiste, que él está en la edad de tener novia.

—Mjm—Volvió a asentir con seriedad.

Ace se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba, no estaba seguro de si Luffy estaba entendiendo—Lo que quiero decir es que quizás tu estas sintiendo lo mismo por Nami—Fue directo al grano—Por eso te pregunto, ¿qué sentiste cuando hace un momento la mirabas y tocabas su cabello?

—Bueno...—El chico del sombrero de paja miró al techo, tratando de describir lo que sintió—No estoy muy seguro, Ace... tengo mucha hambre.

La cabeza de Ace cayó, era inútil insistir, el muchacho apenas sentía cosas y no era consciente de nada, Ace sintió la derrota apenas intentando iniciar la batalla.

—¿Sabes qué?—El chico pecoso soltó su hombro y le dio dos palmadas en el brazo a su hermanito, para después levantarse hacía la cocina—Olvídalo Luffy, dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí.

—Pero, ¿sabes? de alguna manera pensé que era mágico.

Ace se detuvo en mitad de camino, y dando media vuelta, miró a Luffy.

—¿Mágico?

—Sí, los colores, el brillo, era una bonita vista.

El hermano mayor empezó a chascar los dedos repetidamente mientras regresaba a la silla a hablar con Luffy—Eso es, eso es, ¿qué más?

—Mmm, anoche hablamos un poco y me sentí bien. No sé cómo describirlo, porque estaba comiendo galletas con leche, pero fue genial.

—Así que hablaron un poco y comías galletas con leche y fue genial, ¿eh? Mmm—Ace no dejaba de ver de cerca a su hermanito mientras susurraba rápidamente lo anterior—Luffy, a ti te gusta Nami.

—Por supuesto que me gusta Nami.

Ace se sorprendió ante su golpe de honestidad, pero se sintió más desesperado ante el va y ven de su hermanito respecto al tema.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que te gusta?

—Sí.

Ace lo miró con sospecha—Espera un segundo... ¿de qué manera dices que te gusta?

—Pues... no sé, me agrada mucho, shishishi.

Ace respiró profundo—A ver... ¿te parece linda?

—¿Linda?—Luffy parecía confundido respecto al rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—Linda, Luffy... Es decir; bella, hermosa, agradable a la vista, ¡como quieras llamarlo! ¿Te parece linda?

—Bueno, ella misma lo dice, que es muy guapa.

—No—El chico tomó a Luffy por los hombros—No es lo que ella diga, te estoy preguntando a ti, ¿te parece linda?

—¿Te refieres a si le gusta a los chicos? ella los atrae a todos, Sanji está loco por ella, aunque Sanji está loco por todas las chicas.

—Sí—Ace hablaba con la paciencia colmada—me refiero exactamente a ese tipo de "linda" ... ¿te parece linda?

—Sí.

Ace se levantó de su silla y dramáticamente alzó los brazos al cielo—Ahrgggg, Dios alabado, ¡al fin este niño responde la puta pregunta! ¡Aleluya!

Luffy se rió como un niño ante las payasadas de su hermano mayor—Shishishishi, te estás esforzando mucho, Ace.

El chico pecoso bajó la mirada hacía Luffy con sorpresa.

—Deja que las cosas sucedan y ya—Dijo un relajado Luffy con una sonrisa, pero a la vez, sonando demasiado sabio y maduro.

Ace se sentó lentamente mirando a su hermano—Tú, pequeño demonio, ¿sabías exactamente de lo que estaba hablando y distes todas esas vueltas al asunto? Te voy a matar.

Luffy soltó una carcajada, en ese momento escucharon un automóvil estacionarse frente a la casa de Franky, era al rededor de las 4:00am, demasiado temprano para recibir visitas, por lo que Ace tomó a Luffy y lo escondió de un empujón debajo de la mesa.

—Ahora sé buen niño y quédate ahí escondido.

El hermano mayor caminó con sigilo hasta la ventana, y asomándose entre las cortinas, pudo ver que se trataba de la camioneta que había alquilado Koala. Al ver que Sabo bajaba de la camioneta y miraba a sus alrededores para llegar a la casa, Ace suspiró.

—Este idiota me desobedeció.

—¿Qué sucede Ace?—Le dijo Luffy quien ya estaba de pié campante al lado de un sigiloso y escondido Ace.

—Sucede que tengo a dos hermanos idiotas y desobedientes. ¡¿No te dije que te quedaras debajo de la mesa?! ¡Arg! ¡Olvídalo!—Y caminó el mayor de los hermanos hasta abrir la puerta antes de que Sabo tocara el timbre. Sabo lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Se puede saber la razón por la cual tú, el hermano que se supone que es más listo, me desobedeces y vienes en medio de la oscuridad hasta acá?

—Cálmate Ace—Sabo alzó sus manos, invitándolo a la calma, mientras entraba a la casa—Suficiente tendré cuando Koala descubra que me escapé.

—Já, yo la ayudaré a darte una paliza, créeme.—Respondió Ace mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sabo miró a Luffy quien se acercaba sonriendo, de inmediato rodeó los hombros de su hermanito menor con un brazo mientras sonreía—Me alegra que estén bien.

Ace miró sus actos con desdén—Aja, ok, seguro.

—¿Qué sucede Sabo?—Preguntó Luffy.

—Sí, dinos qué sucede—Dijo Ace mientras le quitaba el brazo de Sabo de encima a Luffy.

—Tenemos que hablar en privado, chicos—Respondió el rubio mientras miraba cómo Ace apartaba su brazo de Luffy.

—Seguro, todos duermen—Y luego de separar a Sabo de Luffy, miró al rubio con autoridad—Nos dirás lo que sucede, justo ahora.

Sabo asintió, mientras Ace abrazó a cada hermano por los hombros y los dirigió al taller de Franky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las 6:00am, las calles empezaban a concurrirse de tráfico, Koala cruzó la calle llamando a un taxi, sus botas café sonaban con cada paso hasta subir al auto que la llevaría a su destino, y luego de indicarle al taxista la dirección, su teléfono empezó a sonar mostrando en la pantalla un número no identificado con códigos diferentes, sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Está Sabo contigo?_

—No, desde que nos hablaste anoche, estuvo muy tenso y se fue solo a casa de uno de los amigos de Luffy-kun, donde están sus hermanos.

— _Necesito que te reúnas con él._

—¿Hay noticias?

— _Kaido tiene nombres, tengo la lista._

La noticia heló la sangre de Koala, sus manos temblaron mientras buscó en su bolso una agenda pequeña y anotó cada nombre que Dragon le mencionaba.

—Lo tengo.

— _Habla con ellos solamente y no involucren a nadie más... Esto es rápido, necesitaremos más ayuda._

—¿Más ayuda? ¿Quién sería tan loco como para ayudarnos en esto?

— _Tengo amigos, hablamos pronto_ —Colgó.

La chica bloqueó su teléfono celular y miró la lista frente a ella, era preciso llegar cuanto antes, su ansiedad se acrecentó y empezó a morder la uña de su pulgar.

—Disculpe señor—Llamó amablemente al taxista—Si es posible, ¿Podría ir más rápido?... gracias.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la lista, y guardándola en el bolsillo de su gabardina, respiró profundo y desbloqueó su móvil para marcar una llamada.

 _"Esto es malo, esto es muy malo"_

Y sin mucha espera, su llamada fue contestada.

 _—Aquí Trafalgar ¿Quien habla?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** ¡Ace me encanta! Lo siento, pero me encanta.

Muchas gracias a **Adileyne, Mara1451, Goddessofvictory** (Thank you so much!) **y a Erika.D** por sus reviews, me alegraron la semana, me encanta que les guste el rumbo que toma la historia. He aquí un capitulo muy SaboKoa, espero que les haya gustado mucho.


	17. Poder

**N/A:** Gracias a **EriKa.D, Mara1451, GoddessOfVictory, Adileyne** por sus reviews, me alegra muchísimo que les guste y se tomen el tiempo de escribirme, eso me anima mucho a continuar. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Poder**

Popularmente es bien conocida la frase "detrás de todo gran hombre, hay una gran mujer", lo cierto es que por lo general se refiere a la magnitud del apoyo que una mujer puede brindar al hombre para enfrentar las circunstancias y adversidades con amor, orientación y consejo, pero en muchos casos especiales, usando la fuerza bruta.

Y era precisamente eso lo que Koala planeaba hacer, sus manos estaban ansiosas por estirar y golpear con fuerza las mejillas del testarudo y terco de Sabo. Actualmente su relación con el rubio atravesaba una etapa de transición entre la amistad y el romance, donde no sabían exactamente qué nombre poner ahora a su actual relación. Se suponía que debían confiar el uno al otro, no escapar a escondidas el uno del otro.

 _"Imperdonable, eres un..."_

La chica respiró profundamente para calmarse mientras caminaba por las calles cercanas al parque, casi llegando al apartamento de los hermanos de Sabo. Había recibido un mensaje de texto del rubio diciéndole que se encontrarían en ese lugar para hablar con todos los implicados, y por supuesto que llegaría, pero con mano dura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy habia desayunado por segunda vez, no era de extrañarse que despues de comer carne muy temprano en la madrugada en la casa de Franky, pidiera nuevamente desayuno al llegar a su apartamento. Ace lo complacía, siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de comida, porque de paso él también saciaría su apetito, sin embargo, la condición de hacerle el desayuno llevaba una molesta desventaja para Luffy, la cual el pelinegro ejecutaba con torpeza.

—¡Uff!Estuvo cerca shishishishi.

—¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso con los platos, Luffy? A este paso no quedará ni uno por todos los que has roto en este año.

El chico pecoso estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina vigilando que Luffy obedeciera y lavara los platos justo como prometió hacerlo cuando pidió otro desayuno, sin embargo, cada plato se resbalaba de sus dedos. Una vena se formó en la frente a Ace, realmente Luffy era un chico extraño, tan adiestrado con el deporte y la lucha y tan torpe en actividades comunes.

—Tks, voy a tener que comprar platos de plástico—Reflexionó Ace en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Luffy.

—¿Si sabes cómo lo hace, para qué le dices que lo haga?—Sabo pasó detrás de Ace hasta llegar a la ventana de la sala, Ace lo siguió mientras respondía su pregunta.

—Porque este niño debe aprender, no voy a estar toda la vida detrás de él diciéndole que haga las cosas—Ace se recostó en el marco de la ventana frente a Sabo, quien ya estaba recostado de la misma manera.

—Nosotros siempre vamos a estar cuando él lo necesite—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero en tonterías como estas, tu te harás cargo.

Escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse, y del pasillo apareció Nami caminando con ropa que Luffy le había prestado. Se había duchado, su cabello largo y húmedo caía sobre la tela roja de la camiseta de Luffy.

—¡Uh! Qué buen baño me dí, lo necesitaba—La pelinaranja caminaba mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla—Gracias por prestarme la ducha, chicos.

—No es nada—Respondió Ace.

Horas antes en la casa de Franky, habían decidido irse sólo los tres hermanos para hablar del asunto con más privacidad, Sabo le había avisando a Koala por medio de un mensaje, y cuando se disponían a subir a la camioneta, Nami insistió en venir con ellos, pues había notado que algo les sucedía.

Inevitablemente estaba implicada en todo esto, así que sin más excusas, la dejaron venir con ellos.

—¿Cuanto tardará Koala?—Preguntó la chica.

—No creo que tarde mucho—Respondió amablemente el rubio, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con la chica más que un saludo, pero de alguna manera le recordaba a Koala, su carácter era tal como el de la pelirroja y comprendía porqué Luffy la cuidaba tanto.

Aunque en su nivel de avaricia difiere bastante.

Un plato se escuchó romperse en la cocina, Ace maldijo en voz baja y se disculpó con Nami por la torpeza de su hermanito, a lo que la chica se ofreció a ayudarlo y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a ayudar a Luffy.

Sabo quedó mirando a la pelinaranja hasta que la perdió de vista por la puerta de la cocina, y cuando apartó la mirada de ella, se encontró con la maliciosa sonrisa de Ace.

—¿Qué?

—Así que te parece atractiva, ¿eh?—Dijo el chico pecoso en voz baja con tono de burla.

—Ace, basta, enserio te estás pasando.

—No tiene nada de malo, a mi me parece atractiva, ¿por qué no puedes admitir que a ti también?

—No es eso, ella es la amiga de Luffy.

—¡Oh! eso me recuerda... ¡Es una locura Sabo!—Ace se acercó más a su hermano para hablarle en secreto—Te perdiste de lo bueno, de alguna manera Luffy aceptó que le gusta Nami.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que se trata de ese "gustar"?—El rubio también hablaba en voz baja en respuesta al inusual y misterioso comportamiento de Ace.

—Créeme que yo también tuve mis dudas, pero Luffy no es idiota, parece idiota, pero no lo es.

—¿Qué te dijo Luffy que estás tan seguro de eso?

—Me dijo que dejara que las cosas se den, que las cosas pasen, ya sabes, que las cosas fluyan—Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono seductor y pícaro.

Sabo se rió—Es de esperarse, nada debe ser forzado para él, es su estilo.

—Debo admitirlo, eso que dijo Luffy fue muy cool—Reflexionó Ace mirando hacía la cocina.

—Luffy es genial.

—Como sea, ¿y tu?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cómo vas con la australiana?—Ace alzaba las cejas mientras le preguntaba.

—Eres molesto.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿al menos ya ustedes... llegaron a otro nivel?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmm no te hagas el tonto, tu sabes.

—¿Por qué diablos preguntas esas cosas? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Quiero saber si mi hermano ya no es puro y casto, me preocupo por tu salud ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

—Tu sólo quieres divertirte con la vida de otro.

—¿Entonces...?

Sabo apartó su mirada, de repente el paisaje fuera de la ventana le pareció interesante, al menos para ignorar a Ace por completo.

—N... No ¿verdad?—Preguntó Ace.

—...

—¿No?

—...

—¡¿NO?!—Ace gritó aterrado.

—¡Ya cállate!

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Por todos los cielos.

—¡¿No lo han hecho?!—Ace seguía aterrado.

—Ya basta.

—Todos estos días, dos noches en un hotel, solos...

—Ace...

—¡Y no lo han hecho!—Ace ya se decía a sí mismo las cosas con incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¡Es suficiente!—susurraba con fuerza el rubio.

Ace miró a Sabo con la boca abierta, el rubio resopló avergonzado, no sabía si enojarse por la imprudencia de Ace o reírse de lo ridículo del asunto.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Ace casi sin voz.

—Estamos hablando.

Ace cambió su expresión radicalmente de sorpresa a desgano, no podía creer que su hermano más listo fuera un lento en estos temas. Sabo lo miró y volvió a mirar por la ventana, esto estaba resultando incómodo.

—¿Ha... Hablando?

Sabo asintió—No lo entenderías.

—¡Oh! Claro que no lo entendería, porque es muy dificil pensar que tienes un par de noches con la chica que te gusta y no pasa nada.—Mencionó el pecoso con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Sí han pasado cosas, pero-

—Oh, sí, pasa que te sentaste a hablar con ella, algo como... "hola Koala, ¿que tal si hablamos? tal como lo hemos venido haciendo todos los DÍAS DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS"

—SSSHHHH—Sabo lo mandó a hacer silencio, y asegurándose de que no fueron escuchados, miró a Ace con seriedad—No lo entiendes Ace, es una amistad muy especial, no es algo que tirarías a la basura por una noche.

—No lo entiendes, Sabo... Tienes a la chica que amas y no te sacas a ti mismo de la zona de amigos de una vez por todas—Golpeó ligeramente la frente del rubio con su dedo indice— ¿crees que las chicas esperan eternamente?

—...

—Mjm, me lo imaginé. Si no terminan de hablar las cosas y aclararlas, nunca vas a pasar de ahí.

—Somos algo, no somos amigos, somos... más que eso.

—Entonces no tardes tanto en esa transición, es aburrido.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Hablas con tanta experiencia que me asustas.

—¿Yo? Pss... psss pss ¿qué te digo? psss...

Ace apartó la mirada, de un momento a otro la vista fuera de la ventana le parecía más interesante que la conversación, imitando la anterior acción de su hermano para ignorar sus preguntas, sus ojos parpadeaban repetidamente mientras seguía haciendo gestos de pretender que no le interesa el tema, a lo que Sabo lo miró con sospecha.

—Espera un segundo... ¿Hay una chica?

—...

—¿Es la que mencionó Luffy? ¿Que dijo que comes con ella?

—...

—¿Es ella, verdad?

—...

—¡ES ELLA!

—¡Ya cállate!

Sabo soltó una carcajada, en ese instante Luffy y Nami salían de la cocina.

—Hey Luffy—Dijo Sabo—¿Cómo se llama la chica que sale a comer con Ace?

—No sé, pero Marco te puede decir, es el mejor amigo de Ace y no le importa dejarlo solo por ir a comer con ella—Dijo Luffy con mucha inocencia, sin pensar en el peligro que le espera al enfrentar la furia de su hermano de cabello oscuro.

—Oh, bueno, bueno, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?—Dijo un sonriente Sabo con ironía.

—¡Tu cállate!—Le gritó Ace a Luffy.

—¿De qué va todo este escándalo?—Dijo Nami mientras ponía las manos a cada lado de sus caderas con confianza—¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste una chica, Ace?

—¡No les des el lado, Nami!

Luffy no paraba de reír a carcajadas todo el tiempo, avergonzar a Ace respecto a las chicas que le gustaban era en definitiva una de sus actividades favoritas, su cara roja como un tomate divertía mucho a Luffy. Ace, molesto por la situación, apartó la cara hacía la ventana, cuando en ese momento vio que se acercaba Koala al apartamento, de inmediato el chico pecoso sonrió maliciosamente.

Tocaron el timbre, Luffy estaba más cerca y cuando abrió la puerta, la aterradora mirada de una muy enojada Koala se encontró con la pálida cara de Sabo.

—Con que te escabulliste sin mi, ¿eh? ni un aviso ni nada...—Dijo la chica en un tono irónico.

—Koala, puedo explicarlo—Sabo alzó las manos tratando de calmarla mientras se alejaba de ella, en ese momento Ace saltó detrás de Sabo y ejecutando una llave, lo detuvo de escapar.

—¡En la cara! ¡en la cara!—Gritó Ace mientras sostenía a Sabo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Sabo se quedó quieto de la confusión al ver cómo su hermano lo traicionaba, en ese instante Koala empezó a darle puños de seguidos en el pecho del rubio.

—¡¿Por-qué-te-fuiste-sin-avisarme?!—Le decía Koala entre dientes mientras le daba golpes.

Luffy es experto en ser golpeado por mujeres de carácter, y aunque se sentía mal por su hermano Sabo, decidió esconderse detrás de Nami.

—¡Koala espera!

—¡Me tocó pagar taxi!

—¡Lo siento! ¡por favor detente!

—¡¿No te das cuenta del peligro que podrías correr?!

—¡Lo entiendo pero-!

—¡¿Te das cuenta que pudieron seguirte hasta llegar a donde se encontraban tus hermanos?!—Koala se había detenido de golpearlo y ahora le gritaba con furia.

—Le doy toda la razón a esta mujer—decía Ace mientras soltaba a Sabo.

El rubio miró incrédulo a Ace, su mirada lo acusaba de traidor, para después mirar al frente a la chica.

—Koala, tienes razón, pero yo-

La chica no lo dejó terminar, y agarrando sus mejillas con fuerza, empezó a estirarlas.

—¡No quiero más excusas, eres un terco!

—Lo siento—Trataba de decir el muchacho con la boca estirada.

Koala lo soltó, y tomando una respiración profunda, trató de calmarse y recuperar la compostura, miró entonces a Nami y cambiando radicalmente su humor, la saludó con amabilidad, a lo que Nami respondió de la misma manera.

—Estas mujeres son aterradoras—Susurró Ace mientras aprovechaba para escaparse lentamente mientras Sabo con las mejillas inflamadas estaba cabizbajo frente a Koala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Entonces Kaido sabe nuestros nombres—Dijo Ace mientras miraba a Luffy con preocupación.

—Luffy-kun, Ace-kun, Sabo-kun, Nami y Trafalgar Law son los nombres que Doflamingo le dio a Kaido—Mencionaba Koala estando aún de pie en la sala, todos los demás se encontraban sentados en el suelo y Nami en el sofá—Sólo dio el apellido de Law-kun. Uno de los hombres de Kaido fue a visitarlo a la cárcel y Doflamingo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para mandarle ese mensaje a su jefe.

—Me tranquiliza que no esté buscando a nadie más—Dijo Nami mientras se movía para sentarse más a la orilla del sofá—Pero sigo sintiéndome tan culpable de todo, ahora ustedes están en peligro.

—Teníamos que salvarte, Nami, no íbamos a permitir que te esclavizaran, eres nuestra amiga—Dijo Luffy mirándola seriamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Nami bajó la mirada.

—Alcanzo a imaginar cómo te sientes, Nami—Dijo Koala—Pero de nada vale lamentarnos ante lo que ya ocurrió.

—Así es, debemos buscar soluciones—Mencionó Ace.

Koala se sentó en el suelo frente a los chicos, Nami imitó su acción quedando todos rodeando la pequeña mesa delante del sofá.

—Law-kun ya lo sabe todo—Mencionó Koala—me tomé el atrevimiento de llegar primero a la universidad a contarle, estaba en el laboratorio completamente solo. Me dijo que esperaba esto y que no es para sorprenderse, que más tarde llegaría aquí.

—¿Torao viene?

—Luffy, no podemos esperar a que Torao llegue hasta aquí—Le dijo Ace—Chicos, esto es para hoy, debemos planear algo antes que nos tomen por sorpresa.

—¿Es posible que Kaido pueda saber donde vivimos?—Preguntó Sabo.

—Este apartamento está a nombre del viejo—Dijo Ace refiriéndose a Garp—Hace años nos lo dio, pero sigue siendo su propiedad.

El rubio puso su mano en su barbilla—Por lo que sabemos, al parecer Doflamingo sólo dio el apellido de Torao, pero no dio el apellido de Luffy, así que no puede llegar a averiguar los bienes inmuebles del viejo Garp hasta encontrarnos porque sencillamente no nos relaciona con él.

—Tampoco encontrarán a mi hermana, ¿cierto?—Mencionó Nami—Doflamingo no dio más datos ni nada que me relacione con ella, y nuestra casa está a nombre de Genzo, quien nos crió.

—Exacto, eso es un alivio—Respondió el pecoso—Sólo tenemos claro eso, y no debemos involucrar a nadie más.

—¿Pero y mis amigos?

—Luffy, tus amigos están limpios, así debe ser, no podemos involucrarlos en peligros.

—Pero Ace-

—No lo haremos, Luffy.

—Ace tiene razón, Luffy—Sabo colocó amablemente su mano detrás de la espalda de su hermanito—No podemos ponerlos en peligro, ya suficiente con que nosotros debamos salir de esto.

—Lo digo porque ellos podrían ayudarnos, somos un equipo, no los involucraremos—Insistió el pelinegro.

—Luffy... Dije que no—Dijo Ace con autoridad.

—Además... Para salir de esto, necesitamos otro tipo de ayuda—Dijo Koala reflexivamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Le dijo Nami.

—Recuerden que estamos solos en esto y la policía no nos va a ayudar. No podemos combatir poder sin poder. Este tipo de persona, cuando no está airada ni busca venganza, por lo general busca un trato, una negociación donde saque provecho.

—Así que propones que busquemos ayuda de alguien con poder—Dijo Nami.

—Exacto—Dijo Koala—tenemos la ayuda de alguien, es quien nos está proporcionando toda esta información, pero no es alguien influyente o poderoso, es alguien declarado peligroso y es buscado por las autoridades, actúa desde las sombras. Sólo puedo decirles eso.

—Necesitamos a alguien con poder económico e influencias—Dijo Sabo.

—Tenemos al abuelo, él tiene empresas en todo el país, pero no es buena idea enterarlo de nuestras andanzas—Mencionó Ace mientras miraba a sus hermanos.

—También tenemos a mi padre—Dijo el rubio—Pero de seguro en cuanto me vea, me desechará sin permitirme expresarle ni una palabra, a menos que yo acepte sus condiciones de matrimonio, cosa que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar—Dijo esto ultimo mientras miraba a Koala.

Ace miró a Luffy—Tenemos a Boa Hancock, es muy poderosa e influyente. Ella nos ayudó en el casino y estoy seguro de que ella haría lo que fuera por Luffy.

—Hammock es muy amable, debo agradecerle por ayudarnos ayer.

Nami quedó con la boca abierta—Espera un segundo... ¿Boa Hancock? ¿de las empresas Boa?—Miró a Luffy—Es impresionante ¿Cómo la conociste?

—El abuelo nos la presentó a Ace y a mi hace tiempo, nos hicimos muy amigos aunque al principio ella fue muy cruel.

Ace miraba a Nami, la chica respiró profundamente mientras trataba de procesar el hecho de que uno de sus más cercanos amigos fuera tan amigo de Boa Hancock, una mujer tan reconocida por su poder, autoridad y gran belleza. Ace sonrió.

—¿Sólo tendríamos a Hancock? su nivel es bajo en comparación con Kaido—Dijo Sabo—Creo que debemos tener más opciones, usar las que mencionamos antes pero de manera inteligente.

—¿Te refieres a mentir y sacarles dinero? já, el abuelo no caerá en eso—Dijo Ace mientras se acostaba en el suelo—Pero...

—¿Pero?—Dijeron todos.

—Conozco a alguien que me aprecia mucho y con quien puedo tener plena certeza de que nos ayudará.

Luffy asintió.

—Pero hace tiempo no hablamos por un problema que tuve con el abuelo, y perdimos contacto...—Dijo Ace con un poco de tristeza.

Todos lo miraron en silencio, la expresión de Ace era pensativa, consideraba los pros y contras de remover viejos tiempos.

—Debo llamar a Marco—Ace se levantó rápidamente, dejándolos a todos con la incógnita, excepto a Luffy, quien sabía a quién se refería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un automóvil ultimo modelo se había estacionado bajo un árbol a la orilla del parque, la calle era un poco más angosta de lo que debería, por lo que el vecindario donde vivía Luffy era tan acogedor y lleno de niños. Trafalgar Law se bajó del fino auto negro y cerrando la puerta, se colocó sus gafas de sol y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Luffy. Fue el pelinegro quien lo recibió con mucho animo mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Koala y Nami habían cocinado el almuerzo, por lo que Sabo estaba poniendo todos los platos en la pequeña mesa donde hace un momento habían hablado, por su parte, Ace estaba despejando un poco más la sala rodando el sofá para que todos pudieran comer cómodamente. Era el ambiente tan animado como Luffy solía tener a su alrededor, Law se quitó sus gafas y Sabo lo recibió.

—Llegaste a tiempo—Le dijo el rubio, en ese instante Nami apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida y detrás de ella venía Koala con una olla de arroz. Ace corrió a la cocina y trajo con él un sartén enorme lleno de carne y en la otra mano un pequeño plato de salsa.

El olor a comida era glorioso.

Law no pudo evitar que su estómago rugiera, no había comido nada en la universidad y debido a la grave situación que atravesaban, ni siquiera había pensado en comida, y ver a todos los implicados en un ambiente tan relajado y animado le sorprendía.

—¡A comer!—Gritó Luffy mientras se acomodaba en el suelo seguido por los demás. Koala regresó a la cocina a buscar jugo y de inmediato se unió a la mesa, Trafalgar proceso por un instante la imagen frente a él y ante las insistencias de Luffy, el moreno tomó su lugar en la mesa.

El almuerzo era delicioso, había probado la sazón de Sanji la cual era incomparable, pero lo que las chicas habían preparado estaba exquisito, Luffy se chupaba los dedos tras cada bocado y Ace de un momento a otro cayó dormido sobre su plato de comida, a lo que Sabo soltó una carcajada mientras Nami servía en los vaso el jugo de naranja para ella y Koala.

El desorden y la alegría de una buena comida nunca faltó, y cuando acabaron, Ace y Sabo se encargaron de llevar las vajillas sucias a la cocina para luego volver y tirarse en el suelo a pasar la digestión.

—Eso estuvo delicioso—Cantaba Luffy mientras se acariciaba la panza, Nami aún bebía su jugo y Koala aún se burlaba de que Ace tuviera esos episodios de sueños repentinos.

Trafalgar Law vio su reloj, y con elegancia sonó su garganta para llamar la atención, a lo que todos lo miraron de inmediato.

—Creo que es momento de que hablemos de la situación.

—Hemos estado hablando—Dijo Ace—La conclusión es que estamos solos y necesitamos mover influencias.

—Eso es cierto, pero necesitamos un plan—Insistió Law.

Luffy intentó sentarse, pero su enorme barriga no lo dejaba levantarse del suelo, así que con esfuerzo sólo logró apoyarse en sus codos—Tu eres el de los planes, Torao, pero yo creo que debemos ir a buscar a ese tal Kaido y enfrentarlo.

—Eres un irracional—Le dijo Law con fastidio—Nos mataría y sería nuestro fin.

Ace se acercó más a la mesa y miró a Law seriamente—No tenemos un plan, pero estuvimos pensando en buscar ayuda de alguien con suficiente poder, buscar dinero, algo para negociar con él.

Law los miró—Esa no es la solución, destruimos su casino clandestino el cual le proporcionaba grandes y desproporcionadas sumas de dinero una vez al mes, dinero de gente poderosa e influyente... Una vez al mes recibía el triple de dinero del que nosotros podríamos juntar, así que esto no funcionará.

—Tienes razón—Le dijo Ace—hay que hacer un plan, pero necesitamos ayuda así que antes de eso, debo encargarme de algo.—El chico pecoso se puso de pie y caminó hasta su habitación a buscar su chaqueta.

—¿A donde vas Ace?—Preguntó Luffy.

—Voy a reunirme con Marco—Dijo Ace mientras se colocaba su chaqueta—Torao, Nami, quédense con nosotros hasta que todo esto acabe, es peligroso que nos separemos y aquí no los encontrarán. Les prometo que buscaré ayuda de alguien y tendremos un plan.

—Voy contigo—Le dijo el rubio.

—No, Sabo, necesito que te quedes con Luffy.

—Pero...

El chico de cabellos oscuros abrió la puerta—Me tardaré pero estaré bien, confía en mi—Y guiñándole el ojo a su hermano, se marchó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ace caminaba por las calles solitarias de un pequeño barrio al sur de la ciudad, estaba completamente relacionado con el sitio teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo vive y trabaja en el sector. El cielo empezaba a pintarse de gris y el viento se movía con más fuerza, moviendo hacia atrás los desordenados cabellos negros del chico pecoso, quien ante el inevitable frío se ajustó más su chaqueta de tela de jean y caminó con más rapidez mientras miraba a los alrededores.

Siempre prefirió las calles solitarias y tranquilas, eran perfectas para dormir, pero ahora lo aterraban, el estrés de la situación lo hacía sentir vigilado.

Se detuvo justo en frente de un taller de motos, respiró profundo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo, pero sólo veía a algunos de los empleados de Marco, por lo que caminó hasta entrar al taller. Sus ojos paseaban sobre los motores y diseños de las motocicletas mientras sonreía algunos empleados lo saludaban, lo conocían debido a que Ace numerosas veces había ayudado a Marco en su trabajo, las motos era otra de las pasiones que compartía con su mejor amigo.

—¡Ace!

La voz de Marco lo hizo mirar hacía la puerta, Marco acababa de llegar con una de las motocicletas que estaba arreglando, al parecer la estaba poniendo a prueba en las calles, Ace le sonrió.

—¡Hey Marco!

El chico de cabellos claros llamó a uno de sus amigos con quien trabajaba y le entregó la moto, y dándole algunas indicaciones, le encargó el vehículo para después acercarse a Ace.

—¿Me puedes decir en donde has estado metido todo este tiempo? hombre, me preocupaste—Marco se quitó sus guantes de motociclista y se acercó a Ace, ambos se dieron un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—He estado metido en grandes problemas, problemas que... sólo te podré contar una vez que salga de ellas.

Marco lo miró con seriedad, y sacándolo del taller, hablaron con más privacidad en la calle.

—¿Problemas?—Marco se detuvo frente a su amigo—pensé que eramos mejores amigos, Ace, ¿acaso no lo somos? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Es que...

—No me digas—El muchacho de cabellos claros alzó una mano deteniendo las palabras de Ace—Tiene que ver con tu hermano menor, ¿verdad? estuve buscándote como loco y al no encontrarte, lo busqué a él y tampoco lo hallé.

—Marco, amigo, te juro que te lo contaré, enserio te lo prometo, pero no ahora.

—Está bien, esperaré—Marco se rascó la cabeza, y cruzando los brazos, miró a Ace a los ojos—Pero si has venido hasta aquí es porque algo puedo hacer por ti ¿no es así? ¿necesitas algo? Haber, dime lo que necesitas, haré lo posible.

—Necesito volver a hablar con nuestro padre.

El viento de pronto se sintió más frío.

—Wow... es grave entonces—Susurró Marco mientras miraba a Ace con asombro.

Ace se agitó un poco, su ceño fruncido era más que suficiente para que Marco supiera que todo andaba mal.

—Lo es—respondió Ace.

—Hace años no hablas con él—Le dijo Marco con cuidado de no hacerlo sentir mal.

—Traté de evitarlo para no causarle más problemas, pero... realmente quisiera verlo, no es sólo por este asunto, es que realmente necesito ver al viejo.

—Hombre... Él te ha extrañado. Siempre fuiste su hijo desde aquel día y lo sigues siendo.

Ace bajó la mirada, a lo que Marco le dio una palmada en el hombro—Vamos, te daré su dirección—Y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ace, lo llevó adentro de una oficina en su taller de motos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era media noche, Luffy le había ofrecido su cama a Nami para ella dormir mientras él dormiría en la cama de Ace, Trafalgar por su parte se había quedado en el sofá con una almohada y una manta que le había dado Sabo. Se habían quedado conversando hasta hace una hora y Sabo se encargó de vigilar que Luffy se quedara dormido, y luego de asegurarse de que así fuera, se fue a la ventana trasera donde empezó a marcar en su celular una llamada, pero nunca fue respondida.

—¿Llamas a Ace-kun?—Koala caminó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio, sus pasos eran silenciosos por las medias gruesas que Sabo le había prestado para soportar el frío.

—Sí, es muy tarde y no me ha escrito, estoy preocupado.

—Él te dijo que se tardaría y que confiaras en él, te lo dijo a ti directamente, así que tranquilo.

El rubio suspiró profundamente, si no estuvieran en medio de estos problemas no estaría tan pendiente, era normal que Ace llegara tarde, pero esta vez era distinto.

—Mejor ve a descansar—Le dijo la chica con dulzura mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el brazo del rubio.

—Esta bien, vamos a mi cama—Le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y le apartaba suavemente el cabello del rostro de Koala.

—¿Tu cama?... Atrevido—Koala sonrió.

—Es la única que queda desocupada.

—No voy a quedarme, Sabo-kun, debo irme, trataré de comunicarme con Dragon-san y aquí es imposible.

—Hazlo mañana y quédate esta noche.

—Sabes que ya pagué una semana por adelantado en el hotel.

—Estoy harto de ese estúpido hotel, déjalo y quédate aquí—Sabo guardó su teléfono y abrazó a la chica por la cintura, lentamente besó su frente y dejó sus labios presionados en su piel—Vamos, quédate esta noche y mañana traes tus cosas.

Koala suspiró al sentir sus labios en su piel, su aliento cálido chocando en su frente y los dedos de Sabo apartando su flequillo a un lado mientras la abrazaba con el otro brazo, era tan cálido, acogedor y dulce, la tentaba a dejarse llevar por sus palabras y quedarse con él. La pelirroja lentamente recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y sintió cómo el sueño empezaba a invadirla, el frío de la noche en sus piernas y la calidez de Sabo en su cuerpo la relajó demasiado.

—Quédate...—Volvió a susurrar Sabo, a lo que la chica se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y fue cuando el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad y la besó con ternura—Anda, quédate—Le susurró de nuevo sobre sus labios.

Koala sonrió sobre sus labios, casi reía por las nuevas sensaciones tan placenteras que estaba sintiendo ahora, estaba totalmente hipnotizada con sus labios sobre los suyos y su aliento sobre su cara, sabía lo sonrojada que estaba pero eso a ella no le importaba, él de seguro estaba disfrutándolo igual.

—De acuerdo—Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados luego de otro fugaz beso que le daba el rubio—Tu ganas por esta noche, tengo mucho sueño y no quiero conducir así.

—Lo que tu digas, no te iba a dejar ir de todos modos—Sonrió el rubio, y luego de besar sus labios una vez más, la abrazó por la espalda y empezó a caminar con ella, llevándola paso a paso hasta la única habitación que compartía con sus hermanos en donde Luffy hablaba dormido y Nami dormía plácidamente en medio de las gruesas sábanas.

Sabo cerró la puerta detrás de él, y sin soltar a Koala, caminaron hasta la cama desocupada y cayeron juntos en ella, logrando que Koala soltara una pequeña risa, ambos se acomodaron rápidamente huyendo del frío, y se abrazaron envueltos en las cómodas sábanas que los protegía del invierno que se sentía, y luego de la indescriptible calidez que los envolvía, lentamente cayeron en un profundo y plácido sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A: Les juro que esta ultima parte la escribí con mucho sueño. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero actualizar pronto, ¡un review siempre me anima! ¿Qué tal uno?**

 **¡Cuídense!**


End file.
